


superhighway

by audkyrie



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Eating Disorders, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Multi, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Relationship, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audkyrie/pseuds/audkyrie
Summary: “do you know a show called 'videodrome'?“video what?“videodrome. like video circus, video arena. do you know it?”“no.”“it's just torture and murder. no plot, no characters. very, very realistic. i think it's what's next.”“then god help us.”-or, the one where shuichi really will do anything to be a part of the show he loves.





	superhighway

**Author's Note:**

> please read superhighway with caution and mind the tags.  
endgame oumami. updates monthly. the prologue and first 16 chapters are pregame personalities & backstories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prologue.

** 0 **

* * *

_\- i’m the king’s thirty-second son_

_thirty two's still a goddamn number_

_ thirty two still counts -_

* * *

> * * *
> 
> **  
> **FILE/LOG DATE 13-10**  
  
****> OPENING FILE/LOG DATE 13-10 _. . ._**  
**> THIS FILE IS CORRUPTED AND CANNOT BE OPENED.**
> 
> **>** FILE/AKAMATSU_KAEDE  
  
**>** **OPENING FILE/AKAMATSU_KAEDE _. . ._**  
**> THIS FILE IS CORRUPTED AND CANNOT BE OPENED.**
> 
> **>** FILE/AMAMI_RANTARO**  
  
> OPENING FILE/AMAMI_RANTARO _. . ._  
> THIS FILE IS CORRUPTED AND CANNOT BE OPENED.**
> 
> **>** FILE/OUMA_KOKICHI  
  
**>** **OPENING FILE/OUMA_KOKICHI _. . ._**  
**> THIS FILE IS CORRUPTED AND CANNOT BE OPENED.**
> 
> **>** FILE/SHIROGANE_TSUMUGI  
  
**> OPENING FILE/SHIROGANE_TSUMUGI _. . ._**  
**> FILE TRUNCATED: FILE MAY HAVE BEEN DAMAGED.  
****  
> PROCEED ANYWAY? **Y/N  
**>**_ Y_

51 CLA̸̦͑S̶̛̻̦̹̥̥͗͐͠͝S

1̈́͋ͣͭ̉ͩ͂͛ͦͧ͜͞0̓͆̊̃͗̂̃ͮ͗̑́̂̽ͥͨ̊̓҉0̶̶̡̏͛ͤͮ̓͛͌ͨ̚͝҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ 1̶͐̃͆͊͞҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ 0̢̛ͧ́ͯ̍1̓̋̅ͣ̑̃̊ͩ̓ͥ̚͏̴̴҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ̷̡̉̓̓̽̓̌̓̈̕͡1͑͂̈́ͩͫ̔͂ͯ͑͆͋ͬͥͨ̂̚͏̵̷0̵ͩ̂̆҉X̵̛͐ͮ̂́̾̆

̨ͣ͐̉͛̔͑̉̋ͧ̑͒- -̷̴̵̧ͦ͌̽̽̊́ͪ̏ͩ̈͘ ̿̈́̔͐͐͂̃̎ͯ͆̚҉̴͜6̸̴̇ͪ̄̽͒̌̐ͫͨ̔͆͒͊̊ͮ̽ͫ̚̚Ȇ͐͗̾̊̿́̃͒͐͐̒̉̈́͊͌̿̚҉̸͞**Mͣ̍̊̄́͊͋̑ͮͮ͑͝E̶̶ͤ̐̓̏ͤ́̏̔͊ͨ̂͋̾ͧ͜͠Ş̡̓͛̂͋̊ͦ͠҉** ҉ ҉<strike>_NG_</strike> ҉ S̴̛ͯ͊̃͂̽̊̚͢Į̔̊̅̑҉ ҉ Ȩ̛ͮ̀̆͑̈͛́ͩ̽̐͗ͤͦ̂̏ͮ͢͝͡҉ ҉ R̶̡̊͊̅̊ͮ̂̀ͭ̕͟ ̷̶̵ͭ̒ͣ̋ͩ̒ͯ̎̄͒̋ͧͩ̂̏ͮ̇̒͝5̧ͨ̇ͮ͛͐̓̑͂̐͐͒ͧͥ̃ͨ̅͑ͫ͡5̴̨̀͆̓ͮͧͥ͒ͨ̈̆͢

̡̿͋̂͐͛̇̊́̽̓̎͋͋ͣ̋̄ͣ̾͟͡͝- W̷͖̖̫̞͍̖̬͔̟͖̣̱̞͇̘̺͎ͧͧͦ̾ͧ́͟ͅh҉ ҉ Ė̡̤̟̬͕͙̫̯͙̓͆̎̾ͨ̅̌ͨ̓̎̑ͣ̅ͤ͘͝͝ͅ ̨̛͢ k͐̄̔̑ͬͪͭͤ͡ ̈́ͨ͋͗҉ ̛̔͒̾ͣ ̧̧ͪ͆ͯ̓ͤ͘hͭ̓̂͛l͋̊͑͒ͥ̅͋lͦ̔̆̅̅ͥ̚͢͞ôͥ̋ͭ̽͞͡ ̨ ҉҉h҉ ҉ ͈̳͇̙̪̥̭͓͇̰̱̝̲ͨͭͨͯ̊̽̑͗̉ͫ͗ͫ̍̄̅͑͢͡ͅI̴̡̘̞̠̣̼͉̩̠̤̬̙̳̥̒̆͐̄̐Y̵̡̘̮̮̜̜̦̼ͥͧ̄̌̌ͧ̾ͨ̌ͭ͘͢ͅ ͡B̨̡̯̘̪͇̞̬͚̺̜͖̻͖̥̉̂̓ͬ̅̅ͪ̏̔͆̕͟͝ͅhy̨͢h҉͢ ͡҉ ҉h҉ hDͫͬ̋́ͧ̆͆́ͫͭͣ̓̀̒ͭ͛͌͛͋͞҉̡̢͓̬̹͙͠Y̵̶̵̡̎̆ͥ͛ͣͦ̈͗̆̏͋́̈ͦ̾ͭͤ͆͑

\- Furthermore, CH3 was a tremendous success. Fans were very welcom̵̝͑̎̍̐ỉ̷̦͓̯͗̈ͅn̵͔͕̠̂̐͒͋͘ͅǵ̶̪͚̪̪̂ ̷̡̛̭͔̮̈́͝o̶̢̥͠f̷͉̂̈́͠͝͠ ̴̹̳͇̞͋̕͠ţ̴̼̪͓͛̃̌̋̎h̵̡̨̻̝̓̊e̴̮̦̯̦̳͐̆̑ ̶̨̝̥͑͗͠ơ̷̧̭̬͓̯̓̈ņ̵̨͍̥͊ë̵̟̭̙́́̂ ̸̛̠̯͗̅͒̚b̷̧́̿̄͜͝ͅl̶̛͎̏**ǎ̷̹̹̽c̷͚̈́**k̵̬̍ened, one _victim,_ and two c̸̛̟̻͂̋u̸̦͎̠̿ļ̶̝̝̜̓ͅp̶͕̂̈̐͗͠r̴̥͌i̴̼̱̼͠t̵̞̩̕͜s̸͓͙̺̻͐͂͐̆͝s̴̨̧̰̞̮̹̜̗͍͖̺̙̤͙̥͎͍̣̥̱͈̜̗͔͖̯̯͇̠̜̫̩͚̅̋̓͘͜͝ ̶̢̢̠̹̰̯͓̭͍̦͕͎͚͔̲̞̣̻̠͖̫͉̜̳̣̦͙͕̺̮͎͖͓̠͍̅͒̅͑̉̇̇͂̐̎͛̀̐̄̉͐̋̔̉̑̄͊̓̄̊͆͘̕͜ͅͅs̴̢̨̨̢̢̢̧̛̛̟̝̹͙̝͎̝̱̗̜̣̦̗̝̼̩͍̺̦̰̰̝̜̝͈̼͖̻͓̹̜̤̃̓̄͛̏͂̾̈́͛͂̒̋̑͗̔̊̀̄͑̆̽̈́͌̓̀̍̓̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅç̷̡̨̨̯̮̝͓̫͖̩͔͎̞͍̥̖̥͓̳̰̰͆e̶̡̢̛̛͚͓͊͊̇͋͌̒̏̐̇̅̅̒̎̂̆̑͗͐̏̊̈́̿̈͊̍͋̓̌̀̀͆̎̂̂͗̑̍̽̎̇̀̿̿̐̅̊̕͝͝͝ǹ̴̢̧̨̢̡̢̨̢̧̧̜͈̞̫̹̦̲̯͈̠̮͓͖̥͈̭͔̫͎̲̱̰̥̬̰̩̙̝̺̻̤̺̝̰̥̦̥̞͔̘̗̉̑̎̊̓̓̂̉̆͂̏̑͜͠ͅ_ą̸̡̡͙̜̘̺̮̥̙̲̝̯͎͎̞̱̪̹͓͉̣͚̠͛͆͋̓̿͆̊͐͑̋͂͂̅̆̅̂͌̆̐̌͛̈́͛̉̌̍̀̾́̍͒͌̚͝͝r̸̢̧̬͙͖͉̙̗͉̖͙̹̩̘̯̥̠̳̘͎͇̯̖̻̘̜̰͖̗͖̜̩͉̭͖͙͚̬̜̬͍̗̭̪̲͚̳͖͊̍̾͗̌͌͂̍̐͆̃̆̏́͋̕̕͘͜͝͝ị̵̙̱̉̃͆̓͆̄̔̋͊́̈́̏̅̂̊͂̽̈͘͠_ǫ̸̢̨̡̡̧̛̛̺̻̪̯̫͚̞̬̹͍̺̗̲̪̱̜̹̣̱̬̙̫̘̩̳͍̩̤̼͚̗̺̞̹̝̞̹̦͕͉͍̩̼̲̻͙̉͋͌̇̂̅͗̇͒͋̄̈́̉̒̂͑͑̆̌̏̆͆̂̄͛̅͗̚͘̕̚͘ͅͅ.̷̧̢̧̫̙͚̫͉͚̮̜͎̱̦̗̻̻̘͍͉̥̞̦̹̝̲̭̭͖̗̰̗̯́̌̓́͂̓͛̊̾̑̀̔̿͒͋͛́̈̂͗͂̚͝ͅV̴̺̻̑̍̓̎ē̶̠͕̣͔͠ř̴̼̥̺̭̫̑͌͆y̵͓̫͖̑͆̒̕ ̸̘̒́̓f̸̘̒̆̚͝e̵̛͉̻͕͎̣͂͗w̵̧̗͎͗̎ ̵̨͚̇š̶̝̠̣p̴̟̜̘̺͛̈́̐͜e̶̛̮̜̝̍̄̓culations predicted this twist, and I personally b̸̡̢̧̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̖̼͍̙͙̹̬͎̰̦̗̟͈̲̘̻̘͍̤̳̫͍̥̦̺̹̥͕̲̪͓̘͇̬̺̻̟͈̜̪̭̘̤̘̜̼̰̲͇̺͔̝̤̙̩̹̣͙̠͉̺̜̭̱̪̠̜̫͈̱̖̳͚̾͗̍̇̅͂̈́̐̄̊̓͛̃̋̀̒͋̀̓̇̈̊͑̀͂̆͗̈́̓̏͌̂̐̅͋̈́̃́͋̅̌̿̑̈̓̎̊̆̌̉̈́́̐̐̽̈̓̿̇̿̄̒̿͆̍͂͘̕̚̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅe̴̡̨̨̧̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̤̯͔̪̪̟̟̙̟̪̝͔̬̪̝̦͚͎̯̜̗̬̖̙̝̪̻̟͈̱͍͎̪̙͖̣̠͙͇̝̳̼̝͈͉̩̮̻̣̘̘̞̺̳͎̲̫̟̟͍͙͎̱̝̳̰͚̖̰͚̻͎̲͙͕̲͉̠͊̌̂̇̓̊̓̎̈̽̒͂͒̍̆͐̾̓̾̋̉͛̓̋̽̓̂͂͆͋̅̃̇͒̄̀̅̌̊͑̑̽̌̅̂͑̍̉̍͐̿̈́̓̋̇͑͌͛̔̄̐͆͊̽͊̑̿̎̔͂̓̄̉͒͌͐̉̊͛̅̿̆̄̀͆̄̋͛͌̽͒̂̄́͂͐̒̐̎̂̋̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅl̸̡̨̛͇̘͍͉̗͕̘̩̘͎̙̳͍̤̬͕͔̙͙̼̥̈́̂͒̽̊̒̄͛̒̄̌̍̍̄͛͌̏͗̅̽̚̚͘̕͝i̵̢̨̡̢̢̢̡̡̡̳̱̳̳͎̙̲̲̬̱̜̥̤̣̗̙͙̠͙͉̼̰͕͍̖͍̦͚̰̞̟̻̝͉̲̟̦͔̻̮͙̖͍̦̝̜̱̮̜͈̰͈̖̮̻̤̺̱̙̘̹͍͖͚̮̺͕̹̞̲͎̫̺̖͖̘̟̫̟͍͈̭̻̺̬̜̮͔̱̫͚̪̱̻̻̦̰̞̝̝̯̙͚̬̤͚̪̫̬͈͖̲̗͔̙̥̤̞͎̖̮̘̰̣͎̻̦̼̗̩͙̥͔̖̰͓̙͎̖͇̩̖̬̭̫̼̩͖̾͒̇̎̎̔̑̌̓̒̆̌̊̽͒̈́͗͂̃̚͜͜͜͜ͅě̵̢̛̛͉͚̪͔̼̖͉͙͑͊̐̑̊̈̂̅͑̏̆̌̆̈́̈̿͑͗̎̆́̍͑̓̈́͆̃̈́͊͐̈́̐͆͐̂͑̂̿̋͋͗̍͊̍̒́͛͂̅͆̏̿͋̈́͋̅͒̿̀̇͌̆̇̄͊̄͑̈͐̏̄̓̿̀͗͋̎̆̓͆̓̿͌͛̎̒̊̈́̏̒́́͋̈́̃̆̚̚͘͘̚͘͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝v̴̧̧̧̨̧̡̨̢̢̧̛̛͚̬͕̘̺̪̳͚̟͚͓̮̪̩̙̖̪͉̥̱͓̮̬̗̜̙̗͎̮͕̠͖̫͚̦͓̱̤̙̳̞̱̥͓̟̟̝̟̙̖͙̬̺̞̮̳̱̰̤̥̯̤̗̗̙̫̭̰̤̟̖͖̯̥͖̰̖͈̱̭̬̩̭̺̮͕̮̪̗͕̦̺͈̠̭̮̗̤̗̮͍̣̣̈̈́̓̀̑̽̐̓̎̓͂̔̀̿̽̏̅̐͂͂̓̈́̈͌͂͋̍̑͒͒͂͂͋̈́̾̄̾̆̓͛̈́͒̐̓̐̊̓̿͐̌̈́͛̊̎̕̚͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅȩ̶̡̡̡̛͕͎̼̖̳̙̰̤̖͔̳̭̩͚̪̤̙̻̟̠̬̮̰̥̙̰̩̼̗̟̥̤̗̜̟̜͎͔̦̲͚̜̲̩͙̟̣̹̻͍̤̻̘͉̭̺̳͍̪͔̲͇̹͉̠̟̪͖̠͓̥͕̻̗̍̂̆̈̊̒̈́́͊̇̈̓͂͛͂͂̊̌͛̌͋̎͂͑̌͗͊̊̅̒̔̃̓̓͋̒̍̂̅͌̑̐͂͋̓͗̒͌̂͗͒̽̓̈́̆̒̈́͆͒̒̃̀̆͊̋̆̋̓̔̍̓̇͊̆̆̏͐̾̈́͑̓̊͐̏̌̍͘̕̕͘̕͜͝͝ ̴̡̡̧̨̡̡̧̢̢̧̡̨̧̡̢̧̢̨̧̧̡̛͖̮͖̲̦̗̤͍̤̹̫͔̝̟͈͔͕̠̮̙̬̗̯͖̙͖̘͚͔̤͕̹̣̬͓̯̘͍̪̳̗̗̹̳̟̭̯̤͙̼̻̤̭̫̗̥͖̟͇̟̲͖̩͚̙͓͖͉͕͇͓̬̞̹̺̪͓͈̮͓͙͉̹͔̬̩͓̺̳̱̞͖͓̩̝̗̼͍̳͙̼̻̝͍̜̞̗̩̰̤̱̜͎̓̍̈͗͂̅̽͂͂̈́̎̂̂̅̌͗̍̏͋̿͛͒̈́̔̓̇̔̈́͒̓͌͗̐͌̔̉̅̎̆͑̐͂̒̓̉̎̎͂͋̐͑̿͊̎̌͒̋̈́̅̂͒̾̒̔̑͒̒̏̍͑͐̐̿͒̐̑̌̃̊́̔̌̀͒͆̈́̈́̃̆̃̃́͗͌̊̐̌̌̊͋̃̊̏̋̍͒̄͘͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅç̶̢̨̡̡̧̨̢̡̨̛̛̛̻̞̘̞͈̬͚̣̝̱͚̟͚͉͈̠̭̫̘̺̠̳̟̮̬̣͓̝͎͖̼̥̘̟̬̬̞͕̲̺͙͇͙̤̪̻̘͓̘͈͕͔̖̗̱̘̹͓͙͈̼̝̙͚̪̞͈̼̯̼̥̩̱͍̼̣̯̼̝̘̖̩̩̺̠͙͈̥͙̬̥̹̫̻̥̖̲̹̰̱̃̈̌̎̽́͛̍̉̆͊͒̏̐͛̋͂̊̔̆̋̄̄̋̒͋̍͐̑̓̌͛̄͆̓̑͋̒͆̍͑͆͗͂̅̽͆͋̒́̑̓̓͒̈́̄͑̊̀̀̀̓̑͆̊͑̒̇̈͂̇̓̒͋̽͊̓͑̊̓̃̍̍̆̀̉̉̇̑̽̃̎̽̃̃͘̚̕̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͠ǫ̴̡̢̧̧̢̧̨̧̡̨̛̛̫̟͈̮̭͚̩͉̩͕̪̤̗̹̳̹̩̭̭̱̦̮̮͔͖̦̰̳̟͙̮̘͖̙̺̲͖̝̱̟͙̦͎͙̙̠̳̰̺̞͙̼̼͔̪̞͉͖̘̻͈͇̬̜̣͕̙͈͕̲̫̠̟̜̞̺̩̺̳͚̪͓̭͍̱͖͇̤̲̯̳͕̖͈̬͕̞̩͕̠̦̦̞̗̝̞͈̱̠̼͇͔̪͔͎̖̭̼̘̙̠̦̜̜̺̘͈̰͖̱̺̺̙̹̩̬̟̠̹̼̭̞̭̖̜̭̲̽̍͗́̋̏͛̄́̀͗̓͌̔̇̄̋͌͊̊̉̉̅̏͑́͒̎͗̍̾̔̅̐̂̋͗̊͌̈́̍̂̋̀̾͆̂̌͛̽̍̇͑̃̌̊͛͑̀͗͋̈́̃͊͆̋͆̐́̔̈́͌̅̆̑͑̃̓̄̇̄͆̏̈́̓̂̕̚͘͘̕̚͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅn̴̡̛̟̤̠̙̜̦̩̞̼͇̟͉͖̻̘̗̥̍̆̓̍͛̔̓̐͆͌̑̀̓̈̈́͒̐́̆͒̍͆͑͛́͐̾͛̽͑͛̾̈́͗̃̐̽͋͒̃̿̈̓̈́̍͂̈͗̉͒͒͛͆́̿̂̂̿̾̾́͗̽́̚͘̚͘̚̕͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ţ̵̡̡̡̢̨̢̨̨̡̨̨̢̨̢̢̨̨̢̢̛̛̛̬̯̭̳̤̟̬̬̜̳̖͓̘͎̺̭̖̘̫̖̝̺̹͍̞̞̰̦͇͙̥̭̬̺̠̠̰̙̺̹̤̰̖̹̮̮̰̝̗͖̩̥̞̻͓̰͕̲̠̮̟͎͈̟̼̞͇͇̠̟͖͚̳̙̳͓͔͎͙͎̘̝̯̜͖̠͚̫̜̭͇̭͔͕̣̬̠̜͎͇͇̜̹̼̲͎͙̲͍͈̙̺̮̺̮̰̭̙̗̖̥̺̬͖͓̙̞̠̭͇̫̼̮͚̞̱̣̥͉̳̠͙̈̒͆̈̈́̉́̂́͒́̊͆̋̈́͋́̃̅̅͊͗̾̂̓͊̈́̿͛̐͑̇̂̌́̌̍͊̇͐̈́̿͌͌̇̽̈͒̅́̽̾̐͂̈́̽̂̓̂̂̂͒̈́̈́̉͊̎̊̒̕̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅi̵̡̧̧̢̧̨̡̛͇̩̥͎̜̻̩̺̜̙̱͍͈̦̗̫̱̟̱̘̤͙̝̲̩̲͙̝̟̗̮̜̻̘̦͔̟̝̺̣̺̳͕̠͔̣̤̹̤̦̮̦̺̤͚͙̦̰̟͍͕̦̠͔̩̲̠͇̟͎͑͜ͅn̷̢̨̢̧̨̡̧̢̢̢̛̛̛͍̻̥͍̝͎͎̞̼̞͈̥͕̫̙̬̭̥̙̙̳̟̙̼̥̺̥̻̻̣͎̹̬̤͖̼͖̻͎̲͎̳̲̳̩̩̞̫̼͕̹̯̫͕͍͈͉̲͕͙͓̺̝̹̬̺̰̬̳͉̬̤͓̘̺̻̘̤͓̞͈͓̫̗͚̦̖̼̟͔̮̦̣̻̝͍̩͚̞͎̪̣͚̫̗̞͇̫͚̪̪̞͔͉̣̫̗͇̘̹̩̗̠̩͗͛̿̊̎̈́̓̂̓́͑͐͒̓̉̇̔̊̄̌̍̂̅͆͗̅̇̅̎̾̓͗̈́͂̽͗̅̿͐̀̋̔̐̋̾̌̐̓̑͐̍̆̑̈̇̉̍̈̈̈́͒̇̓̋̿̎̉̈́̋̾͐̇̏͆͒͑̍̐͆̆́͂̂̔̓̓̚̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͘͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅü̶̢̨̧̢͙̜̳̪͉̮̰̠̟̗̳̭̟͇̤̰̱̺̪̜̬͔̥̗̪̟̩̺̮͈̭̯̞̟̯̬̲͚̟̤̼̺͎̝̞͍͙̫̼͖̞̙͈͕͓̘̝͍̫̰̗̮̜̜̟̼̱͇̖͈̓̑̕͜͜͝ͅͅį̵̨̧̡̡̧̡̛̛̺͔̩̜̘̣̼͕͈̮͖͙̜̲̯͖̫̭̜͉̝̦͎̼̯͍̭͇̻͇̘͙͙͔͇̩̣̗̺͙̻̺̜͚̘̼̖̞̬̥͖̤̟̦̩͚̹̟͙̤̝͕̰̺̣̩̰̜̪̼̬̘͗̂̈̿̀̍̉͗̇̉̓͂̈́̿̄̍̔̈́̊̄͋̏̑̽̓͌̊̈̂͋̈́̍͂̌͗̾͗̐̿̏͋͂̅̍̃͌̆̆̓͛̈̿͑̂̇̐͆͒̑͐̈́̓͗͒͆̉́́̀͌͂̃͋͂̃͑̊̀̄̈́̐͐̂̉͊̌̏͆͗͑̈̿̾̽͌̇̆̃͆͒̋̇̍̌̈́͗̓͊̑͐̄̂̌͂̕̕̚̕͘̕͘͘͘͘͘̚͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅņ̷̢̡̢̡̢̡̡̛̛͈̭̗̫̦̘̯̲̬̞̮͉͙͚̬̲̟̻̯͖͍̲͕̘̲̼͎̳̪͔͓̙̯͇̗͎͖̲̬̪̪̺̦͙̊͑̂̏̔̔͊͒̎͆́͛̒͋͋͊̉͒͛̄̌̈́́͋͌͑̌́̓͑̄̂̓́̇̉̄̇̾̈́͂̈̓̈́̌̑͒͋͛̊͂́̓̃̓͘͘͝͠͝ͅg̷̨̧̡̨̢̨̡̢̢̢̧̨̡̧̢̢̢̨̛̛̛͖̲͇͈̝͙̻̼͍͖͖̭̗͙̬͖̗̗̩̝̖̯̳͔͙͖͎̞̯̟̰̝̠͍̖͍͉̬̼͔͇̰̫̯͚̥̮̮̥̦̘̙̼̙̻͈̲̙̤̮̝̫͉̼̜͇̙̲̘͈̗͖͍̼͕̳̣͙̯̞̥̩̖͓͖͉͕͇̩̮̖͙̦̪̗̼͎̣̩͓̩̼̖̳̯͚̗̫͖̦͓̥̟̞̤̭̰͎̪͋̎̈́̃͌͐̓̾͂͑̿̄́̃̿̂̍̉̋̉̆̍́̂͑̓̀̓̉͂͆͛͐̇͒͊͋̒̾̿́̆̄̀͐̊̋̈́͒̎̉̎̇͆̃̑̔̇̔́̾̿͊̏́̽̽͋̐̓͂̇̒͊͑̈́͆̊̀̓̓͑̉͗̿͂̀̇̎̍͂̑͆̉̈́̊̌͌̓̐̓̂̍̓̋̏̊̈̇̄̑̉̅̊̃̿̈́̇̊̆͒͒̓̑̈͐̐̚͘̕͘͘̕̕̕͘̕̕̕̕̕̕̕̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̨̧̡̡̧̛̰̰̝͙͔͍̻̟͉͉̹̫͖͔̞̟̮̗̰̳͚͍̪̹̫͎͇̰͙͕̫͖͇͓̭̼͓̝͖̫͚̟̘͎̺̙̖̹͇̬̜̲̩̳̲̩͔̮͍̝̠̱̰͙̠̤̻̖͈̗̠̘̞͚̟͔͙̹̖͈̰̻̟̜̗̥͓͍̩̼͓̳̱̽͂͆̽̐̔͆̄̐̈͒̆̍̔̿̌̽̂̆̇̂̅̈̾̈͂̾̏̉̏̓͌̏̆̓̌̾̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͝ͅt̴̨̢̨̡̨̢̧̡̧̢̢̧͍̪̞̺̫͙̟͚̪̘̘̭͕̯̬̗͚͓̩̟̞̙̜̬̻̯͇̩̦̠̗̝̦̙̭͈͔̤̘̯̲̳̼͓̟̰͎̺͇̮͓̳̮͙̟̮̠̻̭̲̖̱̹͚̪͇̺̗̘̬͓̜̭͉͔͙͕̯̪͔͙͓̯̦̥̼̯͉̥̤̥̬̺͙̗͚̘͉͚͓̺̱͙͎̳̣̥̤͆̑͑͛͌̌̾̿͑̑̀̈́̀͒̐̆͊̍̓̊̊̃̅̈͊̀̈́͋͊̑̋̆̿͒̂͛̐̓͒̒͗̆͒̃́̈́͐͋̊͗̂͛͌̊̽̎́͐̎̾͊͐̉̂͋̈͐̑͂̈͂̊͊̿͋̋̈̐͛̉̔͒̒͋̅̊͒͌͌̆̃͋̐̈́͐͒̒͑̒̉̔͌͆̓̔̌̈́̿͒͛̄̓͒̋͑͌͋̂͑͒̀́̈́̐̍̀͂͋̈́̈́́̓̍̎̆̅̎͐̕͘̚͘̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅớ̸̧̡̢̨̢̧̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̟͍̘͈͓̲̩̹̙͓̫͇͇̰̟̹͈̯͙̩̤̼̝͈̮̬̪͔̘̼͔͍̠͉͎̠͖̙͕̳̫̫̺̗͇͓̜̬̣͖̩̝̗͈̫̪̯̭̰͓͕̻̝̬̠̬̼̜̞̜̞̫̦̻̭̞̀̑͗̈̀͊̌̃̄̀̓̉̅̂͐͗̀͒͋̋́͑̈́̃̃̒͛̌̔̈́̾̈́̑̋̂̈́͂̍̋͆͂̾̓̌͂͛̅̒̔̒̌͑̈̈́̄̍̑̂̉͋̿̌̉͑̀̅͒͐̔̏͑̉̄̾̓͗̎̅͌̇͆͐̎͂̋̌͆͛͑̊͘̚̕͘̚͘̕͘͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̡̧̢̢̧̨̧̢̢̧̧̗̻͔̤͕͕͙̮̦͓̜̮̮̼͎͖̟̞̯̞̟̲̱͈̟͔̰̫̺̭̬͍̣͙̠̮͖̝͓̯̞̤̺̼̬̝͈̭͚͉̳̜̻̼͔͉͎̪̬̣̱̬̬͇̝͇̱̺͔͕̙̮͎͖̜͔̯̞̖͓̟̫̻͇͍̟̞̲̱̰̭̩̲̳͍̬̙̲̫͕̭̤͍̪͚̺̰̦̘̰̟̂͊̆̍̀͐̿̓̄̈͌̒͊͂̒̀̿͑̋̒͆͐̏̈́̋͛͑̏̑̓̾̔̈́̈́͘͘̕͜͜ͅr̵̡̧̨̧̨̡̢̨̡̨̧̡̨̡̢̧̩̠̲̗̼̙̼͎͉̲͚̱̪̯͉͍̜̻̗̱̤̞͓͍̗̥̞͕̳͇̖͚̲̞̪̞̰̻͚̘̩̩̼̠͙̗̱͙͈̮̪̜̫͓̲͇̱͍̼̬̝͔̦͓̯̣͇̺̘̙̤͎̙͙͈̟͔̤̖͈̳̺̫̦͈̼̙̦̞̳̙̹͕͚̺̺͙̙̗̫͙̘͎͉̖͇͎̬͔̪̟̻̣͇̯̭͔͑̿̊̔̒͐̏̋̉̿̋͌̃̅̔̃̅̆̾͗͊̒̎̏͐̈̑̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅē̵̢̢̢̢̘̳͚̳͓̝͓̳͖̺̥̻̭̞̺̣̤̠̦̹̙̤̗̰̱͈̠͕͍̣̲̖͕͇͈̪̣̻̺̹̥̘͎̤̼̺͔̹̭̜͍̰̟͔͖̣̭͍͇͉̳̪̟̬̩̙͔͇̤̠̭̫͙̝͖͔͓̩͐̈̐̓̍͋̍͑̐́͌͌͌͒̌̈́̏̔̕̚̚͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅͅc̶̢̡̨̨̧̢͕͉̜̻̠͇͙̣͖͎̻͎̖̠̞̦̙̣̯͓̖̼͖̣͈̥̤̝̙̘̙̗̯͚͔̖̫͍̬̮̬̿̊͌͛͋͊͗͒̋͆̏͘͘͜͜͜ǫ̵̢̡̧̢̧̬̥̙̣͔͓̗̫̭̠̭͇̥̬̗̟͕̻̪̬̤̟͍̣̺̮͔̬̭͙͔̺͓̞̯̝̟̖̠̬̯̜̜̭̺̪͉̠̻̗̩̟͇̦̬̜̹͍͎̙̥̟͔͔̦̗͎͇̠̞̭͈̯͔̗̠̑̒́͆̐̽̓̚̕̕͜͜ņ̴̡̢̢̢̨̧̢̢̛̹̩̰̺̘̺̘̮̮̼̹͖̼̗̺̝̮͚̮̟̜͓̠͚̯̠̹̱̺̙̥̼̲̫͎͙̬͕̜̰̤͎͕̹̹̭̖̦͕̗͍̯̲͇͎͓͎̠̺̰͉̽̈͛̃̋̒͑̃̈́̈́̈̈̈́̂̐͛̉̌́̔̎́͐̾̽̐̾̎̉̓͛̄̓͌͛͆͂͌͂̓̓̇̓̂̽̈̇͌̅̂̄̆̅͆͒̽̇́͒̅̈́̋͌̂̔͂̊̏̓͂̈́̋̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝struct the staple two deaths in CH3 is in our best interest.

\- ̷̡̭̼̮͆͊̊͗⛧̶͖͓̫̉͐͒̋̈́͗ ̵̳͈͊͝T̵͔͎̱͒̊͂h̸̡̙̆e̶̖̺͖̜͙͐̇͗͒̚ͅ ̵̻͇͔͙͉̆p̷̮̽̃̾͜a̵̙̐͋̋̃̈r̷̪͍̝̣̆t̴̯̚i̷̖̲̞͑̍̉̓͜c̷͇̲̽̒ừ̵̠͚̊̈́̏̄ͅl̸͓̥͖͎̹͌̈͒̀̑͒ͅa̵̺͈͕͌͜r̶̢̤̭̤̟̈l̶̞̥̔̈̄͝y̶̮͊͆̈́͛͋̕ ̵̖̥̖͓̬̽̇̎͐̇n̷̙̈́̿o̸̡̤͔̫̞̫͇͋̃n̷͙͋̉-̸̡̛̥̖̬̮͇̫̓͊̒͘b̷̢̗͇̮͔̖͐̂̃l̵̳̳̪͂̾͜o̴̥͓̬̱͈̖̅͒̽̀͜͝ ̴̧̛͇̖͕̜̃͐̾̚̚͠⛥̷̳̤̬̝͆ody yet nevertheless b<strike>ruẗ̶̢̨͎͖̭́̒̚ȧ̸͕͖͎̓͐̑l̵̜̐͆͂͋̾ ̷̟̆͛̿͠ë̷͙̣̮́̾͆͌x̸̺̽̍̈́͌̇̕͝</strike>e̷̙̭͌c̵͓̥͉̩̳̬̥͑͘ų̷͉̯̤̯͓̍͜t̴͓̲̪͈̫̰͊͊͆̚͠ͅi̵̡̡̞̞̘̯͆̔ỏ̷̡̙̗̙̣̂̄̓͝n̴̦̖̐̄͛͒͘͝ ̸̟͕̿̓i̵̯̐̽̂̏̈̑̆š̴̤̈͋̆̚ ̴̘̹̑̓͂a̴̢̤͖̘̝̯̼͛l̶̗̗̯͠r̵͈̝̼̙̓̊̀͗͝e̷̜̯̻͋͆̒̐̾̚ady being applauded in news outlets. Certain countries have made strides to censor most of **_DANGANRONPA’s_ **gore, but the execution is certainly ‘softer’ than its predecessors. Our team does not expect many airings to restrict CH3’s Uli̴̛̝͈̓̾_m̴̧̙̒̓͐̔̈͝_ä̷̢͙̜̫̟̺͛̎͐̿͑̕ṯ̶͔̠̜̣͚̲̆e̶̢̜̜̫̰̦̅͘͠ ̶̧̫̻̈́̑̕͠ͅḤ̷̨̝̣̬͘ả̶̛͚̘̼̞͍̳̉͛͐̂irdresser execution. 

\- Currently, the fan-favorite couple is unsurprisingly the typical protagonist/antihero pairing.

\- The writing staff took a gamble with having a flagrant and open Ultimate Despair within this season, but she has won favor with the crowd and is a best-seller when it comes to merchandise. D̷̷̴̶̦͎͉ę̸̵̷̷̸̵̵̸̷̸̸̵̛͇̮̼̝̮͍̜̼̳s̶̸̸̷̴̶̷̴̸̴̸̷̲͔̣̫̺̯͘ͅp̷̴̴̵̸̵̸̰̰̙̲̕**ị̶̶̸̸̷̴t̵̴̷̷̷̫͈̕͡e̴̶̸̵̴̴̶̸̸̷̴̦̣͎̙̱̞̰͚͢ ̴̶̶̴̸̵̨̜̯̝͠h̴͏̶̷̵̷̵̴̸̗̰͇̳̱͝e̵͏̸̵̴̴̶̵̖͖͚͜͠r̵̴̷̴̴̴̷̳̠̣̮** ̶̶̸̸̷̶̶̷̷̴̤̥͍̭ͅp̴҉̴̵̸̵̵̸̶̸̶̝͔͍̝̟͈̰͉o̴̴̷̵̶̴̭̹̥̟ͅp̸̴̸̸̶̵̜̙̫͉͠u̴̴̵̶̵̦̥̥̮l̸̶̶̴͇̙a̶̶̵̴̵̸̶̤̯̙͓r̴̷̴̴̶̴̸̵̵̟͍̝̘̗͡i̶̴̷̷̴̵̴̸̸̡̗̲̖̠͇̲̱ṱ̴̷̸̴̷̵̵̶̷̴̱̪̥̜̮̖̫̕y̶̴̶̵̴̶̶̮̘̬ͅ,̸̴̶̸̴̶̸̷̸̸̘͉̰̙̦͔͠ ̷̸̸̶̵̵̷̴̶̷̴̸̴͉̭̥̜̖̞̖̟͉͘͢͞t̶̶̷̶̵̸̷̵̶̢̢͎̭̳̗͞ͅh̴̵̶҉̵̵̷̸̶̶̴̠̗̳̳͙͡e̸̵̵̸̷̸̶̸̷̷̴͎̘̝̜̭͚̙̲͢͟ ̵̷̶̴̷̴̧͕͙̼͝p̸̷̴̸̷̶̸̶̷̷̷̶̸̥̲̤̳̟̰̬͚͜ͅl̷̷̸̵̵̷̸̶̴̢̥͕͇̖̱͍͍a̶̵̵̴̵̛͍n̴̶̴̷̸̴̵̷̴̶̸̢̲̱̝͇̪͓̳ ̶̷̷̷̷̶̶̷̷̵̶̷̧̡͍̹̦̠̘̙̞r̶̵̵̶̶̵̴̴̵̷̵̝̟͕̥͔͙̭̝͟͡e̷҉̶̶̸̵̶̷̵̺̝̼ͅm̸̶̷̸̷̸̨̼͎a̷̶̴̶̶̶̷̵̵̴̴̗͚̥͔͉̞͙̜͈ḭ̵̸̴̵̣n̶̵̷̴̷̴̪͘͞s̶̵̴̵̴̵̷̸̴̷̝̤͉̝̗͈͠͝ͅ for her to be CH5’s victim.

\- This is order to further s̷͒̅̑͗̚pͥ̾̈́̐̍̔͛̎̏͏̶̢͜ư͒ͭͤ̅̅̂͟͢r̈́ͫ͌ͦ̑̓͋̈̓ͥ͛̓ͯ̂̾͜͜͏̧ ̎͆̔͑ͧͮ́̅͋͊ͣ̽̆̚͏̢tͣ͐̽ͦ̆̄̀̀͐̆͛͟͠҉̶h̵̾̊̏̆ͤͩ͂͑̿̐̂͂͜e̶̢ͤ͐ͮ͐̾͊͛̿ͭ͝ ͌̿͂̋̑͐̆͋ͣ͌͒͒̓̈͊̄ͧ͌͛҉̸͡p̴̛̿̌͑͗̆̊͛̔ͤ̏͋̏͢r͆̿͌ͪ̒̅̈́͜ó̏ͧͨͫͯ̅͊̌̂̇͟͜͏t̵ͫ̈ͤͧ̓̓̆͜ä̧ͮ͊ͣ̋̓̋ͪ̑ͩ̔̊̅ͨ̀͠g̵̈ͮ̎̇ͫͫͦ̉ͮ̅̈́͛ͨ̎̋̚͘ơͩ̔͂̊ͭ́ͧͨ͗ͮͦͭ̒̊ͯͣ̆҉̶̕n͊̆ͩ͌͏̶̷̛͟ǐ̽̓ͦͮͣͩͪ̓͗̅̈́͐ͬ̄̆̂ͣ҉̕҉s̵̴̢̛̔̔́ͣ̉ͥ̔̾̆́̅ͣ̆̂ͦ̌͠tͦ̅͛̆ͫ͑͌̏̀͛҉͘͝ ̶̒̆͋̑ͭ̌t̸̐̋̽ͥͥ̄ͩ̄͑ͣͦ̑ͪͭ̆̋̂̚͘͜o̢̓͌̎̔̎͗̔͋̈́̚̕w̸̶̸̶̎̃̐a̢ͮ͐̓ͭͣ͒̑͡rͩ̽ͪ̎̈͛͏͠dͭͣ͋ͥ̈́̉ͯ͐͒͏̶̨s̄̑ͯ̋̅̒͛̊ͫ̅̽͂͋ͨ͘ ̶̴ͦͪͨ̌ͦ̈́̍ͮ̚͢t̃̋͂̽ͭ̋ͥ͊͊ͥͦ͏̧̕͡͠_<strike>h̷ͣͥ̉̍͆҉̷͜e̷̷ͦ͂̓̉̑̊̀͐ͤ̈̓̈͂̋ ̧̐̉ͯͥ̐̿̐ͥ̓̃̐ͨͬ͟b̴̧͑̍̾̔ͣ͟͡ȩ̷̊́ͦ͑̒͋a̴̡̾ͦ́ͧ̈ͪ̀ͧ҉̢c̨̛̈́̓̿͛͞o̸̶̐͂̀̿ͧ̉ͩͧ͟͜͞n̢ͧ̈́ͧ͂͂̐ͤ̉̈́ͧ̃ͥͯ̎ͨͪ͐̀͊͘͟</strike>_ ͫ̈̇̎̈́̚̕t̵̅̈ͮ̉̂̈̽͊̉̈̌͒ͥͤ̚̚҉h̵ͤ̾͐̇ͦ͑͊̂̍ͤ̏̓̚̚҉̢̡͝a̷ͮ̈́̿͂ͧ̀͢t̊̌ͫ̀ͥ͊ͨ͟͡ ̂̉̃̅ͤ̋͗̾ͫ̏̆̎ͥ̔͌ͥ͠͡͝i̓͛̃ͥͤ͑ͥ̆̋ͥ̑̎̍ͩ̀̚͏͜s̷̅̈ͮͥ̅͘͘ ͧ̾͒̐̌̔̓̿̆̏̑ͫ̊̈́͜͏hͪͭͦ̏ͬ̽̀̿͟o̿̽͛́̉̄͒̎҉p̄̓͌̉̄͝ę̶̷̆̈́̅̾̇̎ͦ͡. Several discussion boards have discussed her potential death, and has largely been dismissed due to the heterosexual pairing tending to survive. 

\- Altogether, I am excited for the fan rec̷̰̪̱̲̼̪͈̣̞̹͛̂͘̚e̶̢̧̛̠͖̻̩̱͇̓̑̿͌̂̑͜͠p̷̢̨̙͕̹͎̀̔̊ẗ̷̨̛̜͇͍̰̩̗̗́͂̿̈́̓̇͝͝į̵̞͖̝̯̟̜̝̭̜̮̠̐͝o̶͆ͅṅ̸̘̰͚̠̣̻͐͛͂͒̆̈͛̌̉ ̵͍̝͎̞̞̳̤͆̉̋ĩ̵͎͉̔̚͜ṉ̸̞͉͓͈͇̝̖͔͈̣̊̊̍͑ ̷͎̚͝r̴̛̟̖̪̳̝̯̜̜͍̒͛̔̾͋̈̈̕͜ȩ̶̛̯̫̼̲͈̗̹͙͔͎̫͊̽̑͂͂̈͘͝s̶̤͇͍̭̠̺̥̐̇p̵̲͍̺̦̯͖̗̫̉͛̿̒̆͛̅̓́̏͑̓o̶̹̟̾ņ̶̤̭̣̻̖͔̙͕̫̮̐̿́̀̑̓̒͂̎̑̄ͅs̶̝͗̍̾̑͊̀̆͝se to the next episodes. Season 51 has, albeit with minor b̶u̷m̵p̸s̶ ̸i̷n̴ ̷t̷h̵e̴ ̸r̶o̷a̵d̵,̴̷̶̢͖̫̜͈͖̱̍͌̆͋̇́̕͠b̵̴̵̨̧͇̰̣̟̟̬̦͚͍̞̜̗͇͈͗̽̒̂̏͗͌̄͂͘͝ͅͅe̴̴̶̡̢̧̨̤̱̻̫̰͔̘̠͚͙̗̠͛̉̈́̿̊̎̅̾͐͂̏́͘͜͠ę̷̴̵̧̢̧̧̢̫̬̘̻̘͇̜̮̤̼͎̯͉͇̤͎̝̜̠̲͓͓͆̓̾̃̈́̀̂͊̋͂̌̓̿̎̔̈͝͝ņ̷̵̷̢̡͇͓͎̜̠͙̰͔̼͖̩̥̞̣̭̳̇̓̒̆̓͗̌͊̊͒̅̃̆͗͊̄̋̋̾̋̌̆̎͂̐͐̍̀͆̑̚͜͠͝ͅ ̵̴̷̨̱̩̺̺̲͇͖̩̹̫̼̤͍̥̘̻̲͊̄̈́͒͌̓͒̉͒̐̉̈́̂͘͜͠͠ͅͅa̷̵̶̢̦̰͈̝̼̮̯̭͉̤̭̩̩̺͇͕̍̌̅̐͒̄͐͘͠͠͠ ̷̵̸̨̛̟̥͔̼̘̥̤̳͓̠̜̗͊͑̄͗̐̑͊̈͘š̶̴̷̢̛͓̺̮̰͈̀̎̒̿̇̒͛͗̍̈́͊̏͛͑͝m̴̵̵̱̦̻͉͇̺̥̗̫̠͎̭̗͎̠̟̍̽̆̈́̅͛̿͑̍̓̇̆̾̔̒̓̓͛͌́̃̉̈̃̾̎̈̍̐̚̕͜ơ̷̷̶̢̨̖͈̼̤͔̱͚̰̞̤̮͎̭̄̽͆͗͆͊̒̒̇́̈́͐̀́̓̚͝͠ǫ̵̵̸̦̖̹̪͇̩̂̂̓͂̓͗ͅẗ̷̸̶̢̛̙̦̜͎͙̜̲͖̼͇̳̭͈̞̭͓͍͍̬̠̱̮̥́͆̔̑͊̂̌̇̉͛̓͂̈́̆̿̑̕͜͜͠h̸̷̵̡̲̦̭̣̭̗̰͔̻̤̥͎̺͎̰͒͊̈́ ̶̵̶̧̨̲̝͉̳̞̦̬̥̟̹͉̖͍̠̞̻͖̫̫̻̩̜͉͈̥̫̠̱̯̠͍̤͌̃͗͒̅́͗͒̊̓̇̕ͅą̸̴̷̨̡̢̛̗̱͉̖̮̳̘̟͚͈̖̜̙̫̣͎̞̻̼̝̪̹̘̜̔͊͂̌͒̾̓͌̀̋͌̍̃̈̇̒̉̐̀̎͑͘͘̕̕͜͜͝͠ň̶̴̷̨̹̥̭̪͕̩͚͕̫̞͎̜̟̞͎̙̖̠̪͎̬̰͚͔͊̎̂̈̅̈̇̀̋͗́̃̌͊̽̇̽̃͜͜͜͝d̷̴̷̨̢̛͎͎̳̖̹̼̮̳̘̟̣͙̹̗̞̙̼̼̟̣͎̿̉̊̒͗̾̂̽͊̇͒̔͂̉̍͊͗̈́͐̈̎̉̏̓̉̿̚͝ ̷̵̴̢̲͕̲͎͚̠̹͚͗̂͆͑̓̌̈͗͊͌̎̓̽̈́͂͘͘̚͝͠͠ê̷̵̶̡̧̢̛̛̛͉͎̹̝̭͈̬̥̮͍͎̫͈̇̂̀̀̒̂̀̌͑͗̈́̐̍͗͗͗̌̌̈́̓͆̕̕͠͠͝n̵̷̵͎͈̝̙͈̤̱̬̖̑͊̊̌̏́̉̔̌̍͒̈̀̈̈͂̽̊̐̍̿̈͊͝j̷̴̷̢̧̧̡͍̙̝̥̣̤̼̙̪̟͉͈̰̱͖͍̠̤͕̭͕̺͋͑̂̇̃̾͐̈́̎̑̑͗̋̿̃̑̔̒̓͒̚͠͠o̵̵̸̡̡̩̤͓͉̝̮͍̝̟̲͇̯̰̰͇̙̬͔͚͍͚̼̤͓̜͉͍̱͉̟̤̖͖̫̬̾̃͊̐̊͆̄̽̓̅̒̔̒͝͝ͅy̵̴̷̧̨̨͔͎̱̝̤̘͓͖̲̫̭̖̖͐̈́͌̄̔̓̀͐̌̈́̒̅̀̿͋̋̏̾͗̓̓͛̃͆͘ą̶̶̸̨̡̧̨̛̳̳͓̝̯̩̤̼̖̥̙͈͕̲̦̮͖̬̟͙͙̟͎̦̠̥͙̣̙͒̎̏̆͒͆̉́̾̓͗̓̂̈̅͆͋̉̌͆̓̽̾̕̕͠͠͝͠b̵̷̷̨̧̛̗̣͕̠͚͕̭͕̫̞͎̯͕͒̇͂̊̉͗̉͆̈͆̓̓̉́̕͘͜͜͝͠l̷̵̸̢̢̨̨̙̱͇͈̣̬͓̜͔̜̫͓̣̙͔̝̞̱̈́̾̏͛̋̀͋̊̉̍͋̽̇̎͗̈͊̔̓͗̅̅̌͋̚͘͘̕͜͠͝͠e̶̸̶̛̳̠̟̭̯͓͇̠͖̳̬͈͖̹̯̟̬̿͐̿͑̔͌̏̑̉̑͝ͅͅ ̶̸̸̨̨̟̭̭̬̩͚̻̖̝̺̫̓͗̾̾̈́̓̄̊͑̎̂̑͐̐̕̚ͅr̷̵̴͕̠̻̖̗̤̗̦̪̳̠̮̘̗̙̩͎̰̦͔̝̫͕̰̞̱̟͈̟̎̈́̒̐̆̋̍̾̈́̀̈̏͐̈͗͂͊͐̃̃̄͐͜͜͝ͅi̴d̴e̶ ̴f̸o̸r̵ ̴e̶v̶e̶r̴y̵o̵n̷e̸ ̶i̴n̷v̶o̶l̸v̴e̷d̶.̷ ̵T̵h̷i̴s̷has been a great learning experience for us all, and I myself have **Saihara Shuichi** to thank for that.

W̵̡̢̧̧̨̧̢̛͚̠̖̟͖̹̥̟͈̭̙͙̥͈̣̖͓͙͎̘̩̞͎̫͓͔̣͚̙̩̟͉̮̞̤̙̣̜̱͕̟̭̘̥̬̫̲̙̼͉͚̻͍͇̦̮̣͑̌̀̓̏̓͋̈́̂͗͗̓̉͜͜͜͠͠ͅh̷̢̛̛̛̛̟̥̩̠̤͚͈̜͉̗̯̜̬͇̝̼͙̓̾̇͛̋͌̂͌̅͛̍͌͊̓̋̐̄̐̂̾͋̾͑͑̈͛̈͆̍̾̑͒̎͊̅̄̿̇͑͑̐͌̿͆̒͋̿̄͋͂̏͂͒͑͒̆͆̀́͛̔̃̆̾̀͐̇̃̍́͗̐͘͘̕̚͘̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅa̷̧̡̛̫̝̗̝̯̖̦̗̜̬̮̦̤̮͍̱̭̻̞̥͉̰̱͙̗̤̲̍̔͒͑̍́̂̇͌̍̐̂͛̐͒̋̌̒̊̆͋̏̃̒̉̆̐̅͊̓̑͑̃̈́̌̇̽͑̌̓̈́͌̔͛̅̔͐͊̋̀͆̄̍̿̌̇̆͘̚͘̕̚̕͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ţ̵̢̧̧̨̨̨̢̛͕̹̼̱̥̟̱̠̣̤͓̝̻̮͉̰̘̰̰̙̺̥̳̥̹̮̳͍̹͇̦̦̹̳̱̗̻͔̬̣̯̝͈̟͉̺͇̼̳̺͇̹̩͚̬͇͎̦̰͖̙̥̖̮̺̘̻͓͓̰̲͖̼͍̻͓̗̝̪͛̇͊͗̃͗̓̊͋̾͐̔̓͋̃͌̀͂̑̊̂̏̋̏̈́͆̌̊̒̿̓͌̆̓̀̊͛̈́̅̒͒͂̎̾̆̌̏̋̾͐̚̚͘̚͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̢̧̨̱̹̼̱̥̠̳̞͓̩͚͚̠̤͍̥̯̗̣͖̹̭͖͚͔̟͙̼̮͕̗̰͕̻̬͚̗̜̩̟͕͚̫̹̟͎̻̙̘͉͍̅̄̊̃̔̒͐͜ͅͅG̶̢̡̧̧̡͎͓̫̬͈͙̖̱̱̦͇͎̟̞̪̯̙̞͓͎͔̬̺̰̝̖͉̩̼̤̲͖̩͓̣̣̭̲̦̖̖̦͖̳̮͚̘͖͔͔͎̣̪̮̔̋̓͌͐̓̒͛̇͂̋̏̓̔̈́̅́̈́͝ͅȋ̶̡̨̛͇̘̦͇̼̹̤̗͙̖̖̥̱̳͎̫̤̟͔̲̲͕̻̣̩̼͙͈͚̻͇̬̹̫̝̖̘̦͚̑̓̎̇̈͒͊̃̓̈́̈́̃̿̋̈̐͌̒͌̿̅̉̓̈́͂̆̄͒͋̈́̓̇͑̍̏͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͝l̶̢̧̡̨̢̡̢̨̢̨̛̫̱̭̭͇͉̫̬͚̱͕͉̮͕͓̬̜̯͉̱͔̗̣͇̤̹̼̞͍̲̺̜̖̳̟̠̺̜̻̦͇̪͍͎͉͙̜̦̪̟̩̝̜̜͖͈̼̫̠͚͓̣͔̹̥͖̰̘͖͚̼̙̥͔̼͙͇̺̹͇̳͉̜̮̬̹̰͚̿̉͐̎̏͊̽̂̌̿̾͋̈̓̿̋̃̾͛̏̿̏̑̾͑͂̍͌̂͛́̽̾̓̇̒̆̔͐͐̍̄̈́̈̆͛̚̕̕̕̕̚͜͜͠ͅg̸̢̢̛̩͈̹̫̳͓͓̗͈͓̳̠̜̟̬͚̻̮̩̩͕̰̙̠̹͔͚̥̘̦͓͛̐̿̊̊̎̆͂̍̒͐̊̌̾̋̏͂̈̈́̌̈͌̾̂̈͛̔̆͌͋́̓͐̒͊̇̇̃̏̓͌͐͛̈̆̊͗̈̍̉̏͒͗̉̈̒̌̍̅̍̄̆͂̇́̒̓̂̏͗̾̍̽̎͊̈́͌̓̊͊͘̕͘͘͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅā̵̢̨̢̨̧̢̢̧̨̨̨̛̛̩̲̗̜̱̘͚̪͕̻̩̫̬͈̫̲̭̤͓̭̙̦̘͙̪̙͕͙̜͔͈̦̫̖͖̫̩̰̻͚̲̫̩̟̺͖̳͇̗̰̟̜̭̟̘̱̮̲̟͚͉͔̭͖͕͕͙͖̮̫̰̠̯̯̼̻̘̥̝͇̯̗͚͑̒̓͑̓̃̎̒̏̐̏̒̒͒̏̿̓̃̐̽͊̇̌͗̂͋̎̃̽͐͆̾̿͋̔̽̓̽̍̀̐̀̇͂̾̾̈́̍͑̀̂͂̑͆͆̿͐̏̄̌͂̉̅̅̄͗͑͊̿͒̿̂͐̽̚̚͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝m̷̢̧̧̨̡̢̨̧̛̛̙̥̻̼̣̝̮̣̟͎͇͚͉̣̱̜̻̹̖̼͔̙̼̼̜̮̠̥̥̜̙̱̮͉̝̼͉̖͕̪̳͇͈͍͔͖̠͎̪͈̺̥͕͍̠̳̊̀̓́̈́͆̉̅̈́́͊̽̓͒̿̂̾̒̑͒̈̌̋̎̊̾͆͋̐͒̌̔͑̈̌̒̈́̒͛̌̀̇̊̀̒̾̉̇̐̏͌̍̎̎͑̈́̓̿̒͂͘̕̕͜͜͠͠ë̵̡̨̧̧̡̢̢̨̧̨̡̛̛͎͖͍̩̪̻̹̗͍̜͓̪͇̺̭͈̭̞͉̘̪̙̠̭̰̱̦̝̩̩̖̱͉̞͔͉̫̤̝̦̬͖̩͖͔͉̦̘̲̟̩͕̯͈̞͚̳̜̙̤̗̘̮̯̩̼̫̤̖͕̝̰͓͉̬͉̠̘̪̯̼̞̳̪͈̮́̇͛͒͌͛͑̈́̓̐͒͗͐̑͋͑͐͐̉̌͑̿̾͒́̑̔̓̾͆͌͊̈́̔̐̃̏̉̽̑͌͋̄̈̅̍͂̚͘̕͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅs̶̨̧̡̢̥̼̰̭͓̮͈̯̩͎̩͕̩͈̥̤͔͔̞̟̩̗̹̟̬͙̦̰͕̣̣͓̖̄̇̈́̏̔̏͂̀̂̎͂͂̃̾̇̽͐̎̓̂͂̽̐͐̏̇̉̐̎͒̇̇̚͘͝͠͝ͅḩ̸̢̡̧̡̡̡̧̡̢̨̡͓̫͕͚͖̘̼͉̩̣̗͕̺͍̯̼̮͓̥̹̻̼̮̗̰̻̼̯͙͖̬̟̻͓͈̗͔͚̫̠̼̞͔̲̤͕͕̯̝̗̮̬̤̹̹͔̤͙͓̼̮͈̗͍̬̘̗̣͔̩͔̤̣̝̜̘͖͔̫͙̟̗̳̮͖̳̮̗͕̬̓̑̈́͐̌̏͋̃̍̉̿͗̍̈́͛͛̂̉̆͂͛̍́̈́̓̾͗̋́̑̈̿̚͜͜͜͝͝͠-̷̧̢̡̡̡̨̨̡̢̛̣̗͈̗͖̰̘̝̖̥̰̩̫̻̝̟̟̩̥̮̣̲͖̺̟͔̖̥͍͖͎̟͎̤̰̼̝̜̲̞̺͚̮̜̖̱͓̮̫͖̱̭͉̭̲͇̪̫̝̩̱̪͈͖̪̯̑͗̇͊̆̐͑͌̐̋͐̇̄̀̿̋̓͛̾͌͒̿͊̎̉̎̆́͗̏̇̂̿̈́̆͂͘͘͜͜͜͠ͅͅͅļ̴̢̢̨̡̢̛̘̰̩̰͖͚̥͇͖̩̯̺̫̤̻̹͖̺̠̪̥̹͎̮̹͚̘̼̪̮͇̤͕̥͎͓͚̪̞̲̫̊́̌̃̎̌̾̈̄͌͐͛̓̿̃͆̀̎̆̉̌͗̑͋̾̈̎͂͗͂̌̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅȩ̵̨̨̛̱̻̎͌̓̈̈́͆̽̃̔̃̅́̋̓͋̋̈́̽̋͋͆̂̊͛̇̚̚v̸̨̧̢̢̨̨̢̡̧̧̨̛̛͖̲̱͇͍̦͉̻̳̻͉̥̟̖̙̪̦͙̪̗̹̙̗̺̺̯̫̦̤͍̙̫̙̠̰̱̦͍̣͍͇̝͔̟̟̘̩̻̼̭̺̯̩͎̱̹̺͚̳̳͍̰͈̘͇̠̫͍̭̦̅̑̑̿́̐̋́̈́̍͐͒͐̑̆̒̆̀̓̒̏̀̈́̍͋͐̆̍̔̉̇̈́̄̋͌͐̌̌̆́̑̎̈̕̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅe̶̛̛̛͙̗̫̪̞̿̆̍̽͂͛̈́̏̑̎̒̎̔͒̈̅͆̊̓̈͗͛̃̐͂̌̎̃̉́́̉̿̔̈́̋͗͂̃́́̈͆̾̆̂͊̌̚͘͘̕̚͝͠͠͝͝ḻ̴̨̨̡̧̨̨̛͉̰̱̣͉̥̹̪͖̠̪̪̳̗̞̤̬̜͇͍̻̻̙̘̟̻̫̗̜̙̦͔͔͎̱̖̦͓̻̦̣̞͓̮͎̻͉̠̭̮̳͔̣̭͓̼̈́͂͂̊̈́͒̊̃̈́̎͊͆̽͐͂̈̽̽͑̾͐̽͆̓̓̎̍̿̋̆̇̽̍͒̄̊̈́͗̄͋̏͛̈̌̍͘͘ͅ ̵̧̛͎̺͈̠̪̘̳̹̯̦̙̟̱̥̗̟̟͚̻̰̻̼̠̦̱̳͉̻͚̭̫̮͚̱̮͎̪̭̙̳͔̉͛̀̿̽̔̓͐̀͊̿̇̃͛̀͑͒̾̒̐̏̍̿͐͗̑͐̌̀͆̃̋̽͋̒̒̌͌̈́̒̓̈́̑̇̿̀̓́͛̇̓̓̓̍͑̍̆̏̂͑͊̔̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅc̵̡̨̨̧̧̧̨̧̛̣̻͙͎̗̠͎̝̘̞̦͙̩͉̘̬̥̘̤͇͓̜̫͓͕̻̤͔̻͓̼̼̦̪̫̳̝̞̬̜͙̠͎͎͖͉̖͙̘̙̻̰̞͑̿̄̒̈́͊͌̏̓͆͋͒͋̓̿̈́̍̾̋̔̎̈́̄̎͑̎͗͌̔̏̋̇̒͒̂̈̓̈́̓̃̅̎̂̈͌̿̂̂́̔͘̚͘̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅǫ̸̨̛̛̪͎̩͎͍͉͈̹̟͎͕̣͔͙̯͕̱͕͈͎̘̖̰͙̘͓̩͈̗̺͍̩̤̣̞͍͍̳̼̟̼̲̮̤̠̥͈̫̥̜̙̗̲̰̗͈̥̮̫͕̺͔̟͍͚̊͋̽͐̓̾̅̈́͋̍́̎̉̐͐̀͑̐̋̈́̃̒͌͑́̔̓̽̓̃̈́̉͋̎͒̑̾̔̾̽̊̉̔̔͂͂̌̂̿͒̎̆́́̍̓̅͋̃̄̋̿̈́̈́̏̇͆̈͛̾̽͑̅̋̽̒̆̉̒̋̐̓̋̇̒̋̿̌̈́͘͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅn̵̡̢̧̢̨̢̡̛͍͈͉̻̘͎̮̰̪̲̬͙̯̝͕̬͙̰͙̼͎͉̭̗̤̠͖͍̞̪͇̳͚̥̩̳̺̗̘͚̹͎͔̰̟̞͖̫̻̹̬̞̜̣̋͐̊͋̏̒̑̏̓̂̆͒̏͑̅̓͂͋̆̈́̽̍̑̅̂̃́̌͂̒̐̃́̚͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅd̴̨̛̖̤͈̼̹̪͚̩͈̮̲͔͚̜͇̩͖͍͓̓̔́͊͋͐̒̄̇͌̆̈́͋͂̋͗̿̇̄͘ͅe̶̛̱͍͊̆̿̋̾̄̏̌̏̑̎̐͆̆̃͗͌̈́͒̌̄̈͊̐̈́̉̈͆͋̈́̊͒̍̊̈́̽̏́̉̍͌͒̆̐͆̕̚͘͝͝ş̷̧̨̛̛̜̳̪̼͚̗̫͓͇̙͈̐̍̽̏̓͗͗̿̃̅̏̍͑͐͐̉̒̈́̉̓͆͗͒̑̓͆̆̀̀̈́̄̈́͛̊͒̒̍̐̏͆̿̊̽̽̈́̽͌̑̑̏͛̂̔͑̋̉̈́̃̄̈̂͌̒̃͑̽̂͊̇̑͂̓̔̈́͗̋̀̓̈́͌̑͑͑́͆̂̚͘͘̚̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅç̶̢̧̧̢̢̡̨̨̛̛̹͕͍͉̳̫̖̬̭͙̜͓͔͔̭̘̹̗̲͚̘̠͇̬͉̤͍̣̝̠̱̱̻̪̱͔͇̥̪̞͇͔̙̹̞͓̥̻̥̤͓̩͙̟̰̖͎͓̱̖͙̺̗̰͇͙͇̝̙͓͚͍̠̪͎͍̥̩̝̯͎̮̳̘̿͋̓̐͂̒̔͌͒̂͒͒͛͗̐̓̀̐̔̈́̈́̅̈́̅̋̓̔͒͛̀̓͊͐̐̾̅͑̀͛̊͂̈̐͒̾͒̇̉̾̏̀̀̉͒͑̆̿͆͗̎̏̂̐̂͗̒̐͋̊̐̿̐͗̌͐̆̉͌͒̆̓̅͒͘͘̕͘̚̕͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅȩ̴̨̧̡̼̣̭̱̪͚̬̹̯̜̱͖͙̹̥̮̝̜̪̤̼̺͎͔̭̰̤̼̝͙̘̰̘̼̤̙̝͉̺̤̺̗̞͇̹̜͇̳̳͕͖̭̥̝̻̯͍̭̘͓̞̠̤̣̻̹̇͜͜ͅͅn̷̢̢̡̧̢̨̧͖͚̜̻̤͖̘̟̰̼̙̪͙̦̼̭̙̱̦͕̟̦̠̠̱̲͍̼̺̟͕̭͎̟̰͕̭͎͓̱̭̺̘̰̺͉̭̹̰̙̞̲͉͎͍̻̗͌͆̈́̓̈́̅͌̐̌̈́̐̔̽͒͆̉̇̍̉̽̆́̿̔̾́̌̒̋͒͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅs̴̡̨̡̢̧̢͕̜̝͎̤͖͇̞͎̼̫͔͙̺̙̜̲̙͈̲͇̣̹̜͇͔͚͕̖̖͍̮̖̘̥̹͖̺̰͉̗͖̟̟͉̹͓̬̺̝̞͉̝̦̰̻̻̯͔͈̮͉̫͉̬̪̗̱̣͍͚̭̖̱̼̘͖͍̳͈̣̼̮̗̱̩̥̖͙̬̬̲̜͐̆͊̊̓̂͗̍̑̐̌̈͆̓̔̽͂̿̾̅͑̈́͐͑͊̿̈́̂̎̊̄̋̐̑͒͐̀̈́̓̔͂̑͆̿́͌̓̔̇̈́̉̈́͊̏̓̕͜͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅi̵̧̡̡̧͕͙͙̹͔͖̙̻͔̩͈̜̤̩̥̺͕̤̱̥͙̯̖͔͙̠̰̪̲͔̖̖̦̣̹̬̤͖̪̱͎̼͓̎̑́̃͊̓̈́̈́̾͒̔̂̽͌̆̍̃͘̚͜͜͜͝ǫ̷̛̛̛͉̱͉̙̱̳̰̝͋̃̎͑̌̆̏̓͊̂̍̓̊͆̀̈́́̓̓̆̒̎͋͌͒̈́̋̐̾̈́̈́̈́̎͊͊͐̃͆̿̓̔͒̆̿̒̾̌͌̍̑͐̔͌̊̓̑̒͋̀̌̃̐̒̅͆͗̾̓̓͒̕̕̚̚͝͝ņ̵̧̧̢̢̛̫͍̟̱̜̖̣̼̦̝̹̟̞̙̦̫͖̱̥͍̤͉̰̪̳̘̹̞̞͑̏̃̅͋̾͋̍̐͌̔̄̿͌͂͒̈͗̃̂̽̎͋̉̑̎̈́̀̃͆͐̊̆̆͘!̴̢̛̛̊͋̇̍̾̃͋̍͌̒̀͛̊̿̓͊̈́̿͒̅̄̈̈́̍̍͛̋̽̈͛̀̑̈͑̑͐̾̈́̓͛̓̍͋̉͐̆̌̓̾́̆̚̕͜͠͝͝͝ ̸̡̜͖͔̩͈̝͓̹̻̤̪̳̠͍̗̦̗̲̜͉͈͕̱͖͋͆͜͜B̵̢̢̢̧̡̛̛̛̘̳̠̖̠͖̳̖̹̪͉̮̠̺͕̞̝̲̺͍̼̭̮͖̱̀̂̎̉̈́͗̎̌͋̀͒͑͂͌̇̆̀̊͛̎̓̈́̊͂̑̅͋͌̉͊͋͂̿̓̀̐̒͊̓̑̀͗̔̓͛̄̿̈́͌͗̓͒͐̍͂̽͛̀̃̄̓́̋̏͛̀͂͂̄͑͐̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ừ̶̡̨̡̢̛̺̭͓̝͓̼̤͇̫̘̺̹͉͙̖̜͈̦͈̟͈̳̲̟͓̫͇̱̘͕̥̙̲̼̩͚̪̹͚̺͉̭͇͓̙̲͉̰̣̘̹̟̩͕̥̳͖̝̬͓̩̟̜͔̼̗͓̰̝̤͚̼̯̖̯̻̥͙̠̟̠̱͖̼̉̽͌͋͑͐͒̔̋̈́̈̍̊͗͆̏͒̎͂̇̉̍͌̈́̔̈́͋̽̈́͆̇̅͛̒̈́̑̌̍̽͛̉̿̇̓̏̿̈̀͌̍͛̅͂̔̾̋̂̈́͆͋͗́̿̅͘̚̕͘̕̕̕̕͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅt̶̨̢̧̡̧̧̨̨̨̢̧̧̧̨̧̮̙̜̭̫̼̼̗̤͓͇̝͕͈͖͈͚̩̝̲̯̰̤̭͓̣͕͔͔̗̻̩͔͇̻̗͓̯͓̮̟̦͍͔͚̭̹̩̜͈̗̞̞̻̥͓͉͍̖͚̥̼̤͈̞̜͇͖̟͉͚̼̲̱̩̠̮̉̿͒̆͒̐̍̅͑̃̄͌̇͆͌́̿̅̏͊̈̾͐̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝ ̷̧̡̜̩̯̦̭̝͉͉̞̝̝̝͇̺̜̱͚̼̻̩̟̗̗͇̥̟̣̗̼̰̞̓̐͋̉̑̄̐͋̔̈́̅̽̋́͂̂̇͌̀͌̾̊͒̓̐̕͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅw̸̢̛̛̘̞̙̺̤̙̫̜̱̖̳͇̪̰̯̭͕̱̘͇̼̭̥̙̉̊̋͒̍̐̽̐͂̓̒̒̈̿̈́̾̊̽̈́̀̿̌̐̾̐̇͆̍̌̎͊̋̾́̒̈́̉͑́̓͌̑̽̆̕̕̚̚͘̕͝͝͝͝ẖ̶̨̛̛̙̖̗͚̱͙̞̭̬̝͈͔̺͎̯̲̝̠̤͍̬̭̯̜̟̩̟͍̻̹̯̞̀͒̐̏͊̑̈́̊͌̾͂̋͂͌͛̐͐͆͛̈́͛̏̈́͛̀̇͗̽̌̄̄̎̐͒̅̓́̎̐̂͗̃͛̍́̀͂̽̐̓̂͊̿̎̓̊͛͑͆͊́̃̑̍̈͑͛͂̈́͋̅͐͂̓̀̀̃̂̀͘͘̚̕̕͜͝͝͝ͅí̵̡̡̛͉̰̝͖͉̣̮̝̫̘̖̻̏̋͑̍̔̈̊̐̏̄̎̔̂̄̄̎̅͗̃̅̆͑̍͐̌͛̆̍̂̋̓̈̊̃̈̈́̏̏͋̉̓̂̍͒́͒̉̈́́̃̍̀̿͐̈́̋̓̑̚̚̚͘͘͘̕̚̚̕̕̕̚͘͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ć̷̨̨̧̨̧̡̨̛̥͚͔͇̪͖̥͇̬͎̯̯̳̣̘̫̠̹͚̫͕̼̘̺̜̱͚̩̫̺̖͎͔̹̱̖̬̩̪̞̮̟̤͎̫̭͎̺̥̝̱̙͖̟̣̣̬̻̪̲̳̮̣̯͍͈̭͕̯͆͌͌͌̆͌̓̆̂̒̊̇͑̌͐̃̉͊̓̂̅̍̊̒͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅh̷̨̡̨̧̧̢̛̛̥̭̣̙͔͉̜̩̞̙̯̲͖̗̣̮̥̫̫̳͔͍͔̭̹̭̮̺̤̭̦̣̭̪͈͇̹̤̣̖̗̳̙͍̠͍̭̦̞͎̤̳̭̥̠͍̠̤̪̩̗͕̣͕̭͖͕̹͈̼̻͙̙̮̱̯̬̭̼̜̱͍̲̮̙̼̘͍̻̻̦̺̀͒̔̃́̽̎̌̀̋̎̌͗̔̒̄̐̾̿͛̈́͌̊̒̾͊̉́̇͒͐̄̊͌͗̊̽͐͑͆̉̈̏̇̑̒̌͂͋̎̋̽̌̊͌̆̄̇̓͆̃͐͐̊̏͐̽̃͐͗̾̾̔̓͌̎̅́̍̒̆̈́̇̚͘̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ ̶̧̢̢̡̨̨̨̡̛̛͉̯̼̮̜̟̺̞̜̜̱̪͍̫̰̘̬̱̤͚͔͔̝̪̩̠͉̗͉̳̮̹̦̮͊̏̎̈̆̊̆̉̏̍̔̈́̇͌͊̽̈̐̈́̇͛̎̈́͗̽̈́̑̈̈́̃̊͊͆̐̋̍̂̆̊̓͗͒̚̚̚͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅǴ̸̡̡̧̨̧͈̙̩͖̥̤̺̖͍̞͉̝̝̬͉̬̫͚͎͖̣̱̪̮̖̝̜̲̩̝͖̠͇͍̑͊̏̎̎̈́̑̈́̓̎͐́͆͘͠ͅr̷̢̧̨̧̢̢̧̧̢̢̧̡̧͓̺͓̮͇̠͉̺̰̳͍̙̩̼̻̟͍͍̞̖̠̥̫͓̰̗͇̣͕̙̖͎͎͉̝͎̦͉͙̤̗̳͔͚̹͍͚̭͍̤͖̠͔̱͕͕̣̱̹͍̺͍̝̺̜̼͇̞̞̝̙͖̳͇̙͍̰͓̱͙̻̠̟͕̱̪͎͛̎̂̿̓̓͒́̃̿̇̕͜͜͜ͅà̸̢̨̛͇̩̳̙̳̯̰͉̯̭͇͓̱̪̱̖͕̦̂̃̄̿̈̊̅̂͒̈́̂̍̌̔͑͆͆̏́͋̽̑̾̉̾̓̑̓̒̓͐̌͒̏̒̈̃͑͊̄͑̎͆̏͑̈́̄̈́̓̒̈́̎̄͂̏́̈́̄͂͋̊̾͗͌̆̔̇̊̊̀̐̃̇͊͆̇̆͌͘̚͘̕̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ḯ̴̡̡̧̛̛̛͉̫̝̣͎͇̯̥̖̞̜̖̖̫̪̼̦̖͉͖̻̻̗̰̩̲̺͍̙̲̿͌̀̂͗̂̈́̾̔͋͋̈́̌̽̈̏͆̃̊͒́̏͗̉̀͊̾̃̉̽̅̔̄͐̃́̾͋̐̽͋̑̀́̌̒̽͑̓̄͊̈́̒̓̌͗̃̃̃̀̒͊͊̓͛̑͊̔̽̓͘̚͘̕͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠l̶̡̢̡̢̡̛̛̛̖̙͇̙͓̜̻̤̱͔̥̮͇͔̤̰̊͊̋̇̅̐̇̑̃́͂̓̓̋͗̀͂́͌̃̑̐͊̾̉̊͆̐̐̿̍̽̐̿̓̐̓̔͋͊̌̑͛͐͂͒̓͂͊̐̏̎̽̓͊̑͛̒̔̔̎́͋̒̂̔̿̚͘̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅ ̷̡̛̫̳̻̜͍̻̋͛̎̇̈́̿̌̿̆̊͋̆̊̊̏̿̇̑̊̌͂̉̿͐̈́̈́̈́̃̄̅̑͐͋͛͐̐͊̓̑̑̐͊̅̇̏͗͐͗̏̀͌̽͌̅̈́̏͛̆̂̓͌̌̏̇̿́̒͋̔̎̈́̎̿̆̎͌̓̑͒̆̍̚͘̕͘̚̕̚̚̕͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͠͝W̴̢̨̧̢͚̩̪̜̗̜̗͖͔̘͇̖̯̖̱͚̯͕̫̲̼͓̟̖̞̼̬͓̥̠̠̙̟̘̗̋̇́́̍͋͆̓̑̌̀̍͂̇̉̈̽̄̌͊͑̔̒͗̋͘̕͘̕͝a̷̢̡̡̡̧̨̢̛̻̫̣̯̠̝̞̝͔̮̱̣̜̭̖̘̙̤̹̹̺̗̗̥̰̯̹̬͙̘̤̮̳̼͈̳̮͓͖̣̜̲͔̩̰̝̫̩̞͎̖͖͉̣̜͚͔̺͙̫̟͙͓̣̗̻̥̱̤̳̾̄̽̒̃̊͋̈̎̅̎̔̅̏͋͗̉̀͌̄̇̌̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͠r̷̡̧̛̛̛͎̘͈̻̼̘͚͓̭̻̪̮̳̭̤͔̘̹̼̪̯̥̹̙̭͐͗̍̋͆͐̊̇̎͗̃̓̈́̓́̄̀͑͛̆̏̎̐͗̃̿͂͌͐͗̑͒̐̅̋͑̾̽̒̄̊̈́̒͛̈́̏͐̄͊́́̇̈́̎̒̒̂̄̎̈́̀̏̇͛̊͊̒̃̈́̀̉̓̈͂̎̂̓̿̐͑̈́̐̽̾̎̀̕̕̕͜͝͠͝ͅ ̸̨̨̨̨̧̛̛̰͔̜͔̩͎͕̹̘̜͉̤̜̲͖̰̯̻͚̫͈̬̻̱̖̯̹̜̬̰͙͇̦̘͓̪̟̺̥̣̼̻̘̯̻͇̼̥̥̳̙͇̗̲̙̥̻͉̣͈͍̖̲̱̄͊͑̄̆̋̊̓͋̒̓͆́̂̎̏̌͒͒̃̈̕͘͜ͅͅͅͅͅą̵̢̺͙͖̹͚̰͈̰̪͇̦͔͕͈͇͊̿̑̎̿̋͛̓̄́̍̃̆̚͘͠͠ͅr̶̡̡̡̢̨̞͈̙̬͕͎̜̠̟̼̥͚̤̠̪̙̻̹̘̙̥̪̟̤̘̤̘̣̼̮̙͉̝̩̱̱̟̼̣̖̪̤̣̘͈̘̳͎͕̺̯͔̭͖͎̠̤̯̹̬͚̠̱͈͓̙̥͇̖̬͇̦͎̭̬̠͖̠̬͎͙̦̗͖̰̞͇̳̼̋̂͂̉̈́̃͒̂̉̉͑̍̏̍̈́̈́̈̆͌̒̊͊̏͌̈́́̏͗́̌̈́̃̉̄͒̑͑͂̒͂̅̆̆͆͊̈́̈͂̅̊̎͂̊̊̒͋̆̈́͗̍̈́̊̒̓̎̈́̉͌̉̐̾̾̀͑͊̊̃̾̍͂̋̕̚̕̚͘̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠ȩ̸̢̨̡̢̨̡̛̣̠̪̗̭͈̹̤̺̼̝̖̦̜̘̘̱̯͔̖̙͖͖̲̼̮̙͍̞͎͚̙̮̹̻̝̜̮̰̱̻̩̙̪̘͚͙̼̞͖͚̗̪̩̹̫͔͍̺̣̬͍͖͇͙̘͓̼͔̫̰̣̪͕̠͖̣̫̫̦̠̲̗̥̭̝͖̬͙͉͖̏̐͐̓́̀̔̋̐̊͐͆̈̍̈́̽̌͗͗̊̓̊̅̌̐̾̓͂̐̃̉͋̓̈́̽͊͂̊̀̿̍̐͗̋͂̕̕͜͠ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̟̼̯̝̩̣̰̞̩̣͙͈̞̳̳̖͎̔̈̂͛̋̅̃̊̿̋̈͌͗̑̆͆̐̋̿̏͋͊̽̋̊̊̈́̉̈́̂̐̓͗͂̄͆͗͒̚̚͘̕̚̚͠͝͠͠y̷̦͓̖̐̎̊̐̄̌̔̽̇̾̂̎̓͌͆̏̒̅̔̉̆̾̌̚͜͝͝͝͠͝o̸̢̡͉̲̱͚̻̩̙̯̹͙͓͈̖̟̥̝͔̥̪̲͙̪̟̻̫̫̟̞̥̯̲͕̼̗̱̞͚̤͖͓͚͙̘̼̩̜̥̤͉̓̑̇̿̾̓̈̏̀͐̌̏̈́̐͘̚̚͜͠͝ͅữ̵̛͕̺̻͖̭̱̘̮̠̻̳͉͎̙͙̳̖̟̟͔̍̔͒̏̉̈̾̔̐̅̎͊͛̓͛́͂̽̂̐̒͗̏̒͋͒̃͗͑̈́̓͑̍͆͂́͌̿̉͂͋̀̅̃̋̃͋̅͒̈́̽͗̋̅̒̔̑̑̾̎͐͌̔͆̇̀͆̊̋̎̑̎̉̽͂͒̓̕͘̕͘͘̕̚̕̚͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ ̶̛̙͖̼̪̙̦͔̭̼̟͍͖̙̗̠̰̟͉̘͇̝̺̮̼͙̤̜͎̘̜̥̠̝̥͕͕̈́̈́̀̈̓́̾̒̎̃̾̍̃̀͗͊̓̒̿̆̚͜͜͜ͅf̷̨̨̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̰͖̬͍̘͇̖͎̻̣͙̺̰̬̖̞͉̠̪͚̤͈̗̪̟͖̲̬͎͈̲͎͈͈͍̤͗̑̒͐̅͑͒͐͋̋́̓̈̃̎͐̏̃̒͊̀̐̃̍̔̔̄͆̄̇̊̌̈́̐͊̆̃͌̽̋̇͌̏͌͂̀̌̎̉̒͌̐̾͗̈̓̏̄̃̓͗̑̈͝͠ͅr̸̡̡̨̛̻̺̣͓̟̞̖̺̥̝̲̗̜̯̹̲͈̩̍̅̇͌͒̇̊̄͊̕͘͜͝ͅơ̵̧̢̢̢̢̢̨̡̡̛̟̩̳̯̖̠̦͇͎̠͚̝̘̙̮͓̹̖̠͔̼̭̪͕̬̬̹̙͕̖̖͓̹̪̲̪͕͈̙̖̖͉̥̮̖̭͍̥̤̱̭̳̻̫̻̪̫̟̰͔̣͖͎̥̗͕͎̩̱̯̻̖̿̑̈̃͌͐̓̊̆̃̅̑̈̍͂̋̎̇̌̈̈́͂̉̎̕͘͜͠͝͠͝ṁ̸̢̢̨̡̧̧̛̛̱̰̣̬͔̫͙̙̹̠̺͉̞̯̭̹̞̤̲̻̻͖̫̙̪͉͇̦̩̭͉̞̭̗̥̹̖̰͙͔̱̘̪̯̘̦͍̙̰͙͇̩͚̾̈́̓̾̄͐͛́̒̂̌̾̿͂̃̓̎̈́̎̈̌̀̈͗̓͊͑͋͊̏̈́̏̉̐̂̎̉͋̅͛̋̈̿̈̒̐̍͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝?̴̢̢̨̨̡̨̨̢̡̛̛̛̯̩̦͓̫̥̜̠̦̻̙̹̘̳͍͖̠̱̼̻͚͎̘̳̦̣͓̜͔͍̹̱͈͇͖͙͎̝͙̜̫̜̹̮͙̫̲̤̬̤̰̰͕̩̯̟̮̫̝͔̽̑͐̈̃̇͋͋̋̈́̐͐̽̓͌̈́̏̋̿̀͗͂͛̊̈̌̓̏̊̃͗͒̐̌͐̎́͌̓͗̾̓̌̍̓̆̿̈́̑̿̓̾̏͛͂̔̈̾͛͛̑͋̈́̑͛́̍̍̑̍͊̾̑̚̚͘͘̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅ  
̸̛̩͖̹͛́̒̏̍̓̌̄̓͊͗͐̒̔̀̌͐̽͒̆̐̇̍̃̄͆̊͒̂̊̋̍͐̾̑̇͊́̾͌̌͛͌̆͗̇̑̇̈́̌͊͑͌͗͌̃̏̏̏̒̆̉́̀͋͐̈̂̅̈́̕͘̕̕̚͝͠͝  
̵̢̨̨̧̡̡̧̛͖̻̱̝̦̙͍̤͇̼̖͓͔̩̪̹̩͙͇̙͙̲̯̘̲̥̘̙̳̻͈̤̣̺̬̰̠̝̩̟̙̪͖̰̞͈͓̫̱͚͈̬̝̥̦͎̤̩̥̱̗̻̤͈̞̝̬̹̠̳̰̳͙̙̣̻̻͇̭̖̫̖̳̹̞͚̯̫͖̼̰̣͐̒͂̄̏̈̇͐͒͑̌͐͛͌͂͛͊̏̔̀̆̈́͑̃̄͐́̇̔̓̎̇̔̾̚͘͜͝ͅͅͅͅḮ̷̢̧̡̛̛̜̭̳̟̳̹̗̭̼̩̲̮̥̻̦̪̿͌̈́̄̋̂͊̃̋͊̅̉̋̿̀͗̍̿͐̓̓̅̄̌̿̓̔̽̃̇̍͋̐̅̈́͌̄̎͐͑̈́̊̅́̔̊̿̍͒͒̓̍̃̂́̋̉̽̋̿͗͌̃̓̓̃̀̂͌̒̎͐̍̓̓́̎͌̋̍̐́̆̕̚͘͘͘̕̕͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͠͝f̶̧̢̧̢̨̡̨̡̧̛̛̭̠̹̣̠͖̙̩͇̤͍̬̳̼̩̖͍̮̜̙̜̪͕̬̰̗̺̣͙̺͙̥̰̞̳̦̣̼̱̜̟̹̹̦̫͙̣̰̠̙̙̙̹̳͙͚͎̥͉̳̠̙̝̙͕̮͕̮̺̫̙̳̣̙̱̘͍̥̜̞̣̱̮̰̝̜͍̣͓̳̜͉͇͚̘͋̅̄͛̿̋̍̎̃͆̑̌̂̑̈̂̊̅͗͗͂͛̄̈͋̿͗̐͒͛̒̓͆́̇̋̂͛̔̋̓̏̈́̓̐̎͑̐̿̑́͒͐̍̍̒̾̓͒̉͒̍̐͆̓͗̍̋̎́͗͌͑͐͘̚̚̚̚̚͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̢̛̺̤̱̖̰̗̪̣̻̇͆̿͌͛͒̈́̂̓̋͒̊̓̍̓̈͑̂̇̿̈́̋̽̍̍̃̊̈́̋̋̃̆̂̔̇̄́͛͗̃̇̽̌̽̑̋́͛̒̉̾͑͆̀̎͊̄͋͑̆̅̏̄͋̄͋͋̓͊̌̔̂͌͘̕̚̚̕̚̕͘͜͝͠͝ǐ̷̧̧̛̘̟̮͈͓̻͚̺̅̋̂̅̆̆̊̉̒͋̃͛̔͗͋̏̂̅̀̔͗̓͐̒̉́͒̑͋̊͂̑͋͐͆̐̚̚͠t̶̡̡̧̡͕͚͍͔͓͙̗͇̙̖͓̰̬̬̰̻͉̳̼͉̝̝͓̳̰̜̥͓̬͔̥͍͈̖͙̝̖͔̻͍̤̤̮̯̹̦̂̔̐̅͋̅̐̉̓̓̽͛̇̓̑̎͐̃͛͒̈́͑̂̆͑͐͋̎́͗͛̅͐̊͊̈̇̋͌̂̐͂̏͒̓͊̑͒̉̌͊͊̽͗̑̐̚͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ ̶̡̢̛̠͉̗͈̦̖̦̙̗̹̼̹̱͚͈̮͚̭̙̯̗̻̩̞̭̘̫̯̪͍̻̼͚͍͋͒̂́̓̎͊̓͊̐̎̍̊͋͛̍͂̄̀̃̊̅͂̅͐̐́̊̽̆͋̽̓̇͒̎̉̐̀̾̂̃͘̕̕̕̕͜͜͝ͅͅw̶̡̡̧̨̢̢̘͉̰̫͙͙̻̮͓̭̻̠̤͚̪̗̹̳͓͙̺͔͉̝͉͚̩̯̥̺̩͚̜͇̝͉͎̝̣̰̹̮̯̦͚̫̩͇͈̟̺̦̤̯͉̹͔̱̺̤̙͎͎̹͎͇̬͔͎̼͙͖̦̹̜̩̏̇͗̑̐͋̏̏̇͛̿͜͜͜ͅa̴̧̧̨̡̨̡̡̨̡̧̨̛̺̦̬̻̫̫͙̝͍̥͈͎̻͎̲͍͔͇̦͚̘̪͚̞͎̪̳̦̫̖̣͕̲̩̪̞͓̦̜̲̲͔͈̭̦͈̮̯̻̺͍̟͕͙͎̱̮̦͙̫̟̫̻̝̜̬̗̖̮͈̦͙̪͓̜̳͉̪̳̘̙̙̦̥̻̻͌͗͋͆̇̓̆̈́͂͆̓̀̑̄̇̍̋̾̈́̔͑̈̏̈́͛̆͋̾͗́̾̑̉͊̃̓̒̅̽͐̓̏̓̂̈̓̂̊̆̌̊̃̏͊̃̂͊̏͊̊̎̏̕̕̕̕̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅs̸̡̡̨̢̨̱͍̰̜̬̫̬̰̫̹̪̝̠̗͚̫̙͚̪̱͕̺͚̣̯͚͓͉̱̖͙̱̦̗̘͎͚̘̒̑̇̎͌̀̆̈́̑̊̈̍̂͋̌͋̏̏̐̀̊̃̃̑̾͌͆̑͐̒̑̕̚̕̕͜͝͝ͅ ̶̧̡̢̮̖̤̬͓̰̘͙͇̞͈͍̠̝̩͍̪̞͎̭̝̼̮͎̥̼̱͎͎͉͍̠̳̥͖̮͕͉̱̗̬͚̝̤̬̤̯͖̹͍͌̔̄̽͐̒͐̈͗̎̅͑̀̈́̃̂̇̈́͆̆͊̓̏̒̋͑̓̽̏̐͌͌̽̒̂̈́̕̚͜͜͝͝͠ͅa̶̛̳̜͍̟̎̒̐̿̋̔̆̏̒̄̌͊̔͆̽͑͗̂͂͊̌̓̋̈̀͆̑̌̉̿̿̈̈́̚͜͝͝͠͠ ̴̧̡̡̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̛̫̭̰̗͖̪͈̰̟̫̭̰̻̳͙͎͎̗̥̺͉̤̳̦̣̳̦̦͍̤̻͈̰̪̲̞͎͓͙̮͖͚̻͕̥̼̝͚̹̈́̂̔̔̊͆̉͋͂͑͒̋͋́͗̿̋́̇̈̐̄͛̑̓̒̋̈́̎̿͑̆͐̍̍͛̌͂̈́̏͐̿̽̓̈̎̈̅̑̓͒͐́͑̆̐͆̊͌̑͆͆̑̂̑̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝P̸̡̢̡̢̘͇̬͖̺̮͇͕̟̺͚̙̥̥̘̭͉̋́̑̆̀̄̓̉̄̈́͊̅̀̆͊͛͑̑̃̐̋̄̔͂̂̀̓̈́̇̊͆͊̆͑̄̓͋̑͌̔͗͒͗̊͗̓̋̽̏̀́͛̽̆̒͋̑͑͘͘͘̕̚̕͘̕̚͝͠͝ͅŗ̷̞̭͇̗̹͉̞͕͍̻͓͝o̶̡̧̧̧̪̪̱͓̜͖̺͍͉̠̟̣̲͇̞̫̭̝̫͖̬͇̘̗̠͓͚̪͈̝̞̥͍̻̘̫͓̝̩̬̹̫̺͓̻̜͎͎̤̭̙̻̣͇͊̆͗̓͒̍̿͌͋̿̄̏̂͌̓́͑̈́̑̑͋̓͆̓̌̂́̋͒̽̍̌̓̌̆́̊̊̆̿͒̔͛̓̿̈́͌͗̏̃̃̌̅̏͆̓̇́̓̕͘͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅn̷̡̢̨̛͍͙̟̼̦̦͙̖̭̲̦̮̯̭̖̝̭̥̫̦̻̳̖̻̟̭̜̫̭͚̱͍̭̗̭̱̙̣̈́͒̈́̾̃͐͒̌͘ͅe̷̢͎̥̟̮͈͖͕̜͔̱͓̗͎̣͕̼̘̼͈͎̣͙͉̳̦̯̤͖̗͍̬̞̻̗͕̗̞̖̲͇͍̳̖͍͍̹̺̹̊̉͛́̂̎̎͒͋͜͠ͅ,̸̨̢̢̧̛̛̲̯̺̬̜̲͓̰̗̰͓̲̩̖̼͈͔̖͍͇̹̬̫̮͙̰̤͇̟̱͙̘̣̙̼̜͑̃̆̏͗̽͗̓͛̀̓͊̅̍̂̈̇̐͛͆͂͑͌͗̈̾̾̒̀̆͌͑͒̇̓̾̌̿́̾̍̾̾͑͋͌͂̓͗̽̿̑̎̉͘͘̚̕͝͝͝͠͝ͅ ̶̡̨̡̢̢̡̧̡̡̨̧̘̩̺̺̜͇̮̬͕͉̙͓̥̝̘̼̖͎̮̞̥̟̦͖̖̼̲̝̰̱͙̮͕̺̜͙͍̫͉̭̤͍̝͉̬̯̩̞͎͙͚̼̪͎̘͇̺͚̜̟͎̖͉͔̳̝͈̦͇͙̝͆͒̽́͆̈́̒̔̂̏̉͋̾̈̚̚͜͜͜͜͠ͅį̴̛̛͚̠̙͚͉̰̖̫̘̮̯̜̺͖͎̱̻͖̹̬̳̭̮͗̓̈̇̒͋͆̍͊͒̊̈́͗̈̍̋̃̂̑̇̏̈́̈́̿̃͊͗̾̈́͑̋͐̑̒̌̉̋̃͑̆̈́̃̆̀͗͒͊̒͊͐̋̆͂̅͊̐̋͐́͐̌͐̈̊̋̑͗̔̑̆̓̅̽̕͘͜͠͝͝t̴̢̧̡̧̢̧̛̛̛̯̱̫͓͔̯͈̜̮͖̱̗͙͖̝̺̤͉̳̙̝̭͖̤̬̝͎̭̼̙̤͎͍̬̪͖̘̺̲̭͍͚̬̠͔̗̻͉̭͔̜̘̱̰̜̃͂͋̉͊̎͒͊͂̏̒̍̾̈̆̿͒̊̅̌̎͒͗̒̽̽̉͌̌̔̈́̅̎͛͑̇̋̈́̓͂͊̃̆̕̚͠͝ͅ'̶̧̢̢̧̨̡̢̧̡̛̛̜̞͍͈̠̙̺̺̬̣̪̺̗͈͍̰͖̬̻͕̬̱̮̮̬͓͙͇̜͇̥̱͈͔̖̙̯̤̝̼̞̩͚͈̟̝͎̞̺̘͎͚͙̫͎͚̘̱̠̙̻͕̦̜̺̦͓̭̖͕̼͎͈̲͍̠̰͍͈͍̖̜̫͇̓̏̏́̊̒̿̐͒́͒̒̔̀̂̓̐̓͑̾͂̋̒̑͋̋̃̔̋̅͂̑́̄̿̄̄̒͆͐͊̄̏̀̇̈̉͐͛̕̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅḑ̸̡̢̡̢̨̡̢̛̛̛̛̛̯͖͚̳̘̥̖̹̰̦͍̻̬̙̳̝̯̘͚̳̟̮̤̩̬̤̱̥̘̭̗͔̮͔̬̫̹̣̥͓̫̪̲̻̠̭̥̙̩̟̻̻̙̻̯̩̜̜̻͕̼͈̤̖͎̻͕͍̹̩̭̩̹̼̪̙̺̈̈́̒͆̍͌̈̑͋͂͂̊̏̒͒̀͛̈́̆̐̉̈́͂͐̓̌̋͒̓͛̈͒͐̿̄͒̓̔̈́̔̈́̌̍̉̍̌̈́̈́͌̔̎̋̐̓͑͌̐̉̒̔͐͘̕̕͘̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̛̛̦̠̥͎͙̘̹͌͐̌̓̉̇̐̾͐̍͋́̏̈̀̈́̉̂̅̿͐̍̐͑̆̋̈̆̏̿̾͌̓͑̃̔͋̈́̉͑͛͐̀̄͗͊̿͊͐̈̇̃̒̏͑̇͊̋̇̄̐̎̾̉̾̽͋̽͛̽̈́̑̚̚̚̕̕͘̕̕͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ţ̶̧̨̢̧̧̳̺̮̳̻̜͖͉̺̤̰̝̯̬͙̩͎̤̜̜̫̘͍̘̬̰͈̞̻̻̠͔̥̥̝͎̻̯̬̯̻̺͔͎̜͚̣̜̖͚̖̺̼̠̝̦̺͈̳̤̻͚̟̣̲̣̞͚̫̮̩̯̂̎́̍̑͌̒̈́̈̀̆̄̒͑͂́̌͗͑͗̌̕͜͠͠ͅͅe̶̡̢̢̨̨̢̨̡̛̛̛͚̮̖̹̫̭̤̫̩̣͚̝͎͕̫̼̰̬̪̙̤̣̩̮̪̲̜͍̲͔̲̳̳͔̫̙̝͚̼̩̣͖͓̭̹̺͓̰̹̭͉̼̬̫̘͓͎̹̺̗̩͗̅͂̌̀́͆͗̈́̃̒̀̌͌͆͐̄͐͛͌͊̈́̌͊͒͐̈́̊̒͑̓̅͌̓̎̆̂̂̈͆͛̔̅̓̓̉͌̇͑̽̏̽̓̓̏̐̽͐̐̂̈́͆̋̋̾͌̆͌̑̍͆̏̕̕͘̕͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅą̶̢̪̩̲͇̜̦͔̹̪̣̱͍̰̖͚͈͕̬̩͇̽͌͂͛̍̈́̑̇͂̉̾̏̾͌̚̕̕̕͜m̵̡̨̡̡̧̨̛̩̲̮̹̤͚̤̝͇͔͈̬̘̙̳̲̝̲̖͔̣̥̞͙̩̻̤̫̹̩͖̥̜̮̹̹̱̜͓̭̲̭͕̙͈̩̲̺͚͇̠͉͖̭̦̦͓̟͕̦͕͚̘̭̼̺̫̥̲̖̹̬͎̭̥̟͖̪̘͎̯̼͇͓͖̯̞͎̰̫̞̥̮̅̅̆͌̋̇̈́̌͆̒͗̔͒͒̎͗̓̐͒͌̈́̔̋̈́͊͌̑̊͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̧̡̢̢̧̧̛̛̞̯̳̮̫͔͉͚̫̳̠̮̤̲͉͚͇̻̞̰̳̟̝̭͔̞̳̟͍̹̮͙͎̰̱̦̣̺̗̣̮̘̟̫͈̝̦̫̻͔̮̗̬̪̳̲̰̫̣̻̬̻͕͇̯̘̘͌̈́̓͊̑̀͆͋͌̑͐͋͒̽̾͗̄͂͐͐͊̾̈̒́̈́̇͂̒̒̈́̿̓̋͐̉̿̈́̐͋̎̿͗̃͒̃́͑̔̊̆̑̈́̄͂̅͛̔̊̌̍̇̓̈̓̃͌̓̃̈́͌̽̑̽̑̃͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅǘ̵̢̢̨̧̢̢̠̟̱͍̲͔̻̯̠͉̭͙̬̳̣̫̤̭̗͓̬̱͕̮̮̻͖̝͕͙̹͍̘͔̥̗̼̩͔͓̙̩̹̦̭̗̗͍̣͕̼̬͈̼̫͓̝͓̘̖̤͙͕̳͉̥͍̱̟͉̳͍̱̻͖̙̹̟͖̻̞̪̪͇͚̣̣̽̋͛̐̈́̓̀̔̒̋̓͑̆̋̔̀͊̀̄͆́̅͂̓̾̌̿̂̂̒̔͗͒͌͗͆́̎̃͛̐̊́̽̄̐̑̓̓̕̕̚̕͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅp̴̧̧̡̢̧̢̨̢̪̳̜̤̹͙̭̘̺̹̳͎̼͓̫̗̗̯̲̯͖͔̼̞̗̗̯̖͚̙̩̻̠͍͕͚̪̟̺͙̺͍̮̹̜̝͔̖̺͔̣͍̩̪̳̘͕̞̭͎͇̭̻͎̗̜͇̀̎̾̄̐͋͛́̀͗͋̎͐̐̾̈́̒̾͊͋̇̆̈́̔̈́̈́̑̆͐̓̎͆̍͆̏̓͒̒̓̾̉̇̎͂͊͆̂̚͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̧̨̢̡̧̨̨̡̧̡̨̨̛̛͖͇̮͔̻͔̼̤̖̮̘̣̰̘̗̞̻̘̟̬̮̣̻̖̞̠͉̳̣̞̣̙̮̫̰̱͇͓̦̜̩̝̤̙̫̠̭̥͓͔͚̯̞̼̺͕̫͍̠̮̠͕͇̞̫̘͖͈̤̘̭̗̫̼͎̥͕̺̫̐͆̈̒̿̔͛̑̂̄̐̅̊̿̄̉̑̍͑̾̅̏̐͊͊̑̏̓̎͛͂̃̃̎͋̉̃̈̑̃̿͋̇̊́̑̌̈́̃̓̈͌̌̍̇͊͗̽͑̊̇̅̂͗͘͘̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅw̷̛̛̛̥͍̭̫̭̠̞͒̈́̔̓̈́͑̃͊̄̽̓̇̈́͌̓̓̊̍̒̅͆͐̑̈͂̋̂͊͆̔̏̿̄̉̾̌̆̔͊͋͗̍̆̿̑͑̅̅͊̓̈́͐̀͐̋͆̑͑̋̔̾̆͛̿͐̈́́͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̚̕͠͝͝í̷̧̨̡̨̧̨̢̧͇̝̜̪̲͔̝̹͓̫̩̤̲̹͇̗̲̬̭͖̞̩̺̱̯̖̰̪̞̝͉͈͇̼̙̯̞̯̖̪̠͕̫͙͔͖̞͉̥̗͎̪͔̜̩̤͉̘̪̺̜̻̝̖̟̝̗͔̤̺̰͍͙̖̤̤̦̣̼̖̲͎̭̗̳̙̰̻̘̣͉̲͂͋̍̓̐̿̓̆͊͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅt̶̡̨̧̛̛͓̟̺̥͙̭̻͓͙̲̺̟͉͎̗̤̮͇̼͓̫̩͙̳̺̙̘͈͖̱̣͎͖̲̦̟͙̦̪̟͙̟͚̺͍̟̰͕̩͈̬̮̜͎͙̒͑́̽̅͊̄̓̉́͛͛͌́̽̄͗͆̂̉̈́̐̑̽͊̈̓̅̑̌͐̔͋̅̓̍̌̎̆̈̇͊̉̕͘͘͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝h̴̢̛͛̒͌̍̈̎̑̎̎͂͂̂̂̎͋̃̓̈́̿̇̍̈́̐̏̌̈́̽̈́͂̍̀̍̿̃͊͋̈́͌͒̈́̊͊̋̂̿̌̈́̈́̚̚͘͘̕̕͝͠͝ ̶̢̛̛̛̰̬̟̤͙̥̝͍̦̭̤̻͇̭̠̬̫̺̺̩͌̅͛̾̃̋̈́̅̈́̅͆͐̾̔̆̽͆͛̈́͋̔̈́̅̐̔̇̉̌͋̋̈̅̒̂͋̃̎̌̾͆͑͋̎͐̈́̅͗̔̕̕̚̚͠͝͝͝͝t̸̮̲̦̯͈̠͈̟̪͌́͆̅͊̆͗͐̅̎̊̄̐̃̒͐̌͊͌͒͌͗̉̉͘͘͝͝͝h̸̢̡̛̤̬̹̘̦̟͖̙̩͕̰̲̪͍̻͍͎̽̾̈́͗̆̃͊̄͂̾̓̈͋̄͋̔̓̓̋̈́̈́̊̓͂͒̅̽͛̂̋͊͗̓͊̔̿͘͠͝͝ͅͅe̷̢̢̛̖̺̱̩̜̯̳̲̦̹̲̫͈̟̻̙͉̣͔̩̦͈̝̺͎̤̺̣̦̣͍̯̦̟̩̮̯̾́̆̉͑͗͊̈̾͆͠͝ ̸̧̧̡̨̢̡̡̢̨̨̢̛̛͓͉̩̥̱̻̮̮̠̲̯̲̗̜̩̭̙̝̼̳̹̖̠̺͙̠̗̙͕͚͍̝̘̫̼͖͎̲̣̱̩̗̲̞̥̫̼̘͙̳̹̭̤̝͚̹̎͛́̂͑̍̐̂́̌͗̎̊̈́̆̌̽̌̎̏͛̽̎͒̈́̀̆͊͐̆̋̔̑̄̇̋̐̽̊̆̚͘͝͝͝͝ͅr̷̡̢̡̧̡̧̨̨̡̧͎̣͚̙̫̪̬̘͓̞̜̜̺̩̮̟͕͕̦̩̖̪͕͎̺̹̤̩͖̤̦̲̰̞̠̥̙̯̝̬̠͈̪̮̟̫͓̥̣͈̳̘̟̞̤̺͉̼̥͔͇̟͎̣̟͚̱̦̠̙̪̲̖̱̤̬̰͙̲̜̞̦͖̟͙̞̞̠͔̻̺͓͒͂̿͗̒̂̽͐̑̔͋̈́̂̾͛̅̈́̈́̓̉͗̌̓̓̒̓̋̋͂̒͆̔̓̾̀͊͆̑̀̐̈͗̄̆̃̔̒͊͗͐̑̉̽͋͛͐̽̇̚͘͘͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅe̴̡̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̼̩̠̗͈͚̥͍̟͍͉͎̮͈̭̜̪̠̘̮͎͇͎̞̠̘̺͕̐̋̋̄͆̏̑͗̀̓̑͂̽̾͐͂̄͗̈̈́̓̉̎̑̔̄̑̌̆̐̑̏̎͐̆̔̒̑͂̏͗̎͛̃̌͆̀̅̈́̅̆̅̚͠͝ͅs̷̢̨̡̢̨̧̢̡̡̛̛̮̯͇͎̯͖̳͚͉̤̮̬͕̰͇̯̜͓̳̩͓͇̭͔̱̪̼̞͍̮̦̤̼̰̣̗̭͕̥͎̦̱̙̥̳͙̣̠̮̰̝̟̤̺̲͕̙̜͉̩̫̼̲̥̮̗̰͙͎̜͙̞͎̳̹͚͈̣̝͚̯̪̮̟̭̖̩̹͔̣͍̩̳̺͉͍̔͑̔̌̔͛̉͛̔̽̂̾̏͛́͆̑͐̄̀͌̆͒̍͊̋́̔̈́̍̒̾̋̇̉͐̓̍͌̔̀͗̂̽͐͒̀̈́̌̌̂͗̔̓͐̔͂̉̃̎̃̇̅̎̍̃̓̕͘̕͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅͅt̵̢̡̧̨̧̧̢̨̨̛͈̮̹͇̣̺͓͎͎̲̤̜̥̲̳̙̟̤̻̻̫̤̠͚͔̺̱̻̩̘̦̪͍͕͖̱͚̥̞̜̞͔͔͚͈̯͈̻͍̗͔͈͖̬̭̯̦̼̜̘̠͉̜̩̻̦̼͕̳͍͉̱̙͎̱͐̐̓͂̿̎̈́̓̓̑̃̒̄̾̀̓̉̔̽͑̀͌̈́͂̋̓̅̍͂̾͑͌̌͌͑̐͂̄̿̑͆͐̄̿̋̋̂͗̑̽̀̾̕̚̕͘͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͝ ̴̨̢̡̢̢̢̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̰̲̬͚̖̬̳̫̗̙̘̰̯̦̱̦̠̦̝͔͇͖͉͓͍͇̘̘̬̰̖͔͔̲̘͚̳͈̖̻̦͖̠̥̪̺̦̖̥̣͉̋̄͑̃̽̒͒͋̐̋͆̂̄̎̑͗̿̆̈́̈̒͒͒͑͗͊́̇̓̓̿̈́̑̂͑̐̓̅̐̈́͌̆̇́̎̾̋̉͛̉͒̅̊̐̔͗̓͂̏̔́͘͘̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅǫ̸̨̧͈͈̙̰̗̜̙̬̪̲̪̯̦̬̞̠̹̹͇̝̳̲̳̦͖̝̱̺̩̘͓̗̦͍̜̎̿͋͗͛̐̆͑̈́͗͑̾̋͆͑̋̂̑̽̈́̿͊̂̀̆̒̈́͂̎̓͛̀̿̈́̾̚̚̕̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝f̶̢̡̧̢̡̢̛̲̩̮̬̭̩̭̺̭̣͎͚̝͕̻̻̩̺̙̘̜̹̻̥̦̝͙̥͉͕̭͍͈͎͍͔͇̤̙̘̝̲̯̰̙͎̪̦̱͕̫̋̈̌̋́̇̅̽̓͌̽̓̿̈̿̈͐̂̄̾͊̌̅̈́̾͊̊̂̉́͑̎́̃̍̀̓͒͂̅͆͐̄̆̆͆́̉̈́͂͛̈͗̂̅̉̅̋̓̈́͂̽̓͐̒̿͗̈́̂̓̊͂̈́̕̕̚̕͘̚͘͘͘̕̚͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̧̧̧̛̛̼̖̞̱̙͕̼͕͇̺͚͈͔̘̈͐̑͋̀̌̄̃̋͊̄̄̈̓͑͒̽̒͊̀̽̔̋̾̿̍̾̍̆̎͂͂͑̔͊̋̐͌͊̿̒͐̐̾̏̋̓͛͛̄̏͌͆͐̅̒̾̆̀̉͗̿̋̽̍̓͋͛̾̄́̽̑̈́͗̎͊̉̾̚̕̕͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͝t̷̡̡̡̢̨̢̛̛͉̼̱̤̤͚͎̘͇̞͍̞̮͍͉̗͕͚̜̱̞̹̫̬̫̦̘̱̞͇̰͕͕̞̜̣͓̘̮̬͔̟̩͍̙͖̖̗͓̭̪̪̬͚̘͙̟͇̮̝̤̞͚̜̻̤̑̌͑͋͒̏͆̓̋̀̈̈́̐̄̎̈́̄̆̇̏̎̐͛̈́̃̆͛̽̏̑͛̀́́͊̐́̒̓̑̔͛͋͋͆̈͛̑̌͊͑͆͌̿̑͗̀̓̓̀͆̏̒̓̓͒̓̓̓̈̓̍͌̕̕͘͘̕͘͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅh̷̡̡̢̨̢̨̨͔̣̭̭̣̻̻̖̻̘͕͙͙̲̥̺̥͈̼̞̙̺̥͖͇̲̙͎̙͕̝͈̲̝̰̥͙͈̟̺̞̳̱͕͚̟̱̺̜̩̰̠͔̲̖̬̼̖͙̮̖̞̬̜̖̻̬̖͂̎̂̈̎̐̏̈̍̇͗̓̌̈́̾̕̕͜e̴̜̮̙̭̗̫̰̰͍̰̙͕̤̰͓̖̮͓͖̊͒̓̅͗̈́̀̈́̄̊͗͗͆̈́͗͒̑̾̌͐̿̃̾͛̿͂͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ ̴̧̧̧̡̡̧̨̧̛̛͕̫̰͕̦͍̜̬̥͕̺̹̞̭̥̩͕͉̹͉̩͔͇͇̫͉̙͎͕̥̦͖̻̜̦̭̟̮̲̣͈̩̘̟̲̃͋̿͛͊̍̆͗͂͆͛̽̋͆̌͗̎͐̑̌̽͌̈͐̓̄̀͛̈́̃͌̋̿̂̓̂̇̈́͊̎̈̊̿̆͗̓̈́͒̽̈̓̓̓͋̆͌̊̋͆̈̑̒̈̋̄̂̾̏̍͐̈̈́̐̉́̈́̕̕͘͘͘̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠G̴̢͔̩͎̜̼̳̬͈̞̱̭͚̝̩͓͈̺͐́͐͌͒͐̀̽̾̕̚͝͝͝͠ͅã̷̧̢̧̨̨̡̢̡̧̺̪̝̙̯͙̜̦̗̠̲̜͇̗͖̪̰̺͈̦͍̰͔̭̣̤̘͉̳͓͇̩̜͕̲̼̰̰̯̣̺͖̯͖̜̰̣̲̲͉̣͈̯̦̠̲̲͍͍̜̜͚̫̗̪͕̖̒̀̈́̐̎̍͊̽̍̈́̃̉̒͂̍̃̿̐̓͌̂̂̔̀́͋̾͑̈́̽̄̉̽̍͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅņ̷̡̡̨̧̧̡̧̢̢̛̛̦̯̬͈̱̳̻͙̦͔̫̘̜̘̦̖̺̟͓̜̤̮̥̪̬̯̟̪̝̪̻̘͈̼̬̗̱̮͇̲̟͙̼̝̱͔͇͇̰͕͓͉̼̦͎͓̱̬̗͙̻̟̘̟͔̣̲̘̳̪̯͎̭͉̤̗͈̖̞͚̠̤̱͒̾̃̎̌̂̄̃̔̈́̀̇̀͐̆͒̾́̑͌̌̀̎͌̈́͌̈͊̒̋͛̑͌̇̀̎͛̾͆̃̅̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅg̸̢̢̢̡̧̢̢̧̨̛̛̬̤͍͓͉̤̖̼̥̟̩͓̼̤̻͚͈̯̥͙̻͉̦͈͎͎̟̩͈̮̝̲̩̺͎͖͖͓̟̣̟̩̝̘̗̺̭̟͉͚͖̹̟͎̘̺͙̗̫͔̗͓̬̻̠̪̣͎̯̙̪͚̭̗̣̱̤̻̅̃̈̆̔̊̂̔͐̊̐͐͂̉̂̉̎̂̿̀̄̊̒͐̈́̔̉̎̀̿̒̐͋̓̈́̈́͛̀̈́̋̃̏͂̆͋̾̈͂͌͂̀͊͐͗̌̕̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅļ̵̨̢̧̨̛͔̼͔̙̦̫̮̖̠͉̹̳̼̞̜̣̮͍̺̥̖͚̟͓̳̘̥̭̠̟͔̲̮͈̱̻͖̯̗̼̝̘̜̥̭̘̗͔̠̯̰̳̖̞̪͖̘͔̹̞͔͔̱̳̗̟͚͕͖̻͔̙̺̤̩̜̝̜̠̦͚̙̜̮͑͒̽̾͛̈́͐̉̀̿̾̐͛̂̏̒̉̌̈͋̓̆͋̐̊͛̓̓̽̏̈́̎͋̒͗̆̋̑̂͒͋̎͒̂̃̄͛̈́̈̂̋̃͑͆̄͂̈̉͛̋͊̍̔̉́̈́̓̃̕̚̕̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅḯ̵̢̨̡̡̧̢̘͎̞̜̙͓͖̰͍̫̭̖̪͕͔͍̯̭̖̬̪̞̙̤̙̣̹̘̮̦̼̅̄͗̆̇̀̅̅̑͛͛̊̿̿̅̋̿̽̉̀̑̈͘͘͘̚͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ơ̸̛̫̪͈̹̗͔͖̳̓͂́̀̈́́͑̑̈̍̆̿̎̈́̈́̃͋̽̐̌́̈̽̅̐͊̿͋̊̀̉͐̓͊͂̇̇̋̐̚̕̕̚̕͠ͅn̵̡̢̨̡̨̢̢̛͚͙̜͎̼̟̘̩͍̜̙̹̙̩̪̯͓̳̩̜͕̜͙̪͇̼̞͈͚̹̣̬͖̥̭͉̤͈̪̼̳̟̻̲͕̺̻̠̪̘̮̥͓̪̫̜̦͖͖͇̥̭̘͔̟̖̼͙̊̿́͊͒̒̋̂̈́͑̈́̓͂͌͑́̈̽̿̇̆̋͊̒̽͐͐͋̇͐͊̈̽̈̐͒͊̈́̉̏̈̅̔̆̋̈̔̿̀̅͌̃̏̋̈͋̏̔̀͒̈́̚̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅ ̵̡̨̧̢̨̨̡̡̡̢̡̡̛̛̗͓̠͖͇̼͉͇̯̩̫̫̗̖̜͓̙̫͚͓͎͈̳̟̥̻̻͙̺͈͓̲̜̝͎̼̱̬̖̣̯̜̭͈͚͈̦̮̻͓͈̰̫̥̲͇͔̲̟̟̩̫̫̱͔̺̫̠͉̘͔̬̯͉͆̎͗̎͂̿͂̒̔͊̎̓͑̿̐͗̅̉͊̈́͌͒̈́̾̀͗̋̈́̒͗̈́̈̿̾͋͐̀͐̎́͗͐͌̉̊̉͛͐̑̔̑́̉̽̃͗̃͐̂͑̓͆͛̍̀͆͘̚̚̕͘̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅͅā̴̰̈́̉̽̉̍̊͋̀͋͑̅̔̈́̓͐̿͂̊͋̉͂̆̓̆̽̊̓̓̓̈́̏̅̊͊̾̃̊͛͌̇͆̽̅̒͑̌̋̔̐̚̚̚̚͠͝͝͠͝l̷̡̡̡̡̧̛̙̣̻̙̜̺̠͇̣̥̯̘͇͈̘̫̤͉̜͚͉̙̬̜̣̘͓̫̳̣̹̩̖̯͔̱̖̮͓̜̠͍̰̘̣͔̓̀̌̏̐̈́̄̿̉́̎̍́̂͗̌̉͌̌̐̒̏̇̈́͌̒͆̋̏̊̓͛̉͆̍̏͋͑́̊̽͋͂̾̿͂̅͘̕̚̕͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅl̴̡̡̢̡̛͍̠̙̠̦̘͇̪̣͉̪̙͚͎͓̗̻͓̲͇̔̈́͆̊̎͂͛̂́͊̄̀͆̔̂͊͑͑̈́̉̓͂̄̑͒̌̋̿̊̄̈́̅͗̇̑͐́̍̿͊̓̉͗̈́͂̉̓͛̄̑̽̍̈́̈́͂̅̽̀̊̈́̾͆̄̚͘̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝į̸̢̢̡̧͚̼̲͎̯͓͓͇̤̭̣̝̞̯̯̫͓̯͍̟͉͔͚̞̘̩̟̞͕̖̦̘̲̼̠̣̦̠̳͚̟̜̗̲͎͚̩͚̝̪̣̻̞̙͈̼̩̰̮̹̫̠̥̰͙̤̐̀̈́̓͋͒̅̑͑͌͗̄̈́̀̎̒̿̑̋̉͌͘͘̚͜͝͝͠ã̴̧̡̧̨̢̢̨̨̨̨͎̘͕̮̱͍̩̗͕͈̰͙̩̫̤͚͇̳͔̰̫͍̗̪̳͚̼͙͖̻͖̗͚̠̩͔̦̣̪͙̪͉͉͚̜̹̤͍͕̮̯͙͚̲͈͈͎̻̣̳̟̤̙͍̬̲͍͉̹̠̳̝̟͓̱̟͈̝̟̳͉̌͗͂̃͆͗̔͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅņ̴̢̛̛̛̛̥̱̻̲̼͖̟̫̥͎̩̰͒̽̈́̓̃͒͂̊̈͂̑̃̊̂̿͗̽̃͆̀̔͂̎͊̌̄̈́̃̑̈́̑͆̀͗̋̃͌̓͐̈̂̃͌̂̑̾͊̐̓͊͗̏̈́̔̔̂͆͗́̎̊̂͗͌͌̆̏̏̉̆͒̉̉̅̔͋̾͘͘̕̕̚̚̕̚͘͘̕̚͝͠͝͝͝ͅç̶̨̡̡̨̨̢̛͚̦̳̭͖̠̗̳̙͖̩͖̪̥͇̝̺̱͍͓̗̝̲̳̝̤͎͉̖̯̯̼̤̲͎̲͖̮̠͔͎̣͉̳̞̼̹̩̹̹͖̣̦̐̓̃̋̽̈̉̋̏̄͆͆̔͌̾̀̌̂̅̓̇́̎͑̈́̌̓́̐̇̂͆̒̈́̆̒̅̉̌̏́̃̄̈́̏͋̎͆̏̈́͆̔̆̋́̄̈́̂̆̓̎̀͌͐̉͆̈́͒̇̚̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅḙ̵̡̛̛̩͚̼̠̩̝͇͙͕̦͍͚̭͓͖̻̱͎̩̲̝̦̥̩̬̰͕̦͓̿͌̋̿͆͒̎̆̄̈̓̑̔͋̑͌̀͌͒̓̑̆̅̄̑̔̓̓̈́̇̍̐̋͐́͆̿̽͋́̀̾͆̐̂̀̍̋̀͛̃͑̈́̐̇̒͑̔̄̀̌̎͗̓̽͗̍͋̊͌̃̒̋̽̈́͘͘̕̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͝ ̶̢̡̡̧̢̧̢̡̛̙͔̜̟̻̩̖͈̰̮͚̦͇̟̲̜̠̗̟̜̭͎͉̹̣͈̩͍̲̫̣̫͚̻̦̟̬̙͕͖͉̰̙̫̝̪͇͖̻͍̲̠̙̬̯̮̣̙͖̰̺̤̜̞̙̪͈̹̔̈́̈͗͂̀̐̀̐̋̍̈́͑̿̓̏͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅţ̷̧̡̡̧̧̨̨̧͈̻̜̬̩̭̻̟̭̙̘̦̰̺̯̬̤͓̹̝̟͎͈̝̪͖̖͍͕͔͉̬̠̮͇̬͔̬͓̜͙̬͙͇̥͔͎͓͉̙͓̗͎̻͙̜͓̣̙̪͖̲̮̘͚̤͎̗̳͔̥͓̱̣̥͉̝̦̹͌̐ͅͅͅͅơ̷̧̛̛͚͙͓̮̬͓̮̖̩̤̤̦̜̜̮͖͎̦̩̪͚̖͇̖̫̦͔̣̂͐̂̒͂̽̈́̽͂̌͗͒̅͛̈́́͛̒̃̽̄̏͂̍͛́͌̿̈̿̍̏͋̐̏͆̍͑̈́͛̓̃̄̃̈́͛̈́̄̾͂̌̈́͋͗̓̋̆̂̇͂͛͗͌̾͐̉͒̓̽̆̑̇̅̾̊̐͆̇̌͂͛̊͌͆̑̊̕̚̚͘̚͜͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̸̧̛̯̱̬̬͎̤̣̦̭̭̌̂͐̂̆̔̐͌̿͋̒̇̾̄̍̿̾̈́̇̇̊͗̃͛̃͗̓̒̏͊͒̆́̍̃̑͗̃̒͊̃̉͊̐̐̿̐̚̚̚͝͝ͅd̶̡̧̡̛̹̟͈̖̳̣̩̲̘̘͈͓͇̹͉̟̟͚͎͇̙͍̰̖̟͎̘͍͓͎̫̦̭̓̍̆̎͑̈̌͊͐͌́͊̑̄̊͐̽̃̈́̓̏̃̑͌͊̕̚̚̚͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̵̧̨̢̢̢̢̡̛̛̛̥̙̘̩̼͎̦̻͉̹̥̳̝͈͎̱͉̹͇̘̤͔͉̖̗̩̲̩̠͚̟̜͔̥̙̺̰̳̗̳̥̹̪̺̰͈̬̪̟̱̝͉̥̭̍̄́̐̓̏̾̊̈̍̽̊̇̌̓̄͛͌̊̂̌͛̊̿̄̈́̈́̎͂̎͋̐́̍̓͋͒̐͋̆̑͐̓̀̉̆̒͂̽̅̆̓̌̈̓̊͛̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝s̷̢̧̨̧̨̧̛̲̗̜̟̩̮̫̪̻̥̺͓̩͔̱̱̖̠̬̖̥̳̩̲̜̞͎̰̝͍̤̙͔̙̼͖̝͕͕̯̪̫̮͎̦̽̾̽̇̒̒͂͂̐̇̐̽͆̈́̂̾̃̌͊̔̍̏̈̀̿̃͌͒͂͆́̊͛̈́͂͂̆̔̀͘̚͝ͅͅͅͅț̵̢̢̧̨̡̻̜͉̤̲͍̜͍̣͕͓̞͕̬́̃͂̇̇͐̈́͐͋̽̓̉͛̄͌͊̌͘ͅͅr̶̡̨̛̛̛̛̗̯̲̝̺͎͈̝̜̬͍̯̞͍̜̜̦͎̣̭̳̪͚̦̦̲̥̭͎̲̖̬̙͕̺̤͉̪̃̔̓̂̑͒̀̂̈́̇̇̾̃̓̍͌͂̈́̃̋̋̑̆̐̈͛̈́̓͛͋̆̃͐̎̀͂͗͐̓̔̏̈̇̾̀̂̋̈̀̇̈́͂͊̓̃̎̈́̿̌͊̀̀̈̑̈́̔̾͐̂̚͘̕̕̚͘͘͜͜͠͠͝ǫ̷̨̛̗͎͎͍̼̙̱̞̪̤̥̪̫͓̠̯͖͚͈̥̰̦̜͚̬͓͔̪̼̺͎̜̖̖̥͉̱̙̱̱̟̊̇͑̾̽̄̒͗͐̄͐̉͗̊͗͋̇̎̃͌̿̑̒̀̊̈́̃̑́̇̀̂̾̌̒̾̒͆̽̽̂̈́̾̿̿͋̈́̃̊̈̊͊͘͘͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝y̴̢̡̧̡̧̨̢̧̧̛̛̛͉͖̥̘̰̙̱͈͉̰̝̖̬̫̺̳̻̺̫͓͇̹̻̩̘̻̜͔̠̪̥̞̩̥̥̠͎̼̝̮̠͙̼̺̜̺͎̫͓̼̯̹͎̥̱͉̯̘͎̹̺̙̳̗̝͔̺͇̱̳̬̝͔̗͎̖̜͖̘̜̦̫̙̗͈͕̱̻͇̮̝͐̑̿̏̾̈̂̂͗͌̿͑̇̋̈́̂͒͐͒́̈́̋̓̋̋̄̾̎̃̄̋͛̉̇̿̃́̃̔̆̈́͛́̋̓̒̃̿̓̾̿͆̑͆̓̒̊͒̄̇́̊̉͊̆̈́̈́̆̀̃̽̕͘͘̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅ ̶̡̢̢̡̡̛̛̛̛̫̝̤͉̗̲̫̗̤̣̝̣̗̙͕̹̳̯̣̬̘̹̭̩̀̽͊͊͛̀͗͌͆̈́̌̓̓͒̿̇̅̈̾͋̊̽͆͋͂̃̀̈́͑̉͂̓̈̈́͐͐̐̓̈̇͑̏̏͛̆͌͒̎̈́̃͗̅̈̑͐̌̅̔̆̋͊͛̉͋̋̽͑̔̅̍̆̑̿̓͒̕̚͘̚͘̕̚̚̚̕̕̚̚͠͝͠͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅh̸̨̢̢̡̧̢̨̧̢̧̨̨̢̛̛̛̛͚̰̮̩̱͓̻̫͓̭͔͔͓̝̜͔̙̱̹̫͓͙͇̠̲̟̣̫͔̟̣̝̩̦͍͚͙͎͓͖̠̭̞̰͚̠̯̜̙̤͎͍̩̣̫͈̠̫̣̱͔̭͙̪̲̺̗̦̞̭̦͔͇̱̤̪̰̗̥̯̞̲̫͂͂͋̈̀̀̾̀̿͋͑̔̑̽̂̽̆̋͑̄͌̀̽̿͊̎̒̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅư̴̧̡̢̛̛̝̝̯͈͙̻͖̮͍̝̣̲̻̬̤͖̹̯̻̺̠̗̣͓͈̜͎̲͎͇̦̭͕̺̗̭̰̼̣̩͖͓͓̲̍̔̾͆͂̄̍̃́̅͐͂̔̋́̿̃̔̒̅̌̽̒̎͗̈́̑̈́͗̔̔́̆̿̃̀̄͐͛̅̏͋̐̂͊̈́̀̆̇͆̋͛̓͆͋̅̈́̈̃̿͂͊͐̒̽͌͐̈́͛̑̃̓̽͂̌̉̾̂̚̚̕̕̕͘͘͜͝͠͠͝ͅm̸̨̡̨͚̱̲̲͇͉̯̥̮͈̼̗̬̬̘̦̤̺̗̥͈̹͈͔̭̮̙̹̠̪͈̪͍̩͇͎͔͚͇̤͈͖̤͙̠͍̱͙̭̬̦̩̖̈̿͛̐̊͆̈̓̑̍̄̌̔̐̎̓̕̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅa̷̡̧̧̢̧̢̢̢̧̠͈̫͚̞̭͇̺̼̪̮͓̼͕̫̟̠̮͉͓͍̞͔̟̥͍͇̮͔͉̮̰̣͔͇̪̼̱͕̼̭̓̀̅̃̅̋̍̀̎̒̿̃͂̑́͌͂̈́͊̃̽͐̔̐̉̂̆͌̄͛͊́͋̉̅̔̔̆̇̽̓͆̑̈́͐̍̽̃̏͛̊̅̍́̈́̎̊̾̎́̉̋͛͒̒͑̃͂͒̓͒̉̒͊͐̽̿̇̇͌̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͠n̸̡̛̛̜͕̼̜̯͎͎̯̹̱͎̖̈̌͐̓̇̒̎̐͆͛͂̆̌̈̈́̉̎̇̉̎̂̒̈̈́͊̌̓̋̍̐̋͑̾͐͊͌͆̓͂̒͂̓̑̋͂̄̌͂̿̽͆̽̌̿̌̚̕̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝i̵̡̢͔̤̹͉͇͙̫͚̣̹͙̲̰̻̱̖͒̇̉̎́͂͂͂̑̏̉̃̅͛̆̓̔̐͐͘͠ͅţ̶̢̢̧̛̣̣̫̤͉͔͇̺͖͔̦͕͎̖͕̫̟͖̩̳̲̠̼̰̙͙̼͖̹̠̲̫̣͎͎̹͈̙̠̦̹̱̰͖̬̻̞̩̖̞̺͈̫̰̰̻̝̺̺̰͍̝̻̘̻̗̝̘̩̼͚͕̝͉̫̪̜͎̫͐̄̄̒̅͗̇̔̆́́͗̍̑͐͒̽͑̒͐̋͐͊̈̾͗͊̽̒͑̍͗̍̈́͛͑̓͒̅̿̒̎̃̑̀̄̽̀͆͛̍̈̉̈́̂͂̅̿̄̒͊͑̎͛̂̀̔̊̽͗̿̅̇̆̕̚̕̕͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅy̷̨̧̗̞̦̱̳̣̺̝̘̜̪̲̳͔͇̭̪͎̳̤̘̥̗̱̱͉̣̹͈̼̠͎̼̫̹̏̌̍̍̀͗͂̇͗͆̍̈̄͗̅͂̍̕͝͝.̴̧̧̢̡̧̢̡̪̗̺͎̜͉͖̖̫͙͚̖͔̬̫̲̘̼̗͚̪̤̜̯̳͕͔̻̳̯͈̟̩͇̬͎̥͎͔̙̖̑͐̔̿͒̊̎̾͑̄͗̿̆͑̈͋̀͗̊̓͋̋̇͑̎͗̈́̈́̐̋̈́̏̊̿̄͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅ  
̷̢̡̛͔̗̼̖͈̳̤̻̣̹̯̬͖̥̝̖͖̼̳̀͌̾̀͌͂͂̋̐͛̅̉̈̌̿́͛͋͛͊̇͌̄̂̇͗̌̄̍̇̔͑̅̓͛̌̂̈̋͑͋͌͑̋̂͘̚͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅ  
̵̢̨̡̨̢̡̨̧̛͙̰̪̞̦͔̭̦͙̗͙̭̤͚̻̣͖͎͇͖̪̬̝̯̮͖̣̤̝̰̦͇͙̥̳̖͚͔̙̮̯͓̖͈̯̞̜͇̣͕̎̂̈̎͛̇͒͑͐̃͑͒͌͗͛͐͗̊͂̋̋̐̌͑̄͑͐͊̈́̋̎̈́͒̿̉̊̈́̀͊̎͆̓͑̈́͂̆̒̇̊̐̉͆̉̅̄̔͐̈́̓̒̋͐̏͗̆͊̃͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅW̷̛̛̮̱̪̦̐̃̐̄̔̈́̓̇̓̓͆̂͛̌͑̒̄̓͗̊̑̒̆̈́̽̔͑͐̈̅̍̐̔̆̄̓̓̆̒̈̎͑̅͂͌͋̎̓͋̆͊̿̓̓͋̀̿̓̔̈́̓̒̈̏̂̑̐̄͑͊͌̑͛̃͊͘̚̕̚̕̕͝͠͠͠ͅe̶̢̡̧̨̡̨̧̧̛̥͕̯̞͔̞̣̹̮͈̬͈͎̝̭͈̲̘͈̥͈͖̙̱̺͉̺̻͙͕͙̯̙͙̞̝̹̰̖͍̤͓̝̟͉͖̠̹͎̲͓͉̻͍͍͖̥͖̤͎̽̓̑͌̐̓͗̐̌̊̐̓͑͛͛̎́͊̂̒͊̑͂͑̌͋͒͆̈́̈́̎̍͘̕̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅr̷̡̨̢̢̨̨̧̧̛̰̙̫͈̲͈̫̱̭̗̯͎̜̜͙͇̞͕͕̯̘̮͍̝͖̺̮͍̣̭͚̰͈̯͎̥̣̱̪̖͓͚̼͈͍̠̯͔̼̮͓̥̖͓̠͇̝͓̭̳̹̲͈͔̯͚̤̱̠̮̜̦̦̞̙̯͕͉̻̩͔͙̞̟̝̯̘̥̜̞̹͑͊̈́̎͆̓͐́̋́͌̑̌̔͆̓̈́́̎͑̽͗̎̇͛͒̓̎̆̓̊̄̈̊̄͗̿̎̑̎͋̑̈́̇̆͐̆͛̒̍̀͆͂̐̒̚̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅë̶̡̡̢̛̛̛̛͎͙̘̱̬͇̹̘̰̤̗͉̬̪̘̪̹͍̳̮̼̜̠̜̻̘̺̳́̀͋́̌̇̄̎͌̈́̀͒͊̂̿̊͛̑̋̾̓̈́̔͐͂̆̊͊̏͌̅̓͗̃̏͊̐̾̉̄̒̽͗̉̊́̃̆̆̅͂͋̈͊͋̑͛͛͂͑̓̓̎͒̊̇̂̅̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͠͝ ̸̡̡̢̢̡̨̛̞̠̠̯̥̗͉̹̪͓̤̝̺̘̼̺̠̞̞̮̖̱͉̖̠͇͙͚̙̫̣͎̼͚̗̝̼͕̱̳̫͔͙̣̩̘̲̙̘̖̳̳̞̹̬̼̱̯͎̣̗͍̬̮̖̙̰͕̲̬̯̹̱̮͍̻͇̩͔̖̤̭̱̬̹̀̓̂̔̈́̿͂̌̄̊̾̐̾̊̃̐̋̏̔̇̌́͊͗̔͂͌̅̃̒͊̿͐̂̾͋͌̍̈͊̍͑̒́̉̄̏̋̈́̽͆͌̓͂͗͊͊͆̉͘̚͜͜͝͝ͅỹ̴̡̡̨̡̝͙̰̯͚͚̭̣̲͙̦̜̳̠̹̰͇͚̘͈̼̯͔̼̯̼͙͓͚̠͓͕̙͉͍͈̱͇͈̤̫͋͂̎͆̑̉̌͗̓̔̀̀̇͗̈͗͗̽̑́̓͒͑̇̐͐͗̊̌͌̄̐̇̈́͌̔͒̿̏̅͒̎́͊̽̇̍͋̅̃́̅͒͌̋͆̉̉̒̎͐̅̏͗̄̄̎̽͑͋̇̄͗̀̇͛̏͛͑̊̀̕̕͘̚̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅŏ̷̡̨̡̘͕͎̹̥̱͕͔͚͖͈͇͔͈̘̘̪̼̺͈̝̹̙̱̲̙͈͎̺̼̠̻̫͇͕̩̞̱̬̫͓͚̎̂͆̎̿͜͜ͅų̸̨̢̨̡̧̨̨̡̨̳͔͕̼͈͚̞̯͔̗̮̥̪̗͉̳̼̰̤̭͕̞̰͈͉̩̳̩̩̜̪̤̱͈̠̰̪͚̟̞̮͇̩̮̱̗̫͇̻̘̜̘̫͇̪͎̗̦͙͎̮̣͓̖̦̯͔͖͉̙̟̯̪̞̝̬̖͚̭͕͚̬̝̜̼͓̫̭͙̜̹̗̠̤͚̹̈́̅̓͒̽̑͂̅̓̈́̾̈̍̉̈͊̑͂̈́̂́͊̃͊̐̕͜͝ ̸̧̧̛̻̜̟̼̞̪̬͈̮͕͍͍̹͚̞̺̞̞̫͇̘͙̼̹̣͇̳̠̱̮̮̩̜̥͉̫̓̒̿̏̆͐̆́́͋̑̀͆͐̄̈́͆̍̊̒̔̋̉̍̂͊͋̇͒̒̈́̎͛̉̒͑̂͂͗̄͂̽̅̓̒͆̈́̇͒̊̃͂̃̈̏́̎͊͌̄̆̔̑̂͒̃͗̊̈́͛̏͘̕̚̚͘͘͠͝ţ̸̢̛̰̖̥̗̮̤͓̜̰̞̮͙͙͉͉̲̝͙͔͉̰͇̼̬̰͔͎̫̩̀́̈́̿͛̆̓̎̅͆͛̽̍̊̈́͆̉̄́̏͗̽͆̿͑̾̈́̀̒̄͑̾̕̚͘̚͝͝͠͝͝ȑ̸̢̡̨̨̨̛͇̫̣͎̙̬͇͇͍͖̠͔̮̥͉̝̝̰̠̠̠̬̩̬̱̙͚͈̘̱̺̞͎̠̬̖͔̙̮͍̝̞̥̮̝͙̩̺͚͇̳͇̖̹̘̆̌̂́̽̃̾͒͒͑͒̈́̀̉͛̂̒͐̔͑͊̏̄͒̀̀͂͆͗͗̆̄͆̆͌̎̂̈̀͆͋̑͘͘͘͝͝ͅy̶̛̛̦̥͉̍̿͆́͌͊̅̈̌̀͛͐͆̒̽̇̂̌̐͌̒͋͗̏̓͌͘͘̚͝͝i̷̡̢̨̡̧̨̛̛̛͕̯̪͕̖̼̜͔͕̥͖̩̰̰̹͎͍̯͙͕̦͖̖͙̯̤̭̫̱̩͔͇̝͕͓̫̦̭͓̼̺̖̹̮̟̞̳̲̜̰̼̞̥̫͖̘̹̭̭̙͍̰̞̣̬̪̭̪͙̝̱͎̍̂̿͒̂̊̇̊̎͂̓̆̀̄͂̏͆͊̾̃̾̽̀͌̓͂͊͑̾̒͆͑̆̈̊͋́͑̏͑̑̑̾̎̉̌̓͋͌̈̈̿̔̊̓͗̽͒͆́̂͋̆̈́́̊̽͂̀̀̈̚̚͘̕̕͜͝͠͝ͅn̴̨̧̛̛̛̻̥̜̭͓̩͍̝͙̬̻̘͚̤͓̰̝̼̥͇̈́͑̿͌̏͗̈́͑̑̏́́̀̃̈͂͋͂̈̇̓͊̒͗̃̒̌́̏̉͋̏͆̽͑̀̎͌͆̈́̄̀̇̄͊̓̿̌̒̑̓̅͐͘̚̕͘̚̚͝͠͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅg̷̨̢̨̛̜͉̱͈̺̰̮̦̭̼̮̰͇̰̪̭̫̰̻̋̅́̓̿̐̓̐̔͐̋̓͛̇̈́́̌̓͗͗̒̄͐̒̋̈̿͊͑̀́́̇̈́͑͗͑̾̈́̆̓̀̀͑̌͛̓̉͊͂̆͑̽̂̾͌̂̐̽̆̍̈́̋͑͐͆̐͐͋̄̉̍̈́̍̊̓̐̕̚͘͘͘͘͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅ ̶̡̛̛͙͍̲̱̙͍̰̦̘͖͕͓̗̇̽̓̐̽̂̑̽̽͆̒̀͑̒̊̈́̈́̇̍͌͒͐͐̂̅́͐̏͛̎̂̊̑̋̆͛̎̅̓̎̒̕͘̚͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅt̵̨̢̡̢̛̛̳̰̲̦͇̭̙̼̼̗͇͔̹̪͇̙͚̠̝͚͕̹͕̻͎̳͍̞̙̺̫̰̹̥͙̗͖͎̰͎͇̝͕͎͚̙̠͍͔͚̲̼̪̬̤̘̪͇͍̜̗̭̻̪͔͈̙͖̜͕̜̉̋̉̓̒͆̇̓́͌̆̓̓̅̾͑̓̓̌̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅơ̶̡̢̨̧̡̨̧̢̧̡̗̼̯̲̪̥̼͓͕̯̦̠̭̠̣̮̰̲̮̰̠͕̦̥̻̟̯̳̟̘̹̬̖͖̻̮̭̱̮̭̠̖̦̙̲̺͖͚̻͍̗͖̟̺̰͔̦̻̖̬͇̳̲̖͚͆̾̓̅̈̋͆̊̋̓̿̓͊͊͑͂̇̇͑̆̈̃̑̇͆̌̓̂̈̿̔̋̆̊̐̒̈́̎̾̋̅͌̍͗̏̈̑̌͘͘̕͘͜͠͠ͅͅͅ ̴̢̧̨̢̡̧̧̤͇͕̦̺͚̞͉͖̭̪̪͈̜̲̟̬͉̫͈̗͈̻̤̻͙̱̜̺̮͈̞̘͍͉̖͓͖̫̘̱̙̰̪̠͇̻̥̺͕͉̫͖̫̮͈͕̜̤̺̥̭̙͔̼͕̼̤͇̲̥̜̭͔̙̯̹̠͔́̌́͊͐̐͘͜͜͜͝ͅi̸̢̢̧̨̧̡̛͕̥̖͎͙̺͈̘̙̬͔̜̳̘̹̥͈͖͎̘̪͎̜̜̳͇̗̜͎͇̯̯͖͙̰̹̓̓̆̒̈́͗̈̍̄̍̒̐̃̈́̆̽̉̾̄̿̍̆͌̏̌̓̐̈́̍̈́͗̓̾̾͊͒͌̔́̉̽̐̀̂̉̂͗́̒̇̓͂͋̑̔̿̉̿̉̇͆̓̓̅̕̕̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͝͝m̴̛̳͈̲͎͈̙̾̆̌̌̈́̃̈̅͆̃̀͋͌̒͋͌̽̒̽̈̂̀̊͊̐͊̐̆̅̌̑̀̊̂̌̈́͊̆̊͋̚̕̕͝͝͠͝͝ą̷̧̢̡̨̨̬̭̠̭̳̗̳͎̫͓͚̹̝̫̼̺̟̬̟͓̖̝̠̰̜͎̫̺̬̯̲̲̯̘̱͚͈͎̠͎̗͔̳͚̝̙͇̣̩̖̱̭̜̼͖͈̪͕̹̬̙̩̝̪̤̼̤̹̩̹̤͎̝̓̾̊̍̎̓͛̽̔̆̓̅͑̀̿̇̌͑̂͆͌̍̒̈͘͜͜͝͝ͅĝ̵̡̡̢̨̨̩̘͚̣̗͇̖̪̲̱̟̦̦̟̯̩̮̳̼̳̥̦̝̖̖̬̮̠̥̙̟̱̯͚̮͎̗̗͇̼̺̯̺͈͎̬̦̥̖̪̲̦̣͔͔̜̪͉̣͈̬̪͈̝͉̱̟̳̫̊̋̈́̒̿̃̇̕̚͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅį̷̧̧̨̧̧̹͓̻̟̺͍͍̯̹̠͕̳͇͖̣̺̘̦̼͇̣̘̝̬͖͓̟̻͖͇̭̲̞̤̣̠̥̰͇̥̱̙̱͍̠̤͎̰͎͎̯̣̻͕̪̼͕̜͙͖̹̲̝͔̪͍͈̹͎͒̓̎͛̌̅͋̉͒͊̐̃̈́̇̐͋̾̈́̔̐͒̍̈́̈͊̌͋̎̌̊́͗̄͂͊̀̃̓͋̒͘̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅn̵̛̛̛̺̹̻̙͇̯̙͕͔̳̙̣͔̫͇͂̈́͛̇̋̈́̓̀͋͒͑͗͑͋͑͂͑̒̀̿̌͋̂̔͆̌̃̄́͊̈́̃̊͆̍̅̓͑̾͛͋͐͋̽͗͛̉̊̽̂̎̎͌̂͆̀̒̃̓͑̑̀̎̑̃̉̏̋͗͌͂̊̃̂̄̽̇̽̌̕̚̕͘̚͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ė̸̡̧̢̛̦̪͎̃͑̊̎̿̏̏̐͛̇́͊͆̉̏̐͊̌̌̈́͛̃̒̆̉̓͌́͊̄̿͌͐͑̅̓̑͆̌͋̑̽̾̉̎̌͋͌̐̏̌̔̐̿̅͛̾̈́͑̀̏̄̉̔͋̓͂́̿̒̓͂͌̈̅͑͗̊̄̅̄͆̈́̓̉̒̄͘̕͘̚̕͠͝ ̸̧̢̧̧̢̢̢̨̧̛̺͔͎̜̟̰̬͍̪̠̰̪̫̯̱̩̻̤͍͔̜͚̗̺̫̼̠̫̤̼͖͙͍̟̩̭͔̗̠͖͓̋͌̑̔̉̐̋̑͋͂͒̿̇͆̐͗̾͐̅̅̕͜͝y̸̧̨̢̡̛̛̦͉̫̹̟͇̹̦̺͇̰̱̣̙̝͍̙͕͔͗̐̋͋͒̈̓̍͑͂͛͛̌̽̄̓̐̉̑̒̊̅̒͊́̋͑̈́̉̊̊̍̓̽̈́͛͊̉͑̔́͒̍͂̂͌̂̈̒̽̒́̇̂͑̏̆͌̾̏͗̅͐̽͑̍̑̆͋̑́̚̚͘̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͠͝͠ò̶̢̨̨̨̡̢̡̰̣̱̺͖̱͖̥̻̯͎̩͉͉̠͓̙͎̤̰̥͕͖͍̟̱͇͇̠̯͔̺̤̞̘̪̹̹̗̫͙̩̤͇̠̱̺̬͈̬̰̫͓͉̦̘̲̺͎͍̖̜̪̻̙̭̮̬̻̜̺͖̓͛̌͗̓̐̓̅̆̌̉̽̈́͑̃͌̑̓̔͂̿̌͒͆̅̌̑̑͗͋̒̎̄̈̎̽̓̂̋͐̐̈́̽͘͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅu̷̧̡̧̡̨̧͎̭̯͎̯̬̙̼̩̫͚̜̯̮̥̗̪̣̳͍̼͖̭̯̮̠͖̣̞̤̫̭͍̲͙͕̠͕̳̜̤̜͚̹̦͕̘̜̩̪̥̤̞̰͈͔̦̹͇̱̳͔̇̇̏̊̽̍͑͘ŗ̶̢̡̨̢̧̢̛͖͖̝͚̪͇͖͚̖͓͍͇͙̮̤̦̜̩̹͕̻̝̭͙̲̫̺̯̻͈͕͚̱̘̖̩͖̹͇̙̜͇̜̺̮͓̳͚̭͚͕̭̝̱̝͖̠̲͍̜̤̻͉̬̖̘̟̝̮̞̯̻̫͓̭͖̝͎̂̇̉̈́͗̑̔͋̐̌̓̾͛̃̂͐̋̑̌̓̋̄̈̿̎̅̆͋̐̅̒̈́̽̀͂̚͘̕̕͝͝͝͝ͅͅş̶̡̛̛̪̬̯̱͈̫͉͈͉̱̩͖͈̠̤͙̤̳̣͙̫͔̝̬̞̣̳̩̗͓̝̬̹̹̟͖̏̄̉͋͊̾̎̋̎͊͋̈́̽͒͌̊̍̎̎̈́̓̿̇̇̄̈́̂̈́̂̆̂̄̊͊̇̇͐͐͌̉͆̌͆̊̈̀̈́̈́͛͋̈̏́́̀̑̊̃̚̕̕̕͘͠͝ę̷̧̡̛̛̝̫͖̞̮̫̤̰͙̈́̃́̂͊͒͂̄̉̎̇̒̏̿̿̎̇̊͑̑̐̋̊̿̄͌̓̃͑̉̐̌̍̑̆̈́̃͛̽̈̐̿̈́͋̅̃̈̓͒͊̎͑͛̾̿͐̇̂̐͌̃̒͗͗͒̉̓̈́͌̋̔̒̎͂̅̎͒̔̈̿͛͛̇̀̋̚̚̕̚͘͝͠͝͝͠ļ̵̡̢̛̛̳̰̦̠̼͙͈͈͈̩̖͎̫͕̬̼̟̺͇̩̥͕̺̝͚̮̬̠̝͇̜̏̽̅̋͛̅͊̄͌̊̅͑̓̈́̊̒͛̓̐̽̀̃͗̈́̃͌̚͘̕̕͝͠͝f̴̧̧̨̨̧̡̧̨̡̧̲̯̭̠̱͈͓̖̹̗̥̦̰͉̭͙̝̤̟̥̝͈͇̲̤͈͉̙̺̮̮̱̺̥͇̰͓͍̤͕̜̠̘̗͙͉͓̟͎͓͙͙͓͓̟͔͎͖̘̭̖̰̼̫̤͈͙̹͇͙̟̙̫̙͍͙͎̟̻̱̼͕̰̺̳͍̯͑̏̅̾̏̃̾̾͋͒̏̄̒͛̍̉̽̀͛̈͊̍̅͗̆͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅ ̸̧̢̨̨̛̛͙̬̦̲͉͖͖̥̻̤̗̬̙̼̳͙̥͓̦͎̬̞̤̺̝̟̲̤̦̞͖͎̹͈̲̭̖̗͔̪͙̝̳͔̫̖̮̩̘̝͓͚̫̳̗̹͖̤̬͚͓̝͙̻̃̈́́̋̄͒̐̒͒̿̐̂͐̑͆̌̉̂̔̉͗̇̾͗̊̐͊̓̆͂͑̑̈́̽̽̈́͌̍͗̿͑͆̀͑̿̿̒͋̽̑͗͆̋͋͑̏͐͐̈́̑̾̍͑͂̒̾̊̽͐̄̃́̂̐̆̄̎̈́̕͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅą̷̡̛̛͓̥̖͚͓̯͚̰̪̹̖͙̜̠̳̬̣̰̲̰͕̰̲̤̭͈͓͈̜͍͉̜̫̫̤̲̼̥̣͈͙̥̊̆̃̃̊̒̈́̆̆̑͂̊́͗͂͊͆̅̎̽͊̉̅̃̐͆̆̋͑̈́̑̈̋͒̽̾͂̉̑͐̎̾͗̆̌̈́́͐͑͊̃̅́̉̇̂̎͗̈́̉̂̌̌̇̉̒̌̇̾̓̅̃͐̕̚̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͝s̶̨̧̨̨̡̨̢̨̧̛̺̜͓̫͎̱͖̫͖̜̥̟̝̠̮͙̤͍̩̮̯͉̗͈̠̙͎̲͈͍̺̫̠̺͍̪̺̩̹̲̙̻͇̳̫̠͚̥̪̤͔̳̲͇̮͖͙̳̤͇̯̯͉̊̉̾͑͆̆͂̽̄̾̂̾̒͒̊̂̉̈́̃̊̀̂͊̿͐̇̌̌̇̊̉̿͑̏̐̊̊̈́̔̅̍̈́̃̿͗̈́͗̇̀͒͂́̔͛̈́̈́̈́͊̔͑̽̊̚̚͘̚͝͠͝͝ ̵̛͕̝͔̝̤̊͑̓̓̈́̽̒͋̿͛̈́͑͆̀̾̈́̈́̋̈̓͂͋͑̂̆̃͆͒͋̍͐͐̃̑͒̽̏̇͐̓̊̅̽̓̽̄̃̈́̊̇͂̀̋̿͘̕͘͘͘͝͠͠͝a̸̡̧̧̢̨̨̧̧̨̢̱͖̫̺̱̬͔̗̼̙̤̲͈͍̩̱̠̪̦̜̜̱̙̘̗͉̮͓̦̣̞͕̖͇̘̻̦̠̲̥̞̹̙͇̜̫̫͈̦̹̮̪͓̺̭͓̣̙̮͚̼͉̘͕̠͈͚̝̤͍̣͔̮̙̦̣͇̞̭͔̼̝̯͇̤͉̲̍̊̈̾̉̊͗̇̃̌̅͑̎̐̓͗̊͆̊͗̿͋́͒̔̑̅̆̋̑̉̇̒̀͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅ ̷̨̢̢̡̡̨̡̧̢̧̧̛̛̮̪͉͙̰̖̯͍͔̘̺̝̥̝̝͎̹̱̠̤̥̥͍̼͈̬̣̬̤̙͍͙͓̞̬̪̭͈̘͎̪̙̝̘̳͉͉͇͓͈̗̰̥̱̩̠͖̙͈̮̠̗̦͎̫̗͈̮͔̤̺̻̻̹̼̟̦̭̳̝͉̜͋͐̈́͌̆̍͒̓́͐̈́̅̋͒͋̋̄̍͐̓̏͗̏̇̽̅̀̈́̀̒͌̿̒̓̌̽̔̇͛͑͑͊̋̂͒͋̽̏͊̇͑̽̐̐͂̂̂̂͂̎̽̈̐̇̂́̔̈́̏̌͋͑̈́̅̈́̆͒̊̊̕͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅh̷̨̡̨̨̢̡̡̧̢̧̨̡̡̛͍̠̻̞̤̜̫͉̖̳͕͇̥͕̥͔͓̘͖͕̱͓͍̳̥͚͙̳̹̲͍̥̠̻̬͓̮͈̩̫̫̦͍̩̱͇̥̙̞̝̦͔̙͔̱̻͚̣̟͖̣͍̭̞̖̣̟̬͉͕͔͓̖̖͈̼̞͇̲̠͎͗̐̔̄̆̆̑̒̈́̓͋̋̎̈́͊̉́̔̊̚͜͜͜͜ͅư̴̛͕͍̯̾̃͐̃̎͒̀͐̋̉̾̄̀͛͑̈́̄̊̏͒̇̑̓̽̉͛͊̊̈̈́̂͐͗͋͆̑̌̈́̊̎̆̕̚̚̚͘͘͠͝͝͝g̴̡̨̧̡̡̧̡̛̛̫͈̦͓͙̮͖̙̘̮̯̤̱̰͕̙̭̬͙̘͎̫̘̮̼̜̜̯̫̣̭̲̱̬͙͍͎̗̘̙̹̣̺̪͙̤̙̰̜̳̥̰͇̜̺̬̠̱͖̲̰͎͈̟̜͎̞̫̬̗͔̝͍͖͇̱͖͍͍͎̯̘̞͕̥͕̼̯͙͖̑̐̔̓͂́̾̊̔͂͐̂͐̂̈́͌͗̈́̐͊̈̒̇͌̈̈́̌̀̏͐̀̊̀̈́̽̌̑͋͐̃̄̈́̋̓̎̿̓̎̆̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅę̶̧̛̛̙̝̰͕̜̞̠̱͓̜̬͇̩̘̲̟̣̠͙̙̮͎̠̲͙̼͚̻͎͍͕̤̯̳̾͋̃̅̌̂͋́̍̍̆̄̐̓̽̃̿̍̃͛̈́̈́̌̈͋͆̿̿͒̓̆̑̐̇͌̈́̄̎͂̓̊̋̍͂͊̒̈́̇̂͑̐̽͆̿̅͋̇́̆̊̅̾̈́̆͊͆̆̍̏̔̈́͆̏͘͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͝ͅ ̷̨̛̛̞͙̦͙̱͓̟̲͎̹̒̓̀̂͑̓͊̇̀̀̃͐̆̇̎͗̊̇̽̓̓̑̿̏̅̽̓͛̍̾̋̊͒͛͒̊͐̃̊̐͑̽̀̂̍̑̊͒̎̉̂̑͑̔̆̾̍̋̉͊̃̕̚͘̕͘̕͘͠͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝m̸̡̢̧̢̨̢̡̛͍͎̱̦͖̝͍̬̺̠̝̳̩̱̮̠̭̤̥̯͍̞̘͉̥͕̙̪̗̤͈̥̤̰̙̬̗̘̫̫̩̪̤͍͚̯̹̫̤͓̋͐̇͆̆̍̃̉̆͊̅͊͒̉̊͆̊̏̃͌͆́̔̾́̉͛̔̓̓͗̃̂͐͗̄̿̆̇͆̓̈́̈́̆̋̌͋̂̏͌̉̈̉͐̊̈́̓̈́͐͌̂͘̚͘̚͘͘͘͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅa̸̡̢̨̨̢̧̛̱̻̫̙̟͍̠̪̗͙̗̱̺̠̣̳͉͇̙̦̰̺̖̤̺̮̲̜̬̻̠͖͙͇̯̮̼̙͍̠̟̼̹͖̘͙͇̰͕̼͖͕̦̟̘̙͆̌̎̅̓̏̋͊͗̾̐̇̈́́̄͑͊͗͑̄̋́̃͊̓̓͂̂̓͌̊̆̓̄́͋̂̓͂̍̈͊͛̓̐͊̏͆̈̇̈̓͌͆̉̓̈́̑̕̚̚͘͘̚̕̕͘̚͜͝ͅn̵̢̢̢̡̨̨̧̡̛͕͉̭͇̫̜̫͔̗͕̘̬͚̼̳͍͍̫̱͓̗͚͚͔̬̼̻̞̖̺͈̳̳̠͚̜̙̜̥͔͎͕̯͚̗͇̠̯̏͌̇̓̋̈́̽̊̈̑̍͋̄̑̿̋̋̓̈̏͌͗̇̈́͗̇̏̌̄̿̓̈̋̔͛́̓͋̊̔̎̑̂̎̈́̊͗͂͐̈́͛̈́͑̃͛̾̉̔̓͛͌͂̆̐̔̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̚͘̚̕̚͠͝͠ͅť̷͔͍̮͎͈̦̯͎̘̓̊̔́́̈́͋̂͒̌̔̃̏͛͐̓͑̅̈́̈͑̚͘̚̕͠͝͝͝ͅĩ̶̧̨̨̨̧̡̡̠̞̭̣͔̫͎̺̠̦̯̣̤̠̝͕͚̥̻̯͇͇̻̠̩̪̫͔̟̣̭̣̲̦̫͕̫̫̟̠̯͕̯̭̙̞̰̹̬͓̝̪͓̪̬͔̝͓̳̩͖͓̤̗͖͔͈̞̝͍͍͕̮̦͍͕̲̣̈́̇͜ͅs̴̛̛̘͎̺̩͎̅̋͋̌̾͆̂͐̉̾͛̒̐͐̈́̒̂͆͐̔͋̅́̃͊͊̎̐̋͂̏̓̉̾͊̆̆̏̔͋͋̌̊̈́̈́͗̇̅͘̕̚͘̕͝͝͠͠͝͝ ̷̧̧̧̨̡̛̛̺̜̩̫̜̱͖͎̙̠̩̘̘̳̣̩̰̹͉̲͚̮̬̼̫̻̬̻̗͙̺͚̯̱͇̲͓̣͇̮̻̺̟̻̘̣̗̪͖͓̜̞͍̠̱̬̾̆̍̃͂̈́̽̉͐̃̊̈́̅̽̆͌́̊̃̅́̑̓͒͆͊́̃̎͑͂̈́̓̈́̔͒͒͋̈̒͂̓́̉͑̈́̓̋͛̒̔͌̿͋̈͋̅̏̓̽͗͊̑̋̃̀̆̑̋͒͘̕̕͘͜͠͠͠͠͝w̶̧̡̢̧̢̨̨̢̛̝̖̩̩̞̤͕͎̦̠͎̮͚̤̩̠̬͎̫͕͉̗̥̱̺̳̼̗̭̘̺̲̮͙͎̙̯̤̦̬̦̻̟̙͚̤͍̜̥̭͙̱̲̼̟̣̺͚̏̓̒̔̐͆͌̓̏̐̍̑̒͊͋͋̌̍̾͐͋̽̾͐̎̇̇̌̆͌̎͛̽̒̋̒̌̈́̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝i̷̡̢̢̡̧̧̛̛̝̮̠̙̘̱͈̳͇̰̱̠̥̠͔̰̭̲̖̳̰̠͎̥͚̹͉͚̼̳̞̻͚̺̖̹̭̺͖̰̭̫͓͎͙̪̠̭̳̺̙̗̲̫̘̞̻̘̝̼̤̟͕͚͖͍͉̥͋̒̾̍͐̈́͗̉͋́͂̌̓̇͌̓͂͐͆̆̀̒̓͗̆̾̿̃̾̂͗͗͗̽̅̾̊̾̊̔̍̂͌͒̈́̈́͌͆͂̅̀̀̾̇͆̇̓̌͛̑̇̕̕͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅt̶͉̣̦̦̜̯̮͚̦̫̐̾͋̕͝h̸̢̨̢̢̢̨̢͕͉͖̭̠͚̙͚̹̠̤̲̮̙͙̺̫̹̫̗̪͍̤͉̘͙͚̪̫̱͓̪͇̙̘̯͓͖͔̤͚̖̱̘̰͓̺͕̺͙̹̫͎̗̮̥̼̗͔͇͓̰̯̣̯͚͈̟̣̮̗̦̝̰̉͗͆̈͒̈́̈́̐̐͋̽̂͊̔̃̑͐͌̐̔̿̑̃͛̄̋̇̈̓̋̐͊̀̍̎̍̈́̊̆̅̄̑͋͐̾̇͛̑́̀̇̉͊̆̆̊̉̊̋̀̒͑̾͗͌̔͛͌̐̈́̈́̽͛̐́̍̇́̔͊̓͘͘̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̕̚̚͘͜͝͝͠͠͠͠͠͠ͅ ̷̧̨̨̮̦̠̣̝̰̤̫̻͎͚͔̮̯͎̦̬͇̻̲̪͍̟̣͍̲̯̺̣͎̹̤͙͕̬̩͉̩̠̺̮̰̤̠̩̮̦͊̏̄̾͗͗͑̑͐̉̒̃͛͜͜͝ͅş̵̨̢̧̛̛̛̞̜̮̦͕̥̻̮̤̬̺͍͙͓̘͓̥͙̞͓͓̰̮̝̦̪͓̩̯̤͔͈̻͉̟̊͂̌̈̃̋̎̉́͐̾̂̿̽̈́͐̑̇́̋͑̈́̍͂̀͆̆̓͗̌̓̋͊͌͛̓̇͂̌̓͊̾̂́̈́̊͂̇́̃̀͂̏͑̀̇̃̋̒̉̓͌̌̈͊̎͑̽̾͋́̆̀͐̀̒͆̏̈̋̌͋͆̌͛̔̂̒̕͘͘̕͜͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅw̵̡̢̡̛͔͇͉͍̱̼̪͙̳̬͇̪̹̦̼̝̫̫͓̘̤̖̦̩̘̝̍̈́́͑͐̈́̈́̍̅͂̈́̎̒̏̊̓̀̾̽̔͑̃̅͗͘̚̚͝͝ͅơ̷̧̡̧̡̧̡̧̨̢̢̨̨̛̯̣͉̥̖̠̻̺̮̰̰̹̭̺̹̣̱͍̘̙̘̥̲͉͚̬̝͓͙̜̤̟̥̙̰̞̹̬̯̹̝̘̳̬̦̥͙͖̜̮̖̦̮͚͇͉̤̲̼͈͎͖̳̣̭͓̟̳̮̹̪̬̪̤̟̳͙̰͙̹͈̜̯͇͍̈̂̊̾͂̐̃̅́͆̑̾̌͑͑͌̅͂͗̈́͒̆̎̍̈́̎̊̂̿͊̆͒̂̇̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅŗ̴̨̧̧̛̳̣͖̻͓͓̣͙̙͇̣͈̬̝̪͕͕̖͔̗͎̦̘̙͈͚̩͉̰͖͉̬͓̩͉̗̰͈̬̤̻͓̬̳̺̘̫͉̣͖̩̣͙̱͔̫̲̓͗̈́̊̊̒̾̄̄͌̂̀͊̈͑̂̈́̆̀̆̈̎̂̅́̽͒̇̓́̒̂̿̉̒͗͌̒̓̐͛̈́̏̃̈̈́͆͑̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅd̷̢̢̡̨̧̟̳͕͍͉̦͓͖̤̯̻̺͈̗͖͖̠̦̘̩̰̟̰̙̤̤̼͚̪̯̣̟͈̳̠̝͕̜͖̪͖̥͚̦͓̬̭͙͍̣̱͖̠̍̉́͊͆̔̋͋͂͌̅̾́͌̄̂̏̾̾̉̔̃͛̂̒̈́̀͘̕͘͜͠ͅs̷̨̡̢̟͍̺̝̻̱̬͖̱̦̲̩͚̼͖̹̩̹͓̩̻͖̮̣̗̝̥͍̫̞̫͙̮̳̞̯̘͚̹̜̊̔̓̉̋̐̒͑͒̋̈̈́͑̅̀̌́̾̆͐̒͛̆̔̏͂̀̓̌̍͛̕̕̚͜͜͠͝͠ ̸̨̨̡̢̧̛̦̮̣̲͓̫͚̰̗̮̥̝͈͇̖̫͓̥̘̠͓͈͎͍̪͙̞̤͚̫̞͍̬͕̻̲̘̤̘̰̝͎̪͈͓̜͕̭̦̱͎̩͙͚͎͉̗̥̠̖̬͎̪̟̞̮̥̱̉̓̈́̄̋̏̆̓̈́̔̓̐͊̍͊̈͋̈́̌̀̑͆̒̈̿̋̈́͊͘͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅf̸̡̡̧̡̛̛̛͕̰̬͉͇͚͈̩̻̗̦̙͎̼̤͈̰̮̣̺͙͙̟̦̄̈́͗̍̓͒̀̿̑̄̇̐̔̋́̇͗̊̒͑͋̓͒̽̅̀͊͒͌̃̈́̐͑͗̏̽͌̊̾͒̑̋̌̈́̋͆̔̾̂͑̈́̽̈́͛̽̇̅̈́̈́́̏̑̂̃̍̾͐͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅỡ̷̩̰̤̱̣̠̭̮̹͓̲̘͈̲̍̓͒̂̑̏̑̌̓̉̅͊̌̔̎͒̽͑̅̿͌̌̃̃̇̾̊͋̏͛̓̚͠͝r̸̡̨̫͓̥̭͎̭̘̯̩̝͖̮͙̜͔̳̹̟̣͎͈̱̙̣͖̜̙͓͓̝͓̘̩̗̹̘̫̺̓̌̆̀̾̽͒̋̈́̐́̑̋̀͌̏̽͋͋̒̾̈́̂̈́͋̃̇͆̆̎͒̽̍̊̈̇̑̎̈́̆͘̕͘͘͜͠͠͝ͅ ̴̢̛̛͖̗͕͔̪̥̤̟̯̩̣̍̂͛̐̃͊̍̔̊̎͗̃̃̄̊̏̈́̎̓͂͐͑͐̔́̄̉̽̈́͋̊͌̈́̓̊̉͂̔̽́͒̑̈́̄̔͆̅͂̑͑̎̎͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͝h̸̡̨̢̡̨̛͚̘͔͔̳̜̫̼̘̯͔̠̺̳̟̯̱͕͓̻̮̠̜̯̯͚͖̝̰̮͎̞̥̟̭͈̹̼̘̺̲̩̖̹̥̲̱̗̼̲̳̬̦͎̠͙̮̰̺̤̙͕̣̰͓͕͎͂͂̈́͗̑̾́́̊̿͐͆́̃̚̕͜͝ͅȁ̵̢̢̡̢̨̨̡̧̧̨̛͖͉͙̲̯̘̞̭̬͇̟̝̩̮̬̳͇̘̦͔̼̭̣̙͎̯͈̥̟̟͚̖͚̦̫̺͚̰̼̞̠̼̟̰̠̟̹̗͇̰̲̫̱̩̩̘̮͙̞̲̱̘̳̺̞̦̹̭̱̥̳̻͍͉̯͎̲̭͒̀̽̑̌̇̾̔̑̓͗̔̃̒̀͋̏́̈́̈́̂͑̍͂̿̈́̉̅̋̐͐̔̀̎̓̑͊̚͘̚͘͜͜͜͠͠ͅṉ̴̨̡̢̢̢̧̢̧̡̧͙̟͕̟͕̞̲͍̹̱̹̞͈̥̲̜̺̜̟̣̟̖̹̣̠̲̝̳̙̜̯̜͎̠̥̮̱̖̤̹̥̻̝͔̳̲̣̲͚̩̞̳͍̳̰̹̠̹̱͈̭̼̗̗̭̜͓͕̯͖̳̤̪̦̯̹̯̬͉͇͉̄͗̒̂͜͝ͅͅͅͅḓ̸̢̢̨̦̹̦͉̼̜̹̹͇̙̮̝̼̫̘͙̞̟̬͚͚͉̪̰̥̬͇͇̼̍͋́̎̋̈́̈́͑͊̍͊̀͑̉̾̾̌̍̑̃̿̐̌̓͒̕̕͝͝͝͝s̷̨̧̨̡̧̢̡̧̢̡̛̛̛̻̰͍͕͖̹̩̤̱̣̠̞̝͍̰͚͇̜͓̬̟̺͍̳̤̺̲̹̙̼̬͔̳̼̦̜͇͈͓̱͚̜̞̮̲̖̥̤͚͈͕͔̯̥̼̰̙̖̪͌͊̈́͑̓̆͌̈́̿̋̿̈̃͛͂͐̍͗̅͆̆̀̈́͂̄̃̓̉̔̂̓̇̈̈́̀̈́̽̽̊̂̋̑͛̔̇͋͗͋͂͑̃̈̍̍̑̈́̕͘̕̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͝?̷̢̢̩̗̱̰̱͙̟͉̞̪͉̱̩̬̞̺̋̈̃̈́̈́̇̌͒͒͊͆̈̅͛̈̌͛̽̋̓͑̔̋̈̑̾̐̏̈́̀̎̽̋͊̄̎̂̈́̀̍̉̊͂̓̄͆̈̈̃̔̇͗̂͊̆̌͊̅͗̏̀̂̈́͒̍̆͋͐̑̈́̌͗̀͑̒̌́͆̿̊͘͘̚̚̚̚̕͘̚͝͠͠͠  
̵̢̨̢̢̨̧̨̛̛̛̥̦͉͇͙̭̜̼̫̙̺̭̬̝̠̖͔̻̠̫̤̦̫͚͔̯̜̩̘̫̭̼͚̮̝̤͚̥͈̖̭͍͕͔̖̥̭̝̱͈̯͇͉̙͚̮̣̯̘͓̟͈̤͎̹̘̰̪͕̫͍͙͉̙͚̳̖̗̭͕̰͔̠̓͒̎̎̎̈́͗̇̽͐̓̇͋̂͛̈̏̔̊͆͑̑̏͛͑̓̆̓̀̈́̈̾̆̊̃͛̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠  
̸̧̧̡̡̧̢̡̧̡̢̡̰̦̬͇͎͙̱͈͖̩̠͇̱͎̖̹͕͈̬͈̮̙̲̮̝̰̳̗̠̰͇̺̤̩̩̟͚̖̬̣͇̥̳͖̣̺͖̞̝̼̬͔͍͔̫̝͙̪̭͈͍̞̼̩̳͔̦̞̜͎̺̮̩̮͖̩͙͈̝̜̬̍̾͐͐͌̒̓̊̾͐̋̐̿̄͐͆̒̾̉̔͌͒̉̌͊̈́̌̆͋̆̌́̆̔͆͆̇̌̓͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͠ͅW̸̡̢̨̨̢̳͚̹̤̣̩͔̦̖͕̰͔̰͉̭̙̰͔̲͓͇̱͕̞̜̥̠̝̮͙̦̥̠̝̳̖̲̱͌̎̎̏͂̈́̾̂͂̇̉̓̃̐̅̔͗͒̌̃̊͊̕͜͠e̷̛̠͍͇̥͉̮̾̓͌̋̓̾̽̎͒̅̈́̈́̓̽͗́̿́̆́̽̃̏͗̐͌̓̊̊́̈́̉̇̓̎͒̈́̀̒̒̒̓͊͂̓̏̇́͗̈́̊͊͗̾̈́̎̓̎̃̄̕͘̕̚̚͘̚͘͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ ̴̢̡̢̢̨̮̩̘̝̘̪̯̗̞̗͖͎͎̺͖͕̮̣͍̠̩̹̭̼͖͍͉͎̹͖̳̜͓͕̬͕̗̦̺̜̳̫̩͇͉̜̮̲͈͕̥͔͔̱̳͙̹̠̰̮̩͚̜͎̳̝̜̜͉̳̥̝̩̰̗͎̞̘͉͚̽̇̑̈́̓̆̎͗̽̑̽̉̿̆̅̾̌̏̊͋̋͜͠ͅw̴͓̭̞̗ǫ̵̡̢̢̢̨̢̛̠̗̗͙̣͔̯̹͔̳̦̬̞͎͓̤̗̖̰̱̫̝͓͕͓̬̱̻̜̰͎͔͚͚̙͉̪͍̹̪̳̼̘͈͖͉̘̞̟͚̻̠͈͚̬̥͓̭̩̗̜̣̳̈́̿͛͒̆̈́̇͗̐̌̄͑̊̈́̅̃̽̏̀̊̚ͅų̴̨̡̡̨̢̛̦̹͙͉̺̘̖̯͕̪̙̖̱̤͈̘̘̬̺̲̤̤̭͙̙̙̣̯̹̞̟̠͔̼̟̫̖͈͙͈̻͚̦̲͈͎͕̟̠̠̤̤̣̯̤̜̜͕̗͓̱̬̮̣̪̈́̂̓̾̈́̈́̀̄̊̎͒̓͂̈́͐̈̿̅̇͊̾̋̃̽̎̔̉͌̉̿͛͊͊̓͋̎̅͐̉̒͆̀͆̃̏̂̎̿̀͗̉̏͌͊̂̚̚͘͘͘̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅl̸̨̡̧̗͈̜̺̮͍̱̮̟̮̲͇̦̖̻̠͚͎͇̳̟̳̫͕̺͉̹̜͉̙̗̪̙̻̟̜̻̝̲͖̜̹͛̉̃̑͆̓̆͊̇̂̈́̈́̇̔̽̂̈́̊̃̃͗̒̎̾̂͐͋̓̍̈͋̉͛͆́͑̿̐̍̓͊̋̒͂̃̒͗͋͐̀̂̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅd̸̫̺̗͓͕̟̪̳̰̮̝̹̫̟̭̫̥͎̠̟̺͌̏̂͒̄͋̄̅̏͋̒̊̅́̓͊̊̃̂̀̐̋̈́̾͌͑̉̏͌͆̅̑̋͋͋̋̑̂̑͆̔͌̃̈̊̓̎̈́͐̐̒͑̊͊̎̄̇̄̑̈̕̚̕̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝'̵̨̨̡̧̡̧̨̢̨͕̘̝͇̣͕̗͖̹͉̬̬̩̖̘̞̯̬̦͎̠͎̘͓̗̰͓̫̤̘̮̮͈̯̦͚̖̟̠̦͖̥̩̜̰͍͇̘̯̻͕̗̹̻̻̺̘͔̰̟͕̩͓̻̙͓̜̳̤̼̱̱̩͇̠̺͖͚̳̳̭̮̲̝̙̻̳̬̬̙͍̉̈́͌͂̐̔̆̉̎̊͑͑͊̄̋̔͊̽̔̽̑͂̃̆̊̊͋͋̄͘͜͜͝ͅv̸̢̢̡̛͇̯̤͖̣̩͓̥̻̜͍͇͖͖̱̺̲͍͈͇̥̐̈́̐͌̿̎̇̈̆͆̍͑̌̅̅͛̈́̔͆̊̂̎͊̀̊͗̈́̔͛̈́̒͛͑͌̔̏͐̅̋̃̓̀̓̔͗͆͂̈̔́̍̐͗͊́̍͘̚̚̚̕̚͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝e̷̖͑͌͌̑̓͋͑̓̍̅̌͊̋͛͌̌͊͆̾̿̈́̌̕͝ ̵̨̢̡̘̥͇̖̥̰̭͔͓̭̬͙͉̟͉͎̼͔̥̙̦̼̫̯̩̗̱͎̝̖̫̫̯̦̞̭̤͍̺̪̲̗͚̞̯̯̱͇̙͓̲̲͍̳̗̞͖̙̗̦͎̰͍͙͑̊̍̎̒͊͂̆͂͑͘̚͜͠͝͝͝ͅb̸̡̧̛̛͔͕̱͙̗̪̲̺̰̯̙͌̽̑̿̄̃̀̀̇̿̅̓̀̆̋̂̒͂̀͑̓̑͑̂͒͊͂̽̎́̄̈́͛̂̍̌̑̔̓͗͂̕̚̚͝͝͝ȩ̸̢̛̲̰̺͎͙͎̽̈́̅̆͌͗͊̎͒̓̓̐̏̈̾̉̒̃̎̃̀̾̇̏̈́̓̐͛͊͋͒̇́̕͘͘͘̕͝͠͝͠e̴̢̢̨̨̧̡̢̧̛̥̱̜͇̗̹͇̜͚̰̰̻̼̣̯̥̦͖͇͇̞̬̘͚͔̘͕̠͉̮͈̭͉̙̫̳̤͍̳͛̔̈̿̽͋̃̒̇͗̓̄͒͐̓̓͑̇̓̅͛̍̈́̒͜͜͝͝n̶̰̰̦̖̦̩̆̇̍͒̌̒̾̑̒̚͝͝ ̸̢̨̢̛̛̩͖̮͔̹̩̳̤̥̳̫͓̰̱̥̲͓̳̙̤̲̲̗̦͉͙̞͕͖͓̲͓̖̯̳͇͕͇̱̻͖̯̻̖̜̖̠͍̟̪̼͎̙̟̻̬͕̤̟̰̤̣͕̌̔̔̍̏̈̈́̂̇̊͒̾̅͗͌̅̊̎̈́͑̒͒͗̎͋͊́̉́̈́̓̇͋͌̎̒̈́̐͗͐̎̿̈́͑̈́̐̒͐̌͑̑́̀̋͑͌̔̔̒̂̂͗̈́̈́̐̐͊̏͒̓́̇̏̈́͗̄̈̓̓͗͑̈́̽̂̀̚͘͘̕͘̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅb̶̡̧̛͓͉͍͚̠͇̤̣̤̟̰̤͎̣͓̩̭͔̦͔̠͇̪̮͔̱͖̠̙̣̮̪͓͔̺̳͎͉̪͚̻̞̯͕͚͙͈͍͉̲̲̱̬̰͎͚̥͉̽̑̾͒͛̍̓̊̍̈́̍̍̊̈́̌͛͒͂͐̈̀̂̀̀̋͂̂͂͐͐̎̑͗̽͐̓̆̽̈́́̿̐͑̈͆̒̾̍̿̆̇̒̍̍͌͑̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͝ę̵̛̲̲͍̦̠̯̹̉̅̔̿̄͌́̇̀̂̈͆̾͋̇̓͋̄͆̓͛̓̊̎̔̈́̑̏̄̋̈́̓̈́͒̄̽̈́̑̍͗͑̐̕̚͝͝͝͝͝t̴̡̨̨̡̨̢̡̡̡̛͎͙͔̱͇̙͎͉̠̺͍̲̤̱̫̣̥͖͕̳͙͈̘̳̖̖͔̜͓̯̞͔̲̞̳͖̦͓͖̣͇͍̮̣͍̱̹͇̙̞͍̞͇̻̫͇͓͕̳͙̲̲̖̗͈͙̪̻̺͚̥̝͎͇̯̣͉̝͈̬̳͓̩͍͙͌͛̍̌̊̋̿̌̓̔̃͊͊̉̄̀͗̏͒̇̐̊͊͛̿͑̇̂̾̿͆̈́͗͌̐̏͛̉́̒̂̌̅̄̾̾̾̽̈́̏̄̉̑̆̔̉͐̏̈́̂͌̓̈́̏̎͆͆̌̓́̐̀͑͛͐̕̕̕̚̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ţ̷̨̢̢̧̡̰͖̺̠̘̮̦͙͔͓̦͕͙̘͓̰͔̖̯̞̼̺̼̣̦̲͇͔̙̻̟̲̟̟̝͖͔̜̰͇̦̩̳̙͇̹̟̪̱͙̪̯̝͙͕̯̤͛̊͑̾̆̉̄͑̏̇̉͛̓͂͌̽̍͊̏̂̐͒̿̒͋̍̃̔̿͋͗͒̐̿͛͆̒̍͆͋͑̉̈́̅͛̄̈́̿͐̉̀̽́͂̽̀̊͊̑͊̓͛̏̎͊̉̆͘̚̕̚͘̚̚̚̕͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅe̷̡̧̢̨̨̨̨̢̨̢̘̗̘̮͇̼̟̤̠̘͖̼͕͇̙̖̱̘͎̟͕̜̯̘̗̜̯̟̩̝̳͓̰̗͉̼̥̩͉͖̮̬͇̥̣̫̗̙͖͚̦͖̜̻̞̜͉̱̪̼͇̯͓͈̲̣̝̞͚̣͍̮̟̪̣̤̺̣̙̥̮̣̫̹͚͙̱̒̍̓̈́̔̅̊̍͑̎͊̐̌̽̿͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅr̴̢̢̢̡̧̧̢̡̛̝̭͖̖̲̝̻̝̞͔̲̰̭͙̞̣͙̬̮̠̣͕͎̝̟̘͎̲͚̙͓̱̼̥͔̝̞̘̝̳̖͙̲̗͚̬̯̣͎̻̼̮̺̟͉̻̲̙͙̻̻̩̩͚̳̲̩̪̩̘̮̬̙͙͚͎͙̬̖̪̹͕͈̽͆̐̅͊͒̈̄͆͌͌̅̈̓̂͐͒̄̅̊̃̽͋̏̓̄̂̑̋̓̌̃͊̈͊̿̓͊͐̉͛̀͊͛̕͜͝͝ͅͅ ̷̧̡̢̡̡̻̖̩̹̫̗̥̣̙̲̦̺͚͎̜͙͉̫̪̖̪̲̭̣̲̰̤̭̠̖̰͈̗̭̦͈̗͕̥̩̜͔̙̹͎̞̬̯̝̼̯̦͍͇̞̯͕̝̯̳̣̣̯̲̪̦͓͈̲̹͓̺͚͎͇̮͓͇̋͑͐͌̆̊̂̒͂͐͗̊̑̉̑̓͌̽͋̒̒͗̂̏̈́͐̾̾̇͋̓̎̃̃̀̿͒͛̒̐̋̔͛̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅǫ̶̡̧̡̧̨̨̢̧̡͉̱͖͇͚̤̹̣̬̗͓̲̰̮̳̹̭̫̪̳͉͔̫̳̮̻̯̥̗̞͎̯͉̳̰̫̩̝̙̫̫̲͍̰̳̤̘̣̻̟̮͉͍̭̹̹̜̩̠̩̞͓͓̰̱͉̜̹̙͉͕̺̜̱̺͈͓̫̱͍̲̩̣͔̙̞̿̿͒̂͊̈̑́̆̔̃̉͗͛̾͋̒͑̂̿̃̊̒͊̇͗̾͆͗̍̔̇͋̄̿͗̓͒̑̉͆̽̀̑̑̒̽̇̍͌͑͂̊̇̄̌͋͆́̇̈́̓̔͆͆̑̌͛̏͆̍̂́͊̆͑͋̅̌͑̿̑̚̚̕͘̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅf̵̧̛̛͓͕̫͖̭͈̮͉̺̩̲̳̩̞͚͚͕̥̣͕̻̲̦̰͈̱̞̣̱̼̼͙̪̗̘̩̺̟̮̻̤̯͚͍͖͉̹̫͔̃͌̈́͊̄̋̎̈́̾͊̎̈́͊̾́̎͊̄̎̔͊̈̐̿͂̅̑͊̉̂͐̓̓́̽͂̆̂̽̉̽̌̈̓͂̍͗͒̆͌̅͊̄̄̚͘̕̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠f̴̡̨̡̨̡̧̧̛̛̹̰͕̞͙̙̳̳̘͇̬̞͕͚͎̗̜̠͔̪͖̲̭̘͙̱͚̥̫̘̼̫̗̖̘̫̯͎̼̠͓͚͓̥͈̖̥̼̱͕͖̗̳̝̰͍͉̠̞͍͎̻͍͔̲̞͉̼̩̼̝̜̘̩͇̖̦̋̇̂̾̅͋̓̔͑̀́̈́̀̎̾̒̽̈́̈̌͋͆̋̔͑̓̓̆͌̉͌̓̂͑͋̈̂̅͑͑̃̃̓͐̂́͒͋̈́͋̇̌͆͗͐̄̋͆̓̑̏̓̌̿̔̂̈́͊̐͐̋̓̂̊̏́̔̊̅̔̉̕̚̚̕̕̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅ ̷̢̡̧̡̢̢͓̟̤̩͚͍̞̲̤̘͓̭͉͖̘̣̪̰͈͇̬͓̭̦̟͉̫͚̳̰͙̥̥̟̫̬̞̰̐̉̄́̏̅͐̃̑̀͗͒̈́͗̍͒̆̿̿̒̈́̽̒̎͋̑̂͊̽̊̈̒̔͆̐̌͒͋̕͘̚͜͜͠͝ͅw̶̡̨̨̛̛̱͖̩̲̪͙̼̥̰̪̭̮͍͈͈͚̘͈͚̱͓̯̲͉̝͕̬͕̪͔̜̭̫̉̌̅͑͗̀̃̈͛͊͛̄̇͌̒̃͐̂́͆͑̊̓̅͑̓͒̏͂̈͗̐̊̏̓̉̉̈́̇̽̒̿͆̀̿̽̇́̾̆̀̍̆͊̊̃̎̀́̋̾̀̾̀̈́̏̀̈̑͌̈́̈́̎̈́̿̄̐̎̊̊̓̄͊͌̓͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝i̴̧̛̛͍̣̭̳̼̞̙̟̤̘͇̟̯̳͍̒̈͒̎̂̓̔̒̀͑͌̍̊͊̔͗͛̉̅̐́̏͒͋̎̌̿͐͊̔̏̆̈́̎̋̑̏͊̓̈́̈́̈́̈́̄̂̓͂͛̃̾̓͛̃͑̃̀͐͋̿̒̊͑̀̆̈́͆͆̓̑͒͂͂̐͐̄̂̕̕͘͘̕̕͘̚͘͘̚͘̕̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝t̷̨̨̡̡̡̧̢̤͓̻̟̜͍̙̳̜̱̙͍̤͖͍̲̭̻̲̪̱͙̲̥͓̦̳̭͈̭̤̖̪̩̪̞̤̻͔̯̝͍͚̭̺̠̹͇̫̲̟̼͉̗͇̯̯͙̘̘̠̩̖͔̬̩͙̤̾̆̅̌̈́̉͛͊̄̅̊̆̈͊̑̂̇̎͋̋̈́͋̑͛̐̽̈͋̾̍͌̍͐̄̏̉̄͆͌͊͌̇̑̽́̆̓̌̍́̕̚̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅh̴̢̢̡̨̡̧̧̛̛̯͔̞̤͈̼̺̙̩̺̣̣̙̺̫̺̝̩͕̝̙͖̬̯͎̦̟͈̣̝̳͍͋̓̓̉̈̅̌̈́̆̃̉̅͗̍̐͋̑̊̎̑͗̌̐̎̐̏̓̆͋̎́̈́́̃̕͝͝ͅͅͅ ̸̢̨̨̡̢̨̢̢̡̨̢̨̫͖̭̹̝̮̭͓͓̰̥͕͉̩͔͈̱̲͉̲̜̱̗̺͕̠̪̮̥̭̝̘̻̤̳̮͙̪̜̱̲͍̣̘̬̫̮̜͖͓̫͕̣̭̟̘̜̗͕̠̠͔̹̮̟̦̖̯͈̰̦̜̈́́͐̀̿͗͆̆̿̃̊̐̿̽̈̇̋͌̈́̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅą̵̨̢̧̡̡̧̤̖̩̘̲̹̖̖͙̫̦̰̝̠̩͍̗͔̘͓̜̗̼̪̹͖̩̩̤̩̬̻̩̰̫̦͙͔̱̼͕̻͖̺̘͔̖̠͇͚̠̫͓̻̰̰̼̮̼͖͉̟̲̗͚͎̰̆̉͐͒̐͆̊̊̽͂́̊͒͌̃̍͊̈́̿̐̄̾͋̌͆̒̑͆͘͘̕̚ͅͅͅ ̴̡̢̢̛̩̼̱̠̩̫̗͖̮͎̪̂͐̃̈́̐̽̓͑̓̾͗̀͐̔̿̒̈́̍̎̉̊̑̍̔̑̏̊͑̑̈̿̓̿̉͂̅͂͒͋̃̃͒͂͆͆͊̾̈́̀̏̈́͋̋̎̔̂̿̏̃͘̕̚̕͘͘͘͠͠͝͠͝͠͠T̵̡̢̡̨̢̨̨̛̘̺͉͍̺͉͙͕̥̺͎̪̻̬̬̱͖̘͔̞̻͖͙̹̘̳͍̪̹̘̭͍͉̙̖͈̠̦̥͇̎͌͌̈́̌́͒̏̓̑͂̓̈́͌̅̐̂̓͑͊̓̅͂̓̈́͛̐͆͊̎́̎̿̋̉͘͘͜͜͠͠͠͠͝ͅh̸̢̢̨̡̨̨̡̛̭͔̖̗̣͉̘̱͖̮̱͓̥͚̻̗͇̮͕͈̣̫͇̦̻̮̤̘̲̥̫͕͉͉̗̟̯͔̼̫̰͇̮̝̖͙̯̦͎͚̩̆͗͑̿̐̒̌̿̊̑̓͋́͑̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅi̴̧̨̧̨̡̧̨̛̛̛̛̟̣̞͍̘̖̬̲̝̥̬̼͓͓͉̮̝̺̠͙̝͓̲̘͖̙͇͍̼̳̥͈̹̹̞͖͉̝̭͕͚͈͙̠͕̪̠͎̰̻̦͙̺̜̦̺͕͖̪͉̘̥̟͙̫̭̱̻͖̰̹̥̫̗̮͔̟̯͔̤̭̱̠͖̬̳̭͇̻̿̑̌͑̋̇̆̄̋̄̇̽͂͊̆̈́̐̐̆͒͆̓͗͒̐͑̑̆̉͂̔̎̉̀̓͐̆̽̿̔̽̿̎̑͐͋̋̀͂̆̓̋̔̅͌͋͑́͋̓͒͋̌̽́̔͗͂͗̈̈́̄͋͐̾̐̒̌́̚͘͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅȩ̸̡̢͖̗̞̗̮͚̫͍̞͉̣̗͖̂̿̉͌̾͐̑̀̃̂̒̽̑̈́̎̀̽̈́͛̋̆̈̕̕͘ͅf̷̡̧̨̧̛̝̫̦͕̣̭̹͈̪̬̞̗͓͚̞̱͓̦͇̪̤͙̗̺̝̤̖̝̲̖̲̝͙̣̯̰̻̪̯̺͔͚͉̤̲̲͙̻̦̙̉̏͋̌̒̇̈́͆͛̆̈̅̂̈̓̎̓͗́̑̅͆̑̒̆̉̈́̓̔̈̆̃̓̈́̆͐̇͊̈́͒̽̽̐̓̈́̈̉͋̌̌̊̎̾̅͗͋̿͊͑̾̓́̔͌͐̌̚̚̚̚͘̚͘̚͠͠͝ͅͅͅ'̷̢̧̛̳͖̟̠̣̜̩̲̠̝̦̤̗̝̬̲͉̗̖͈̩̤͙̮̖͔̼̳̯͎͚͖̺̪͎̞̯͍͓̪̬̮̰̙̱̩̫̦̦̫̻̭̝̫̺̼͕̺̣̯̈́̂̈́̂͂̐̔͛̈́̈́͒͂̋̆̇̈́̉̎̑̔͒̔̾̈́̄̓͒͆̿͗̾̆͒͑̈́̒̊͆̏̇̾̑̌̌̈́̑̄̇̈́̑͂͐̔̈̋̽̒̔̏̊̌̽͑͒͋͌̀̾̀͌̃͆͌̏̅̉̽̾͌͌͂̀͆͂̕̚̕̚̚͘̚̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅs̵̨̡̛̛̛͍͔̜͈͉̮̣̭̭̥͚̋̆̓̓̾͛͋͑͐̈́̎͊̉̀̃̌͒͂͂̽̈́̈́̑͐͗̅̾͌̈͂̈́͛̒͗̋̏̈̎͌̐̍̑̒̃̎͘̕̕͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̸̧̡̧̡̛̫͙̙̗͓̣͙̜̤͉̟̺̫̘̯͍̻̳̤̳͕͚̙̬̝̥̦̺̝̩̼̘͕͐͆̽̍̔͗̔̓͑̉̽̍͐̇̉̏́̄̏̐̆̓̂̒̀̆̔̈͂͌̈̐͂̎͆̑̈́̎͌́͌̍͑̒̎͐̂́̈́̽̓͗̇̇̂͆͌͂̃̅̇̿̚̕̕̕̕̚͝͝͠͝͠͠K̷̢̨̨̧̧̨̡̨̛̛̞͓̲̯̘̳͕̳̯̞͖̩͈̝̗̺͈̮̯͔̼̮͍̰͇̲̰͚̝͉̜̫̺̬͈̱̖͕͎̣̻̯̪̻̬̥͚̝̺̯̝̟̟̹͓̮̻̭͈̠͎̭͎̘̦͙̪̗͉̱̲̪͙͍̫̮̱̰̮̖̪͖̟͓̠̳͓̮̗͕͍̆̿̋̒̂́͛̊̄͐͋͛̍̇͑̍͐̇̉͐̏̌͒͛̀̀͗͋̒͆̑̎̅͗͒̈́͒̀̉̔͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅe̷̡̨̢̡̡̢̨̧̡̛͖̪̣̺͚͚̪̝̝͉͙͎̹̞̩̳̳͉̱͚͚̜̜͍͓̣̩̜̮͎̤̥̘͚͓͇̘͉͖̼͓̩̜̭̭̝͎̣͖̰̠̗͇̗̙̟̫̱̟̖̹̱̟̱̝͙̖͉͎͚̣̬̹͈̞̓̈̆͛͊͋̈̈͂̈́͆̽̌͌̏̾̏̈́̂̍͆͐͒͛͊̆̾͂̂̏̎̽͊̈́̃̈́̄̂͐̅̒̇̔͊̎̎̃̀̈̌̇̃͒̈́̓̾̚̕̚̚͘͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅͅy̴̢̡̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̜͓̭̮͖̱̙͖̞͉̪͉̮͉͙̙̥͎̺͍̰̤̘͕̯͍̬̭̲͔̳̘̜͍̭͍͓̣͙̗̅̑̈́͋͋̉̓͋̏͊̓̊͒̄̒̿͗̃̂̆͂̃̌͗̉͒̋̇̾̒̃̃̓͑͛̿̏̑̀̚̕͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͠͝ͅ ̵̨̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̢̧̨̨̧̛̛̩̗̦̝͙̺̪͉͙̦̼͓͎̝̯̬̖̙̫̱͇̳͈̞͇̩̯̮̭̬͍̺̰̮̣̬̜͔̺̜̯̟̠̯̯̞͉̹̤͍̳͎͕̪͖͓̻̙̰̙̫̺̖̹̗̲͖̞̭̠͉̘̫̪̼̟̝̝̝̳̙̠̜̰̭͙͈̰̐̊͛̋͛̓͐̉͗̓̀͑͐̈́̈́̏̐͒͗̍͐̇̔̋́͋̀͗͌͋̽͊̿̅̏̐̏̈́̚̚͜͠͝͝ͅͅa̵̢̡̢̢̳̣̦̮̮̯̞̭͚̪̠̮̟͓͔̗̝̻͍̗̹̖̤̺̥̖̮̙̻̞̱̩̪̼̭̜̖̮͈̠̪̯̭̫̬͓͆̃͜͜ͅn̶̢̨̡̧̡̡̛̘͖̻̱̭̳͕͓̼̥̰̻̜̝̟̙̻̭̳͕͓͍̠̣̤͖͙̗̥̝̩͈̲̼̮͙͙̭̲̹͔͉̝͍̻̲͕̟̪̞͕̮̟̣̰̲̠̟͓̤̼͉̣̣͚̑͛̄̈́̒͌͒̃̋̈́̒̽̊̑͂͜͝͝ḑ̴̢̧̡̛̛̳̤̦̱̭̟͎̺̖̞͔̞̗̟̘̦̜͈̳͖͓͈͈̜̓̊̂̔̽́̋̐̈́̂̋̌͆͜ ̶̧̢̢̢̗͕͚̻̳̳͇͙̥͉̗̱̖͈̫̯͉̳͕̥̻̣̭̱͎̰̻̻͓͚̫͕͎̮͈̹͓̞͈͎̫̜̬͈̼̦͓͎̥̤̩̗͍̠̻͓̦̔͑̀̂̓̊̂̂̇̉̿́͗̓̋͋̋̈́̃̉̂͜͜ͅa̵̢̧̢̛̛̞̬̭̟͎̯̻̤̬̫̗̝̪͔̖͙͚͇͎̳͍̝̟̘̭̝̪̝̯̦̺̺̫͈̲͎͈̖̗̜͊̏͋͌̒̈́̅̋͜͝ͅ ̵̡̡̛̜̥̪͉̳͉͔̫͚̩͔͔͔͇̪͖̣̩̫͍̱̳̼̙̫͇̖̼̘̪̲̻͙̰̋̏̿͛̓̋̄̇͛̑̏̎͛͆̎̅̂́̔̎̅̈́͋̈̓̂͂̿̆͒̈̃͌̆̏̋͛̾͗̏͒͂̾̀͑͒̇̀̓͋̎͑͋̌͆̽͂͛̾͗̕͘͝͝͠ͅͅM̷̨̧̢̡̛̟̘̥̝̞͉̪͇̪̬̳̯̲̟̪͓̙̝̫͙͎̙̺̭̰̞̟̯̝̥̖͎̰̖̫͍̲̙̬̝̜̼̲̤͈̳͔͈̹̩̲̻͎͉͖̙͙̲͈͉̟̼̰̠͔͉̫̻͔͔̟̟͈̪̱̝͍͙͕͚͆͛͂͊͂̽́̓͐́̀̉͒͑̌͂͛͗̍̃̐͋͗̓͊͗́̐̑͆͂̃͠ͅͅą̷̨̡̢̢̢̡̢̡͉̬͇̝̘̫̙̝͇̦͍̦̭͚̗͖̞̦̖̱̠̣̦̞̝̟͕̻̻̟̹͚̖̳̞̜̳̹̘̻͙̩͍̜̘͈̱͇̥̝̤̤̩͖̗͍̦̗̖̤̘̜͙̥̫͎͇̹̫͍͔͙̯͑̅̉̑̐̾̑̑͌̊͑͒̑̐̉͐̿̏͜͜ͅg̴̞͓̱̜͙͕̥̺̏͂͂̐͑̔̅͒̀̑͊̓̎̏̋̃̃̂̃̋̐̋͑͛̑̅̑͋̀͘̕͝͠i̵̧̡̢̨̡̠̜̥͍̘̠̝̖͍̭̱̼̪͕͕̝̬̩̗̣̬̺̻̺͔̖̬͎͇̩̣̳͖͙̲̪̙̗̩̣̭̥̗̫̹͌̾̽̑̈́̈́̓̈̇͛̇́͂͒̍͆̂̌̐̈́̑͊̉̇̀̄͑̂͊̄̀̃̄̂̏̕̚͘͜͝͝ͅç̷̧̢̨̢̡̨̡̦͍̱͇̝͙͍̳͖͉̳͕̻̘̹̗̥̯̤̯͙̥͉̙̺̠̙̬̰̲̗͇̤̲͕̆̂͊̕ͅ ̸̧̡̡̛̛̛͉̣̜͉͈̰̪̯́̂̒̈́͆͌͐̄̂͊̾̐͒̍̈̓̑̎̋̓̀͂́̄͐̉̉͋̂̋͋̚̕͜͝͝͠K̴̛̛̛̛̛̬̗̼̘͈͑̃͗͛̊͂̊͐͒͛̓̿̌͑̏̇̑͋͛̂̉̽̑̍̓̑̓̓̿̽̓͂̈́̃̓̃̉͛͗̾̄̾̋͊̄̎̏̿̉̌͐͌̅̌̿͌̓̽̀̉͑̇̉́̂̓̑͛̇̎̕͘̕͝͝͠͝ȩ̷̢̡̢̧̧̧̛͓͍̳̜̦̪̝̥͎̲̫͚̣͚͍̺͇̦̳̺̗̩͈̪̱̼͔̠̹͖̮̺͈̣͉͎̙̣̜͎̖̺͚̩̞̖͔͔͙̹̱͎̤̩͍͕͇̯͔̗͖̹̬̲͇̖̤̞̫͙̘͙̥̞̻͓̼̫̟̓̐͛̄̀̓͆̆̃̏̀̐̔̒̌̄̓̓͗̈́̅̓̽̄͌͗͂͊̈́͌̽̂̓̓̈́͐̋̌̽̓̈̈́̃͊̇̾́̿́͑͐̈͐͒̿͌͛̌͋̈̌͐̅̊̋̊͌̎̈́̈́̓̊̕̕̕͘͘͘̕̚͘͘͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅȳ̶̡̢̢̢̡̧̨̢̛̛̛̭̳̟̜̟̤̳̱̮̜͎͔̳̙̻̻̯͎̼̞̥̭̰̞͈̓̀̇͑̀͛̈̋͊́̌͋̌̊̑̆̎͑̾̓̆̿͋̋̅̄̿͊͐̆̀̌̐̀͆̄̈́̇̔̈́̍̀͑͐̒̍͆͑͋̑͘̚͘̚͠͝͝͝͝ͅ.̷̡̨̨̨̡̢̨̡̢̧̨̧̧̛͍̠̝̟̦̥͓͓͇̘̦̟̟̺̱̜͇̩̜͉̭̰̹͕̯͚̮̱̝͙̘̟̤̳̠̪͚̼̯̲̱̭̖̱̼͍̜̟̝̬̖͚͓̥̗̼̬̮̪̫̖̩̪͙̲͔͚̗̙̬̠̮͉̮͔̹̀̑͑̇̎̐̃̑͂͒͛̉͋͆̾̾̉̃̒̓̆̀̇̆̕̚͜͜͝ͅ.̸̧̡̡̻̖͍̥̮̠̦̜̠̥͈̼̹̞͕̙̜̜̞̖̗͉͓̲̳͗͌̔̽̅̉̈̃͒̓̄͗̔̂̈́̇̈̃͌̾̂́̆̍͐̅̂̒̓͗̎̎̋̇͊̒̓̍̉͊̊́̓͛͊͒́̈̅̕͘̕͘͘̚͜͝͠.̸̢̧̧̢̡̬̼͚̼̤̬̝̞̜̲̖̻̙̰̼̗͈̬̦̤̝̪̯̰͍͈̩̣͈̭̠̹̤̳͔̫̟͙̥̲̝̱̠̬̹̖͚̘͔͓̱̘͇͍͇̼͕͇͍̤̻̭̞̠̱̠̠͒͐̑̍̋̋̽͗̆̈́̆̾̀͐̽͌̆͆̕̕̚͘͜͜  
̶̧̧̧͈͇̼̫̻̩̞͕͉͇̪͓̙̯̺̮̫͎̳̬̣̱͉̺͍͙͍̬̰̟̼̦̹͇̘͓̳̫̟̓̎̓̌  
̸̛̭̖̯̲̰̣̰̤̱̣̺͎̭̜̹͖̫̅̿̅͒͗̽̇͑͛̽̿̈́͌̈́̉̾͋̇̈́͗͋̽̐̅̐̾͗̈́̐̈̆͆̒̈́̃̍͑̏̃̀̓̔͌̋̇̐̓̏̿͂̂̈́͋͛̽͒͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅƠ̵̢̢̛̛̝͔̖̜͙̬̜͍͎͙͈̰͔͔̫̲̫͍̳̣͇̜̭͍̭̲͉̳͕̭̰̤͕̬̭͇͉̼̪̈́̓̑̈́̒͑̄̔̉̍̀̉̊̎͂͊͐̒͒̄̀͐̎̀̿̓̾͛̌͌̽̿̈́̽̑̈́͂̂̾̀̃̃̾͆̑̓̔͛̀̏̓͂̓̓̈́͂̔̾̈͒̂͐̅͊̊̅̐̑̔̃̄̀̃̐̂͘̕̕͘͜͝͝͠͠ͅẖ̸̛̻̆͂̅̈̉̋͗̆̅͗̿͌̍̈́̽̇̉͂́́̇̑͆͗̿̐͒̓̊̊̓̏̇̈̆͌̓̾͐̄̅͑͌͛͗͊̉͋͛̿̾͌͂̑͂͒͂͒̇̕̕͘͝͠͝͝͝!̵̨̧̢̡̨̨̧̫̫̠̫͚̬̲̦̟̞̱̫̬̺̫͈͎͕͙̬͙͇͇̻̥͕͈̞̤̫̱̤͈̋̇̐̒̏͆̓̀̐́̎͛̾̆̔̓͗̉͌͊̋̈́͆͜͠͝͝ ̸̢̧̨̧̨̡̛̳͉̰̠̻͇͕͇͕̹͎̝̰̪̳͕̙̟̝̗̩̗̩̺̫̗̗̱͙͖̯̜̌̅͒̀̄͌͋̅̋͒̅̆͋̅́̎̌̐̽͊̅̍̍̀͆͐͛͛͆̇̋̿͗̌̓̿͊̉̃̎̅͒̎̊̈̂̽̑̉̅̍̑̾̒͒͐͐́̂̚͘̚͘͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝Ḧ̵̨̗̼̮͖̞̖̱̼̹̞̖̘̹̙͍̗́̋͊̀͂̄̆̀̎͋̒̇͋̈́͑̄̏̔͛͗͑̈͐̅͛̇͘͝͠͝͝ͅę̸̨̢̢̢̢̨̨̨̧̢̢̡̛̤͓̻̺̘̺̣̬͔͚͚̭̝̰͚͙͍̩̭̗̭̲͙̖̪̝̹̳̦̮̖̟̠͈̟͔̮͎̺̻̭̪͍̺̟͚̙̲͇̙͖̱̹̙̜̖̼̺͙̺͈̠̠͉͇̝̖̠̠̟͚͇͉̯̻͊͊̆̌̐͐͑̄̉̐̏̍̾̀̃̅̔̋͆͋̾̈́̒̆̿̈̔̅̓͛͂͊̀̓͒͑͐̽́̇̍̈́̍͊̆̈̑͆͑͊̈́͆̓̇͗̓͋̉͌̂̂̊̈̍̉͒̽̐̃̃͛͒̒͊̌̂́͘͘̕̕̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͝'̸̨̢̢̛͔̠̦̱̺̞̜͙̺̘̤͓͍̙̟̤̫͕̹̼̼͎͕̳̫̣͈̳̙̼̩̤̺͙̙̱͉̼͖̗̜͍̩͍̥͇́͐͊͑̍̋̊̆̃̎̈͌̌̍͒̄͋͑̅̀̾̈́̾̌́̃̔̔̑͛͐̀̑͛̿̿̋̊̆̂́͑̀̔̌̍̈́͂̎͑̕͘͘͜͜͠͝ͅͅs̸̡̡̧̡̨̡̧̛̺̲̱̫̟̲̲̻̼̱̻͚̺̥̟̮͕̫͎̫̫̖͕̤̦̮̼͉͙̙͉͍̻̰̩͕̙̝͉̼̤͚̻͈͐͗̈́̃͊̂͂̏̿͂̌͋̈̋̉̏̋̓̐̈́͌̿̂̽͌̑̎̓͂̍́̈́̒̑̌͛̀͛͂̓͆̈́̋̎̈́̄̌͌͌̃͐̌̓̈́̆̄͆͗̑̋͛͗̏͋͗͌̊̓̓̏͌͐̒̆͊̾̈́͌̅̃̊̒̎̕̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̷̧̛̻̗͕̣͍͊͆͊͐̿̅͗̓͘á̶̧̛̛̛̯̬̫̫͍̮̫̻̬̭̺̺̥͉̫̪̠̱̤͔̦̝̦̠͉̏͋̿͐͆̀̃̑́̆̂͒̀͆͋̇̓̐̆̿̊̑͑̆̇̊͋̀́͒̈́̆̄͛͗͗̍̋̓̾̓͑̃̋̋̽͗̈͋̑̓̐͐̓̿̈́͌͋́̾̃̈̊́̎̈́͛́͆̍̊͐̆̾́͛̎̈́̚̕̕̕̕̕̚͘͘̕͝͝͝͝ ̸̡̨̨̢͇͍̹̯̣͓͎͈̲̘̗̰̖̬͍͍̹͔̝͙̙̩͉͇͇̣̘̼͎̯͍̤̙͚͇̦͕̬͍̠̪̖̜͇͓̣̼͖̻̼̭̔̈́̍͆͑̒̈́͒͗̕̕͜͜͜ͅͅp̶̡̛̛̗͙̲͍̣̣͉͙̻̥̘̘̙͇̭̬̩̱̱̩͇̖̪̦̗͚̥̠͚̠͍̤̹̫͔̙̭͈̝͚͎̠̭̤̣̖͚̰͈̳̥̰̱̥͕̰̗͎͎̹̯̫̪̳̝̹̪̳̟̘̻̰̮͎̮͓̟͙͖̯̘̤͈̺͎̩̦̤̥͎̞͒̋͌̒͒͑̔̃̃̋͐̇͒̍̆̎̒̐̈́̈̓́͊̐̑͒̊̊̍́̈́̉͊̉͛͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅư̵̛̻̤̙͈̟̟̣̘̞͇̗̼͙̞̞̲̩͍̤͙̫̱̙͙̗̭̦̼͍̜̣͇͖̺̥̣͈̳͕̰̬͊͑͂̋̂͆̄̊̏͆̈́̽̅̽̇͊̄̇̐̔̉̓̽̐̿̾̈͌̒͛̈́͌̐͑̇̎̔̇̿̆͆̄̆̈́̽̇̒͋̈́̈́̇̎͒̍͜͝͝͝p̶̨̡̢̡̨̢̧̢̨̠͉̥̲͇̜̲͍͖̲̺̪̬̫̜͕͙̞̖̞͓͙̦̖͓̩̝̤̘̹̺̟̫̙̜̯̼̺̖͈͕̣̠̬̤͍̬͉̘͔̳̯̣̙͈͙̭̮̞̳̩̮̙̫͈̬͌͒̽͊̌̍̑͆͐̈̓͗̉̑̄̽̌̇͒͐͋̈̕̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅĭ̶̡̨̨̢̢̧̨̨̡̧̨̨̧̧̬̫͓̟̝̦̭̠͍̲̺̞̘̬̘͎̲̬͔̩̲̹̺̣͚͓͕̲̹̤͉̱̥̜̼͚̫̳̗̰̭̲̭̳̬̝̻͚̮̙̲̮͎̤͚̙̺͇̞̤̰̻̺͚̹͙̲̩̺̼̜̪̹͍̱͇̣̙̥͆̓̈́͐̔̾̉̃̈́̿͂̾̒͌̏̀̑̍̂̓̌̓̓̆̿͗͌͛̉͊̇̀͊̆́͑̃̊̾͂̊͂̀́̇͛͒̑̑̏̓̋̿̓͂̌͋̔̂̿̊̒̍̋̃̎̓̀͗̈́̓̃͛̈̐̈̍͘̕̚̕̕͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅl̸̨̡̡̡̡̧̨̡̹̬͉̪͇͈̞̮̹͚͕͍̗͖͙̣̤̩͖̬͔͎̺̮̮̥̤̗̮̖͚͍̙̺͇̺̻̘̟̗̘͎̗̮̭̬̼͕̞̤̣̱̤̹̰̝͎̠̠̬̻̖̳̖͎͖̥̱̥̙̥̼̝̋̐̃́̈́̅̅̊̃͑̓̈́͒̋̋̇͊̆̅̇̽̈̍̽̏͐͊̄͐̔̿̈̌̆͊̂̓̏̍̅̎̑̇͆̾̈́́͗͌̎́̊͛͛͆̽̿̉̂̊̈́͛̾̌̓̈́̋̓͌̈̽̿̈́̃̈́͒̚͘̕̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ ̶̨̢̧̨̢̧̢̢̨̧̨̛͕̲̭̺͇͍̞͙͎͓̻͙͕̗͓̘̝̜̜̟͕͎͕͈͔̼̗͔̲̩̺͖̗̭̜̘͎̙̬̣̭̔̽̓͛̓̉͊̈́̓̈́̑̑̄̅̔̃̈́̎̽̀̊̿̑͛̀̐̎̃̿̐͑̈̋̈́̋̌́͛͆̈́̋̄̃͒͊̒̈̅̌͂͐͋̒͋͐̄̏̓͆̍̊͐̂͋̅̈́̑̆̑͋̀̈͗͑̊̈̓̍̿̓̚̚͘̕͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅǫ̵̨̨̧̢̢̨̢̢̺͚̟̫̞̜͇̳̜͖̘̦̗͉̜̖͉͓͇̜͇̩̥̯͎̦̣̻̠̬̣̤͔̯̫̼͖̮͇͖̣̥̭̯̠̪͙̻̭̦̞̮̭͚͓̟̯̺̭̱̼̬̦͔͓̣͙̲̹̹̱̻͚̐̈́̓̈́̌̂̓̈͛́̄͋͑̄̌̑̄̈̋͋́̈̚̚̚̕̕̚͜͜͝͠͝ͅf̸̛̛̛̱̭͇̦̳͉͕̱̳̫͕͓͓̦̯̭̣̯̗̩͎̜̯̮͍̭̰̖̘͎̓̋̓̀̈͒͌͒͗̊͊͋̃̊̆͑͆͂̓̾͛͊͐̾̀̂̑ ̸̧̛̖͈̦͕̺͚̤̼̣̭͖̭̥̥̯̣̏̇̑͋̄̌͋̏͛̓̊͑̑͑̄̇̅̆̌̍̒͋̍̈́̿͌̇̐͠͠R̶̡̛̛̛͈̬̼̫͉͎͇͙̲̝̼̻̜͕͉̙̦̾̊̒̂̿̾̐͐̒̿͌͛͛̎̾͑̽̈̓͊͌́̔̓̄͋͑͗̒̄̈́̇̎̇͗̓̓̓̇̎͗̄̈́̓͗̔̂̿̔͆̔̓͌̓̈́͒͑̊̿́̈́̃̈́͂́͌͗͂̿̈́̎͊̑̾̆̆̊̋̇́̉̍̃̎͑͘̚̚̕̕̕̕͝͝͝͠͠͠͠ả̷̢̢̢̧̡̛̛̤̪͈̤̞̯͖̫̤͇̭͕̙̦̗̱̱̤͙̪͚̳͓̠̲͍̳̯͙̱̫̘̳̹͔͇͔͎̘̞̳͈̥̜̯͈̻͈̩̞̜̱̪͖̊͌͐͛̐͂̓̇̄̂̏͐͐̒̒̔̄̓̐͐̆̄̆͘͝͠ͅm̴̢̡̨̧̨̡̛̛̛̳̺͉͎̘͉̱̩̯̠̬̞̺̠̫͉͕͇͔̫̹̥̪̗̭̖͙͈̭̼̥̩͕͓̲̭̬͖̠̋̈̉̀̿͗̐͐̈́̓̽̈͂̿̇͂̈́̂̂͗̉͐̓̉̂̌̀̂̄̆̇̈́̿̃̈́̌̂͂̂͆͂̅̐̇͑̀̐͛̽̀̈́̐̂̀̐̆̐̈́̿̓̒̒̈̌̂̂͋͆̍̈́̈́͑̇͌͑͋͂̕̚͘͘̚̕̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅė̶̢̲͇͖̲͔̥̟̯̜̺͇͔̠͙̱̰͍̞̦͚̩͔̳̜̬̞̭̺̱͓̜̗̰̮̳̹̰͓̙̗͕̙͈̬̞͉̜͈̜̠̦́̂̈́͋͑̉̀̿̀̑̓͆̾̾̒̏͑̂͑͗̂̈̓͂̇̓̿̏̚͜͝ṋ̷̢̨̧̲̝͔̠͎͉͕͓̙̦̻͍̬̜̗̖̼̼̲̜͎͍̜͍̮̰̟̫̰͙̺͓̖̖̪͚̱͐̃̈́̈͐̑͜͝ͅͅͅm̸̡̧̢̢̧̨̧̡̛̞͉͇͉͕͖̫̖̤̲͇͎͕̦͈̫̥̫̬͉̣͙͈̞͕̘̱͚͚̩͔̪̺̟̞͙͖̮̫̯͈̮̫͕̹̼̼̭̻̳̣̱̽̎̔̽̈̀̊̽̇̈́̃̊͐͌͛͂̑̈̉͊̈̋̅̎̋͗̆̋̄̂̐͌̂̏͂̈́̽͊̉͐̅̕̕͘͘͘͘̕͜͠͝͠͝a̶̧̧̨̝̤͚͙̦̥̙͉̫͍̣̳̘͙̫͇̹͖̪̫̫͈̼̼͙͚͉͎̯̘̠̞̰͉̪̠̰̙̭͖̱̘̘͇̥̝̤̠̟̖͕̾͛̓̏́͌́̌̂̌̾̃̋̿̈͌̔̓̓͊̂̒̾̋̄̈̽̏̌̒̈̽̈́́̃̃̒̑́̑͐̎̓́̈́́̅̈́̎̄̎̿̈̇̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅn̴̢̡̢̨̧̡̧̼̮̖͚͚̭͓̱̤̙̱̭̺̟̣̺̜͕͔̯͇̪̼̣͕͈̟̗͖̖͖̪͖͚̮̗͚̰͓̞̜̫̮͎̪̘͚̜͉̫͇̱͔̙̱͙͚̝̹̗̪̲͙̹͍̬̠͇͇̳̙̤͈͕͚̥̽͆̈́̔͋̍̆̒̈́̓́̈́͌͑̈́͐͆̒͗̅̍̍̍͘͘͘͜͝͝!̴̢̛̛̝̜̓̈́̑́̔͋́͐̔͗̓̾̇̂̏͑̎͛̂̓͊̒̉̈́̈̍̏̃̓̊̊͊̅̈́̑̓̇̈́͐͂̍̚͘̚ͅ  
̴̧̡̡̨̢̛͇̥̤̬̘̮͕̬̰̣̺̺̰̳͕̫̪͔̜͇͔͎̖̳͔̻̞̙̙̩̦͔̪̪̙̦̔̈́͑̈́̾͑̓̿̍̍̑̏̍̔͌̓̈̂̈̆̿͋̆̔̾̀̈̑̏͐́͗͐́͆̃̈́̅̑̈́̄͐͌͛̔̌̒͋̓͒̊̕̚̕͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝  
̶̧̡̡̨̧͖̥̱̘̲̖̯̝͙͍̰̫̭̰̥̱̣̜͈̳̠̦̫̝̖͎̮͈̮̖̭͕̥̹̙͍̗͈̳̾̈́̽̾̅͋̑̎̂̓̌͋͊̿͊̅̋̽̊̇̂̇́͂̀̇͆̿̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠A̶̧̧̡̡̟͈̩̱̝͇̜̪̩̳̫̪̫̫͙͙̙͍̦̻̪͖̱̙͓̣͍͇̯̬̰̹̜̥͍̾̈́̈́̈́̈́̓͊̍̏̄̑̚̚̚͠h̸̛̛̛̛̙̍̎͆̆̿̅̅͛̈́̒͐̅̀̋̈́̀̈́̈́̓̃͂̆̃̋͊̈́̔͒̑̈́̀̌̋̅͛͊̍̈́̈́͐̑̂͒͑͋͛͒̌̇̋̒̋̽͊̈́͒̇͊̍̎̾̾̐̏͌͆̊͆̈̍̋͘̕̕̕͘͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͠!̴̢̧̧̡̡̧̛̛͕̱̠̫̤̥͉̫̞̖͓̺̘̟͙̜̘̘͔̖̖͉̯̩͈̻̰̙̞̼͙̻͓̟̘͎̯̩̙̣̜̭̭̦͉̬̗͈̰̪͎̦̲̗͇̪̑̽͆̃̈́̄͆̈́̐̈́̄̊̔̍̌̂̋͐͋͘̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅ ̸̛̛̛̬͈̺̟̮̠̳̬̫̑̈͆̍͗͊̑͛͗̿͑͐̿̿͊̂̇̄̈́̄̒̉̾̆͗̿̐̈́̋̅̑̍̒̐̄͋̐̈́̏͂͋̊̌͛̈́̈̐̂̿̒̌̽̉͛̉͌̏̾͐̈́̀̎͊͐̌̅̑̕̕͘̕̚͘͘͘͠͠͝͝ͅͅI̵̢̨̧̡̛̛̛͍͔̞͔͓̘̭̠̜̘̯̲͉̬̠͙͍̘͔̺̹̝̫͇͎̹̠̟̗̭̫̮̜̺͇̤͇̦͚̼̤̮͕͕̙̣̠̹̞̻̹̗̟̤͖̻̬͖̟̱̦̼̖̳͇̘̭̞͍̝̗̜̤͓͈̦͕͉̻̘̱̪͈̥̦̬̙̰̩̘̞͖̱̖͙̼̳̓̊̌̒̂̉̈́̅̿͋͗̓̿͊͛̈́͒̽̋͑̌͌̓̈́̂͌̄̄̏̊͂̽̂̔̑̐̇̿̔̏̑̌͛͐̓̉̋̉̅͛͑̈́̈́͂̌͒̄̐͐̽̉͆͊͗͊͛͗̉̍̓̒̇̐͗̈͂́̚̕̕̕̚͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅt̵̢̛̛̹͔͍̮̾̐̈̋͆͗̅̐̍͊͊̑̒͑̃̌̐̑̑̂̿͋̿̓͠͝͝'̷̛̛̛̩̹͔͐͐̈́̊̂̑̏̇̋̆̇̎̔̾̓̊͒̇̃̊̑̊̈́̌̏̏̃̊̄̓̽͒͋͒̓͗̇̽̑̍̏͂̒̏̓̍̓̉͋̃͒́̕͘̕͘͘͘̚͝͠͠͠s̷̨̡̡̨̤̖̹̥̭̼̝̮̳̹͚̰̬̲̮̖̬̠̳̼̩̼̼̟̟̳͖̹̲͔̯̜̘̣̥͎̰͙̙̗͇̫͙̺̙̠̝̪̦̭̟̹͙͖̣̭̍̊̈́̐̇͆͂̿̾̒͑̇̉̓̑̊̈́͐͒͗̆́̏͋͛͂͗̿̔̋̓̔͂͛̍͛̅̓̐̊̓̇̑͒̆̒̅̇̌͒́͌̆͊͐̐͌͊̂̐̂͗̀̉̒̃̅̊̈́̚̚̚̚͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̴̛̗͎̘͓͕͈̎̂̓̕ţ̵̨̡̮̘̱̘̲̣͇̹̝̮̩͈̙̥̼̳̹̳̰̲͍̟̍́̾̿͐̒̔͂̓́̇̅̊̈́̓͊̒̈̚͘̚͜͝ͅͅḩ̶̡̨̨̛̛̻̦̘̦̣̥͈͔̦̞̖͎̼̣͚̬̟͈̥͚̹̘̙̣̞̠̫̹̘̘̦̦͔͉̗̠̙̦̯̻̠͉̯͓̳̱͎̲̰̦͉̬̙̞̥̪͚̭͇̰̰̹͇͙͔̈́́̿̊̐̈̓͋̄͊̃̋̐͐̂͘͘͘͜͠͠ͅe̷̢̡̨̨̢̡̛̬̼̬̙̼͚̼̤̟͎͓͕̫͓͓̥͖͙͈͚̦̠̹̩͔͎͚͙̰̹͖̘̥̠̗̗͉̝̰̳͖̹͙͓̮̩̞̺͕̭̞͎̜͖͖͈̱̞̖͇͕̼̯͛̄͆̍̿̓͂͛͑̎͊̈̑͗͂͆̓̂̚͘̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̷̧̢̡̧̧̣͔̜̟̭̗͙͖̮͓̻̙̣̙̖̲̣̫̩̙̦͖̜̗̙͔̪̼̾̾̊̇͑̓̿͆̾͌̊́̒̔́̉̓͂̑̌̏͂͘͜͜͠ͅm̸̨̧̧̧̛͈͕͎̜͎̦̯̯̳̳̩̭̖̪̝̭̝̝̯̦̣̩̫̲͎̱̩̩̬̘̩̬̞̱̗̮̽͆̎̓̇͋́͗̐̑́̏̉͗̎̊͒̊̂̓̾̒̽̃͛̈́̉̎͌͛͑̿͗͒͐͒̍̎̓̓̄̌̓̑̑̉̿̎͐͒͐̉̈͐͊̐͌͗͋̍̇͗̾͛̋͌̏̇̇̕̕̕̚̚̚ͅå̶̢̢̨̨̨̧̢̡̡̡̨̡̼̪̳̜̝͙͙̟̹͔͙̦̫͕̗͈͖̩̣͓̠̮̫͕̘̗͇̮̱̮͙̲͖̖̠͙̝̠̮͇͉͉̤̞͔̼̫͈͖͍͙͕̰̉̉̋̈́̔̑͋̐̊̾̐̿̅̃͐̑̅̈̈̕̕͜͜͜͠t̴̢̧̧̨̧̝̭̙͖͚̬͔͇̮̺͙̜͚̟͇̟̹͙̘̝͕͔̺̙̬̟̙͉̼̪̝͓̹͙̲̻͉͕̹̣̫̥͎͂̇͌̈͑̿͜͝r̵̢̨̧̧̢̨̛̹͎̭͎͖̦͚̠̮̠̙̭͖̠̥̲̤͔̫̥̗̭͈̞̭̠̰̠̪̼̲͇̙̟͙̺̲͍͈͙̤̓̃̍̑͑͋̍͒̀̎̇̉̎̈́͒̽̉͛̎̾͘̚̕͘̚̚͠i̵̛̖͕̙̥̻̱͚̗̼̳͈̜̖̼̼̱̖̳̭̊̐̈́͒͒̈̀͛̋̾̓̋͋̒̎̈́̒̂̊̑̓̊͂̌̌̃̍͐̈̿̈̉͊̚̕͠͠x̷̢̨̢̢̧̢̛̛͚̮̠̬͖̰͉̗̰̙͙͓̬͖̱̲̜͚̩̫̱̠̟͓͍͙̼̤͉͕̗̠̞̳͚̍̿͑̈́̃͆̆̓̈́͋̀̓̋̔̋̔̈́̾̃͆̾̀͋́͆̎̽̓͛̆͊̾͋̔̔̑̎̉͊̎̅̄̄͊̈́̈́̕̕̕̚͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅ!̸̧̧̢̛̖̥̫̟̺̯̺̩̜̖̼̳̥̗͍̙̟͓̰̞̘̜͚̫̲̰͇̺̼͈̖̱̱̼̯̳̤̱̺̋̂̓̌̅̔̐͋̓̿̾̌̈̓̈́͑̋̈́͐̐̓̔̑͐̒͋͘͘͜͠͠͝ ̸̧̧̡̡̛̛̫̜͎̘͚̤̦̱̤̦̱̤͉̣̳̹̝̮̹̥͕̣̳͍̰͖̖̙̙̙̳̻̫̝̦̠̤̜͈̱̮̹̙̬͍̖͙̰̝̳̭̣̥̱̼͎̬͇̫͇̻̲̳̲͕͉̭̖̞̐̎̇̋̆̽̎̎̊́̿̆̂͑͑̈́̄͒͋͛̐͋͋̌͐͐͆̉̍̌̊͒͛͊͗̐͑̐̄̌̾̊̍̊̋̀̓́̂̈́̉̈́̾̈͐̈́́̋̄͛̅͌̽̓͌̓͐͒̊͐́͘͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅI̷̡̧̨̨̨̢̧̳͙̼̟̜̩̭̙̻̦̬̳̥̘͕̼̥͍̤͉̩̖͎̻̞̪̤̲̙̰̞̗͍̹͉͕̲̺̲̖̻̰̮̦̟͔͉̗̞̲͎͔̳̠͔͕̙̝̫̦̭̹̘͍͙̠̭̫̗̻̻̲̪̗̣̮̪͉̲̥̋͜ͅͅͅ ̷̨̡̡̛̛̛̰̺͙̜̙͎͓̹͇̺̺̯̞̤̞̹̖͇̮̟̦̥̱̞̞̻̙̩͖͓͕̥̗͔̬͙͇̬̟͕̫͉̣͙̯̫̣̻̼̞͊̆̾̈́̂̾͆̎̍̇̔͂̆̏̄̏̒̃̒̄̑̍̿̋̂̀̾͒͌͒͆͌̎̓̿̒͌̉̐̒̓̿̀͆̋̂̓̚̕̚͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅş̷̡̨̢̡̛͉̘̗̘̝̗̮̦̥̘̖̥͚̞̤̝̫̟̹͙̼̯̗̮͙͉̼͔̭̩̦̫͚͔̥͎̖̱͇̻̣̗̳̹͍̠̜̫̹̳̩̥̲̼̥̤̯̣̩̖̣̝̬͓̜̙̥̙̩͗̌͛͊͂̃̔̉̌̽̔͆̒̉̉̋̾̈̍̋̓̃̽̈́͘͘̕ͅà̷̡̡̢̨̪̩̳̟̹̺͙̩̞̱̺̩̹̣͇̝̩̗͔̜̹̟͚̟͎̰͕̞͚̥̞̰̻̝̫̖̞̺̖̊̊̔̌͆̈́̈́̿͛̊̃̋͘͝ͅw̶̨̨̧̨̢̧̧͔̖͚̥̱̘̹̖͙̘̼͓̻̙̟̠̩̺̲̥͖̻̬̘̞͚͎͙̝̗͈̭͕̱͍̰̱̗̟̤̭̫͓͙͕̮̻͔̠̬͇̼̯̙͕͉͈͈̤͕̠͔͉̯͙̣͓̗̞̮̫̜̲͖̭͇͚̖͇̲̯̎̇̅͛̾̇̆̑̑̓̂̇̌͛̔̋̈̅̊̉̊̂͋̂́̒̈́̿̓́͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̴̢̡̡̨̡̧͎̩̬̭̺̹̼̼̥̘̦͎̥̼͔̬͉̪͔̬̪̯̫͉̯̜̝̼̳̯͇̱̬̝̞̘̣̘͓̩̟͙̪̦͍̼̥̬͙͎̳͍̘̱̜̲̺̦͈̤͔͖̰̺̩̣͖̹̰́̒͌͐͐͋̃̋͊̈̓͌̒̌̇̄̔̎̽̓̾̈́͌͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅa̵͚͍̲̥̥̠͍̖̒̑̍̈́̋̑͌͑̓̈̓̈́̈́̈́̃̋͒͂͌̐̒̈́̌̉͒͐͌̓͑̏̔̈́̇͑̔͆͐̊̈͆̆̆̄̎̈̉̒͗̇́̐̔̉͋͒̓̈͛̈̍͂͑̎͐̾̂̅̄̾̐͊̏̕̕̚͘͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝ ̴̡̨̧̨̧̢̛͖̫̠̻̮͉̞̘͇̝̪̭̰̬̝̱͙̞̮͇̺͕͔͙͈͙͕̹̪͎̥̪̭̻̤͙̮̯̘͎̦̦̤͓̘̭͕̗̤̮̮͍̿͒͑̿̊͊̑̉͐̓͒̐̂͘͘̚̕͜͝ͅͅm̸̡̡̡̡̢̧̨̨̨̛̠̺̗̩̲̥̪̬̞̭̯̺͕̦̭͔̮̟̠̺̼̱̫̤̱͎̰̻̗̬̲̝̼̦̺͉̬̖̙̟̟̼̳͈̦̭̥̯̯͉͕̘̱͙̱̩͍̫̝̘̤͍̭̪̦̣̯̫̹̗̩̺̻̯̂͌͐́̏̾̓̕͜͜ͅͅő̶̢̯̘͎̪̼̺̠̝̪̥͒͑̎͌̍̽̾͒̄̾͛̓͋͆̂̉͋͗̐̿̎́̏̒̆̔̆͌͂̓͐̈́̽͋͆͛̾͆̇̎̌̃̒̍̋͑͆̈̎̽̍̇̏̈́̂̂̑͊̀̾͌̑͛́͑͘̕͘̕͘͝͝͝͠͝͝v̵̡̨̢̧̨̛̛̯̩̟͉̪͈̞̺͔̪̯̦͇̭̦͓̼̠̭͚͇͖̲̦̭̝̖̭͇̤̤̙̳̮̱̺͊͗́̎͂̑̾̿̀̆̓̐̓̔̐́̽̂̈́̈́͐̉͑͐͛̍͐͋̈́̄̅͊̌̓̒̑͒̏̀̆̄̉̈̓͋̒̈́͊̌͗̈́̅͌̄̈͑̂̿̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͝i̵̧̨̧̧̨̢̧̨̧̢̢̨̧̛̛̼͍̙̮̜̭̥̭̟̙̬̦̭̞̪̱̜͚͈̖̟̪̩̦͙̦͖̥͈̥̫͖̤̬̼̗̦̜͚̯̯̘̰̼̱̹̝͚͖̯̺̟͙̯͙̗̳̹̼̥̠̥̼͈̣̯̮͓͈̬̤̬̻̱̠̗̙͈͎̖̭̥͉͖̺͆̂̈̒̅̑̒̑͗̽͛̑̈́̋͂̓̈͑̇̃̌͋͆̊̈̏͒̅̈́̒͗̀̂͊̑͂̊̐̊̀̈́͑̓̏̓̔̓̊͆̈́͋̀̀̌̇͐͋̽̇̈̉́̒̃̋̆͒͌̈́͆̒͊̈́̚̕̕̚͘̕͘̚̚͘̕͘̕̚̕̚̚͜͠͠͝͝e̵̛̬̟̎͆̐̈͋̾̚ ̷̼̟̙̳̦̦̪͎̞̝̳̫̟̭̝͖̣͇̞̗͕́̎̾͗͌̋̅͊̉̈́͊͊̑̆͒̽̄͋̂̐̽̔͌͗͐̿̍̎́̀̚̚̕̚͠ả̷̧̢̡̢̛̛̛̛͈̣̪̞͎̞̬͇̼̪͖̹͔̜̠͎̮͍̝͕͖̖̤̦̻̬̟̺̘̟͇̤͚̟͔̭̞̩̻͖̖̦̦̙͖̗̯̎̈́̆̇̏̑̈͆̔̈̋̿̄̎̐̾͂̂̏́͊͐̂̎̊̂͂̑̓̏̉̉̃̎̎̆̒̍̐̂͂̏͊͋͂̕̕͜͠͝͝͝ͅb̸̨̧̨̧̛̥͔͍̯̼̬̳͎̳̻̭͍͚͇̹̩̣̪̺̮̝̜͖̗̺̫͍̠͖͕̬̻̜̲̝͕͉̉̈́̐̈́̏̏̿͂̉̉̋̈́͗̂̂̈̿͑̒̌̅͒̇̈́̋̂́̐̃̃̍̊͒̄̑͗̂̿́͛̑̒̑́͆̿̒̽́̅̃͛̾̍̐͌̽̈́͊̎̾̒͒̌̈́̄̾̽̓͊̑̓͋̌̓̿͑̀̅̍͂̑̊͒̈̚͘̚̕͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅơ̶̡̧͇̳̙͈̤̼͓̦̭̬̦̘̣̞̘̤͔͖̰̮͓͔͙̺̣͙̳̤͖͔̼͍̩̩̝̫̈̃̏̿͛̄̿͑͑̾̌̾̎̾͌̈́̒͆͊̿͌̈̏͛̽͂̌̉̅̑̎̆̃͑͂̒̌̽͌̏̄̃̊͘̚̚͝͝͠͝ͅű̶̡̢̢̧̻̘̤̰̮̗͔͎̯͍̪̦̥̻̲̹̘̞̺̬̖̪̱̭̯̤͇̻̰̝̖̘̜̝̦̲̦͕̳̣̜̩̪̉̇̓͗̀͘͘͜͝ͅͅͅͅť̷̡̤̞̬̤̯̳̠̗̗̦̺̭̏̓̍͂̓̍͗̊̑̂̔̔̐̔̅̚͜͠ ̴̬̂̓̓͂̿͗͂̏̉̓̈́̏̉̐̔̿͋̉̐̿͑̽͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͠ţ̵̨̧̛̯̱̪̖̲̫̥̜̙̱͇̻̲̺͖͍̗̜͚̖͕͖͔̭̪͙̤̟̮̗̓̑͑̆̎͂̐̍̊̅̅̃͋̃̇̄̔̚͜͜͠ͅĥ̸̡̨̧̛̛̛̦̫̜̰̺̲̩͇̝̣̗͇̩͕̯̪̑̆̎̏̑̑̍̃̐̈̍͌̎͑̓̊͊̈́̊̎̚a̷̢̨̡̢̧̛͚̳͕̜̻͖̮̝͚̮̹̤̼̻̱̩̤̞͕̤̞̬̬͍̩̜̞̣͍͈̪̻͖͒̔̐̾̿̾͋̇́͊̆͋̆̋̂͑͐̑̿̌̿͗̌͒̍̀̿͋̇͂̆͌̈́̉͒̎̑̍̋̅̾̏͗̃̿̈́̋̓̈́̂̉̐̈̐͘͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͠͝t̵̨̧̡̨̧̨̛̛̛̺̘̜̻̬̰̠̝̣͍̬̹̲̜̣̮̤̲͓̥̥͉͚͇̫͍͕̭̟̥̤̹̖̜͔͙̠͕̰̩̺̱͙̩̹͉̲̰̝͈̹̟̗̝̙̔̑̈́͌̌̿̎̔͊͛͛͐͊͌͑̉̈̊͋̿̈́͆̀̋̈́̒͋͆̃̃͛͊͑̑̾̏͛̀͂̆̊͊̉͐͒̄̃̆͑̈̅̂͗͐̿̆̅̿̓̒̆̍̊̎̄͂̓͊̔͒̉̓̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̢̢̡̢̨̨̢̢̨̨̛̛͇̩͙̱̩͚̘͙͎͉̜͖̤̳͖̭̘͇̪̱͎̦̳̫̫̭̜̲̫̞̯͖̥̻͇̤͇̹͖̲̠̫̝̠̥̤̱̤̤̘̤̮̦͇̭̦̘̲̖͚͎̩̦̖̰̂̃̿̍̄̆̈̋̌̓͋͑͒͋̀͆̀͌̽̈̅̽̏̈́̽̈́͊͂̈́͒̋͗̌̔̂́̾̋̈́̌̔̍̅͑̓̏͂̍̍̏̍͌̈̿̈͋̅͛̅͊͗͋̎̓̾͛̒͐͆̊̃̉͛̈̆̔̈́̽̈́͋͋̄̐̋̿͌̉͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅs̶̢̢̢̧̛̱̠̦̪̼̒̄̃̿͒̐̏̌͊̈́͌̂̊̽̔͐͐̒̾̐̓̈̽̋͋̄̿̀̈́̎̌͂̏̾̒̇̀͆̊̓͛̅̾̓̽̃̅̽̓͆̈́̐̈͂̂̋̎̓̃̏͌͗̂͌̈̕̚̚̕̕͘̚̚͝͝͝ơ̵̧̧̨̢̧̧͙̱̻̪̫̤̫̫͍̠̗̯̠̺̖͙̤͇̹̗͔̭̙͈̫̜̲͈̣̙̪̟̻̰͈͖͉̮͇̘̱̠̬̝̰͇͎̯̬̳̞̫̤͉͕̠͍̞̙̰͕̤̫̠̣̙̺̺̌̈́̋̌͐̈͆̐͛̾̈́̎͒̽̾̂̈́̒͛̇́̒͌̄̇̐͌̓̏̿͂̄̀̾̔̋͊͂̉͛̾̽̿̇̈́̅̍͐̾̒̽̈̈͒͗̿̂̆̚͘͘͜͜͠r̴̡̢̨̧̟͕̜͎͈̙̯̙͚͚̝̝̹̘̞̱̖͖̹̬̗̳̰͈̪͇̪̯̭̫͇͇̠̰̝̼͔̠̹̪̼̯̱̼̖̹͙͖̍̽̑͋̍̉͆͒̓̋͒̍̊͒̈̍͛̃͂͑̉̍̈́́͌̂͒̂͑͑̓̍̾̌͊̎͂̿̊͆̿̀́́͑̈͒́̈́̈́̃̽̅̃̊͆͐̍͂̊͋̋͌͛̈́̓̈́̕̕͘̕̚̚͜͠͝ͅţ̷̞̜̏̀͐̽̈́͐̇̈́̈̔̉̈́̀̑͗͛̃̅̇͋̿̑̎̈̂͛͌̄͘͘͝͝͝ ̵̨̨̢̛̝̭̠̠̬̥̖̤̩͎͍̫̫̯̣̺̯͈̩͎͓̞̘̻̬͈͙̤̮̬̤̠̘̬̟̘̣̠̪͈̟̱̖̼̱̳̯͇̦̥̜̼̝̻̯̰̘̮̝͚̖͇̙͐͐̀̑̃͆͐͊̒͊͐͋̉̉̊̋̀͋̈̽͗̅̆͑͋͆̾͒̓̆̐͗͋͆͂̎͒̆̾̋̋̔̍͐͌̓͛̎͋͂̈́̂͊̊̏͋͊͛͗̓͗̿͌͗̐̐́͐͑̑͑̚̚̚͘͜͠ͅͅǫ̶̡̡̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̮̯̲̣̩͎̥̱̝̩̠̙̹̙͙͙̳͇̤͖̰͓͔͓͖̤͍̠͇̺̩̫̼̖̠̠̝͉̫̻̰̺̳͕͓͖͙̞̟͕̜̦̖̺̻̠̩̲̱̳̆̆̅̄͒̂̆̈́̇̓̄̿͋̓̃̏̽̎̄͛̀͗͗͛̏͗̂̂̅̽͛͆̏̈́̀̆͌͗̽̈́͂̓̌̋̏̇̂̂͐̽͌̾̔̇͒̓̿̔̇̓͑͛̌̽̎͐̔̐͂͒͗̓͋̽̈͌̅̄͗̚̕̚̚̕̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝f̷̨̧̢̨̨̡̨̢̛̫͈̼̹̹͚̮̝̻̥̖̼̺̲͇̦̼͖͙̣̟̯͇̗̦̘̞̣̲̟̹̠̗͕̥̼͎̞͚͙̣̙̟͖̤̹̖͈̳̗͖̙̣̳̙̤̖̖͊̀̋̌̆̾̐̓̑͛̌͐͗̑͗͑̆͛͑̿̎̾̈́̀͛͌͗̀̋̈́́̐̽͐̇̋̇̔͊̍̏̆͆̂̑́͌͌̀̀̒̚͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̡̢̡̡̡̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̳͖̹̞̘̠̣̩̠̼͓͖̩̘͓̜͇̜̞͇̝̮̬̺̰̣͔͎͔̗̭̜͈̟̪̙̠̻̠̯̳͖̜̪͎̯̟̥̼̜͔͕̗̪͇̪̙̦̱͙͓̖̩̭̮̰̦̫̰̼̻̥̦͙̬̤̙̪͍̯̥̮̤̠̤̭͇̭̼̣͍̑͐͌̈̎̆̈́̈́̌̾̅̈̉̈́̌̉̔͌̓̒̎̌͆̅̇̏̾̽̈̈́͌͐̒̋͂̃̎̇̓͂̇͗̔̿̋̊̂̄̍̀̈́̄̈́̾̉̋͌͒͘͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅt̵̡̧̢̧̢̢̢̡̢̛̛̰̼͕̦̙̘̣̦̩̬̬̥͚̯͙̝̳̳̦̮̹̥͉̬͙̯͎̹̲͕̮̞̦̥̮̹̰̤̺̦̗̩̤̳̮̮͉̖̞͇̞͍̠͕̤͔̰͓̭̺̼͉̗̞̦̙̬̲̲̠͎̫̖̻̥͙̮̰̺̪͕̺͉͋͌̇̉̉̈̋̀͗̿̋̂̊̔͗̓̍̑͆̽̿̈́͊̔̎̄̎̊̈́͐͆͗͑̏̂͗̾̆̊̎̏͋̐͂͒̌͆̽̇͌͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅḧ̵̢̧̛̖̼̜̥̟̺̩̱͎̬̥̠̬̱̗̦͇̲̣̠͚͕̟̼̻͉̤͓̞̰̫̠̦̹͎̘̻͔̖͔͍͎͓̻̖̞̗͙̦͔̞̊̅̓͑̄͂͆̆͛̔͗̒̂͋̅̂̂̅̋͋̌̇̍̽͊̑͗͂̽̑̒̾́̋̐̑̀̈́̀̑̈́̈̄͗͑̈́̆͋̋̅͑͐̾̒̃͆̓̀̈́̎̓̄̔͘̕͘͜͝ͅi̴̡̧̨̨̢̢̨̢̢̧̢̨̢̝̗̱̩̣̹̼̫̟̞̟̘͔̼̩̼̖̳̦̲̙̫͍̮̰̳̼̲̼͙̗̞̺͇̞̼̰̙̙̖̭̜͓͈̖̣̹͙̜̗̬̪̜͇͈͇͙̤̜͚̮͉͇̜͉̠͓̮̬̜̻̪̲͕̙̫͈̭͎͉̰̣̠͙̙͎̱̼͇͉̯͆̔̈́̂́̎̆̊̈́̊̈͒͆̌̿̑̍̍͒͊̍̓́͌̉̌͋̈́̃͛̋͐̕̚̚͜͠͝ͅn̸͍̰͖̤͉̜̭͗̂̃̌̉͋̉͜g̸̢̢̡̧̧̨̡̡̛͓̠̘̦͍͚͔͈̮̝͈̫̱̞͕͚̖̞̹̯͉̝͓̬̼̙͔̮͈͓̫̹̟̭̖̥̳͉̠̳̳̺͙̫̗̹̤̻̻̪͍͖̗̠̠̗̲̻̟̺͍͍̻͔̣̪̻͓͎̝̈́̔̀̆̋̈́̎͆͛̔͆̉͐͐̔̃̉͆̃̅̚͘͘͘͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̡̡̨̢̢̢̢̨̧̧̨̛̖̲͔̲͓̤̱̗͇͕̖̦̮̳͚͔̠̲̼͓̭̞̥̯̩̠̗͙̣̬̩̮̟̟̬̹̻͖̫̻̤̟̻͔͓̼̜̬̫̪̗̹̮̯͈̞̮̼͉̦͉͙̤̼̟͖̩̱̣̝̮̝̜̮̥̹̰̞͙̣͍̫͓̘̟̺̟͖̙̼̲̔̈́͑̒̀̊͆̎͗̃̓̅͊͊̿̾̋͋̓̾̈́̈́͋̈́̈́̂͋͆̓͘͘̕͜͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅǫ̴̨̧̰͚̳̜̜̪͖̫̼͍͍͓͉̺̮̘̖̝͖̠͉̻̼͔̩̦̝̣̙͚̮̭̝̻͔̤̭͎͓͉̬̤̪͙̤̩̪͉̗̯̪͇̰͔̞̬̖͖͚̫͙̤̰̣̝̙̲̘͙̭͙͌͑̈͂̒̒͊͐̽̉͗̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅn̶̡̡̨̢̧̨̨̡͔̤̬̘̩̬͇̙̱̣̺̞̣̝̤̭͚̼̦̩͙̲̦̩̞̙̮̹̳͎͕͚͓̮̜̺̻̳̪̫̰̳̩͇̹̞͉͇̲̳̬̘͍̲̟̹̟̬̦͚̣͓̼̮̝̳̩͓̟̪̮͍̠̣͕̭̦͈͙̹̯̹̗̭̪͔̰̟̫͖̩̯̳̅͌͌͋͋͌̃͜͝ͅͅͅ ̸̧̢̧̧̧̧̧̛̩̞̜̺͙̜̜̩̱̼͔̪̭͚̰̘̩̤͙̭͓̪̦̘̹̗͍̬̜̩̜͔̜̙͔̘̻̦̤͔̖̞͎͖̱̲̝̜̗͍̫͓̰̭͇͇̤͈͇̯̤̤̩̲̺̗͙̫͓͚̱̗̲͙̙̰̰̰̲͔͍͎͚͇͊̃͗̅͛̍͋͑̄̓̌̆̋̓̋͋̽̚͘͜͝͠ͅͅͅT̸̢̧̨̨̧̨̨̡̛̛̛͔̹͙̻̰͔͚̞̱̞̦̱̘̹̫͚͔̪͇̹͕̦̫̩̪̥͍͙̥͕̠̖͇̜̟̯̱̱̘̘͈̲̹̮̹̟̖͖͔̳̣͉̹͇̱̭͈̩̘̟̪̟̝̱͔͎̩̗̮̖̘̺̯̺̫̩͗̃̉̅̾̃̾̍̎̈́̓͂͋̽̿͌̑̓̒͌͌̈̔̌̾͋͊̅̆͑̒̍͊̇͒̈́̈̉̈́̔̈́̈͐͐̿̎̓̔̔̀̅̄́̏̐͐͐̋͗̄̾̔̂͛̈́͒̊̓́͋͘͘͘͘͘̕͘͜͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅV̵̨̡̨̧̧̨̛̛̛͖̜̳̞̭̦̗͓̗͎̺̹̗͕͔̩̟̯̪̦̰̺̰̗̟͍̰͈͉̤̯̗̩̰̪͎̖̦̹̫̜̫͔̦͕̤̩̞̱̺̰̪̦̮̼̼̙̪̝̻̳̹͚̘̪̥̮̣̱̩̤̫̬̞̝̯͙̗̿̿̉̄̃̏͗́̌̃̂͑̉͂͐͑̉̑̑̔̂̎̈́̂͊̒̅̐̈́̈̓̈́͋̌̈́͑͗̌̊͛͊̑̎͊̌̈́̒́̋̈̄͂͊̆̍̒͂̔̔̈́͋̌͋̂͗̂͑̐̓̿̈́̎͋͗̆̍̊̿́͘̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅ ̶̨̢̢̧̡̛̛͙̪̦̗̖͖̹̠̝̖̟͙̰̟̯̗̣̬̪̜̫̭̹̻͎̻̦͎̱̗͉̺͙̜̫̜͉̼̓͂̎̀̅̽͋͊̾͋̅̾͒̍̒̿͆̈́͑̄̏͗̃̉͘͜͜͝͝ͅẅ̴̨͈͓̦͇̬̒͗͗̿̑̓͊̄̒͛̈̐͌̂̋͊̍̄͋̊̌̆̊̃̽͌͂̑͐͑̍̄͛͑̄̇̎̑́͂̓͌̌̌̽̉͑͑̓̔̔̔̾̋̋͛̿̈́͌̎̍͊̊̒̉́̂̈̏͊͑͗̚͘̚̚̕̚͜͝͠͝͠͠h̷̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̘̗̦̺͙̭͚̦͇̼͉̳̹̩̠̻͕̯̺̺͓̙̰̳̠̲͙͖͎̖͙̥̣̝̼̖̗͙͚̞̪̬̎̔̉̽̓̎͗͒̅̐͒̂̎̉̽̆̏̂̀̃̆͗̑͆̈́̿̽̂̄̌̋̎̐̋̐̈́̿̿̈̉͌̿̾̀͂̈́̈̊͌͂̀̒͊̓̋̎͑̃͐̑̈̿̀̈́͌̇̈͊̾́͆̈́̂̅͘̚̕̕̚̚͘͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅḝ̵̧̢̧̧̧̢̧̛̛͍̤͍̤̤̮͙̮̣̭͕͈̩̬̘͚̣͎͍̭͕̞̙̻̗̖͉̼̻̫̺̘̪̤̳͔̦̠̼͔̹̲̘͇͔͚̜̹̰̩̻̳̒̐͗̓̽̂̾̓͛̓̾̎̔̋̇͐͆̈́̓̒̓͗̋͛͒̀̊͛͐͊͗̅̃̊̉͆̋̌́͆̍̂̈̃̃͒̋̏̈́̈̈́͛̑̅͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅǹ̸̨̡̛̠̟̥̜̦͉̲̐̈͛̎͑̃̌͊̏̏̄͊̋̆̿̄͑̿̑̍̏͒̾̑̂̑͛̋͆̓̽̑͂͛̽̌͒͒̍̏̿͊̄͛̋͛̉̏̇̃̈́͛̚̕͘̚͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̶̢̧̡̛̛̛̦̗͍͈͓̱̼͉̖̮͓͉͖̥̬͚̫̙̥̥̼͖̼̞̜͕͔͙͇̙̱͚͚̲̜͍͓̇͌͊̉̑̔̿̔̅̇͗͐͆̒́̾̌͆̓͛͒̀̿͗̑͛͊̃̑̒͌̽̍̉͑̅̍̄̓͐͒̃͗̍̾͛̆̄̾̏̔̇̋͌̓̎͌̈͆͐̈́̚̕̕̚̕̕͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅÎ̸̧̨̨̧̢̢̧̡̛̛̛͓͙̺̗̜̯͍̭̼͎̖̮͓̜̪͙͓̖͔̘̦̖̫͓̮̜̞̝͍̜̱͕̠͙̣̞̘̰͚̪̣̱̖̜̝̠̗͕̟̻̠̦̠̖̗̈́̈́̓̽̍̽͑̐͆̉̌͂̐̆̉̽̇͛̇̄͋̀̓̋͆̽͊̈̊͌̒̔̈͂̿̉̍̈́̄̓͌̌̄̿̅̽̈́̈́̔͆͋̽͋͛͐̐̋̓̅̕̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̷̧̢̢̨̧̡̛̛̛̗̥̪̭̗͚̲̦̺̦͓̼̺̻̘͉̭̻̣̪͎̟̫͖̘̫͇̰̯̫̠̜̼̰̭̰̭̞̥͓̯̘͓̫̙̓̄̈͂̌͌͐͋̈́̈́̑̏͋́͛̅͐̏̆͛̊͊͗͊̿͛̃͋̕͘̚͘͜͠͠͝ͅͅͅw̸̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̛͕̩̞̱͚͚̻̭̲̯͙̘̘̫̟̙̪͔̭̥̖̥̹̬͙̬͚̻̤̱̙͎̰̝̯̤̳̟̹͐̋̈́͊͋͆̀̏̏̈͛̓̾͐͛͗̅̍̍̓̍͛̈̒̈́̓̅̐̀̈́̏̇̊͗͛̈́͐̓͂̊͌̂̓̌͂̽͗̇͑̏͂̈́̆̅͛̊̓̃̾̈̊͂͐͊̂̉̓̈́͆̂̋̆̂̇̈́̉̆͐̾̍̇̋͂̂̏͘̕̕͘͝͝͠͠͝͝a̷̡̨̡̧̡̢̨̢̢̧̡̹̺̼̘̳͇̪̳͖̣̳̟̺̪̥͔̗̼̺̗̰͎̻̘̩̜̣͉̬̱̲͇̙̬̗̟͈̲͚̟̤͖̪̞̦͎̪̥̱̱̟̝̭̜̹͍̲̥̯̯͕̥͔̲͖̜̮̗͈͕̗̭̖͇̝̲̺̬̩͛̃̇͑̂͂̒͛̓̇̈́̓͑̇̂͒͂͌͋͂̓͋̕͘͘͜͜͠ͅͅs̵̢̧̡̨̧̛̛̛͎̺̙̰̖̲̦̲͍̦̗͈̣͚̬̝̻̩̣̫̗̣̝̙̼͇̠̯͖͚̹͕̙̤̹͚̺̱̗͍̹͖̼̰̹͖̼͉̦̩̯̲̹͈̲̻͚̯̺͎̩̬͍̎̎̓̌́̀̽͛̈́͒̔͐̈́̂̎̇̃̽̄̓̌͒͗̀͊̿̓̐̏͌̈́͌̍̍̽͂͛̔̏͊͆͛͛̇̉̆̏̈̎̀͛̉̆̾̎̽̃̓̓͆͆̋́̅̀̅͛̈́̍̿͋͗̃͛̉̅̓̒̚̕̚͘̚͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̵̛̛̤̩͇̗̊̒̑̈̍̎̈́̅̐͂͂͒͗̃͌̈́̋͒͛̓̑́͊̉̒͛̍͗̎̓̈̇͗̈́̒͒͋̓͂̉̈́͐̽̉̆͐͗̃́̉̊̄̆̓͋̀̄̒̆̂͊͛̈͛̀̆͛͊̾̑̉̇̈́͘̕̕͘̚͘̕̕͘̕̚͘͠͠͝͝l̴̨̨̧̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛͎͓͕͉̫͖̬̫͉̺̟̫̮̲͔̹̱͎͚̩̟̳͎̮̱̺̬̠͖͓͚̣̗̣͓̼̞̗̝͉̩̘̰͈͚͍͍̮̲̼̘͖̗͓̳͈͔̥̫͚͎͔͉͖̞͇̰̮̦̘̈́͐̊̾̓̂̀̽̋̄̄̋̊̃̀̎̓̈́͑̏̈́̇͋͑̓͑̈́̓͆͐̑̏̍̓̿͛̒̃̈́̌̉͆̿̉͆̈́̎̅̈́̏͑̍͌̒͊͆̒̉̽́̂̈́͂̄̅́̈͐̔͛̇̋̾̚̕̕̕̕͘͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅį̶̢̧̢̨̡̢̛̛̬̞̘͕̼̜̝̲̘͚̣̮̪̭̤̲̣̠̝̣͍͎̯̪̼̖͙̣̦͈̜̘̖͚͖̫̤̙̹̗̙͈̝͇͚͖̼̝̤̜͉͖͎̅̈́̓̿͛̉͒͑͌̃̋̏̿̋̇͂̆͒͐́̾̋͑͂̐̊̋̓̈́̓̀̄̍͊̂̋̃̈́͒̃̃́̄̍͗̿̈́̈̓̈́͂̔̃̄́͌̚̕͝͠͠͝ͅͅt̵̨̧̡̛̛͚̯̭̟̗̜̟̭͎̭͔̳̝͓̝͚̼̥̱̗̦̦̄͋̋̐̐̎̊̽̄̄̀̄̚t̶̡̧̢̢̧̢̡̧̰̝̭̙̖͕͓̪͙̬̙̻͉̖̥̙͚̳̣͇̫̫̳͖̱̙͎͎̬͔̬͓̤̼̟̗̙̣͇̳̮̪͍̼̩̙̗̱̼̣͈̺͖͚͈͓͉͓̥̗͌͌͗͋̓̑͌̀̽͑̂̏̈͗͂̉̊̆̎̎͌̾̀͐̌͐̚̚̕͜͜͝ͅͅl̵̢̡̧̧̡̨̡̢̛̟̮͙̰̰͔̝̹̗̮̼͚̯̦͔͕̯͙̖̬͓̼̫̳̯̖͍̱͔̖̳̦͖͇͍̯̼̰͙̮̤̻͈̙̣̞̬̩̖̠͕͇̩͉͈̾͑̋͒̑̔̄̓͆͛̂̆̀̑̃̔̍̂̅̈͛͆̿͂̓͑̏̔̎̐͐̏̈́̾͗̀͌̏̃̉͑͑̎̈̀̾̑̃̿̌̐̐̆̌͛͐͆̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͠ͅȩ̴̨̢̡̢̛̛̗̭̲͖̪̟̝̩̬͔̹͇͉̼͚̮͉̩̲̫̼̣͕̰͕̭̳̘̞̞̠̥̞̠͖̝͔̮̠̼͕͍͚̞̹̺̟͍̏̋̓͐̈́̏̏͆͊̈͐̅̂̈̔̃̋̔̓͂̾̌̇̅̋̾͐͆̈̈͌̂͐͌̂͐̅̈̾̀̓̎̀̔͂̈͊͂̆͊̕͘͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅ!̸̧̛̺̻̼͚͓̤̱̔̎̆̽̔̽̅̋̉̏̽̈́̈̔̓̉̄͐̀̈̒̀̈͊͋͐̐̾̾̇̄͒͒̿̐̅̈́͒͒̃̾̓̀̂̋̋̉̊͑͗̇͌̾̌̎̿̐̓̒̿̊̈̓̔̉̉̕̕̚̚̕͝͠͝  
̷̡̨̨̧̧̧̨̢̧̡̢͖̺̜̘͉̣̻͍̤̹̝͍͇͚͕̱̗͙͍̹͉̙̥̝̳͙̮̝͙̝̦͙̘͖̪͓̰͈̪͎̝͍̳̪̪̦̟̦̭̹̪̱̹̫̯͙̺͓̺̱̼͈̖̮͇̠̩̤̱̯̣̱͉͈͔͕̹̹̪̼̜̠̣̯̞̤̒̏̈̆͆̅̈̉̈̓͊̍͌̌͐̔̑̓̀͒́͊͑͂̆͑̊͌͋̿̐̑̈́̅̃̕͜͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅͅ  
̶͉̰̥̱̬̮̮͖̰̠̩͎̈́́̀̃̈̿̊̈̓̓̓̇͑̈́̈̾̑̄̈́̈́́̿͒̈́̆̍̎̒͒̑́̑̈́͊̏̐̐̿͛͂̌̈́̅̇̄̕̕͘͜͜͠͝M̵̡̨̢̢̨̧̲͓͙̯͇̼̼̜̪̠̣̤̤̖̪̬̯͓̼͚̤͍̯̦̦̮͎̝̱͉̈̓̈́́̂̔̎̾͂̓͒̌̈́̿̓̏̓̏̊̏̈́̎͜͝ȳ̴̫̼̦̬͎̖̼̋͐̓͗̓̌̓̌̆̆̕̚͠ͅ ̷̧̢̢̛̛͇̯͓͈̻̬̣̦̰̲̩̥̣̠̾̊͒̑̊̂̀̅͑̀͛͋́̆͐̍͐̈́̌͆̎͂͛̊̓̑͌̈́̓̈́̅̿̽̔̆̉͒̃́̀̈́̃̌̇͂͐̎͆̿̋̋͆̎͊̀̍̉̋̾̈́͗͊̓͒̂̿̍͑̾͋͗̓̃̂̀̕͘̚̕̕̕̚͘͘͘͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝f̶̡̡̬̥̦̮̜͙̙̘̠̮̺̰̙̻̟̘̝͍̣̘̪̺̠͔̜̦̪̤͚̭̙̩̋́͆̌͋̆̔̈̃̌̓͒̄̑̊̈̔̄͗̄͐̈́͆̕a̷̡̛̮̠̜̫̪̠̲͚͎͚͉̥̼̬̲̗͉̲̪̼̙̼̬̙͇̻̙̱̗̜̩̹̠̝̻͔̘͔͌͂͌́̿̊̽̇̓̆̿̍̒̊͌̋̈́̾̓͆͗́̓̑͂̏̄̽̐̾̄̾̐̋̇͒̌̔̑͛̏͐͂͛̉̈̾̂̂̍̈̀͒͂̾͊̅͋̍̔͐͆̂́̿̿̍͋̉̇̈́̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅv̷̢̡̡̡̡̧̢̡̢̢̛̛̛̛̛̛̛̠͕͓͙̠̬̹̤̥̘̹̪͈̻̠̜̬̝̺̘̥̟̗̥̳̦̳̼̙̼̬͉̰̟͕̤̪͕͓̟̤͓̲͈̯̹̝̣͉̮̙͉͖͎̣̱͔̳͒͋̓͑̂̈́̊͆̓͗̐̈́̊͋̾̓̉̊́̉̏̓̑̽̎̊͑̎̐̿̐̐͊͐̔̐͛͋́̿͂̈͂̍̊̿̓͋̒̋̏͌̽̾̄̍̐̃͋̎̄̎͊͋̿̆̐͌͐̿̀̒̊̎̃̒̉̋̊͌͌̽͘̕̚̕͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅơ̴̢̡̡̧̢̨̡̡̨͖͎̱̺͎͉̻̥̹̲̰̹̖͖̗̗̭̼̝̲̲̖͇͕͖̹̬̰̣͇̩͖̜̰̙̦̘̗͉͙͓͙̜̭̲̗͍͚̰͔͙̲̪͖̱͕͔͓̘̪̠̼͉̞̫̻͇̼̥̤̱̙̲̹̞̼̮̺̜̌̆̈́͌̄̓̊̿͆̉̿́̐̓̒̐͛̄̊̊̍̃̕̕͝͝͠͝ͅͅr̸̨̡̛̦̺̭̰̠̮̝̱͓̻̟͔̽͌͒͋̓̅̄͆̕i̷̧̢̢̡̡̡̨̧̡̤͎͉̳̹̯̪͖̞͈͕͕̜͎͍̪̩̞̘̳̩̝̤̙̟̱̤̥̞͈̗̗̟͙̩̭̮͚̎͆̐͒̾͆̄̎̅̾̃͐̿̈́̔̈́̑̑̑̉͑͊͑̽̒̄͒͂̽̈́̈̈͛̇̓̂̑͐̿̔̉̊̒̅̀̑̔̈́̆̊̎͂̈́̽̅̒͑̋́̾̏̄͋̍͛̈̆̾̐̑̓̅̔͂̿͗̆̕̚̚̚͘̕̕͘͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅṯ̸̡̨̧̨̧̨̛̛̗̲̥̲̫̜͔͙͉͕̘͉̞̟̳̫͖̱̞̟̯͚͚̻̝̞̫͍̖̼̫͍̫̜̟̱̺͇̘͖̘͓̺͎̝̭̖͈̜͇̜͕̹͓̰͓̫̘͈̪͎͖̰̞̟̮̗̦̤͙͈̖͓̭̠͉̦̦̘̫̮̘͈̥͉̯͓̯̦͍́̑̇̊͆̂̑͂̎̑̽̑̑̒̾̓̾͗͒̆͑͛̋̀̂̅̐͐͆̅̍͒̀̋͌͒̈́̇̏̆̃͆̀̒̿̿̽͒̍̂̋͒͑͋͐̊́̅̊̓̊͂̄̈́̌̅̃̃͂̈́͆͗̀̾̈͌̕̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅe̸̢̢̧̡̧̨̢̧̛̛̛̙̝̱͓̪̳̠͓̮̻̙͓͖̙̫̲͇̫̥̦͈͉̻̮̯̩̜̰̥͖̥͖̺̼̻̮̥̰͉̩̰̱͉͎̺̖̥̮̤̺̦̤̭͓̰͎̫̥͙͇͇͖̠̝͈̺̺̯͎̩͚͚̞͂̄͛̂̈͋̑͋̀͐̊̄̑̅͗̃͋̇̿̿̇͗̇͛̄̾̎̉̓̊̀̃̍̌̿͐̇̓́̐̄͛̄̒̌̎̐̆̓̅̈́͒̈̔̾̎͋́͗̂̿͒̅̈́̏̂͂̒̂̈̏͑̾̽̓͑͒̓̋̚͘̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̕͘͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̨̡̡̨̨̢̡̧̛̛̛͇̼͉̼̝̜̮̜̬͓̹͉̞̟͈͖͕̬̤̻̗̘͍͓̦̫̼̹͖̤̰̰̘͉̳̳̭̳̝̗̘͇̻̟̭̟̼͚̘̘̮̥̣͔͈̯͎̯̹̠̦̮̹̱̘̮̬̬̞͈̮̗̘̭̓̆͛͌̏̑̃̂͒̈́͛͆̎͐͒̂̂͒̉̾̈́̇͛͛̎̍̌̊̄̂̈́̈́̋̈́͊̒̊͌͋̆̉͗͛̊̒́͂͊̓̌̄̀̈́̒͂̀̏͊͆̿͑̇̉̕͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅḐ̷̪̝͙̫͖̟̹͈͉̹̮̜͉͕̣̱̙̯̬͖͓̿̊ͅơ̵̢̧̨̡̨̡̨̖̗̭̤̟̪͔͓͚̰̻͈̣̯̣̭͈̻͉̥̰̜̞̩̙̰̘̟̳͔͔̬͔̥̹̙̬͈̮̳̖̹̻̖̟̣̭͑͂́̈́̉͐̏̈̈́̅͂̅͑̔͑̒̇̃̓̅̃̐̇͗̈́̊͌̀̍̑̈́̈́͊̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͝ŕ̴̨̛̛̞͇̥̳̼̩̙̝̼͖̦̭̩̘͙̬̺̮̦̹̾͛͋͆̏̽̊̑̓͐͂̋̐̉͋̍̇̈́̋̆̉͂̓̓̑̅̍̐̀̓̓̃̐̈́̅̉̿̊̃͊̉͆̑̾̍͂̔̐̍̏́͛̈́͐͑͆̑̈́̉̇̍̎̎̈̅̅̅̅̑̍̎̃͌͆̌̈́̔͘̕̕̕͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅả̸̡̡̛̻̞̗̣̲̯̫͎͖̯͙̭̱̝̬̤̥͎͈̱̠̩͉͎̟̝̳͓̭̝͚̪̮̥̮̩͉̽́̾͌͗̇̋̈́̏͋̓̓̂̔̅̏̿̋̄͐̽͌̄̅̈̆̎̇̈͂̆͌͐̂͐̋͌̈́̏͗̌͆͑̃̈́̿̾̃̅͒̑̌͑̊̑̂͑̍̔̓̃̋̔̈́̕̚͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ẹ̶̛̛̛̛̛̻̦̰̱̉͒̓̾̋͋͗̄͑̒̓̓͛͐͐͗̈͐̈̎̈̈́̅̌̈͗͒͋̑͛̓̆̈́͑̔̒̆̍́̃͌̎̾͋̏̊́̄̆͛̿̈̍̇͊̽̎͐́͒̇͑̔̂̊͂̚̕͘̕͠͝͝͝͝m̴̢̛̗͖̖͖̗̱̞͌̈̈̏̐̂͆͗̐̓̆̈́̂̇̋̽̈́̒́̒̎͆̓̋̇̋͌̈̅̽͐͆͛̾͐̈́͌̍̍̿͌̂̎͊͑̓̃̾̚̕͘͘͘̕̚̕̚͝͝͠͝ȍ̷̢̢̭͇̹͔͔̤̖̦̲̻̻̥̺̥͙̫̱̦̲̙̣͈̬̬̭͔͓͇͇̰͍̱̫̮̍̀̊͒͌̐́̂̑͌̏̅͆͐̈͋̈́͂̔͐̎̈̽͛̿̅̈́̎̽͘̚̕͜͝͝͝n̴̨̨̨̢̢̧̢̡̨̧̢̢̡̛͓͔̰͍̮̙͙̜̭͓̤̩͓̣̰̦͈͎͖͖̹̭̹̠͖̰̱͉̻̬͓͕̞̝̰͚̻̫̘͉̪͉̲̖͉͍͓̭̦̝̖͙̗̼͖͙̞̝͖̮͍̝͈͕̲̼͈͈̦͍̝͉͖̖̱͕̠̺̖̝̜̞͙͗̍̾̆̏̅̓͑͛̈̽͊̂̋̿̓̿̒̂̎͐̃̓̃̓́̏͑̈̔̉̑͊̈́̌͘̚̕͜͝͠͝ͅͅ ̸̧̡̡̧̢̡̧̨̢̧̡̢̡̡̮͙̰̟̦͙̖͓̦̗̠̗͈͇͎͚͉̹̗̦͖̯͔̭̭̙͍͙̰̙̖̮̟͈͍̦̭̘͇͉̪͈̭̖͈͈̻͓̠͕͕̘̯̟̙̯͔͚̪̥͍͍̞͈̣̬̼̤̩͙̮͉͖͉̣̮͔̘̥̪͍̏̎̈̔͗̑̎͛̇͛̾̋̈́̃̄̐͒̏͑͆́̄̎̽͋̑̈́̏͆͒͆̓̈́̊̾̀͗̉͗͛͒͐̽͋̍̊̀̔̄̀̀͒͑̑͌͗̽̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝e̷̠͛̎͛̊̓͊̎̔̈́͗̇͋̌̔͒̃̓͗͊̏̑̓͊̿͂̾̇̑̈̉͑̃̏͑̓̈́̓̋̏̈́͑̉̒͂͊̚̕̚̚͝͝p̴̨̡̢̢̨̧̢̠̤̳̟̲͙̱͎̥̙̦͖̫͓̱̲̱̤̙̥͉̟̳̣̩̱̗̝͔̘͉̘͍͔̖̠̜̣͍̹̾͌̎̄̉̂͂̎̌̉̃͊͐̉̃̊̉͐͒̊͂̏͗̈́̉̈̅̐̾̐͐͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͠i̶̧̧̡̡̨̡̨̨̛̬̪̲͚̜͕̣͎̻̤̹̥͇̭̝̪̳͈͔̫͎͕͓͎̭͙̥̲̯̫̬̥̭͈͕͚̺̤͇̯̼̹̼̟̟̹̼̯̲̠̪͍͖̬̼̮̯̼̥̲͓̩̦̺̬̫̤͙̼̥̰̪͎̗͕͔̳̲̾̀̍͐͗͗̋̊́̂͐̈́͋̍̂̿̔̆̿̒͌̑́̀́͋̈̃̈́̈̈̃͑̄̊̀̏̍͐̀̏̌́̓͒͛̈̍͑̉̿̇̉̄̇́͋̈͘͘͘͜͜͠͝ͅͅş̷̧̨̧̨̞͈͚̗̞͖̳͖̦̭͔̼̘̩̭͈̙͕̮͙̥̹̟͙̲̹͉̳͉̘̱̬̟͍͎͕̝͍͇͂͆̐͐̉̏̇̐̈̒̃̄͗̾̅͗̍́͊̽̈́̓̊̽̅̾̿͒̌͂̂͑̈́̑̎͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ǫ̵̧̡̢̧̛̘̩̝̯͍̳̞͎̞̪̱̰̞̼̼̘͓̜̿̍͒̔͊̐͒̾͒̌͒͂̏̆͆͐͆̌̄̎̍̒̐͋́̐̀̆̄͊̊̆͂̈́͌͂̒̇͋̔̅̂̽͊͒̄͗̽͌̎͒̏̾̇̔́͛̈́̓̄͌͌͒̓̚̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅd̷̢̛̛̞̲̝͇̠̿͋̄̒̂̄͂̐̐̂̂͋͂̄͊͌͋́̆̎̇̎͗̓̅̒̚͘͠ͅȩ̶̧̡̛̛̖̹̻͚̯̮̭̪̟͔̮̟͈͑̄͐̍̈̽̒̎̆̄̑̆̓̊̄̈̍̍̒͆͐̑̐͂̑̋͊̌̽́͗͆͋̈́͒̎̾͗̒̔̔̌́̂͆͂̀͘͘̚ ̵̧̡̨̢̢̛̛̫̺̪̪̫͓̹̱̮̗̥͉̜̰̙͎͇̬͈̯̳͙͈͍̻͎͔͚̰̰̤̣͉͈͍̭͈͔̗͔̫̟̪̭͍͔̮̘̉̒́͗̏̒̈̎̐̄̐̊͋̊̈̆̿̔͛̈́̆̅̋̈͛͑̑̈́͗̿̾̾̓͆̉̄̈́̿̄͂̽͋͂͑̓͒͋̑̒͂̃̒́͌̅͑͂͒͆̾̓͗̇̅͂͘͘̕̚͘̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅi̷̧̓̎s̸̡̛͖̪̘̲͚͚̘̭̗̰͉̱̳͔̠̝͔͔̥͖̗̼̯̯̻̼̪̗̳͕̿̾̐̿̐̏͐̉̎͋̾͒̍̍͒̍̃̚͜͝͝ͅ ̷̨̡̧̨̨̢̡̢̡̢̨̢̛̹̯͔̣̳̫̬̦͈̬̪̯̤͓̠̗͔͔͚̣͍̣̼̦̤̻̘̲̣̪̯̪͖͉̤͎̞͖̟͚̥̻̱̩̣̣̟̤̼͎̰̹͈̥͓̤̰͚͓̻͎͉̰͚̝̻̘̬͎̮̝̲̯͚̥̣͈̩̼͔͆͊͒̊͆͒͑͌̉̆́̾̃̈̏̂͛̒͂̑̑̉̍̃̈́̇̅̇̎̒͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅ#̷̧̧̧̧̧̧̢̢̢̧̧̛̘͖̼̬̺̳͇̝̘͉̻̣̙̳̭̦̻̪̬͍̩̤̙̮̦͉̦̟͉̦̖̥̥̼̤̦͍̜̜̪̜̩͉̜̮̫̟̩͍̰̪̫̦̳̳͔͉͙͈͖̟̤̖͎̰̫̪͕̒́̆̇̽̓͋̌̈́̏̏̃̐̍́͌̈́̊̂͂̾̾̓͗̌͊̉̏̓̃̒̈́̊͂̐̅̅͗̎́̈́̿̄͒̇̋̓̃̿̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͜͝ͅ5̶̧̮͙̘̪̩͕̬͈͎͈̬̹͖̖̬̟͓͍͍̠̼̳̼̘̰̩̻̞̯̬̞̈̌͌̓͛͛̆́̈́͊̅̋͌̍̾̒̄̄͒̓͐̋̒͌͐̅̒̌̏́͛̏̐͊̈́̊̂̇̈́̉͌̊̄͒̓̈́͗̆͒̋̉̾̋̈́͛̈́̌̃̓̆̐̆̅͑̃̎̎̈́͗̚̚͜͜͠͠͠͝͠͝͠3̵̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̗͚̥͕̞̳͇̳̼̩͔͈̹̳͙̝̩̻̺̩͈̯̩̞͚̺̯͕̗̠̖̩͓̲̦̖̗̟͙̞͍̖͓̯̤̯̓̏͛̽̒͆̇͊̃̋̃̈́͂̎͛̔͐̽̋́̊͂͋̏̿̇̔̈̂̂̃͆̈́͆͒̓͆́̿͑̾̄̌̀͒̓̾͆̍̈́͊̅̊̉̒̋̄̇̃̆̀͗͒̈͊͂͑̌̊̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅ.̵̢̢̧̧̡̡̢̧̢̢̡̢̛̛̬͙͍̰̦͍̥̻̹͇̞̰̺̻̪̳̦͖̼̮͓̯̳̳͍̥̤̞̭̲͔̤̘̬̳͕̜͚̮̲͈͈̜̞̰͈̣̦̫̗̖̲͖̹̻̤̫̱̤͓̞̙̞̥̗͉̤̬̮͖̺͍̪͉̘̰̬̜̬̮̤̺̺̺̪̼͐͌͛̄͂̓̂̈̂͑̋̑̊̉́͑̆͌͌̈́͂̽̽͑̏͌͑͊̎̌̓̄͊̑͌̄̿̏͂̈́̓̂͑̚̚̕̕͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̴̨̢̧̢͖̠̜̥̬͉̩̣̘̟̝̙̹̺̙̫͍̼̲̞̥̻̱͓̞͙̤͖͈̠̦͖̘͔̖̻̞̰̺̺̭̜̪͔̮̜̠̝̻̜̬̳̝̲̟͔̞̫̲̬̲̗̥̖̼̜̥̺͓̗͍͓͇͓̊͛̓͐̕͜͜͜T̴̢̢̢̘̟̭̠͎͕̘̝̗͎̟̥̯͇͉̰̯̤͓̩̝̬̳̹̙̼͔̜̩̝̣̰̰̱̹̪̼̳̝͈̱͓̙̬̹͕̦̪͓͎̤̯̤̞͖͍̩̰̳̙͔͔̮͓̳̭͇̱̖̮̾͒̍͋̔͋̄̈́̈́͛͆͆̄̈́̍͂̑̅̈̌͑̃̑̄̄̾̐͋̀̊̔̆̀̌̌͘̚̚͘͝ͅͅͅͅḫ̵̹͖͍̦̗͉͖̺̼͕̤̦̃̈́̌̈̔̑̑̈́̍̽͐̈͑̽͑͊̋̎̃̃͗̿͛̈́̎͋̀̇͂͑̉̄̅̌̈́̅̓̈́͑̋͊̑̀͛̌̔̄͘͘͘̕̚̕̕͘͠͝͠͠͠͠ḙ̶̡͕͙͖̃̍̅̿͑͑́̾̌̓̓̈́̌͛̓ ̴̨̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͈͕̳̤̪̬̠̙̥̞̙̹̗̼͓̞̱͚̻͇͎̪͚̦̜̹͉͇̮͓̗̝̮͉̳̭̿͂́͂̅͂͑̃͐̂̑͛̐͋͗̑̾̋̈́́̀̃̄̽͐͐́̂̎͑̊̎̈̿̎̈́͐̋̑̏̏̑̐̇͂̈́̓̓͑̎̄̒̎̈́̂̄̇̀̽̾̈́̎̑̒͛̓̒̾̀̅̋̐̕̚̚̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͠ͅͅơ̴̡̧̨̡̧̧̢̡̭̗̟͓͖̰̜͓͎͓͙͍͇̝̦̲̼̤̭̻̬͔̯͙̣͚͖̝̝̘̟̩͕̺̭̩̳̬̜͇̝̝̘͍̦̬̬̦̺͔̤̦̤̬̺̭͕̳͇̻̲͉̳͉̰̞̬͓̺̬̠̳̦̟͎͈͇̤̞̝̪̬̳͖̇̈̐̀̒̂̐̉͐͊̃̆͊̂̓͗̈́̏̍̃͗̌̉̇͆̎̂̋̒̈́͛͋͒̀͑͋̑͘͝͝͝ͅņ̷̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̘̹̝̻̺̝̼̦̙̯̫̦̠̪̹̲̦̮͎̯̬̦͇͉̖͙̻̮̦͇̤̦̙͖͚͚͖̹̻̰͈̮͖͖͚̯͍̳̘̩̱̹̜̻̞̬̘̟͍̞͚̘̩̥̻̻͖̮̠̞͔̳͖̹̼͈̮̠̥͎͎͚͔̜̮̊̀͂͛̋̈́̉̿̓͂̎͐̄͗̌͒̄̅̈́͂͛̉̀̾̈͊̒̅͊̉̊̔̊̑̾̈̒̐͒͛̋͊̐̉̔̽͌̉̀̍̿̈́̆͐͆͗́̑́͗̋̑̉̊͐̾̿̀̏͊̉̑̓̋̓̊̀͋̊̚͘̕͘̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ḛ̴̢̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̞͕̟͙̲͓̳̹͓̙̰̥͈̫̪̲̺͚̩̞̞̠̙͓̖̬͙̺̘̰̣̩̲̬̫͍͖̤̬̣̰̰͎̜̥̘̖̟̬̹̠̖͕̣͔̜̣͇̳͍̻̬͓̝̗̳̝̩̩̜͚͇̩̻͉̤͎̦̰̖͎̯̻͙͖͔͎͓̜̩͆̏̈́̏̃̐̐̏̇̽̿̋̓͑̏͊͋̈́̃̀͂̈́̔̆̒̓͐̓̓̓͐͒̓̆̍̃͆̍̈́̓̂̎̿͒͊̀͆̄̉͛͗̈́̃̇̑̉͒͋̌͒̈̌̇́̏͒̋̄̍̓̊̎̈̀̓̒̄̌̑̅̉̊̿͘̚͘͘̕̕͘̚̕͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅ ̵̡̡̨̧̛͚͚̦͙͉̟̙̫͕̥̠̠̘͖̫͔͈̩̳̻͙̦̪͔̺̼̦͖̦̣̻̟͖̰̹͇̳̫̩̱̗̖̙̺̬̳̥̘̲̻̙̠͖͙͙̋̉̓̽̉́̇̽́̈́̒̎͗͂͆̋͛̒̾͛̈̆̍́͂̓̍̂̽͂͋͆͑͌͒͆͋͋̄͒͌͘̕̕͜͝͝͝ͅw̵̧̡̡̢̧̟͙͈̪̻̟̥̘̤̺̮͈̟͍̲̯̙̤͖̖͔̠̱͔̼͍͍̺̭̯̬̦̣̗͈̖͚͖͉͚͇̜̫͚͙̜̜͕͚̲͔̮͈̙͔̥̻̼̺̻̩̺̗̝̰̦̣͇͈̺̲͖͖̼̺̗̘͇̘̮̹̫͖̗̪͖͕͎͖̘͗̂̔̏͛͑̂͒̎̌͛͊̽̐̈̐͆̈́́͘͜͜͜ͅï̴̧̡̧̨̪̹̳̩̯̘̼̳̗̣̗̘͚̙͎͔̞̘̮̬̣̺̭̠̭͇̻̹̘̝̪̻̙̭̼͈͍͉̜̱̥̬̼̣̣̈͒̾̏̊̋̿̄̀̆̔̇̉̅̓̋̈́̊̊̿̆̄͌͋̓̅̔̂̕͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅţ̶̧̢̡̡̡̘̲̹̩̙͇̳̘̠̝͕͖̝̹̩̦̝͓͖̞͙̻͍̫͈̝̮̟͙̮̹͉̼͎͇̣͇̖̮̬͓̥̪͎̞̘̝͈̮͙̱͎̙̞̰̳̗͈͕̮̩͍̮̙͓͇̞̞͔͉͓̺̻̲̩̹͔̝̦͋̽̈͆̅͋̌̑̐̚͜͜͜͜͜͝ͅḩ̵̨̨̛̛͇̺͔̪̗͍͇̥̭̙̠̗͙̟̼̭̞̲͉͍̼̻̭̫̙̯͚̖͇̪͇͖͐́͂̅̄̉̓͂̌́̉̂̈́̔̿̑̓̒͆̈̔͗́̅͛͂̍͌͌̄̍̄̾͑͊̆̃͑͆̄͌͐͌̾̊͌̌̔͑̓̀̑̄̄̋͂̈́̑̽͋̈̄͐̿͋̀͒͑̔̔̿̿̇̋͑͊͋̍̓̈̾͛̈́̆͒̋̅̎̕̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅ ̸̡̡̨̢̨̨̨̛̛̛͔͚͇̯̮͙͕̮͖̦̥͇̮͎̗̦̻̭̟̝̱̗͔̞̮̜̘͔̤̳̙͉̜̱͓͉̥̣͕̘̩̘̲̲̦̦̼̭̰̤̖̬̻̣̻̠̼̝̻̳͙͎̤̙͖̳̳̦̼̮̯͇͙͓̏̔̏̆̌͆̓͊̌͐̅͛̄̊͛͆̆̔͂͋̈́̋͒̐͐͒̅̎͌̾͊̔̿̌̾̓̔͘͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅs̴̨̢̨̧̛̗̱͈̞̗̺͍̳͉̟͉̗̱̼̙͚͓̠͎̜͂̅̐̅̀̎͆͆̆̋͋̓̈̓͗̇̃̑̇̓͋̀̉͗͐̐͂͌̈́̔̌̈́̿̅͊̿̊͐̃̑̒͂̓͂͂͂̔̽̐̅̂͂̑̔̀̽̄̊̍͌̊̈́̐̓̏͂̌͑̂̓́̔̇̿̕̕̕̚͘̕̕͜͜͠ͅę̸̡̧̨̧̧̡̛̛̦̖̣̹͙͎̮̠̰̙͙͕̦̫͕̠͎̜̹̱̮̤̙̝̹̭̥͓̜̥̼̮̰͖̭̟̫̮͚̠͎̙̪̬͉̱̠̠̖̩̖͎̰̯̟͓͈̤̩̤͍̫̩͈͎̻͔̖͔̙̲͕͉͓͔̞̟͚̓̈̒̓̍̇͑̂̑̏̈́̽͐̐̀̾͐́̏͗͒̿̉̍̒̽͋̓͗͑͆͒͌̓͂̇͗̕̕͝͝ͅc̵̡̧̢̧̡̡̡̨̛̛̛̟͍͕͖̞̲̪̜͍̟̙͙̤̖̩̰͓͕͓̘̠̰͙̱̗͎̼̖͖̟̣̺̦̠̮̝̤͍̼̖̗͙̗̖̳̘͇͔͎̱͉̟͕̬̦͙̱̬̦̺͙͈͓̦̯̫̟̲͚̲͉͚̩̫̗̗̫̣̥̪̯͊̾̽̊̆̈͛̌̍͋̆͌̇̊̊̌̎̀̐̊͌̽̈́̋̅͊͌͗̈́̍̃͑̎̒̽̆̓̿̆̔̋̿̿̍̈́̍̇̐̂́̓́̉͆̾̒͐̅̄̓̐̍͗̓͋̂̔͑̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅư̵̢̙̬̩̰͔̮͖̞̣̹̣̹̥̦͚̠̘̘͎̝̯̩͍̲͉̘̥̱̦̱̳̠͋̄̈́͆͌͛̍͋̓̓̄̀̏́͗̒̃͊͐͒̈́͛̂̒̅͒̇͌̋̓̂̔̈́̀̔̾̿͋̒̈̈́͊̾̈́͘̚̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅŗ̶̧̨̛̛͇̦̗͍̯̰̺͕̙̣̙͚̱̰̦̣̗̬̱͎̪̻̱̲̺̙͓͙̣͓̬̒͗̍̽̂͐̅̍͋̈̓̐̓͛͋̋̆̾̿͛̄̅̑̂͗̔͌̈́̋͂̓͆͋͐̈́̔͐͆̏͋͊͋̽̈̑̃̌̎̊́̈̀̌̏̋̉̈̏̄̍̃̎͘͘̕̕̚͘̕͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝i̶̛͉̰̝̟̼̠̘̮̮̺̯̓̈́̉̐̀̿̐̎̔̋͆̓̇̅̄̌̊̿̇̾̃̈́̍̓͌̍̈̈́͒̃̚͝͝͠͠͝͝͠͠t̷̨̡̨̨̨̡̡̡̧̯̪̰͇̖̪̳̖̟̟͓̣̳͔̬̘̤̘̹̹̗͉͕͙̞̯͖̠̠͕̣̘̻̳̳̲̭̱̪͇͉̭̠̼̬͙͉͖͚̙̥̻̮̳̮̻͙̞͚̗͇̤͇̟̮̭̦̪͉͈̳͍͙̦͍̼̩̮͍̪͖͍̙̤͈̺͍̮̯̙̘̬̬̝̳̊͑̅͌̊͐́̊̂̿͋̎͐̒͗̆̓̓̋͌͐͒̓̎̿̐̈͌̍̓̍̓̂̓̊̈́͋͗͒̇̄͐͂̄̓̐̉̾͌̈́͗́̃̐̀͒̂̐̎̆͑̇͊̂͐̿̓̾̅͐̈́͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅy̸̢̡̢̛̛͓̺͚̼̣̣̝̯̝͎̦͉͓̭̬͔͇̖͎̪͔̳͉̯̻̮̜̼̩̼̤̤̝̦̮̦͚̯̞̻̗͖̱͓̟͛̎̈͋̓̏͑̊̑͆̑̾͗̌̎̾̒̾̇̅̂̔̓͋̿̓̑͊̇̓̈̀̅̈̅͂̏̈́́̕̚̕̕̚͝͝͠ͅ ̸̧̢̨̨̨̢̨̨̡̛̜̼̥͙̪̞̲̗̫͚̼̲͔̠̥̪̥̟͙͈͙͕̦͕̮̮͓̥̱̹̳̣̞͎͍̰͉͈͈̜͚̬̙̞̬̘͉̤̘̘͇͓̲̮͙̦̹̭̤̪͎̭̦̟̩̣̰̺̭̟̭͇̼̥̳̥͖̍̐͌̊̄̂̾̈́͐̊̑͂̂̽͋̉͊̽̂̋̑̒̆̽͑̏̈́͑͌͒͊͑̐̿̈͆̾̌̀͑͐͌̏̽̿͑̆͌̓́̔̀̓̎͐̏͌͛͑̎̄͑̅̿̈̓͑͗͊͋́̈́̋̄͂̈́̔̕̚̕̕̚͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅç̵̢̧̡̡̡̢̧̧̦͕̱͙̩̣̙̘̝̳̻̙̖̹̪͓̯̜̥̜̩͇̪̪͍̲̲̳̘̘̗̱̗͕͚̦̥̫̞̖̙̠̥͔̜̙̣͈̘̞̫̦͔̞͎͓̬͉͓̦̠̣͈̼̭͎̜̩̹̭͈͓͙̤̺͓̜͈̘͕͔̟̲͉̲͓͎͒͆͛͂̈̑̇̅̊͒͌͐̈̈́͊͒̄͊̈́͠͠ͅͅą̴̨̧̡̡̨̢̧̟̼̮̼̬̼̥̖̺̣̱̘̙̖̳̲͙̖̟̗̫̦̹̘͉̙͓̖̦̹͚̠̮̤̩̖̰̺̞̜̥̮̲͓̲͍̺̺͙̻͚̞̰͍̮͙̪̘̠̪͔͈̮͉̾͐̓̉́̓̍̈̓͂̇̓̈́̅̐̑̾͌̍͊̄̾̈̅̅͛̒̽̇̒̈́͆͆̇̾͋̈́̓͂̈́̒̈́͋̃́̀̐̍̆͂̔̈͑̿̑͒̆͗̏͆̀̽̅̐̒̀̌̃́̎̈́̐̿̓͛̄͑̄͋̀̆̂͋̕͘̚̕͘͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅm̴̧̨̧̛̛̛̜͍̝͉̗̹̝̮̞͔͎̞̜̤͓̯̟̼̠̻̙̞͇̳̞̻̦̥̠̞͙̠̱͖̻̮̼̳͎̫̜̳̤̹͎̖̰̿̅̋̉̄̊͑̈́́͛̿͛̓̍̇͐̾̾̂̊̇̐̔̈͆̇̾͌̅̾̓̇́̑͐̄̎̂̿̿̅̂͑̎̊̽̈̄̓̓̈͂͘̚̚͘͘̕̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅe̷̡̢̡̧̡̛̛̛͚͓̮̭̗̮͚̙͉̖̻̳͚͙͍̠͚̯̗̱̭̪̰̪̱̺͙̙͈̍̒̃̍̔̿̅̿̊̏̌͋̾̎͂͗͂̍̓̽̍̅́̍̈́̀̑̑̏̀̓̊̐̊̎͋̌̓̐̓̌̈̉͛͊̂̿̋͒̔̄͑̎̇͊̉̾͛̒̀͆̆͂̃̉́̕̚̕͝ͅř̴̡̢̡̨̛̛̛̛̬̮̭̪̼͇̞͙̞̖̺̗͈̜͔̲͇͕̩̦̻̝̦̺̼̲̗͙͓͕̈͋́̇̂̉́̎̇̈͂͂̀̔̒̋̂̓̔̇͒̃͋̾̊̈́͂̀̾̽̏͆̽͐͛̐̉̎̇͛̍̈́̆̐̈́̀͗̓̇̒̅̄́̊͂̈̽̿̒͋͒̎̕̕̕̚̚̚͘͝͠͠͝͝͠á̴͕̜̯̞̦͓͍̘̻̭̈́̃͂͛͊́̎̏̅͐̽͜s̴̯̬̈́̓̈́͋͆̓̊́͐̈́͘͘ ̸̢̧̨̡̨̢̢̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̠̺̬͉̻̲̟̙̣͙̞͕͕̺̜̪̲̝̻̞͓͖̼̙̙̤̫̘̜̰̲̪̗̳̣̮̟̩͎̜̗̪̪͖͇̹̹̱͉͇͚̟̹̟͉̠̥͈̣̪͂̍̆̏̔̄͋͒͌̅͂̄͆̊̑̀̋̾̈̈͊͛̈́̆͛̇̊͌̀̏̾̐͐͂̋͗̌͋̋͊͂̉̋̅̇̽̔͒͊̿͂̾̿̔̉̌̏̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝ȁ̶̡̡̨̢̡̨̨̞̻͓̹̥̥̪̮͉̭͇͉͎̻̩̞̳̼͕̪̩̹̘̤͇͍̜̙̠̫̪̼̗̞͎͍̠̫͉̜̪̟̘̍̿͂̏͛̍͊͛͑̂̅̃̀̎̐́̑̈́̓̊͊͑͌̈͗̋̈́͋̿̅̏̋̏̾͒̆̐͗͐̌̾͆͘̕͘̚͘͜͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅņ̶̡̧̡̨̢̡̝̙̻͈̼͖̫̜͖̘̝͚̗͎̫̲̼͔̘̝͕̤̭̭̥̖̤̼̉̾̽̃͛̎͊̈́̏͒́͋̉̍̽̉̈̐͆͆̎̏̚͘͘͘͜͠͠d̶̡̛̛̛̟̣̙̦̹̥͍͔̲͚̩̥̱͇͎̪̟̥̤͔̼̰̟̯̲̥̮͍̯̻͌̈́͊̑͂̾̐̇͋̂̐̌̅̌̿̏͋̆̌̔͒̎͗̈̽̅͐͌̽̑͗̔͐͆͋̒̃͊̔́͌͗̍̒̉̍̂͗̒̽̊͌̅̔͂̍͂̏̒͛͒́͂͗̽͑̐̌̈̍̃͒̐̓̈́̃̅̈́̽͋͗̚̕̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͠ ̷̨̨̧̡̨̢̨̡̡̧̛͔͎̳̘͕͚̟͕͇͚̦͖̞͎͉̺̜͙̙̭͇͙͇̣̞̭̠̟̺͚̪̗̙̥̘̞͓͈̼͕̬̮̥̱̤͖͕͎͖̱̘͓̲͍̻̱̲͕̞̟͉͖͂̚͜ͅt̷̡̡̨̨̡̧̧̡̡̡̨̢̛̛̜͎͍͙̠͎̯͚͉͕̰͓͚̰̥͉̘̞̙͕̲̠̭̲͈͉̥̱̭̳̖͎͕͙͇͎̱̫͕̘̺̗̖̤̪̙͚̺͉͐̀͌̾̓̄̿̆̿̽̾̋̑͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅā̴̧̡͚͍̦̙̞̰̹͚͍̬̞͇̜̮͇̮͎̹͇̠̜̰̹͕̣͙̳͈̦̰͓͎͓̟̭̗̦͕̼̬̠̼̤̫̘͖̬̰̬̼͚̫̮̟̘̞͎͎̩̩͈̗̪̙̻̞̼̪̅̃̓̏͒̋̊͝ŕ̷̨̢̢̨̡̧̛̠͇̼̲̻͎̥̤̱̩̦͍̻̜͔̪̲̤̩̰̮̺̝̯͔̣̩̹̦͕͇͓̬̹͓̝̜̭͍̠͚͇͈̻̺̠̳͇͕͇̳̣̭͓̫̲̺̟̼͖͌͆͛̉͂̋͌̎̇̉̒̐̌̎̆̃͌͂͒̓͗̐͗͐̋̀̈́̈͐̈́̃̊̈́̔̈́̅̎͗̅̍̌̿͌̉̉̑̍͊̈́͑̽͛̎͂͊͊̏̿̽͛͋͒̔͋̽́̾̅̈́̿͘͘̕̚͘͘͘͠͠͠͠͠͝͝͠͝ͅͅg̶̡̧̡̡̢̛̛̬̲͔̟͕̮̬͇̱͕̗̯̪̩̬̖̱͍̝̝̩̮̪̪͈̖͉̹̬͔̤̠̫̱͈̖̙̲̠̬̰͕̖̹̮̱̳̜̗̘͇̱͓̤͖͖͚̿̌́̆̈́̔͂̊̄͆̂̆́̾̅͊͆̋̈͑͌̈́̓̒̌̌̈́͑̍̾͆̏̋͒̓̂̌̈́̿̎̽̑̽̄͐̈́̾͑̔̓̄̈́̿̈́͌́̿͐̇͊̃̌̐̌̈́̓̂̍͑̃̋̃̿͂̒̑̚͘̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅe̷̛̛̛̛͖̥͙͈̗̘͇̬̤͚͉͇̣̲͉̦͔̣̲̟͓̩̪̞̮̺̹̙͈̳̘̫̝̩̼̱̪̦̔̋͐̆̍̊̇̽̀̓͂̿̀̇͐̿̿͂̎̆̽̿͋͗̀̔̒̈̅͐̌̐̆͂̑̔̍̊̽̑̏̇̓̾̊̇̑͑̉̄̌̽̒̇̇̓́͗̂̆̈́̑̽̈́̌̾̃̈̒͊͘̚̚̕͘͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅt̸̨̧̘̱̟͖͖̹̦̺̯̫̥̝͕̱̰͔̭̺̱̞̙͔̫͙̪̩͈͇̭̟̭̖̯̖͐͌̄̈̍̈͗͗̇̾̉̒̎̈́́̅͌͛̈́̽̃̂͂̾̔̒͘̕̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͝ͅ ̴̧̢̢̢̨̧̧̡̛̜͕͇̻̣͔̪̼̣͕̟̥̹̝͙͎͍̣͉͍͈̟̞̪̜͇͙̱̘̹̣͍̩̤̗̘̝̫͕͚̲͙̜̠͕͖͇̦̣̣͎̱͈͕̺̫͉̰̣̥̹̯̹͎͚̹̹̲̖̺̠͎̮̭͇̙͕̭̈̆͛͂̇́͑̍̀͛͒̾̆͊̅̎̇͋̆̽̃̃͑̉͐̏͒̓̍̉̉̿̈́̀̄͑͑͗̏̃͐͘͘͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝p̵̢̧̡̛̭͖̹̹̞͉̠̺̙̙̰͈̪̤̪͈̹̩̜̝̩̹̝̟̜͍͙̯͖̹̬̦͈̻̝̮̉̀̇̓̍̍̃͊̌̓̄̈́̔̿̅̌̍͘͘͜͠͠ͅr̵̢͉̞̗̦̯̭̮̙̠̼̹̳̪̠̱͚̪͖̝̣̦̙̠͈̱̥̥̤̲͖̹̺̹̺̠̰͖͚͛͌̓̐͗̒͋̑̀̔̏͐͑͊̌̀̈́̉̓̿̈́̍̔́̔̀͆̍̆͑̎̊͊̒̿̇̋̏͋̓̒̽̋̚͜͝͠͝ȃ̶̡̧̧̨̤͍͚̤̤͖̗̹̠̱͈̝̳̙̦͙͚̜̘̯̪̬̭̠̤̀̽͒̈́̎̾̌̇̋̿̈́̒͑̀͂͛̎͛̾̇͊̒͂̆̌̉̉̈́̑͑͌̀̋̆̓̉̾̄̈́͒͒̄̃͐̓͘͘̕̚͜͝͝͝c̷̡̡̡̢̛͍̩̞̰͈̣͚̬̼͈͓̩̜͎͖͚̩̜̖͎͉̩̙̻͈͍̫̳̺̥̬̞̳̱͈̭̟̳̻͍̬̥̜̜͇̹̻͕̤̭͖͕͇̱̖͙̬̼̙͔̬̜̲̺̞͖̿̿̄̓̍̔̔̇̈́̌̇̌͊̾̽̆̋̆͊̄̇̊̀̍̇̃̇͒́͌̑̊̿͊́͆̽͌̐͂̋̎̄́͋͌̈́͐̊̌͑̾̽̓̈̔̄̒̄͌̌̿̈́͗͂̏̄͌͂͘̕͘͜͝ͅt̶̡̡̧̯̫̭̩̙̼̞̘̜͎͎̫̞̪͍̦̪̮̺̮̂̍̾͐̒̍͌̃̑͌̂̀̐̊͐̔̒̂͒̏̀̐̎̎͋̾̈̂̔͆̍̌͆͑̓̅̕͘̚͝͝͝i̷̧̡̢̢̨̨̢̢̧͎̩̰̜̬̰̱̠̭͎͕̟̺̬̼̮̪̖͕̬̩̘͔̭̦̯͔͚͚̺͈̜̺̦̮̼̘̳̹̣̬̙̺͎̻̞̰̟̜͇̙̞͕̤̣̱̦͚̳͉̥̺̙̙͆̐̀̔̍̑̋͑̿̔̉̑̉̄̌̈́̎̈̉̅͒͋͐̔̑̏͗̌͛̓̈́̋͌̈́͐͌̂̎̒̑̀͂̇͂̓̀̕̚̚͘͘̕͘̚͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅc̶̨̨̨̛̛̛͈͕̘͈̞̙͙̥̙͕̗̣̘̮̖͍͍̪̙͚̦̰͚̜͍̯̻͚̯̺͓̘̪͉̭͖̠͌͒̑͋́̌́̄̈͑̈̊̂̀̂̽̍̄̔̀̾̍̌̆͑̉̀̌̑̈́͂͊͊̉̉̏̈́͆̌̌͗̑̏̑̾̓̽͗̕̚͘̚͜͝͠͝ẽ̷̢̢̧̢̧̧͎̻̲͈̳̤͓̖̼̘͖̜̤̹̟̙̥̙̤͎̥̤͈̬͈̯̲̲͍͈̳̤͍͓̮͈̝͔̼̞͈̦͓̹͖͉̤͓̭̠͉̯̲̖͎̪̜̬̘̤͍̙̥͚̣̬͚̩̲͇͕̫͎̮̥̺̹͕͈͙̈́̾͒͐̇̅͂̽̒̆̌̇̆͛̎̆̐͆̐̑́̀́̔̎̔͛̂̔͐̐̆̈́͒͒͛͊́͊͌̌̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝.̸̧̨̨̡̧̧̢͓͇̰͔͇̲͕̹̰̪̖͇͚̯͇͎̰̻̟̻͓̼̳̞͇͉̻̤̩̠̣̖̫̖̰̼̳̦͕̼̦̤͚̟̘̪̟̣̺͇̮̏͌̔͛͐̓̆͑̎̽͋̔̈́͋̊̅̽̔̿͌́̈́͛̇̂̽̔̆͑͆̓́͒̑̏́̉́̋̂̅̾̋̊̈̈́͒͒̾͘̚͜͜͜͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅ  
̷̡̨̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̳͙͙͖̗͎͍͙̙͍̟̪̼͉̦̼̜̠̜̬͚̲̳̖̭̘̘͔͖͙̻͇̤̜͔̰̮͈͈̯̯̫͉̮̞̮̙͓̺̦̬͓̹̖͕͍͚̜̰̥̺͍̩̰͓̠̜̭̪̗̘̼̖͖̳̫̦̹̭̞̝̹͚͊̌͂̃͂̓̾̉̉̀͊̌͆̈́̈́̾͆̎͊̂͑̒̿̂̒͑̈́̑̄̑̃̈́̓͆͌̄̾̊̐̒̓̿͒͗̈́̑̐͌̀̋̑̿̋̒̅̾͗̐̒̄̋̄̊̓̂̋͘͘̕͘̕͜͠͠͠ͅ  
̴̨̨̧̡̧̭̠̘͇̹̫͙̹̼͚̞̮̥͔̩̜̪̱͚̞̙̖̟̖̩̪̹̠͕̦͇̰͚̦̹̝̯͖̼͚̖͕͌̉̅͊̊̓͛͐̓̎͋̍̎̏̓̈͗͌̿̋͆̋͐͂̋̑̿̀͒̃̒̾̆̈͋͋̎̓́̍͐͌͊̃̐̎̌͆̾̓̇̈̉͊̓͌̕͘͜͝͠͝Y̴̢̛̛̛͍̥̲͇̾̉͐̃̿̽͋̂͐̒͋̒̏̎̈́͑̈́̍̑͆̑͊͌̽͑̔́͌͋̆̓̆̃̽̎̀̃̾̆̇̒̓̈̾̈́̈́͐̔̋̚̕͘͘̕̚͠͝͠͝͝ẻ̵̡̢̨̨̧̨̧̨̨̧̛̛͈̝͓̺̮̼̙̹̝̥̫̠̰̗̱̪̞̘̦̦̳̲̹̗̝̫̟̤̩̘̖̞̣̱͍̱̗̙͉͉̜̟̟̹̹̰͔͙͖͙̤̜͈̪͈̺͖͇̗̼̹̃͒̓̇́̈́͐͗̒̅͌̆͂̌̂͌̆͐̓̄̒͐̂̓̌̽́̈͂͌͐̀͊̓͑͛̕͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅͅs̶̨͈̥̯̞͈̯͖̥͍͔͗̽̃̑̅̅̈́̈́̌͊̋̈̋̾̿́͂̃̋̌̽͌́̎̒͌̈́͆̌͂̌͊͑̍̏̒̋͐̿̏̓̇̒̓͒̍͌̓̔͂̇̌͊͑̃͋͛͒̆͗̆̌̿͆͆̇̋̈́͑͊͑̚̕͘͘͘͝͝͝͠͝͠͠͝͠ͅ,̷̡̡̨̢̡̡̧̧̨̧̛̛̛̞͙̗̳̬͙̜̺͍̼̦͎̭̗̫̤͓̘͍̭̦̩̪͔̻̰͎̘̳̥͖̱͔̜̙̲̼̦̥̼̼̣̟̲͙͙͖̙̹̜͚̹͓͚̠̠̳͕̯͎̼̟͔̪̥̠̥͙̮̪̝̦͂̾̌̋̓͐̿͗̈͛̆̎̑̽̄̐͂͐͆͗̐̊͒̏͂͌̈́͐́͛̈́͛͌̇̒͆̽̉͆̓͒̾̋͐͆͐̿̈́̓̿̓̒̎̉̅̎̅̎̒̑̎͘͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̡̢̡̡̨̢̢̲̰̤̮̜͍̬͚̼̖̠̱̜̰͖̲͍͖͍͕̮͕̭̩̦̻̰̭̮͓̱̜̲̳̫̼͔͈͎̹̭̥̫̳͉͙͖̼͇̬̦̬͖͖̭̤͉̥͍̘͎͖̝̙̼̹͇̜͎̫͔̳̜́̓͊͑̾͆͂͋̌͛̋̕̚͜͜͜͜͜͝ǐ̷̡̧̡̧̢̧̧̡̡̡̛̛̹͇̣̬̯͎͓̝̯̘͙̯̞̱̳͈͈̰͖̞̞͔̹̻̰̤͙̟̦̘̝̹̪̜̻͚̻͕̞̗̼̹̭̝͉̯̹͚̯̩̯̼͕̲̣̜̖̖͈͖̰͙̖̳͇̰̳̺̰͖̤̲̤̤͎̘̦͓̣͎̳̰̞̬̪̬̳͍̺̖̝̍̂̿͐̈́̄̒̈̄̏̀͂͗̋̏̿͑̃̓̄̂̃́͛̿͐̊̒͂̅̓̈́̌̎͒̋̂̀͐͗̓̈́̾̃̊̏͊̆̈́̇̔͋̃́̇̾̔̌̓͑̅̇̈́̄̽̃̇̈́͋͆͗͋̋̃̈́̊͛͌̏̂̎̚̕̕̚͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅf̶̥̳̰̜̘͖̝̗͕̠̭̫̠͕̖̺̙̜̼̥̮̑͒̆̈́̂̋̄̀̉̃̌͑͐̄͒͆́̋̆̌͂̎̏̈̆̈̏̅͗̾͊̂̽̌͊̔̐̋̓̀̉̾̎̅̏̋͌̈̀͑͒̃͛͒͌̍̋̾̇̅̃͌̿̌̈́̎͗̿̑͛̄̌̑̎͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝ ̷̛̛̛͎̭͗͋̾̔̇͗̃͋͑̓̓̏͋̉̅̈͑̓̓̔̐͂̂͛̈̉̑͛͊̐̄͌̏͗̿̀̅̔́͋̊͆͊͛̋͊͗͋̑͊͋̈́̒͋̇̇̾̂̆̈́͂̄̈̅̅̕̚͘͘͘͘͘͝Ȉ̷̡̨̧̨̢̡̡̢̨̡̡̟̝̩̝̯̣͓̭̟̰̜̳͉̖̗͈̦̮̝̖͇̥̥̜̲̣̦͍͍͍̗͎̝͉̙͇̩̼͍̦̺̫̦̹̦̟̮͙̜̦͕̠̼̺͙̹̠̺͓͎͙̭̺̜̫̥̫̫̠̳̗̩̬̦̰͖͈̝̲͍̲̤̒͜͜͠͠͝ͅ ̸̧̛̰͎̟̱͇̩̫̲̲͇̙͔̥̟̙̤̜͉̖̮̜̼̰̮͙̘͇̪̺͚͉́̎̎͆͂͆̂̾͋̂̊̓͆͋̍̀͑̀͐͌͗̋̽̀̇̑̃̂̎̍̄̂̾̈́̍̌̉̋̑̈́͑̒́̎̾͐͋̈́̉͐͗͗͋̽͊̐̄͒̓̏͌̅̋̄̍̈́̋͘̚̚͝͠͝͝͝͝͝m̷̢̡̡̧̻̺̳̭̘̮͍̦̤͕͕͍͎͔̤̭̳̯̘̩̠̻̫͉̠͉̘͈̗͕̹̰̯͈̝̜̞̘͓̼̯͓͍̝͖̗̗̩̰̼̥͙͛̇̈́̆̎͊͛̉̌͊̅̇͒͊̓̐̌͑̒̐̆̏̏̎͗̿̎̅̀̓̇̉͌͐̂̈́̋̈́̓́͒̈͒̓̂̍̒͆͂͗̄͆̓̀̊̍̎̈̾͆̉͂͋̓̇̔͗̍̏͗̍͌̃͆͊̽̒̊̓͐́͘̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅą̷̡̧̢̧̢̛̬̮̥͖̦̪̺̦̯̺̫̲̲̬͔̟̖̺̝̞̦͙̼̲͕̰̳̘̱̜̞̣̱͎̰̪̻͓̣͚̠̙̤̖̹̹̞̭̯̗͓̙͙̳̻̳̹̹̰̙̤͓̝͇̘͖̬̥̺̘͖̫͚̠̩̬̉͑̿̆̎͗͑̈́́̽̈́̈́̊̈̿́̏̑̊̿͑̌̎͒̍̃̃̇̋̇͊̿͋̽̔͘̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅÿ̸̡̡̢̢̨̨̡̨̧̢̼̺̩̤͓̞̟̫̙͎̼̝͓͓̞̘͇̬͔͚̹͇̜̼͔͕̯̦͓̖̞͎̰͚̮̯͚̺͚̠̬̜̭̳̤͎̬̟͉͍̘̤̼̹̤̼̻̲̙͕̦͙̫̲̬̰̯̣̼͔̘͓̻͇̮͎́̑̿̔̒̍͂̄̉̉͊͂̐̏̈́̎̈́̍̔̏̈́̄̄͊̈́̒̓̈́̄̈́͐̏̋͆̀͋͒͋͒̌̋̃͒̀̾̇̓͒͆̊͒͌̐͑͂̊̂̒̀̏̎̓̂̌͛͆̿̿̆̋̚̚̚̕̚͜͜͜͜͠͠͠͠ ̷̡̧̛̛̖͈̻̺͍̘̖̮̠̩̹͈̗̦̼͈̺̻̘̻͙̺͔̱͇̭̻͇̼͙͕̖̩̺͙͈̱̫͔̬͖͍̜̻̭̺͇̲̣̤͎̱̹̘̭̓̿͐̓͋̃̇̍͆̽̔͆͐̉̃̎̓̍̈́̈̍̽̑͒͗̂̃̈̓͌̽͛͂̑̃́͂̊̓̇̔́͛̒͊̔͛͌͊͗͘̚͘̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅḃ̶̨̧̧̢̧̧̨̧̢̛̛̛̛͕̞̲̩̱͍͇͈͈̟̹͓̹͔̬̺͓̠̟̟̺͈̣̜͖̙̦̞̭͉̯̫̹̱̰̻̼͙̙̗͉̞̼͕̳͈̥̞̝̜̦̺͔̱̜̭̺͉̥̣̥̯̹͈̫̯̱̱̥̝̙̖̼̥̫͍̬̭͍͛̒̀͌͑̅̈́͂̆̓̑̿͑̈́̋̍̋̃̇͋̍́̓͆͛̑̋̈́͒͂̒̐̇͐̒̅̋͑͗́̓̏̌̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅǫ̵̧̧̯͚̹͈͉͍̜̗̫̲̗̞̙͕̫͈̙̗͎͔̣̗͓̱͇̭͉̝͕͕̞̲̣̺̭̐̏̿͊̋̔̒̊̃͌̎̎̂̂̃͑͐͒͋͘̚̕͠ͅŗ̵̫͕̪͙̟͚̗͓̲͕̞͎̫̰̰̯͈̘̻̜̫̦̺̮̯̱̗̼͖̥̠̹̟̓̔̅͗͌͒̇̇̈́̇̄̈́̒͊̊͊̏́̀͒̌̊͋̉͑̾̊́̆̊̓͌̆̚̕͠͠͝ͅͅͅŗ̶̡̛͙̦̳̝̫͉̰̜̭̪̪̝͉͓̤̟̍͌̍̇͒̈́̆̉͋̀̑̇͛̀̈̎̈́̋̀͒̽͐͐̿̊͋̚͝ͅơ̴̡̡̧̡̢̡̢̳̩̦͉̖͕͉̺̩̱͖̭̱͍̣̯̜̲̭̥̳̫̪͈͉͙̱̙͖̬͓̻̖̣̺͈̯͍̥̗̱̯̯̞͖͎͕̟̠̝̜̝͙͔̙͇͍͚͈̪̲̬̰̣̙̞͇͕̩̰͔͍͕̰̥̼̬͈̮̞̘̰̻̙͙̮̲̫̼̈́̈́̑͊̈́̀̃̈̔͑̈́́̓̾̃̔͂̆̔̌̐̓̉̈́͂̑̌͋̊̍̂̈̿̓͒̍͗̃̓̑͂͐͗̋͗̈́͒̈́̐̂̿͛̅͂̏̓̊̽̇͐̑͗̈́̈́͒̐͆̅͑̓͆́͘̕͘̚̕̚̕̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅw̷̛̛͖̞͉͈̗̼̹̹̜̬̰͚̰̯̦̱̼̘̥̥̬̺̣̗͓͉̫͊̎̈́̎͆͒̓̒͆̀̂̌̄̄̑̋̅̈́̋̿̃͛̈͗̒̓̍̋̊̂̔̑̊̓͆̽͂̿͑̽͑̕̚̕͘͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͝ ̷̨̡̧̛̼̺̜̫̤͉̤͉͙͍̝̪̩̻̮̯͙͖͔̫̣̮̰̪̺͙̞̝̣̣͓̠̗͙͇̪̩͓̮̭͔̪͇̲͚͓̉́̌͋̅́̌̕͝ͅŷ̶̡̧̨̡̨̡̧̧̛̟̖͙̻̥̝̺͇̹͙̖͔̟̺͖̹̪̺̬̟̮͚̹̼͔̜̳̠̫̥̙̩̪̥̜̫͉̥͇̣̝̙̹͎̦̳͈͔̝̰̘̳͔̲̞̹͍̻̠̩͇̣͉͔̲̲͈̠͚̣̘̩̹͎̘̻̯̘̗̭͇̲̊͆̉͜͜͜ͅͅớ̶̧̧̨̢̛̟̣̥͍͍̠̙̞̲̳̗̠͓̩̞̪͙̭̗͇̦̦̲͙̬͈̤͓̬̟̭̮̹̝̙̜͚̮̠͕͔̠̹̒̈̍̊̾̄̋̎̓̏̌͆̑̌̎̓̿͛̅́̃͌͒͒̓͑̓͛͒͑̈́̔̒̈́͋̎̒͆͗̾̓̽̍̉͗̌̽̎̈͂̍̚͘͘͘̕͜͜͠͝ͅų̴̡̧̨̢̢̛̛̛̦̖͉̤̪̹͓̜̙̘̤͔͙̠̣͓̘͓̰̣͚͎̻̪̖̦̼̬̹̗̺͔͇̰̙̣̪̱͈͉̟͕̞͍͖͖̀͂̊̑̀̏̇̉̾̋̆̓͑̈́̂͂͋̄̍͒̑̉͊͂̋̎̀́͋͒̒̔̂̊̓̊͂͗͂̔̀̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅŗ̴̡͙̯͓͎̤̼͙̟̹̟̪̲̘̲̜̭̳̫͇͕̌̓͆͆̊̂̃̈́͋̎̃͛̂͑͋̈́͊̂̓̽̏̈́̒͋͗̇̂̓̾̌̑̒̔͊̕̕͘̕͠͝ͅ ̶̨̧̨̛̜̪̤̖̜͍̮̦̱̹̯͙̩̖̳̝̰̬̝̱͎͚̪̬́̋̔̓͋́̐̅̑͂̏̏̂͆̉͐͌͋̂̊͗̾͑̃̍̈̇̓͐̈̔̾̌̇̈́̄̔͗̚̕͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅw̴̢̢̡̨̢̧̧̡̛̖͉͓̞̟̞͖̜͓͚͕̖̪̺͉̳̭͔͚͙̬͉͈͙̳̹͈̤͙̘̻̤̟̮̥̮̳̲̜͉̻̝̲̫̻̲̗̞͎̩̩̪͚̩̺͖͕͙̪̤̉̄̐̒̈̅̔̎̃̒̓̍̾̊̾̓̊̉̒̀̍̑͂̾̓̋͛̇̋̽͊̈́͒͛͆͒̋͋͑̑͘͘͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅǫ̴̢̧̨̢̢̛͙͙̼̥̤̬͕̼͇̦̼͓̟̞̦̪͈̠͈͖͕͓̲͔̭̣̩͈͖̭͈̺̣̹̳̣̞͙̖̘̝͖̻̜̪̥̳͈̙͎̲̻̺̻͖̺̩͇͇̖̦̫͑͒͂̉̓͗̽͑͋́̒̿͊̀̒̍̉̇̈́͊̈̈́͆̔͛͛̑̊̓͋͜͝͝ͅŗ̸̧̨̧̨̢̛̮̠̯̤̟̯̯̦̹̺͇͚̝̹̥̞̮̞̣̳̱̻͇̰̹̙͇͈̰̰̝̘̫̙͓̼̲̫̘̦̯͔̱̞̝̰̱̱͇̗͖̣̙͉͚̮̹̲͔͉͇̺̹̮̳͍̐͒̃̂̌̉̈́͊͐̉̐̽̑̌̋̐̃̓̆̽̽̈́̀̔̾̾̾̂̃̎͑͆̈́̄̓̑̉̿̽̈́͊̚͘̕̚̚͘̚͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅḑ̴̧̨̧̡͓͓͍͙̯̱͎̟͖̦͙̻̮̙̲̯̫͓̙̠̬̯̥̙͉̹̗͎̯̬͉̻̲̪̺͇̠͍͇̝̥͚̠̰̹͎̼̮͎͕̩͔̭̘̙͈͓͓̲̱̲̝̱̲̹̖͙̺͔̼̱͎̙̥͚̟̱͇̣͕̦̰͕̟̰̬̤̻̟̾͒̈̒̊͊̂̂̿̎̈́̏͜͝s̴̡̢̨̢̱̠̣͕̝̲̞̜̩̯̣̞̹̩̙̜͇͍̦̬̝̠̰̲̖̘̲͍̝̞̰͕̳̰̩̭̮̟̬͎̤͉͍̘̖̭͎̣̩̯̹̼̆̒̏̑͊̊̍̓̅̎͌͆͋̀̿̈͌͑̅͊͆̆͋̄͋͂͊̄̈́͒̈͛̊͑̌̉̈͆̈͛́͂̄̿͊̆͌̌̐̊̂͐̕̚̚͘̚̕͘̕̕̕͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅ.̵̢̨̧̢̨̨̢̧̡̨̳̺̯͈̰͓̙͙͓̦̝̺͈̠̪͉̟̣͎̖̖̝̳̼̫̻̬͙̖̰̠̰̲̝̖͈̝̺͕͕̟̩̼͇̹̩̤̜̭̬̫̬͚̩͎̝̟̺͎̜̝̤̟̰̝̤͚̦̟͙̣̼̟̠̬̪̗̯̝̥̺͍͉̗̫̝̤̟͉͙̹̙̪̐͆͑̌͆͐͋͒͛͌͒̐̇́̽̈́̉̒̾̈͋͑̏͗̀̔̋̆̽̅̚͘͜͠.̵̢̧̧̛̼̲̩̭̯̭̠̳̗͎̮͚͕̮̬̥͉̮̤̫͖͉͓̠̩͙̺̠͉̣̯͍̖̯͔̮̯̯̂̈̂̂̊̈̋͊͊̉̓̀̄͋͛͊̒̅̽̓͊͂͑͑̏͆͒̃̋̄̓͗̐̓̅̓͌̈̈̀̄͗̎̊̍̈̾̌͛̈̂̍̍̓̑̍̽͊̐̊͛̆̋̿̄͆̅̌̋͒͌͐̽͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝.̴̧̢̢̧̨̨̡̛̱̜͔̼͙̫̩͔̟̖̘͚̩̞͔̪̗̖̖̥̥̜̜̘͚̮̱̭̪̲̮͎̗̲̻̯͕͚͚͚͕̲̰̭̙̬̫̹̘͖̥̹͉̟̙͈̫̦͔̱̲͚͉̬̝̤͍̃̉̒̿̅̽̔̐̈̾͛͊͗̇̆̍̑͋̌̃̄̎͋͌͒̓̃̈́̊̍̆̌̃͛͌͋̒̾̆͛́̏̂͊̆̍̋̒̑̆̽̄̇̓͐̃͊̈́̄̓̆̐̇̒̽̋̍͂͛̊̎͗̂̎̆̂͐́͂̌̈͐̈̅̚̚̕͘͘͘̚̚̚̕͜͝͝͝ͅ ̸̨̧̛͔̦̠̱̱͇̳̖̰̥̫̘͚̻̦̮̜̟͉̹̲͇̗̲̱͓̗̻̱̹̤̞̠̍̄̌͋̾̈́͑͑̎͊̊͐̾͋̔̒̈̏̽̆̊͋͌͒̔̽̈́͂̔͗̏̓̽͐͂̆́̒̓̄̃̾̊̋́̆͐̎̽̊̉̀̈́̈́̿̀̿̽́̒̚̕͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅI̸̡̢̨̡̡̺̦̫̰̘̳̟̩̥͓̩͙̞͓͚̩̼̣̹̺͈͖͕͔̹͖͖͉̗̭̣͉̦͍̯̬̣̜̯͔͉̥͕͙̺̬͍̫̰͕̱̬̹̯̩͉̩͔͂̈̍͆̄̆̅̎̃̊̄͂̌̔̈́͒̉͐̈́̓͗̄̊̈́̏̆̈́͑̎̑̀͛̅͛̽̓͗̚͘̚̚͠͝ ̷̧̢̧̨̨̧̧̡͓͍̜͎̰̫̲̰̩͖̙͍̜̟͕̪͙̱̙̤͙̞̹͍͉̝̻̫̮͍̼̖͎̮̺̹̖̳̭̠͖͖̠̠̜̹̝͎͚̝̺̞͉͈̲͚̯̤̮̞̗̮̝̜̱̮̖̠̲̬̦̹͙̲̯̟̩͔̻̰̗̟͍͒̓͆̀͊̈́̄̎͒̓̑̑̽̈́̔̋̌͋͌̉͗͛̎̈́͊͆͊̊̓̊͗͆̆͂̀̊̏͑̈́̌̇̍̈́̈̈́̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅm̵̧̧̧̨̛̰̙̞̗̳̜̥͈̫̲̜̩̲̺̠̼̖̦̠̙͇̮̣̗̗̯̳̱͎͉̯͍̮̩͍̘̞̺̰̻̮͎͍̺̱͚̦̺͔͉̗̙̥̺̘͖̲̟̥͔̦̭͎̞͓͖̙͍̞̞͈͖͔̱͂̾̈̿́̃̓͋̑͗͑͛͐̍͐̿̿͛̔̏̆̃̄͌̔̒͜͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅi̸̡̧̢̡̧̛̛̘͚̘̮̮̦̩̤̫̫͓̠̯͈̮̺̗͓̝̬̬̪̞̱̫͔̰̰̟̪̖͙̰̮̰͓̹͓͎̜̠͚̞̣͖̩͕͓͎͌̐̂̓̈́͛̚̚ͅͅͅg̶̛̛̥̤͇̣̱̜̗̞͓̺̬͙̦͍̱̹̰̞̥̲̗̗̿̂͊̍̌̊̂̊̂͗̈͗̐͗̎̾̃̔̈́̈́̂̇̐͂͐̽́̓͆̿̂̓̎͛͛̄̿̆̄̐̌̾̓̊̎͑͑̆̑͒͗̽̍̑͋̈́̒̈́̍̐̉͐͆̽̊͋͊̔͛͆͑̕͘͘͘̚̕͠͝͝͠͝͝͝h̷̨̡̧̡̧̢̢̛̛̛͉͍͍̻̤̠̥̻͈̤̲̟̮͔͖̠̳̲͉̯̙̹̼̭̱͖̞̦͎͕̠͓̙̟͔͇͉̠̣͈̫̮̫͔̪̜̝̯̅͋̾͐͂̑̄̉͐̎̓́͗̓̉͆̉͑͊͂̀̅͑̿̀̎̾̏̇̄̎́̈́̅͛̋̏̋̂̆̄̊͘̚̕͘͜͜͠ͅt̵̨̨̢̢̛̛͕͎̠͎͍̘͉̦̳͕̠̳̤͙̙͇̞̱͔͚͉͔̰͚̘͉͚̝̗͉͙̟̱̠͍̰̠̜̯̺̯̝̬̗͈̙̤̖͎͕̠͓̊̊̿͑̒̔͊̾̇̌͆̉̅̆̊̀̓̈͂͋͆͊̄̃̽̈̋̈́̒͆̇̒̓̊͑͒̄͌̎́̏̏͛̇̔̑̌̍͋̓͊͂͐̿̃̚̕̚̕͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̷̧̡̡̧̢̢̛̛̛̛̥͍͉̥͙̝̤̰͈̟̙̫͙̯͙̬̠̗̰̬͍͔̮͚̲͇̫͍̥̼͖̦̮̹̟̘̯̙̯̩̟̭̘̗̹͍̹̇̿̈́͌̆͒͗̑͒̈́͐̐̀̈́̽̎͂͗͊́̈́̆̐̓̈̈̅̀͆̌̐͐̈́̈͒͂͋̚̕̚͘͝͝͠͝b̵̨͔̭̭̦͖̪͋͂̅̐͂̂̈́̎͋͋͛̾͒̋̎̎̇̉̋͆͂̅̿̌̄͗̈̀̓͒̇͗̍̕̕̚͝e̸̢̨̡̨̡̨̡̧̢̡̢̛̛̲̹̦̱̦͓̳̣̜̱̘͚͍̲̖̬̻͎̝̼̥͎͔͖̯̻̮̤̮͍̳̲̩̰̫̝͍̬͓͎̼͙̠̰̹͙̯͕̺͓̪̟͈̬̹͇̻̱̺̞̫̖̜̪̩̳͉̜͚̫̝̗͕̮̼̭͓͍̞͍̫̫͈͇̘͚͎̎̿̐̈́̏̈̄̐̐̀͐̅̈́̑̍̔̈́̏̓̊̓̐̌͗̈́̔̄̆̓̋̿͒͘̕̚͜͠͝͝ ̸̧̧̨̨̢̢̢̡̟̺̬̮͍̩̠̘̤̺͓͔̹̘͎̜̳̥̻̤̺̯̼̺̖̪̖̠͙̩͚͖̫͙̳̫̮͎̼̜̪̯̺̗̞̬͖̼̘̤̝̰̏̂̑̏͛͋͜͜ͅͅl̴̛̛͎͇͇͈̰͕̳̯̙̙͎̠̠͔͈̩͍̯̆̈́̇̑͊́͐͋̀̊̍̈́͒̃̂͌̅͋̉͗̽̒͗͑̈́̌̋̓̈́̀̉͂̿̔͒̉̈́̋̋̔͋̆̂̔̾̋̓̑͐̔̋͋̓̿̓̍̑̋͋̈̿̓͋̏̚͘̕̕̚̚̚͝͠͝͝i̸̧̧̛͍͔̝̝̞̗̤͓̥̠̭̲̘̝͈̖̮̞͓̯͍͚̖̬̖̮̗̯͙̲͚̞͐̀͗̊̌̆̔̾̎̈́͗̇̋̿̇͛̂̅́͂̌̐͗̓͑̏̈́͂͊̓̑̌̋̐̿̄͛̉̔̒͒̉̉͌͆̈́̈́̑̂̕̚̕͠͝͠͠ͅv̴̛̖̱͉͓̻͓͎͔͔͍͈̘̹̭̪͍͍̥̦̙̗͉̦͈̦̭̜̓͒̈̊̉̔̎̋͗͒̄̄̿͒̑̄̀̐͘͜i̵̢̨̡̧̧̡̡̛̛̲̖̱̙͍̼̺̻͙̞͇̥̟̘͎͍̰̝̪̤̩͇̹̯̮͔͎̦͇̠̹̲̺͈̮̼͙̪͓̟̞̼͕̜͙͕͖̭͕̯̟̖̤̩̘̞̺͖͔̠̝͕͇͚̣̠̙̹͙̦̞̰̖̮͙͋̂͌̋̇̔̈́̓̍̓̅̀̍̈́͂̈́̊́̆͐̃̈́̍̅̀̽͛͛̒͗̆͋̈́͆̅̐̾̑̈́̑̐͑̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̴̢̨̧̨̢̡̢̧̧̢̨̨̛̛̘̰͍̙̟̣̭̦̩͈̜̘͙̲̲̳̻̯̻͎̮̥̞̜̠͉̖͙̠̫̖̮̬͖͎͓͓̲̜̗͕͍͚̠̩̱̗͍͕̩̺̲̞̠͓̪͓͓̲̗̳̰̯͍̫̼̞̯̞̫̳͇͚͛́̂̇͆̎̈́̀̓̏̌́̎͊̾̈́̇̈́̎̈́̊̅̋̔̏̑͌͐̄͂͒̒͂̐̈́̒̅̐̓̊́̔͌̔̾͆͆̈̽̿͒͐̉͋̓̃͛̓̄̈̋̅̈̆̀̄̓̇̌̎̿̎̿̎̾͑͑̉̄̊̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅg̶̨̨̧̫͍̮̣̹̩̻̞͖̟̲̣̣̠̣̪̗̮̫̼͖̞̠͙̝̲̺͕̯͎͈̝̟͓̻̜̜̯̭͓̊͂̾̆͛̋̌̓̓̆͗̋́̿̏̏̈́̅̿̽̒̐͛̐̾̈́͂̍̔͒̾̈̅̍̉̃̈́͌̊̾̆̎̒̆̕͘̕͠͝͝͠ͅͅ ̶̡̨̫̖̼͍̥̻̹̰͍̗̣͕̜̮̹̗̦̥͔͔̙̟̹̤̫̯̬̝͕̺̫̤͈̂̋̑̋͋̔̄̍̄͗̈́̒͐̂̉͊͑͜͠ͅͅi̸̡̧̡̢̧̨̨̡̧̛͚̻̟͔̥̘̩̰̟̲̗̳̼͍̳̺̘̞̤̤̰͓͉͙̪̮͙̥͕̤͎̲̫̭̱̰͉̻̩͈̯̞̲͕͓̮̮̳̪̩̲̪̰̲̮͔̟̯̰̗͓̜͔̘̖̼̺̫̮̯̣̞̦̰͇̹̣̻̱͆͋̇̒̈́̅̏̐͛̒̄̈̑̉͂͊̃̃̉̾͗̒̈̓̉̿͋̒̇̾͂̑̑̾̒͆͋͐̿͛̉͗̍̆̏̒̔͂̉͗̏̈́͊͂͊̒̑̉̓͆̄̆̃̓̃̀̎̑̉̎̇͛̎̄̈́̈́̄̿̀̐̕̕̚̕̕͘͜͝͠ͅn̶̢̨̢̡̨̢̧̛̛̙̭̙̹̘̘̤̣̥̠̘̥̙̦͕͈͚̹̰͓̝̘̲̪̣̦̣͇̪̲̲̩̱̤͉͚̳̹͓̳̠̜͖̞͎̖̟̳̤͍͇̜͇̗̻̬̭̮̦̗̥̰͖̾̓͐̌̓̊͗͆͌̉̐͊͗͗̄̓̈̃̈̍̅̌́̌́̆͗̿͛̈́̋̽͛̇͒̅̐̂̃̈́̅̑͂̔̑̀̀͌͗̈́̈́̃͂̑̌̏̎̈́̓̈́͌̋͂̽̆͗̒͒͌̏̋̀̒̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅ ̵̨̨̨̧̡̨̧̨̡̡̧̛̭͚̭̬̭̖̦͕͚̙̼͇̪̖̣̮̭̜̜͔̺͕̥̘͙̩̞̥̦̘̻̲̭̯̼͔͚̖̗͔̻͚̣̮͚̻̠̗̺̘͚͈̜̥̣̙̥̗̃̅̔̾͊̾̈́̇́͂̔͋͌̑͂͂́̂̊̀̈͐̽̈́͆͐̿̃̒̂̈̊͒̈́͑͗͐͋͆̅̐̅̊͗̔̌̌͌̊̋̾̿̅͊̊̇̇̅̾̽̈́̋̎͒͌̏͑͆̀̽́̐̆̍̄̔͋̅͆̊̾͐̂̾̉̈́̕̕̚̚̚̚͘͘͜͝͝͠a̷̡̡̧̢̡̧̩̭͖̝̫̼̤̘̥̦͇̣̺̖͍̣̲̬͈̣͓̘͈͉̭͉̙̱͎̮̻̬̠̞̫͇͕̥͇̙̼͉͚̙̱̞̟͙̰̱̭̻̝̼̜̥̜͕̼̗̗͉̮̳̳͉͆̏̂͐̑̌̈̅̆͂̉̊̌̄͋͘̕͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅ ̷̻̙͇̩̘̰͒̈̑̈́̑͊̃͋̒̾̇̀̒͊̕͘͝͠f̸̨̡̡̨̧̢̢̧̡̯͇͕̭͖̠͇̩̱͇̭̪͈̥̲͍̼̤͔̜̠͇̟̘̬̹̩̥͓̥͇̱̦̦͉̬͍͓̙̹̣̤̘̘̜̘̯̳̺̖̯̤̤̭̖̳̺̱̱̮̩̟̲̺̻̫̮̹̜͙͎̣̪̱̟̟̞̠͈̬̻̲̥̤͙̳̭̝̱͉̣̾̓̌̏͌͋̂͌̽͂̈́̈́̆̽̿͆̔̑͐̄̒̚͜ͅǐ̶̡̧̛̛̩̜͉͕̖̖̯̮̙̗̣̰̮̣͕̮̽̌̈͒̐́̇͗̌̂͂͛̎͂̍̋̄̎͛̉͗̈́̏̚͘͝͝c̸̨̨̡̫̞̰̖͉̲͚̤͙̙̫̜̻͖͍͉̰͚̻͕̙̣̝̠͔̭͇̗̪͎͓̥͙̮͈͖̤̼̫͓̪̮̲̘̮̗͉̣̐̂͂͂̈́̿͊͐͛̒̄̎͗̎̅̈́̋̈́̊̍́̍͛̅͗̓̑͋͐̍̿͐̅̄̽̕͝͝͝t̶̡̢̛̗̲̪̹̬͇͖̹͈̳̝̬̱̙̅͋̌̓̉̌͋̀́̃̑̌̒̃̓̓̋͂̿̊̌̈̈́͌̏̀̾͆̏̃̌̊͆̈͋͗̏̒̑̀͂̅̔̓̚͘̚͝͠͠͝͝͝͠î̴̢̢̢̧̛̲̫̱̰̭̯͈̫̲̺̰͕̣̙̖̰͚̯̤̜̲̗͖̺̯̩̩͉̹͇̭̗̘̱̜̦̙̗̣͈͉̮̱̣͍̩͎͔̘̟̙͉̣̩̝̘̪͉͕̱͇̘͙͇͖̝̥̖̜̖͇͖̍͜ơ̸̢̨̨̢̡̧̡̨̡̧̢̢͕͍͖̩̰̮̹̮͖͔̳̣͙̱͇̪͓̣̝͔͖̩̳̖̞͎̺͍͖̲̯̩̬̳̩̥͚̬̘̹̩̹̟̩̱̤̼̯̞̬̺̟̹̯͖̟͚̱̘͔̮̣̩͕̭͙͈̳̭̬͔͇̹̣̹̟̿̓͂̑̋̄̈́̍̂̏͐͐̆̈́͌̿̃̊̓̍̑̐̈́̀͐̈́̂̋̋̽̔͒͑̂̃̇̍͊́̉̈̆̌̇̏̔̆̉̓̒̂̅̐̈͋̚̕̚͜͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅn̵̨̡̢̨̢̢̡̢̢̨̢̨̢̧̨̡̢̧̧̧̨̛̛̛̛̜͚͎̼̞̞̭̺͕̬̘̫̭̟͍͙͎̤̣̣̮̞͈͍̣̮̟̤̣͈̯̜̟̬̯̬͔͓͎̯͚̱͇͔̗̯̥̗̱̠̥̬̞̱̣̗͙̟̗̰̭͓͚̼͈͓̲̩͎͈͈̝̣͙̜͈̯̰̝͇̲̩̿̾̃͒͒̿̈́͐̇͛͆̃͑̑̐̍̂͑̎̑̓̉̐̀̆̅̌̄͂̔͗̌͂͒̍̔̽̏̇̃̑̓̒̽̑̀͐̅͑͒̒̊͊̐̅̐̓͛͗̈́̾͗͂͆̓̍̆͊͐́͑̊͒͗͂̈́͗͊̉͌͛̑̎̎̍̎͘̕̚͘͘̕̚̕͜͝͝͝ͅa̴̧̨̳͓̝̯̩͙̥͕̠̦̣̫̬̫̟̦͕͉͖͉͕̠͎̝̙̙̒̍̌̋̑̇̅͒̑̊̀͊̿̏̎͒̒̓͗͌͊̓̇̽͐̕͝͝͝͝ͅļ̴̧̡̨̧̢̨̢̨̡̨̡͕̫̝̣̲̭͙̙͚̜͖̬͇̹̯̦͍̥̱̺̞̺͉̮̭̟̳̙̜̰̬͇̜̙͕̱̠̭̰͓̲̮̬̫̪̙̫͍̖̻͓͈̺͓̞̟͍̙͍͇͔̼̟̜̟̘̰̺͈̘̞͔̱͓̳͖͔̤̝̪̹̹̲̬̭͖̭̽̌͗̓̎͐͒̽̓̎̈͂͊̽̓̀̀̉͒̋̈́̌̒̿̇̀͗͋̋̔̽̎́̕͜͜͠ͅͅ ̷̧̡̨̨̨̧̧͉͉͕̗̙̗͓̩̻̩͈͓̻͚͔̠̹̯̤̺̟̝͓͈̜̥̮͖͚̯̜̳̳̞̹͚͈̞͚̙̤̗̜̩̼̭̹̤̯̝̱͙̝̰̬̪̬̖̩̣͍͈̺͙̲̗̮̱͍̝̝̤̹̗̺̼̲̩̝̘̱̥̱̘̹͕͉̞͈̯͆̎̈́͊̊͜͜͜͜ͅw̵̨̨̨̨̢̛͖̰̹͕̟͙͎͙̹̘̭̞͍͚͇̩̝̬̞͓̱̗̦̠̥̰̺̖̞̥͈̣̲͙̣͎͖̉͗̓͌́͊́̔̑̍̈́̃̆͆̌̐̑̀͌̌͜͜͝͝o̶̡̧̧̨͇͖̮̟̩͎͕̮̝͈̗̘͔͔̳̰̣̗̮͔̜̣͚͈̦̲̖̝͇͉̦̟̼̜̲̖̬͇̼̙̟̜̮͎̖̞͔̥̗̙̱̤̟͓̲̰̬̤̞̺͚̳͙̬̪̼̗̳͓̼̖͊̍̂̎̒̾̈́̇̄̓̊̍̏̃̽̌̌͌̽͛͐͊̎͋̃͛͐̈́̄̒̂̅̊̀͑͛̆́̆͘͜͜͝͝ͅr̶̡͇̬̟̹̝̥͍̺͈͖̝͖̝͚̭̞̪̍͆̽͂͗̓̓͗́̔̇l̷̢̧̡̡̧̨̡̤̗̹̞̳̺̦̹̺̝͙͇̩̻̣͚̘̹͕̙̭̯̻̘̰̺̩͔͙͔̫̼̤̲̥̹͇̖̮͖͇̝͕̩͍̩̦̬͇͇̱͓͇̳̙͉͎̻͇͔̮̭͕̹̲̳͎̦͔̮̪̮̥͈̰̭̪̖̲̭̰̭̺̟̝̯̗͉̝͖̠̎̊̽̆̄͂̎̌̽͐̓̓̓͆̂͊̃̀̑͛̿̑̀̉̋̕̚͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅd̸̛̛͇̝̦̘̘̱̼̩͕͎̮͚͔͉͇̪̩̙̭͓̯̩̘̩̠̯̟̩̟͇͕̱̜̦̬̫̠̝̲̲̼̺̞͌̏̏̇̈́́̈͗̿͂̅̓̈́̏̅͗͂̄̊̂́̀̾͂͛̈́̓̈̈́̎̓͋̌̃̈́͒̋̃̈́͆̑͋͛́̃̈̃̆͛͂̂̈́͛́̎̾͋͐̈͊͑͆̄̋̄̈̈́͐̊̈́͗̎̅̈̈̚̚̕͘͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ ̴̨̡̨̧̨̡̡̡̢̧̢̛̛͓̲̪̠̼̳̝̭̼͔̞͎͍̹̥͓͉͇̤̦̻̘͓͓̠̻͉͉͓̗͚̪̯̰̖̥̠̼̹̺̟͍̝̖̦̗̗̰̝̱̙͚͙͈̠̰͍͉͇̖̤̥̠̬͇͓͉̞͙̰͙̱͙̪̃͌̍̊͒̀̊͊͌̂̔̎͑͋͗͌̊̋̾́̑̂̓̎̎̈́͛̒̐̊̓͊̇̎͊̇̇͊̿̾̄̿̈͋̐̀͂̚̕̕̕̚̕̚̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅa̶̡̨̛̬̙̺̼̣͚̖̰̱̱̱̞͈͉̬̝̼͓̞͕̹̙̗͔̱̰̔̔̏̍͑͋̆̔̽̀͗͊̉͐̋̋̓̈͂̓̍̌̔̍͛͐̏̔̃̓̔̐̐͂͒̓̔̀̿̄̈́̍̓̃̋͛̂̿̋̉̿͊̓̔̇̎͘͘͘̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅt̴̢̨̡̧̢̛̼̞̲̲̲̺͎̹̺̝̝̣͙͕̘̘̼̼̝̻̫͎̲̦̺̲̫̘̜̗̙̩̹͎̲̯̳̦͍̲̼̺͓̳̬̎͛̊̅̓͊̑͐̐̍͌͑̈́̎̊̿̔̉̄̋̍͋̐̋̌̿̐͒̈̀͊̾̓͗͆͊̇͑̒̈́̏͗̏̆̀̃̓̊͌̈̄͒̋͑̍͘͘̚͘͠͝͝͠͠ͅ ̷̨̨̡̢̢̧̨̧̡̡̢̡̢̛̯̜̳̱̬̜̮̺͈̩̬̮̩̘̺͙̰̙͙̮̥̬̖̘͓̹͉͈͚̩̻͎̫̻̘̟͙̥̖̝̰̦̼͙̬̭̯̥͕̯͔̳̠̼̻̣̩̗͙̮̪̞̻̪̞͇͉̼͍̯̱̭͚͇̈̂̀̔̎̃̽̋͒̾̈́̄̅̉̂͌̅̈́͋́̇͆̀́̅̑̏̈́͛͋̀̀̓̅͛̿̊͆́̅͑̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅt̷̨̢̨̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̬͔̙̬̗̝̘͚͓̣̬̪̠̹̤̘̫̤̘̮̟͉̙͚͔̰̲͎̤̤̘̦͕̥̺̟̺̳͈̞̤͈͍̙̣͈̙̯͇̭̘̼̹̝͇̂͌̅̆̽̽̍͒͋͌͂̽̔͂̑̇̓̈́͊̂͌͋̇̈́̃̊̀̽͌̓͌̈̿́͂̀̄̾̀̈̄͊̆̈́̋̿̔̈̍͋̂̍̋̊̍̊̇͌̔͌̽̓̏͑̿̏̊͌͐̿̑̋̄͂̅̋̀͆̓̐̕̕̚̚̚͝͠͝͠͠͠͝͝h̷̙̠͎̱͔͓̥̳͇͕̞̝̙̘̤̬̘́͋̂͑̽̌̐̈́̏̎̈́̌̏́̉͐̋̄͋̽͌͆̌̇̄̋̉͐͗̌͊͌̔̀̾̈̾̏̔͗̇̌̈̈̆́̆̏̑̑͊͌͗̌̈̇̃̈́͛̋̿̓̉̒̈́̈́͐͌̋̍̅̐̏̌̋̅̃͛͗͒̎̎͂̅̽̍̔́́͗̚̕̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͠͝į̵̧̨̡̨̢̡̢̢̛̛̯̣̫̻̖͚̲̗̤̖̰̣͖̩͔͈͎͕̻̹̘͇̰̖̬͓̪̲͇̼̜̱̝̖̪̺̫̗͚̰̤̱̱̝̠̠̞͙̤̙̳͖̠͍͚̺̯͉̫̝̰͉̙̗̑̽̆̈͐̏͗̀̂̽̽̏̏̍̏̍̈͗̿̌̎̌̽̽̓͊̔̃͂̽͒̈́̈́̆̅͑̏̎͋̐̏̔͐͂̉̒̕̚̕͘͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅs̴̢̢̢̢̢̨̨̧̢̨̡̛̮͇̞͇̦̳̮̘͈̥͓̦͉̻̯̖͓̹̤̦̺͔̙͖̠̤̭͈͈̭̹͇̖͕̻̼͇̘͔̝̼͈̺̜̙͈͇̯̻̠͚̫̭̪͓̜̦̭͚̫̲͓̱̹͙̈͒̆́̍̆̿̓͛̾̂͛́́͑͑̂͗̐̐̏͊͆̎̔̊̈́́̽̀̌̋̓̾̑͛̇̊̕͘͘͜͜͝ ̸̡̧̨̡̡̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̹̦̥̜̫̮͉͖̗͖͎̲͎̬̘̮̩̣͉̮͇̠̤͕̱̱͇͕̜̭͔̫̩͕̮̟̮͉̻̝̜̘̻͍̙̝̰̥̲̼̤̲̞̻̭̖̖̜̮͎̝̬͕̯͕̭̘͚͖̘̬͉̰͙̱̅͛̀̈̾̄̐̐̀̋̊͛̒̊̾̿̿̈́̿̌͛̀̂̍͗͋͑̓̒̆͆̌͑̂̀͋͒̋̆̾̎͗͊̌́̈͛̿͛́̋͛̌͂̎́̏̇̒͌͋͗̈̂͆͌̈́̒̂̅̈́͒̈͛͌̏̈́͛͛͊̚̚̕͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅṽ̷̧̡̧̡̡̡̡̨͎̠̻͓̼̗̮͕͖̠̮̩̱͖̣̣̫͈̱̳̳̬̩͕̬̳̝͖͓͚̼̼̦̭͓͍̟̠͇͕̝̱̲̹̫̮̟͈͓̻̝̫̪̯̖̳̝̹̻͚͓͂̿͜͝ͅͅͅȩ̸̢̡̡̢̛̛͎̦̤̜̣͉͎̬͔̗̰̩̲͈̦͈̳͖͚̤̙̥̪̺̹̟̫̫̳̪̝̺͈̜̤̭͇̺̘̤̤̟͔̙̗̟̮͈͈̙̭̯͓̮̤͈̘͔͓͉͎̥̘̾̑͒̈́̂́̊̉̈́̈̑̾͐̋̂͌̈́̔̈́̒͐̑̀̓̋̾̇́̆̾̾͒̎̀͆̿̅̾͗̓̂̒̍͂̽̇̈́͂͛̃̓̍̑́̈͘̚͘͝͠ͅͅr̷̛̛̖̭̯̳̠̫̲̯̊̒͗͑͒̉̒̃̓̏̓̈́̊̎̃̏̂̈́͆͆̌̌̌̄͗̒̊͐̒̇̽̒̑̉̎̂͐̐̏͛̽̃̓͂͐͑̅͗̿̋̀͒̇̇͆͆̐̒̆̽͂̔̃̾̒̌́̂̈̿̾̋͂̒̓̽̅͛̿̂̌̚̕̕̚̚͘͝͝͠͝y̵̧̧̨̧̛̫̪̫͍͓͔̱̻̻͔͇̩͍͉͓̤̦̞͖̟̲͙͔̺̟͎̞̱̱̰̱̠̥̮̙̤̲̹͖̫͕͔̙̫͍̖͎̝̖͔̣̜̬̟̹̥̠͚͙̝͔̱̞̣͈̦̺̺͎̯͊͊̐̉̈͛̈̈̒̈́̏̏̒̃͂̐̈́̀̔͒̀̎̈̕͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̨̨̧̢̨̛̘̣̪̱̭͎͚̻̤͇̺̮͍̤̻̟̻̫̘͙̙̝̞͔͙̫͍̞̝̯̤̳̬̰̖̫̭̰̖̈́̏̀̾̾͗̂̏̈́͌͗̍̒̾̍̄̄̿̅̐͌̅͛̾̈̄͑̈́͆̐͗́͑̈́̃͐̒̈́̄̕̚̕͜͠͝͝ͅͅm̷̡̢̩̜͉͚̜̺͍͕͙̱̙̼̤̫̞̺͕̻͉͙̜̹̞̲͈̤̝̦̜̻̗̬̲̅̈́͑̂̈̎̍͐̏͂̽͆͑͐̏̑͗͛͒̌̾̀͊̂̏̐̐̓̈́̾̌̀̌̊̋̅̈́͛͒̐̂̑̅̉̒̾͗̋̂́̽͂̚͘͜͝͝ͅǫ̵̡̢̢̡̧̡̢̛̯̖͉̹̗͚͙̤͈̖̘̙̱̰͕̩̲͍̗͖̪̻̼̭̖̳̱͓͖̳̤͓̗͈̙̘͎̲͖̯͓͕̼͉͙̗̟̣̮̞̬̩̠̟͙̝̀͂́͐̊͂̆́̆̃͐͆͐̏̈́̌̓̊̇͌͐̌͒͐̈́̇͐̂̿̈͋̌́̊͆͌̈́̓̃̽͒͆̉̋͌̌́͛͛̾̅̈́́̓̓̕̚̚̕̕͜͝͝͝͝͝m̷̨̡̢̡̢̡̫͚̤̠̯͇̖̟̦̳͓̘̣̠͖͖̭̭͓͕̮̭̹̞͓͙̪̫͕͓̱͖̳̪̯̗̟͚̥͍͕̤͈͕̦̹̼̞͈̻͛̀̋̑̿̂͜͝ͅȩ̴̢̧̧̡̡̧̛̗̟̜̮͚͉͙̰͓͇̻͉͈͓͚̞̜̞̹̼͎͖̱̰̻͉̫̮̹̘̮̫͕͔̙̘̠̠̫͇̩̰̦̪̠͇̬̜̪̩̱̟͙̟̞̩͔̪̦̻͕̼̻̖̻̭̼̬̙͇͉̹̮̟͇̘̯̲̲̪̻̝͓̔͋̊̽̾̊̑̾̍̓̈́̓̂͐͆̏͗̈́͋̈́͊̔̓̆͋͊̏̑̅͑̒̆̒͂̃̈́̂͒̄̒̉͗̋͆̑̇͑̄̃̊̽̓̽͗̍̇̇̒̔̆͛̇̂̓̈́̓͑̌͋̚͘͘̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅņ̶̨̡̨̡̧̨̢̡̧͈̰͓̠̻̟͕̱̹̤̭͇̞̖̫̜̥̺͚͔̹̥͉̠̠̦͕̭̲̩̩̲͍̗̩̙̖͉̙̗̳̝̜͎͉̣̟̼̥̰͙̩͔̞̪̯̗̲̩̮͉̣̰͈̺̹͔͈̹̄̐̈͒̿͑̇͒͂̓͒̿̔͜͜͜ţ̴̧̨̢̧̨̨̨̧͖͓͉͙̗̫̳̠̜̜̻̜͕̯̣̰̳͔̯̼̭̞̟̼̻͖̫̳̭̭̭͖̣̣̤̪̥̙̲͉̙͉̝̘̘̺̟͉̭̹̥̹̲̙͖̞͇͇͍̙͖͓̩̤̙̦̭̥͎̽̃̌͆̄̒̔̽̈́͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ.̴̨̧̧̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̫̫͙͍̭̬̠̝̠̜̩͈̠̣͍̳̗͉͕̩̙̪̩͚̙̞̺̩̟͓̳̯̮͓̯̼̗̥͙̼̺̣̻͇̦̗̘̜͈̘̭͓̱͗̍̿̾̿̓͊̊̑͑̓̿̓̉̓͒͆͌̌̈́̾̓̈̏̊̽͐̓͌̒̏̐̏͗̅̊͌̇̄̂̒̅̂̆̀͛̍̎͑̑͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅ  
̴̢̡̢̢̧̨̡̹̰͔̹̼̣̥̩̲̠̭̟͍̦̖̟͓̟̙͙̤̟̘̹̪͕̜͇͎̬̣̣͈͖̖̬̣̘̻̠̱̘̝̩͙̗̟̬̬̰̘̼̬͙̜̰̫͔̫̣̹͍̱̹̦͈͓̗̿͗̂́́̾̇̈̑̑̃̈̅̏̈́̍̍̐͒͂̏̂̽̈̌̐̽̐̈ͅͅͅ  
̴̡̢̧̡̧̢̢̣̤̥̣̦̬̘̳̻̫̖̳͇̠͓̳͉̦͙̣̬̳̰̰̯͈͔͕͔̬̥̠̣͕̮̜̘͈̭̳͈̝͎̰̲̣͎͍̰̝͚͚͕͖̹̠̫̞̖̝̞̤̮̙̫̮̣̗̫̤͖̯̮̺̘͎̼̖̀̿̂̓̊̈́̈́͐̑̋̏̑̈́̾̆͋͆̇̎͊̇͑̒̓͊̂̑͌͊̈́͆͌̌͒͒̇͗̀͛̉̒͊̊̈́̆͂͗͐͑͛̾̌̃̀͋͌̆̓̑̓́̐͂͐̚̕̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͠͠͝͝ͅͅƯ̵̡̨̡̢̢̡̛̪̩̙͓̥̱͎͎̮̣̜̪̦͓͙͈̟̤̦͚͔̫̟͍̺͍̝̙̟̪͉͙͓̝͔͖̘̮̮̤̰̹͉͈̙̣͇̘͙̣͆̋̋̊̏̎͒͌̾̏͗̈́̈̽̃͊̒́̐̿̋̾͐̑͑̏̇͆̓̇̋͗̈́́̆̓̎̾̌̉́̔̀̂̊̏̏͗̽̇̊̅̓̃̽͆̒̿͐̚͘͘̚͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅṁ̷̨̡̧̧̢̡̢̱̫͖̰̖̼̻͕̭̜̹̼͓̣̝̞̞̩̬̱̘̯͕̥̬͓̙̟̮̜͔͇̮͔̫͚̫͓̬̪͚̻̟͈̮̰̙͓͍͚̺̻̬̯͎͚̤̪̲̱̯̥̼̹̫͉̎̇͊̆̅̈̑͐̓͌͆̄͊̏͆̐̈́́͐̐͌̓̈́̓̾̌̋̊̑̍̽̄̃̑͒̓̍͗̽̅̇̉̈́̒̈́̃͜͜͝͝͠ͅm̸̡̨̧̡̧̧̪͕̱̯͇̱͇͎̝̤̟̭̪̳̦̺̗̫̼͔̤͕̦̼̙͈͈̻̪̱̲̮͍̗̹̗̱̟͚̼̩̦̙̮̖͖͕̙̳͓̫̬̣̥̩̲̺̈́̃̓͛̋̐͒̋̌̍̐͌̂̇͒͋̇̍̾̎́́̈́͂̈́͒̓̑͑͋̂̉̏̇̌͗͛̈́̔̊͛̋͑͌̉̈́̎͋̔̃̂͆̂͛̈́̑̌̂̾͗͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅ.̸̨̛͚̤̦̣̮͖̜̺͇̰͈̱͎̗͙͓̲̘̰̤̞͓̩̻̜̎͆̓͒̎͋̄̈́̑͋̃̎̊̾̑̽͗̈́̾̋͗̉̏̂͊͋͗̊͊̉̅̃̋̈́̅̀̀̅̈́͒̉̔̎̍̇̅͗̑̎̈́́̆̄̍̐͗̉̌͘̚̚͝͝͝͝ͅ.̴̧̡̢̢̡̨̛̻̰̱̟̳̘͇̥̩̘̘̘͙̤̬̬͈͖̻̰̟̻͇̰̻̘̺̲͇̭̲̝̘͉̱͓͈̣̥̘̠͖̺̰̺̖͖͎̩͉̟̪̤̹̖̪̳̲͖͓͎̱̥̖̘̰̺̼̉͋͑̾̾̑̾͒͆̈́̊̓͜͜ͅͅ.̷̡̧̨̡̧̨̡̨̛̛̞͍͕͔͔̦͍̙͈̪̼͖̪̮̼̭̲͍̗̙̜̭̙͚̤̼̗͉͔̬̘̘̬̻̣̩̞̟̳̜̪̣͈͙̺͍̞̩̜̩̲͕͚̗͍͓̻̫̦͎̥̟̹̫̲̠̲̹̯͈͙̹͙̫̘̖̘̟̠͙̱̜͖̠̮̝̥͍͉͒̀̐͛͂̿͗͊̄͗͆̏̈́̾̈̇̐̈͋͒̔̋̏͐̆̒̋̊͆͂̓̇̏̈́͆̈̒̃̍̂́̀͂͊͆͗̓̍̇̑̓̄̓̿͑̒̚̕̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅw̵̨͙̱̯̣̋͐̂̕͠h̴̡̢̨̨̡̧̡̢̛͎̳͓̺̤͍̪̦̰͕̬͙̥̲̙̖̣̼͖̗̤͕̘̟̯͉͍̥͙̱̜̲̞͕̰̰̜̪̺̜̦̯̥͔̣̪̩̰̩̥͙̫̝̰̱̠̯͇̲̲̮̜͖̭̱̖͚̱̲̗̻͈͍̩̺̯̦̜̬̻̩̹̪̯̯̾̈́͗̒̔̑̾̄̓̈́̄͂̎͒͆̓̿̽̋̾̀̀͌̈̑̀̄̋̈́̋͛̇̎̐́̽̾͘͜͜͝͝͠͝ȳ̸̧̡̨̢̨̧̨̡̨̡̡̡̧̛̜̤̰̮̩͙̣̙͍͍̩̻̖̥̥̬̯͕͈͓̲̳͔̘͓̝̻͇͉̫͈̗̝̖͎̗̭͖̻̩̠̪̻̙̯̮̣͖̰͍͉̫̥̫̩̯̤̪̜̱̜͔̤̺͚̬̭̺̠̤͈̘̼͖̞̮̖͉̤̣̙̭̬̰̦̮̳͔͉̰͐͌͆̔̏̑̎͜͜ͅͅ ̴̡̧̜̝͙͉̩̼͕̮̟̮̫̟̳̗̺̻̘̩̬̠͍̣̪̫̣̤̯̬͓̮͈̩̙̗̖̄̀̓̆̊̃͋̏̇̂̃̍̌̈́̿͒̾͆̏̍͑̊̒̂͛̕͘͘͘͠͝͝ͅd̴̢̛̛̛͙̩̤̥̳̮͍̩͍̻̥̝̬̺̝̥̟͇̻̟͎̞̼͉̳̠̩͈̐̾͒͋̍̆͊͑̊̌̽̈̾̔̿̈̾̊̃̌́̍̏̽̾̃̍̈́̅̽̐͛́̍͆̓̓̀̀͐̓̋̈́͌̔̍̏͑̀͆͐̃̎̓̓̃̔̄̒̍̂͊́̃̏̒̄͆̽̔̈́͌͋̋̅́̂̍̎̕̚̕̕͘̕͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅő̸̡̢̢̧̦̭̮̺̝̟̮͈̺̹̝̭͎̩̰͉̝̜̞̹͚͍̜̬̻̩̝̲͔͈̙͔̺͇͍̯̼͚̳̞̖̭̤̻̭̹̠̻̪̰̣͈̭̫̹̻̙͍̣̤̣̒̐̔̈͑̈̉̇̌̅̐͐̊͌̎̉̑͑̃̈́̄̓̇͌͗̑̉̄̈̈́̑͛̉̍̑̏̓̊̂̈̐͋̊͌̈́͒̓̒̀̂̂͂̈́̐͊̽͑͘͘͘̕̚̕̚̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ ̶̨̡̨̡͕̺͓̦̭̙̯̠͍̱͖̦̩͖̙̰̰͍͔̦̼̣͎̤̠̭̹̦͚͉̖̭͕̩͈͕͙͇͔̓̔̈́̅͜͜͜ͅͅͅȊ̸̛̜̗̦͚̰̗̭̫̮̖͙̥̜͇̫̠̼̻͕̜̟͊̈́̓̑͋͑͒̀̄̇͊̋͆̽́̅̐̓̀̋̄͑͊͒̕̚̚͘͜͝͠ ̴̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̘̻̰̞̋͗̿̇̑̔́͑̅͑̃̈̍̿̍̓̓̐̎̋̃͗̿͒͋̓͐͐͐̈́̃̈͌̂͘̚̚͝͠͠͝͠ẅ̴̧̧̢̢̧̢̨̡̛̛̞̲̫̩̘̯̘̣̖͉̳̬̹̱̥͖͖̺͇͍̬̲͕͓̪͔̹̠̮̣͚͎͇̟̻̝̗̝͉̞̖̭͉̼̣̪͔̣̹̺͚̭͍̫̰̠̱͓͙͉̠̗͚̹̤̟͆̉̈̋͗͐̔̃͂̅̈́̍͊͛͋̒̉̅̎̋̆̀͆̄̏̂̊̓̉̌̌͂͂͐̒̇͌̊̑̊͆̐̈́͗̅͐̉̍̀̃͌̈́́̀͑̔̃̆͊̃̎̔͌͛͛̃̄̓̒̄̒̍̏͌͘̕͘̚͘̕̚̚̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅa̷̢̧̜̗̰̮̣̘̟̖̲̖͎̖̠̯͍̯̮̞̝̙̲̱͙͎͖̋̽̽̔̈̔̄̈̍̿̊̉̈̊͊́̐͗͑̋͗̄̃̇̈͂̾̇̄̃̉̊̌̿̂̈́̓́̂͑̃͒́͑̂̐͋̈́̔̓͆͐͌̾́͊̈́̂͊͌͋̍̈́̌͑̏̈̈̍̑̔̈́̄̌̽̓͛̽͆̑̑͋̐̕̕̚͘̕̕͜͝͠͝͠ͅņ̴͖̰͔̣̣͙̝͖͍̦̣̣͈̤̬̹́̀̿̌͛͊͒̽͂̃̈́̇͐̂͋̇̏̈́̾̉̓͗̀͋̌͛̽̃̈́̒͑͋̋̒̃͆̈̈͂̈́́͘͜͜͝͠͠͠͝ͅt̷̨̧̨̢̢̡̧̢͈̤͍̣̞̬̫̹͕̹͓̲̣̘̻̝͎̹͍͇̦̲̣̹̙̼̞̘̰̫̠̯̲̺͉̝͚̭̥̪̞̯͖͍͈̞̮̬͔͎̤̩̥̲̖̮̣̲̮̘͙̣̮͇̣̯͛̄̑̑̎̓̾͗͐͘͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̡̢̢̢̨̪͔͖͎̱̺̱̞̬͎͈͖̪͔̝̠͎͇͇̲͖̩̺͇̼̮̯̠͇̞̭̱͖̬̗̩̱͉̙̫̻̺̤̺̺̰̪͕̠̗̻͈̬̭̤̪̞͉̗̪̝̒̍̃̊̊̏̊̑̋̉̈́͋̑̆͗͂̓͒̈́̾̽̀̓̍̚̕̕̕ͅt̶̢̡̛͇̩͍̪̖̘̱̫̪̳̬͚̫̙̫̠͎̙̪̓̓̉̾̔̿̈́̂̆̀̽̓̄̈́̇̅͋̋͌̅̐̀̿͐́̽̈͛͆͋̈́͑̇̿͆̓̃͒̏͐̐͊̆̓͌̚͘̕͘̕̕͝͝ͅǫ̶̡̛̛̩̝͕͈̻̲̘̫̱̪̯͈̞̾̈́̓͌̍̋̌̒̎̃͊̔̋̏͂̽̈́͗̊͌̏̽̐̑̃̆̈̋͊̊̎͑͂̌͒͌̇̅̉̔͑̏͆̍͊̀͒͛̄̂̐̽͗̓͋̉͑́͗̂̓̍̎̑̇͒̕̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝ ̷̡̡̢̨͉͔̮͎̻͉̠̖͕̱̦͕̭͇͙̫̗̮͎̝͖͉̰̦̝͍̣͓̣̼̲̗̻̫͙̼͖̹̄̉̌͑̏̈́̃̎̍̿̋̏͑̆̓͑͂̉̓͗̓̅͑̔̒͒̈́͋̐̄͂͌̀̆̀̾̆̾͒̎̑̈́͐̈́̆̎̀͊̐̍̈́̐̓̔̈́̒͐͆̑̔̄̃́͘̕͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ḃ̸̧̧̡̧̛̛͔̼͙̫̝͎͙̺̰̺̯̰̻̤͉̝͇̾͛͆̋̒̃̈́̿͂̐̔̇̽̿̓͌̋̃̾̾̽͊̿͆͒́̏̊͌̽̆̈́̒͌̾̂̃͆̋͗̇̋͋̈́̃̎̎̍̿̋̈́͂̉͗̃̓̾̏̎̄̃͑̈̌̈̇͌͒̇́̏͋̓͘͘̚̚̕̕͘̕͜͝͝͝e̸̢̨̢̧̛̩̼̩̭̬̲̫̟̻̫̝̦͙̥̪͙̜̮̦̖̩̠͚͔̖̝̝̺̜͖͈̜͈̹̳̟̗̲̠͈̗̲͉̦͔̗͎̩̬̜̓͐̂͐͆̆͊͐̍̿̇͊̈͂͂̐̉́̿̏̌̿́̈́̈́̏̏̓̆̓̆̒̑͒̀͗͂̌͑͋̂͑͌͒̓̓͌̏̂̒̀̓̃͋͊͌̽̎̑́̂̂̿̍́͐̃́̒̽͛̌͊̑̃͋͆̍͑́̃͆̅̄̏͋͊͆͘͘͘̕͘̚̚̕͠͝͠c̸̨̡̧̤̲͎͇̬͙͉̖͇͖̣̟͇̹̻͔̪̖̮͈̹̹̰̥̲̫̬̯̠͍̦͕͙̳̺̲͍̤̣͙̙̹̫͇̩͙̝̪̥̭̬̭̞͙̰̫̣̼͔̖͙̤͓͔͔̮̰̱͎̝̠͈͆̍̓̒͛̔̾̔̉̑̆̿̌̇̾́̾̄̽̅̈́͂̃̓͆̆͐̈̍͛͛̐̈́͊͑̿̊͋͗͗̊̈́̄͐̂͛̓͒̅͒̀̅̀̑̅̅̀̅̐́͂̎̀̏̓͂͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅǫ̶̡̨̛̖̟̖͍̮̝̠̱̯͎͉̼̫̹̜͖͖̥͔̔̄͊͆̿́̿̆̏́́̏͌͋͗̂̆̊̆͐̔̑̿̽́̂̾̒̑̔͌̊̀̕̚̕͜͝͠͠͠ͅͅͅm̷̧̡̧̲̤̰͚̩͔̮̦̫̲̻͇̮͈͇͇͉̞͙̝̣̼̺͙͓̘̫̳̥̬͚̞͉̠̭͕͚̖̰̻̤͕̝̣̠͎͚͉̰͎̙̘̙͈̗̰̭̎̋̀̆̏̊̀̈̒̌̃̓̓͋̐̔͛̈́̋̃̒̄̐̇̃̄̇͐̒̏̒̂̏͆̅̅̉͂̾̊͌̌̌͐̈̄͗͊̂̋̓̈́̇̆͗͑̍͑̌̂̊̚̕̕̚̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅe̸̡̨̢̢̨̡̢̢̧̢̢̡̢̙͎̩̲̗̞̬̟̲̣̮͈͉̻͇͈̯͔̞̟͓͇̠̻̤̰͚͔̥̯͈̠̜͓̘̥͔̣͇̯̼͍̻̼̬͙̖͎̣͓͖̞͚̯̼͔͔͈͇͎͔̖͕̤͚̜̱̤͍̱̫̠͚̺͇̹̮͍̜̱̫͖̤̣͚̘̗͍̒̋̀̅̃̄̓͐̃̑̕͝ͅ ̸̡̛̛̛͔̰̠̲̻̤̱̥̠̙͉̰̟̤̯̯̯̬̞͕̩̣̤̘̮̝̦͕͕̤̩͎̼̤̖̳͙̰̜̟̥̳̫̜̝̫͙̼͕̝̘͖̭̯͖͎͇̏̋͒͆͌̐́̔̒̿̅̈́̌̾͜͝͠͝f̵̧̨̧̡̱̜͔̹̥͎̱͈̪̘͈͉͕̭̗̜͍̙̟̲̹͍͚̞̱̺̼͕̖̞͖̳̞̫͇͚̤̪̰̥̺͎̗̪̜͈̬͖͚̙͇̭̝͂̀̽̇͂̾̃͑̔̅͛̿͒̊͒̓̈͌͊̅͆̚̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͠͝i̸̢̧̡̡̧̛̦͙̥̺̤͍͕͈̠̤̭̟͉̮̘̗̹̞̩̹̘͈̟̲̣̟̮̳̤̺͇̜̭̓̊̾̓͆̒̂̇̆̽͌̌̿̔̇̀̉́̾͗͆́̍̾̇̅̔̄̒̑̐̍̔̆̽͑̔̃͆̆̐̚̕̕̚̚͝ͅͅç̵̨̡̡̛̛̛̛̛͎͉̜͍̭͕̝̗̰͎̰͖̟̘̲̟̙̦̱͇͙̩̠͚̮̗̖̘̲͎͔̟̯̬͓̣̫̙͙̹̟̣̦͈̟͚̖͖͓̣̳̲̥͎͚͇̬̺̳͎͇̖͍͚̺̭̯̺̹͓͖̠̣͍̰̙͈̣̦̖̫̝̌̔̈́̽̈́̈̊̇̀̈̾͂̿̑̃̄͆̅̈́̎͌̋͗͐̒͆͐̒̇̎͂̓̏͋̇͑͆̒̍̈́̓̾͊̾̓̏̎̆͋͑̇͊̌͐́̌͐̏̍̓̌̔̍̐͆̈́̃̈͛̓̌̈̓̍̈́͂̂̒͘̕̕̕͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅt̷̢̨̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̨̛̲͖̭̲̤̬̗͖̹̻̱̟̫̥̞͈̳̹̝̟̪̹͖͉̬̤̱̪̰̩̩̖͚͚̜̖̣̱̹͎̦̰̼̩̜̦̭̳̥̖͙͚̻͚͉͖̿̈́̊̓̅̃̃̏͆̌̂̽̓̒͛͊̓̆̃͑̀̏͑̕͜͝ͅȋ̴̧̢̢̡̢̨̛̻̺̳̩̟͚̯͍͖̘̝̞̠̹͕̯̖̖̥̗͚̮͔̩̞̩̹̺̞̟͉̙̖̰͕̮̺̟̘̟͖̙̭̱͇͚̱̩͕̌͂̍͑̃̓͜ͅͅͅö̸̢͓̠̰̦͎̥͉̰̼͈̤͔̙̟͔͈̥̰͙͓͓͉̘̥̼̟̮͈͔̦̘͇̬͓̺̲̤̝̤̬̥͓̹̹̮̗̗͚̲͖͕̰͈͙̠̝̗͖̦̺͍̳̗̯̳̞́͗́̏̎̈́̃̋̇̔̂̈́̈́̿̾̾͋͐͆̑͌̅͑͆͋͗̐̓̒̂̎͛͗̊̒̾͂̐̑͂̈́͐̽̆̅͆̄̽͂͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅn̵̢̢̨̢̛̛̘̟͙̥̩̘̝̬̥͙̭̯̰͍̩̖̞̥̼͙̪̝̭̳̙̳̰̗̮͖̔̑̆͛̄̓̏̈́̌̓̈́̓̓̃̅̍̐͑́́́̄͜͝a̶̛̘̭̦̜͉̋͛̑̐̉̿͌͂̿̒̃̏̆̇̒͂̑́͋̌̑̽̏̒̔͐̈͐̽̋͐̃̔͒̆̎̒͆̉͊̑̈̄̆̃̌̋̈́̈́̃͑̊̄͂̍͗̆̓̍̈́̃̈͆͋̄̚͘͘̚͘̚̚͝͠͠͝l̶̡̨̡̧̧̢̞̟̠̟͈̞͉̩̞̳̰̥̣͎̺͔͇̙̦̘̟̠̜̗̪̙͇̮̭̯̜̼̥̗̥̞͎͎̱͚̳̘̩̳̝͎͓͙̺̖̻̤̤̠͍̭͎͇̪͓͔̻̼͓̬͖̠͓̠̭̦̲̆͗̇͑͂̾̑̽̏̔͑̆̑̇͛̅̿̾͗́̏̌̅͛̕̕̚͘͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̨̨̡̧̡̧̡̨̛͇̤̠̥͇̲̺̖͓̲͕̜̜̺͚̮̤͍͖̮͓̤̲̩̹̺̝̭̦̼̰̭͔̜͔̞͍̲͉̮̤̱̤͔̖͍̮͈̹̰̻͔͙̫̲̞̞̯̱̘̹̱̤̘̖͍̲͉͍̩͔̮͍͍͎̭̘̰̮̞̺͌͂̐̇͐̐͑͒͐̑̿͗̓̑̌͛̌̂͗̈́̈̃̈̒̍̈́̿̃̃̇̍̑́̂͌͗̄̑̉̆̒͌̈́̂̽̆̈́͗̎̌̔̂͗̋̍̄̔̈̈́̇̿̀̓̐̓̉̄͒̑̕͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅĉ̸̡̡̢̢̡̧̡̨̡̨̢̧̧̮͎̦̩̙̲̮̠̩͔̤̞̬͓͎͕̫̫̠̦̖̬͙̺̲̦͍̞̤̻͓̥̳̭͎̦͍͈̬͉̻͙͚͓̮̮͓̪̼͔̱̭̝͕̫̠̫̯̯͎̲͔̜̹̯͕̙͎̟̣͔̬͉̣͇̘̩̱̟̽͆̈͊̌͆̆̾̽̀́͛̀̈̔̅͗̿̃͊̈́̓̅͗́͒͆͐̏͒͗̀͌̚͝͝͝͠ͅh̸̨̢̧̨̨̡͚̹̘͍̪̰̜̫̮͖͚̩̟̝͓͇̮̟̥͉͓̪̹͇̺̫̞̤̗͓̼̙͑̈́̏̈̈͒͗̿̅̐̂̓͐͗̄̇̎͐͒̀̇͗͊̏͆͋̓͒̿̊̂̇̍̂̽̉̒̈́͗͊̄̐̓̉͛̇͒̄̉͌̾̇͑̿͊́̔́̓̄̍̀͐̐̒͒̋̔̓̐̉̿͒̊͂̅̊̚͘̕̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅǎ̶̢̨̡̨̢̢̢̢̧̡̛̛̩̻͎̬͍̘̳͍̖̯̠̮̰̙͇̫̰̯̗̖̰͕͎̙͔̥̩͓̪̜̮͚̳̜̝̼͔̪͎̗̱̪̥̮͖͈̦̟̩͇̖͓͉̤͚͉̖͇͍̖̺̰̞̺͙̮͔͚̺̥̟͍̜̣̞͔͚̱̦͈̽̒̎͒̄͐̿̀̒̐̀̋̔̅͗̿͋̆̋̒̇͐͂̿́̀̾̐̓̓͂̅͑͗̂͑̇̾̓̇̎́̓͑̿͋̾̈̀̃̽̓̔͑͋͂̈́̆̋̓̽̉̋͗͌̾̎́̉̍̈́̄͑̅̉͆͒̕̚͘͘͘̚̚̕̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅr̴̡̡̰̻̣̩̣̩͈̝̦̱͓̻̬̥̮̱̱̤̞̱͋͊̓̒̊̔̕͜ą̴̡̢̛̻̤̙̼͙͉̮̫̹̦̮̫̝͈̜̻̜̻̺̼̥̤̥̤̩̺͓̣͉͍̞̺̥̫̤̳͈̳̙̖̞̯̻̗̹̯͙̣̔̑̊͐͋̈̈́̐̽̾̇̂͋͋͑̆́͐̆̄͋̈̈̓̔͗̂͐̒̈̓̋͗̏͒̂̂̆̏̑̎͑̋͒͆͋̂̚̕̚̚̕͘͠͝͠͝ͅc̸̨̧̨̨̡̡̛̛̥̜̲̮͉̱̺͚͈̳̯̬̭̣̖͇̺̭̣̖̲̞̣̟͍̟͇̳̳̺̞͕̫͖̗̭̭̰̦̘̯̗̼̬͖͚̠̦̘̺͉͓̭̗̤̉̎͂̍̓͂̈́̃̑̍̑̈͗̈̈́͂̋͂̿̉̋̒̆͌̽̓̅̇̉̽͌̂̃͗̀̐̈́̑̀͊͌̐̑͐̒͋̈́́̃͂̑̇͌͑͛̓̍̅͑̃̀̏̅̃̎̀̂͘͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̸̡̨̧̡̧̧̨̡̡̨̢̡̡̬̪͙͖̦̯̫̬̮̠͍̩̥͍̘̝̫̞̤͙̩̺̫̤͕͙̬̞̪̮̞͕͈̟̦̥̫͈̙̹̰̳̮̝̬̩̪̰̝͙͎͖̬̣̦͚̗̩͈̅͂͒̃̈́͋̓̓̑̎̈́̇̑̒͂̋̍̓̓̃͒̇̐͛̓͐̒̒̈̌͐͆͂̍͊͗͛̌̓̓̏̑̇̒̉̌̌̌̂̈́̌̏̍̌̅̅̅̌̅̓̿͂͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅȇ̷̢̢̢̡̢̨̡̢̢̛͙̖̺̣̩̭̻̬͖͍̫͕̞̮̫̯̤͚̥̞̱̻̰̲͓̭͙̞̗͔̝͚̭͎͉̬̩͚̤̜̞̥̭̤̜͍̟̮̙̱̙̬̬͉̞̀͗̔̓̽̓̋̈́͛̆̑̂̒̈́̇̌̊̅̀̌̔͊͋͑̄̐̔̽͆̈́̒͛͂̂̈́̓̈́̊͑͗͊̏͆͂̎̓̽̾͘̚̚̕̕͝͝ͅͅȓ̷̢̢̧̧̢̨̨̛͖̜̹̻̟̤̣̖̲̲̙̜͈̻͙̼̖̝̟̞̙̞̼̩̰͖͎̹͍͉̰̺͙̼̱̭̤̪̥̳̟͎̺̯͖͎̞̫̲̞͖̬̦̦͖̮̺͇̝̘͉̻̳̯̪͉̦̗̗͓̰̻̖̘̩͉͉̮͈͈͍̖̦̪̪̩͙̦̳͊̓̑͆̈͑̎̽̅̑͐̆̈́̂̒̿͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅͅś̵̢̡̧̢̛̛̪̞̟̭̜͇̫̣͔̮̣̼̮͕̼̝̘̦̯̞̗̖͔͚̜͖͇̥̹͉̰̭̯̥͕͇̜͉̩̣̫̹̪̖͙̣̤̫̘͖̦̦͎̻͙̝̗͔̺̹̝͚̥̣̰̪̬͖̪̺̫͈̜͇͓͖̳̲̬̖̔̂͛̐̆͐̓́̋̍͌̐̋̎̈́̾̓̅̇̇̅̑̏̎̓̆̌́̐̾͒̿̈́͗̅̇͗̈́͛̌̐͊̈́̏̃̌̃̊̇̒̏̔͑̉͛̽̓̅̃̑̋̆͆̏͑̏͊̍́͗̇͐̃̿͊̂̓̐̆̐̏̐͆͒̊̊̈́̚͘͜͠͠͝͝͝ͅ?̴̢̢̧̬͉̼̙̗̫͕̝̥̣̜͍̟̟̩͉̮͙̯̲͖͎̝̥͍͈̗͍͎̳̦̙̳̹̥͇̪̟͕̣̙͇̬̰̱̬̙͇̲̹̈̍̇̽̒̒̎̈͗͂̒̓̍̕͜͜ͅ ̸̧̧̧̢̡̧̡̧̛̛͎̖̖͓͈̘̭̞̹͙͓̪͈̺̣͇̳̭̖̩͇̺̩̝̬͙̙̱̭̠̳͕͔̞̮̪͇̦̘̪̭̣̭̙̰͎͉̬̣̗̪͎̜̖̝̰̺̼͍̮͇̼̱̹̹̫̙̞͉̞̹͚̹͙̖̺̩͕̠͕̓̅̈́̄̆͋̂̈́̄͋́̍͌̔̓́͌̽͛̈́̐̈́̽̈́̋̀̿͌̐͘͜͜͜͠͝ͅI̴̧̧̧̨̡̛̛̛͕͓̬͇͉͕̳͎̥̘̹̝̖͉̠͚̭̘͇͓̝̘̩͎̺̣̦̞̮̭̤̱̼̼͙͈̖̬͚͓̤̣̻͛̈͆͊̊͋͂̍͋̃̔̿̋̌̓̏́̔̐̉̍̄͗̊͗̓͑͑̑̃͐̾͋̄͑̓̀͑̒̾͛̈́͜͜͠ͅf̴̧̡̧̧̧̢̤̙͍̯͖̫̗̼̱͙̟̮̳̝̱͇̟̤̜͉̩̹̼̼͉͙̼̗͓̝̥̥̰͇̳̗͇͕̦̰͇̮͇̺̮̽̈́̄͗̒̓̓̅̌̓̊͛͗̓͂͗̔̾͆̐̊͒̊͗̋͒͛̊̋̀̆̃̔̐̅̈̒̏́̽̑̒̏̓̿̍͐̅̔̒͗͛̎͘̕̚̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̵̢̛̛̛̙͕̳͆͒̐̓̃̏̋̐̂̌̊̓͒̈́͒̊̏̐̅̂̎̉̌̐͌̈̊̒̂̕͠͝͝͝͠͝Į̵̡̨̨̨̨̧̛̛̛̯̬̣̤̼̹͓͈̗̟̟̖̭̬͖͙͚̫͇̭̮̣̙̠̤̻͉͍͇̳͖͇͚̩͚̣̲̟͚̤̳̙̱̏̄̄͒̃̓̊̒̑̎͗͂̓͆̒͂̈̎̍̋̄͛̃͗̃̈́͗͆̈́̒̋̽̾̍̇̌̽͌̈́̑̓̓̈̈́̓͗̐̔̂̔̎̉̐̍̇̈́̏͗̓̍̽̉̐̀̾́͒͛̑͌̎̑̈̄͗̀̈́̾̈̆̀͛̂̕̚̚̚̚̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ ̸̛̛̠̱̹̯͎̝͚͕͉̹͈̪̑̽͐̾͊́́̌̄͑̂̓̄̐̈̚͘͠͝͝ḩ̵̡̧̢̢̝͍̗̼̦̦̘̱̣̠̦͚̱̰̫̮̜̬̟̰̱̝̠̼͉̰̝̰̖͉̻̭̲̜̰̥̯̖̪̭͖͎͚͙̟͔̻̬͕̙̙̫̝̫̫̮̩̟̹͕̬͓̿̄̓̃̔͆̅̏̆̾̑̿̈́̐̌̈͑̾͛̃̏̾̽̓͜͜͝ͅͅͅâ̸̛̛̝̗̱̊̏̍̽̊͛̌́̒͗̃̈̍̄̉̏͝d̵̛͈̺͍̙̀̾͋̈́̇̀́̍̇̊͂͗̓̈̌̅̃̊̕͝͠͝͝ ̸̢̢̢̡̧̡̡̢͉͉̮̟̪̬̺̼̻̦̟͖͕̝͇̙̮̱̰̼̱̗̖̪̰̺͚̳̟͕̻̫͎͓̞̙̦̯̗̀͑̏̄͒̆͒̐̍̏̆̀̿̐͐̑̓̈͐̂͐͛̐̎̓͒͂͂͘̕̕̚͝͝ͅͅṯ̶̨̡̛̛̛̙̼̩̪̳͓̜̯̭͓̣̄̈́̿̐̒̓̍̓̓͑̿͐͛̍̒̐̒̾̉͒̀͗͛͛̏̎̽̀̾͊̈́̈́̌̉̂͛̌̉̽̑̔͆́̊͊̓͆́̾̿̍͌͑͐̊̃̏̆̍̂͌͐̄̿̐͋̚̕̕̚͘͘̚͜͝͝͝ơ̵̡̡̨̻̥̥̘̥̰̟̤̦̻̼̠̣̦̼͈̳͕̱̗͖̠̗̱̘͍͛̈́̐̍̓̉̐̍̍͒͆͌̇͒͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ ̸̢̢̡̨̡̧̡̢̛͔͍͇̖͉͕̯̟̪̳̯̝͙͕̮̝͔̭̥̥͍̥̜͕̩̹̣̥̗̩̺̣̯̮̜̫͈̭̼͎͓͔̮͇̞̞̗̦̞̙͙̭̟̼̹͇̹͔̱͉̝̟̬̦̞̲̫̬̰͖̼̝̗̦̦̠̪̒̋̓͊͆̌̄̊̈́̏̓̈́̆͊̋͆̃͂̽̅̓͂̇͑̀̀̒̅̅̇͗͋͋̄̂̍̉̈́̃̈̌̆̉̊͆̌͆͑̊͆̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅǧ̶̡̡̨̢̡̛̛̫͓̰̮̥̦̞̠̙̭̯͈̲̰͔̲͚͚̖̠̞̮̝͙͚̹̖̲̪̖̼͙̗̟̪̳͍̦͉̜̯̱̠͈̯̥̫̳̥͇̻͓̤̱̩͍̱̮̪͖̞̙̭̟̮̺̬̝̠̫̘̞̜̹̜̦͎̼̦͐̆̽͑͛͒̎̅̅̋́̽̑͛͆́͑͛̎̏̓͛̔͋̿̑͊̌̈͋̍́͊̑̅̇͠͝ͅͅͅi̵̢̡̨̢̢̢̨̧͔̦͈͙͔̲̩͕̞̤̗̭̼̱͍̬͍̫͇͈̭̦̖͇̟̩̭̜͍̱͚͎̳͎͍͖̭͕̲̬̪̻͚͋͒̃̈́̇̍͂͛̾̎̒̔̍̌͐̀̎͑̋̏͂̾̃̽͌͂̉̉͛̃̽͊̓͌̌̿̀̎̋͋͘͝ͅv̴̧̢̨̨̡̢̢̢̛̛̛̛̤̭̺̜͎̜͓̲̗͇̘̻̼̞͕̳͔̪̤̺̠͍̫͉̳̣͕͔̼͈͖̲͉͓̘̫̥̼̹̰̯̟̾̈́̈́̅̒̈́̈́̒̑̿̀͊̍͆͊̄͌̀͐̐̽̿̿͂̈́̈́̉̈́̎̐̄̿̿̃̀̎̂͑͐̅́̐͐̇̋̉̑͆̉̌̍̎̐̒̍͑̋̏͆̓̍̈̾͌̾̏̉̒̐̂͌̚̕͘͘͘̕̕͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅė̶̛̛̛̛̛̦̯̝͍̪̼̟̥͎̣̼̦̞̞͐̃̿͐̋̿͊̏͐͆̽̇̾́͐͗̔͌̍̌̋̎̋̉̂̈͗͐̒͑͊͂͆̓̌̂͂̇̈́̃̽͆̐̈́̏̓̒͋͂̇̓̈͛̋̽̄̃̋̅͂̌̉̄̅̀̑̈́͛̊̃̎̀͂͒̍͂̈́̇͋̇̃̌̉̊̒̇͘͠͠͠͝͝ ̶̨̢̨̢̧̧̢̧̢͔̭͖̳̥̯̥͔̭̮͕̠̫̹̦̙̙̪̦̙̣̰̙̯̺̻͉̮͍̪͕̮͕̺̪̠͍͍̘͇͎͚̲͖̘̝͎̗͕͔̟̰̗̥̜̩̬͖̘̳̪͈̭̹̅̅̃ä̵̡̢̢̨̧̧̗̙͍̤̝̺̗̤̰̣̲̼̭̰̰̣̠̬͇̭̤͇̠̦͕̫̳̮̞̟̠̱̲͂̃̄̒̓͌̓̂̽̌̓̑͑̀͜͠ͅ ̵̡̡̡̢̧̢̨̢̨̛̛̛̛͉̭̯̣̦̹̝̬̪̯̮̤̦͇̦̹̙̣͙̭̗̩͉̬̭̝͚̺͉̣̫̲͍͈̳͖̟͕̖̰͉̦͔͎̳̞̱͙͍͒͑͋̑͑̇̄̽̓̀͑̈͆̿̋͂̄͋͛̑̏͌͌̌͌̈́͒̋͑͆̽̇̐̆͆̎̌͋͌̈́̓̋͌͐̅̅̓̚̕̚̕͝͝͝ͅȑ̶̨̡̧̨̧̧̨̥̳̮̪̤̗̺̝͔̩̰̗̯̩̥͙͚͖̲̗̘̠̭̜̞̬͇͍̺̯̼̮̲̬͙̣͙͉͇͇̳͍͍͚̝͕̤͙̤̺͎̩̳̭̗̰̭͇̼̙̣̣͖̞͈̙̝̻̲̙͎̽̓̀̎̅̏̓̆͐̌̐̏̇̔̇̇̇̈́̓̈̎̋̅̈́̾̀̋͂̒̅̀͛̋̆̌̒̆̃̏̎́̎̏͐́͌̔̀͆̈́̀͗̔̏̅̋͐̈͐͌͋̆̐͊̈́̈̊͐͗̃̂͑̈͋̆̄͒̑̓̈́̆̚͘̕̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅȩ̷̢̢̡̢̢̡̛̻̖̹͈͎̺̜̰̘͍̦̲̲̭͙̩̗͍̩͉̫̫͈͉̝̜̤͈͖̭͉̘̯̰̞̼͕͈͈̳̪̹̣͕̬͉͍͔͎͕̲̥̞̲͖̘̞̥̘͓̗͉̱͉͕͓̼͔̉̀͗͊̉̊̅̾̇͊̈̊̓̂͗̃̈́̈́͑͆̍̂͆͆̑͑̌̃͊͒͒̒̄̾͊͋̍̾̀͐͐̎̀̈́͑͋̏̽̿͌͂̂̈́̈́̄̒̑͒̈́̍̅͊̔̐̇̆̂̌̅̎͒͌́̇̏̑͌̔͐̎͊̚̕͘̚̚̚̕̚͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅâ̵̧̻͍͙̻̘͉͎̣͔̹̬͉̦̭͖̹͓̯̈͋ͅͅs̸̡̧̨̧̧̛̛̹͙͉̻̺͚̲̻̥̪̪̠̬͓̹̮̰͇̟̫͈̙̲͍͙̬̩̲̟̘͈̺̫̣̖̦̜̬̰͓̹̥͇̳̪͇̬̤͂͋̓̇̀̅̊̏̔̃͑̿̈̈̆̋͋́͆̃͆͗̇̐̈́̕͜͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅo̵̡̨̢̨̧̨̧̢̢̧̢̧̢̨̨̩̥̩̮͚͓̭̬̪͙̖̲͎̜̝̣̯̺͎̙̗͕̯͙̲̰͖̟̟̩͔̗̟̼̗̤̦̼͍͈̦͖̝̼͕̘̻̣͚̳̼͉̪̩̤̪̹̖͓̠̭̖͈̺̼̠͍͔̼͕̫̯̣̝͙̹̎̅̀̎͗̍͒̊͋̏͋̍͗̄͊̐̏̏̋̽̀̔̀̓͋̌͑͂͋͐͌̅̄͂̓̒̏͒̕̕̕͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅn̸̡̡̧̛͕̬̲͕̩͈̦̣͔̩̪̝͇̗̭̗̙̱̱͈̩͖̪̬̰̗̳̙̺͓̜͆͗̍̏̍̇̔̈̽͋̑͐̍͊́̋̀̂̑̉͒͌͋̽̋͛̈́̚̕͘͘͘͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅ.̵̢̭͓͓͕̊̐̋̇̓͒͂̔̍̐̒̅̽̑̈́̏̓͆͌̌̉̕̕͘.̶̢̨̧̨̡̨̨̛̛̛̛͇͍͓̹̙̗̗̥̺͍̬̳̘̯̬̖̹͇͎̮͎̖̼͕̥̫͇͈̹͍̦͇̳̘̣͎͉̲̘̭͉̭̬̙̩̜̥̥̰͇̫̹͍͓̤̙̥̥̯̳͔̮̻̺̝̰̹̗̯̙̾͋̿͒̌̓̈́́͊̐̆͒̒̔̑́̆̆̀͂̾͛̌͊̓͊̏̓͊̊̅̄̋̏̉̚̚̕̚͠͝ͅ.̸̨̨̢̢̧̛̝̭̞͇̱̲̗̮̩͕̮̼͇̻̖̘̮͍̗̺̙͍̤̣̖̜̼̟̰̱̱̙͍̞̗͍̠̻͍̎͑̉̉̽̋̒͒̇̿͋̎̍̂́͑̿̅̆̾͋͋̈́̊͛͒͜͝͠͝ͅư̶̧̨̧̧̨̡̢̢̧̧̛̱͓̦͉̥̮̱̖̦̱͔̣̮͇͇̝̻̲̳̝͚̜͖̭̜̮̮͖̼͓̦̮̠͕̖̖̺̮̳̪̣͈̳̲̖̭̳̼͖̮̭̼̝̗͉̰̱̙̖̺̺͇͍͔̋̀́͌͗̊͂͊̆̈́̂͑͊͊̉̃̾͊̾̎̾̃͌̈́̃͗̎̾̓̌̇̒̔̐̐̕̕͜͜͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅm̵̡̡̢̧̨̢̨̛̗̜̻̗̗̙̘͈̭̗̣̖͍̘̣̣͍̼̞̰͓͚̤͍̙̺͇͕̼͉̮̙̰̖̗̬͈̱̗̭̬̗̱̹̘̭̪̙̥͉͖̥̩̈́̂̔̎̍̎̄̔͌̾̈́̿̅̓̈͂̈́̓̂̆́̏̐̔͂̀̍̔̍͐͋̑̅̈́̅̈́̆̌̇̎͌͛̇̓̐͐̊̊̈́̒͛̍͋͌͋̍̐̓̿͘̚̕͜͜͠͝͠͠͝͠͝͝m̴̧̢̩̥̩̤͓͓̘̫̩̻̥͉̱̳̲̥̬̲̹̗̪͚̩̘̮͍̳̱̝̖͇͕̙̣̺̈̽͆̅́́̆̅͂̈͒͗̾̉͛̃̀͆̄̅̑͊͑̎͐̿̽̉̀̋͂͐́͑̾̃̈́͛̔̍͋̉̒̎͌̏̿͊̕͘͝͝͝͝͝ͅ.̴̧̧̡̡̧̨̡̡͖̤̲̖͇̥̤̣̞̠͖̪̭̥̙̯̻͓̺͉͔̹̗̤̙̝̦͙̳͇̖̝͙̹̠̳̦̠͇͚̲̜͕̠̯̫̗͇͔̰̦̝̤̜̫̩̮̜͎̮̝̣̟̼̼͇̟̙͙͎̞̣̗̹͕̭͔̪͖̳̹̰̣̤̺̮̿̊͑̃̍̈́̅́̋̔̑͛̃̽̾̉̑̄̓͆̅̉͝͝ͅ.̶̡̧̧̧͓͍̮̘͕̗̬͙̫̫̻͖̱̥͉̝͕̖̭̻̤̰̅̿̈́̋̾͗̎͋͗̉̾̉͒̅̇͋͆̓̆̎̑̆͊͝͠.̸̨̡̡̛̮̲̲̫͔̠͓̫̯̲̭͙̩̠͍̠̞̫̱̇̈͊͆̾̿̉̔̓̏̂̅̾̉̓͒͗̂̐̾͑͐̂̍̎̌͆͋͋͋̏͆̎͂̅͌̆̉̒̍̍̄̄̋͒̾̈̍͌͗̕̕͘̚̕̚̚͘̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝  
̴̢̢̛̛͔̩̫̥͆̅͋̈́̂̀̿̑̉͒̈́̽̊̾́̓̓̔͒̍̾̓̑͊̎̑̆̿̉͂͋͛͒̔̋̊̐̍̈͊͗̋̋͋̌̏̂̈͆͑̄͊̽͐̓͋̈́̓͘͘̕̚͘͝͠͝.̴̨̨̧̡̢̡̛̛̺̖̬̣̙̹̦̠̥̫̺̤̦̳͕̺̖͎̗̹͙̜̰̞͔̬͚͓͔̻͉̹̩̱̖̮͖̲͎͕͉̪̞̰̜̝͚̜̩͚̖̰̩̯̲͖̙͍̭̝̭̰̪͙̠̙̱̦͖̯͚̗͎͚̠̣͙̺̝̠̖̲͕̬̌͆̓̑͌͛̒̿̃̃̅̈́̇̾̉̇̌̈́̏̓̆̿̋̓̿̿̒̈͒͛͒̋̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅ.̵̡̢̧̧̛̱̜̗̠̳̻̱̦͇̜̲̗͎̪͍͓̣̗̮͙̻̮͇̻̖̠͓̭͉̰̝̞̳̞͇̹̭̟̮̲̂́̌́͑͆͒̄̉̋̾̊̿̅͊̔̓̉̽͗̍̈́̍͑̽̿̉̌͐̂̍̓͊̀͛̑̉̆̽̔̆͒̑̈́͆̉̂̂̏̎̄̔̍̐̃̎̒͂̄̈́̊̄͐͋͊͆͛̿̿̊̔̐͒̓̇͛͘̕̚͘͘̕̚͘̕͜͝͝ͅ.̸̢̧̧̬̦͍̣͈̜̰̙̲̰͉͎͙̗̦̱͉̯̼̠̬̗̱͔͖̼̣͕͍̗̞̱͍͈̦͍͕̩͇̠͇͍͔̣̥̹̻̟͇̰̺̘͇̤̤̣͚̠͓̘̳͆͆̔͆͆͐͑̌̉̀́̏̿͂̂͗̄̇̊͆̈́̍̈͋̀̍͒̾̂͐̌̅̋̈͌͒̉͑͋̍̏͒̓̊̋̾͋͒͌͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅb̷̨̨̢̢̧̛̛̟͓̠̖̝̮̟̦̯̬̰̥̫͎̳̗̰͔̙̖͖̞̟̣̪̺̰̻̳͓̤͓̜͖̫̟͉̟̤̗̥͓͚̠̙͔̼̒̎̂͆̑͒͑̑̓̔͌̉̊̒̔̌͛̒͂̆̃̎͐͂̐͊̈́̃̓̋̿̅̑̑̆̉͌͗͂̌̐͌̈́͊̅͑̈͋̿̋̑̏͊͌͌͂͊̐̆̇̏͑͗̇̾̽͒̇͘͘̕͘͘̚͘͜͠͝͠͝ͅẻ̷̢̢̨̛̛̛̛̬̹̜͙̞̥͉̟̞͙̤̬͔̼͔̻̣͎̖͈͓̰̺̯͓͈̖̹̤̜̹̺͍̊̇̓̓̓̀̍̓̉͊͒̀̊̽̃̈́̎̉̈́͗͑̈́͐̍̀̾́̅̓͒͒̒̇̅̿̆͑̈́̈́̈́́̈́͂̀͂̌̾͒̆̾̑̽̂́̽̒͋̑͒͛̆͋̇͑̍̈́͆̓̾̂̌̍͛̇͐̔͌͘̚̚̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅͅč̶̨̛̛̛̛͙͙̼̯̪̯̠͊͊̄̎͌̓̑́̔̿̽̀̇̈́̏͂͆̏͂̋̿́͑͆́̽̇̒̓̓̌̄̆̔̓̉͒̀̒̚̕͘̕̕͜͝ä̴̢̨̨̡̧̡̡̨͚̗̤̥̼̰͓̻̞̱͕̻̬͖̰͈̺̤̲̫̥̝͚͚̗͕͈̲̠̹͔͈̜̪̲͖̳̙͙̙̺̪̝̲̪͉͚̫̻̘̯͖͖͎̙̼̟͕̰̣̼͖̥͉̖̗́́̍͜ͅͅͅͅư̸̧̨̡̧̜̙̫͓̳̗̱͖̤͇͈̣̱̞͇͙͕̳̖̦͍̳͙̰̘̼̹̤͇̩̘̬͍̣̹̲̗͈̘̮͈̬̞͖̩͇̫͓͙͖̠̰͍͖̳̣̭̯̜͇͙͋̎͛̈́̐̒̓̆̕͜ͅͅͅs̶̛̛̲̤̫̭͖̳̗̯̯̼͓̙̣͕̯̩̬̤̤͕͓͓̖̱̪̝͔͚͊̂͌̀̽͋̓͆̀̏͌̿͂̊́̉̈͑͑̔̊́͆̐̌͑̏̇̈̏̋̍̉̍̒͛̿̈̈̌̀̾̈́̋̔͆̚̕̕͜͝͝ẻ̵̢̢̧̡̨̡̢̧̡̧̧̡̡̨̡͍̠͎̞̬̪̟̠̥̩͚̣͚͓̟͙̻͔̼̦̘̞͕̯͖͚̪̻͈̫̭̫̱͓͍̝͎̙̬̜͕̥̠̗̪͎͈̞̮̦̫̮̩͕͎̻̲̥̫̺̣̤͉̱̯̣͕̗̭͚̞͍̠̬̩̖̮͔̬̠͙͖̜͕̈͑͗͌͋̂̂͒͋̏̅̏͆̓͊͋̑̎̔͒͐̍͂͗̊͋̂̅̒̋́̊̒͆̈́́̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̣̘͍̞̜͙̩̭̗͓͊͋͜͠t̸̢̧̢̛̛̛̤̲̥̱͎̠̲͇̭̭̙͕̦͕̓̽͂̇͋̎̂̔̅̀̈́̇̊͊̓͊͂̌̆̐̎̈̉̐̈́̿̋̾̆͐͊͗͛̃̓̃̅̿̐̓͗̌̌̈̏̈́̿̔̑̇͂͂̏͌̽̐̀̏̿́̔̿̈̔͛̈̊͌̍͐̆̏̋̿̊̿̈́̒̆͆̇̈́͒̈͂͘̕͜͝͠͠͝͠͝͝͝h̵̢̡̨̛̛̜͈̗̬̲͙̣͓̰̣̥̰͚͍̯̓̍͆̈́̂̃͗͛̍̋́̀́ĕ̵̢̛̛̛̱̦̯̮͎̩͙̥̖̱̺̲͔̘̞͇͕̖͕̹̪̤̜͗͊̇̈́̐͆̋̂̈́̈́̄̄̈́̓̑̏͌͛̾̇̊͒̑̎̊̏̾̅͑͑̔̚͝͠͝y̷̧̡̨̧̡̡̧̡̛̲̩̤̮̘̭͖̠̜̣̰̥̘̝̮̘̥̤̦̠̭̞̤͖͎͇̙̥͍͍̪̟̣͙͉̗̞̲̘͇̪̦̘̫̲̠̠̖̣͈̲͙͙͔̗̺̞̳̪̤̰͔̼̮͚̲̰͕̤̟̰̫̻̲͖̫̬͍͈̖͙̠̙̩̙̳̞̦͍̥̖̙̰̭̍́́̐̋̒͛̽̓͊̔̎̒̈́͑̋͆͂̋͒͌̏̿̆͂̾͂̍̑̇̋́̈́͗̍͂̑̌̊̓͌͆̃̉̍̐̌͂̒̒̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅ'̶̡̢̛̛̛͕̻͍͉̪͈̤̪̟̟̗̠̩̝̮͈̳͔̞̜̱̯͙̜̠̮̟͕̬̘͈̖̬̱͚̳̜̠͍̼̞̻̰̰͇̘̱͕͎͇̬̳͚̰̭͔̙̤̻̣̤̖̥̻̩͚̲͕̰̫͎̭͈̫͈̜̞͈̲͓̺̪͖̭͉̤̹̭͉̀̅̅̉͛͊̏̉̽̈́̃̇̽̎͛̾̋̏̈́̓͛͋̃̔͒̂̑̊̈́̍̆͛̂̍̋̈́́̂̆͗̄͊͌͋̊͂̾̃͒̓͐͆̒̏̃͌̉͒͋̌̆͑͌̋̋̊̚͘͘͘͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅr̴̡̨̢̢̢̨̢̧̨̤̼͓̝̠̪̝̝̠͉̲̣̝͉̪̳̘̘͍̱̟͉͉͔͔̰͉̹̼̱̦̣̤̟͎̺̖̲̭͓̤̭͙͍͙̪̥͕̝̗͙̭̬̘̹͉̟͕̫͇͖͙̣̩̗̎̈́͂̈ͅͅͅͅḝ̴̨̡̨̬̦͖͚̜̜͕̯̱͕͇̖̗̞͉͓͈̭̲̫̠͕̞̞̖̗̥̪̫̫̙̩̲͔̯̳̟̭̫̰̋͊̆̅̏̊͂͂͑̏͛̈́͌̍̓͌̋͗̐̈́̐͊̅̌͐̑̐̈͑̒̀̏̑͋͋̐̆̾̐̽̅͗̂̿̉͑̀͛̌̓͛̔̂̎̈́̅̌̍̎̓̇̐́̽̑̈̅̽̇́̓̐̉͆̎͌͐̆͆̏͑̀̒̓̓͆̍͒̎͘̕̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ ̸̧̧̡̛̛̛̛̼̟̟͚̹̱̝̜̺̗͙͕͍̲̲̗̪̻̩̮̖͔̰̗͖͉͕̳͍͇̝́́͊̀̍͑̎̋̀͑͆͐̐͑̃̀͊̒̓͛̀̎̿̂͌̎̇͆͂̓̾͑̉̐̅̅̊̄̔̾̃̾́̓̌̅̅̾͑͐͑͑̐́̌̀̽̿͊̐́́͌̍̓̕̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅt̶̢̧̨̧̨̛͓̝̜̝̠͙͎͓̼̣̲̤͈̪̭̙̝̼̟̳̭̳͖̳̖̺͉͎͔͚̟̖͇̻̱̣̮̺̮̪̞̠͎͑̐̐͛̽͊̄͒̉̉͛͂̌͗̉́͛͆̊̐̑̽͆̔̈̄̔͗̋̒͂̄͆̃͊̊͋̈́̆̂̉̾̊̇̇̇̉̈͋͂̐̎͑͐̏̅̒͊̽̓̍̉́̚̚̕͝͝͝ͅͅͅḩ̵̨̨̡̨̧̛̛̛̛̰̞͖̠͍̬̰͔̰̯̖̳͕̦̟̺̹̹͓̮̠̟̬̗̗̣̦̰̞̺̘͙̪̮͔̭͈̯̝͈̜̘͔̪͉̬̹̼̟̙̱̩͔̹̗͇̖̤̜͇̥̓̈́̋̓͂̓́̅͒̈́̓̓̒̑̌̽͛̆͐̑́̃̒̆̋͆͆͑̑̈́̒͐͑̈́̔͒͆͗̈́́̎͂͂̎̍̍͒̈́̓̄͊̎̈͂̇̊͌̊̈́̽̆̇̕͘̚͘͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅę̸̢̧̨̧̨̧̧̨̡̧̛̹̞̮̖͈͍̙̘̯̭͖̮̰͍̰̟̻̠̟̬̯̖͎̦͚̲̦̪̮̭̳͍̰̭̲̙̬̫͍̹͎̩̳͖͔̥̤̣͈̭̺͍͙̹̘̯̩͉̥̫̫̝̰̻̤̙͉͓̱̠̈́͐̇̓̏̓̾͋͋̇̊͂́̌͋͊̈̈́̄̅̌̑̐̌̽̇̈́͊̽͒͂̑͌̌͊͐͊̈́͑͐̽̽̾͆͒̒̍̃͋͆́̊̃̂͋̅̎͗͊̌̓̽̋̈́̌̅͂̓̂̈́̌̆͒̌̊̈́͘͘̕̚͘͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅř̸̡̧̧̢̡̡̧̧̧̨̡̡̛̛̪͚̞͚͔̮̣̯̜͇̩̯̠͖̳̞̮͈̪̝̰̤̜̪̪̭̙̰͙̥̜͕̮̣̙̗̺͕̤͖̝̝͉̬̤̞̪̯̘̘̦͉͇͙̗͖̝͉̟̦̘͚̗̣̟̙̖̭̘̭̟̬̪̺̞̜͕̺̐̈́̊̓̉̇͐̾͑͐̌̎̇͗̌͆̈́͒͛̃̽͋̽́͛̀͂̎̓͂̈́͌͒̅̐͒͐̌̾̐̕͘͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅę̶̢̡̨̢̡̨̡̨̧̧̢̛̛̛̛̛͕͇̘͓̝͎͇̞͉͖͍̺͙̬͔̹͙̖̝̮̖͖̰͚͔̫̹̖̻̭̤͓̜̯̤͖̞̣̹͇̦̖̣̙̼̦̞̪̞̘̘͎̖͓͇̞͓̬̳͎͙̥̩̭̭̹̮̞̫̭̱̦̬͕̜̟͖̺͕̰̙͓̰̣̲̙͖̩̞̞̥̇̉̋̾̒̒̊͒̈́̾̉̾̋̆̂̓̈́̽͋̒̉̄̾̎͑͒̀̒̆͌͗́̍̆̈̊͂̽̒̈́̍̇̓͂͛͒̂͑̍̋̄͒̑̔̅̓̀͌̒̓͊͋̚͘̚̕̚̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͠ͅ?̷̨̨̨̡̨̡̧̡̢̡͉̱̼̠͓̜͙̜̪͉͍̜̦̱̼̥̤͖̙̟̻̗̹̦̖͎͉̳̞̥͖̻̳̼̼̹̞̲̣̯̻͕͔̳̖̻̥͖̩͈̱͙̱̫̥̹̺̜͉̣̻̩͙̜͎̭̮̮̥̩̘͍̼̖͔̹͓͖͕͓̠̫̤̆̓͐̎͌̊͆͜ͅͅͅͅͅ  
̶̛͔̹̗͈̥͉̲͔̣͔̗͍̲̦͌͗͌͑̔̆̉͊͌͛́̃͋͊̂̾̆͆̈́͆̽̂͐̉̌͐̂̉̆̉̃̐̏͒́̐̓̒̄̈́̃̀̄̉͂͊͆̿͛͊̓͐̓̅͒̓̚̚͘̕͘̚͜͝͠͠͠  
̶̧̧̢̡̛͇̳̠̜͕͎̙̣̞̜͕̫̬͍̘͙͖̝̜̱͔̝̙̙̀̅͊̔̽͑͋̓́̑̊̂̌̉̋̈́̿̾̂͌̑̈́̌͂̍͌̐̉̾̂̾̒̈́̈́͐͛̓̔̇͂̌̈́͋̽̀̈́̌͐̀͛͛̈́̌̏̂̒̍̐̈́͑̍̽̓͂̎̔̈̾͗̽̈̈́̔̏͘̕̚͘̕͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͝Ḯ̷̡̢̧̛̛̛̪̻͙̖̙͔̳̻̱̣̝̤̯̖̝̪͕̙͇̦̥̪̮͙̜̙̩͚̱̰̥̭̬̯̺̖̃̎̏̇͒̽͂̓͒͛͒̀͌̿̑̋̈́̋̐͌̋͊̑̋͐̈́̉̑̎̃̓̑͛̑͋͛͊̂̎̽̈̅̒́̈̉̊̊͛̈́̈́̂͘̕͘͝͠͝͠͠ ̴̨̡̨̡̢̡̡̧̛̛͔̳̺̲̰̣̳͈̗͖̘̼̤̣̰͙̮͓̹̳̹͓̻͈̭͕͖̳̬͉͚̩̫̰͖̱̮̖̤̮̯͖͓̠̫̭͎̭͓̫̱̝͂̽̎̏̿̈̈́̀̃͂̀̊̇̇͗͌͐̿̽͊͋̄̾̆̎̒̓̒̀̈́̈́̈́̅̏͋͒̈́͗̔̑͂͊͒̓̆̅͒̂͂̊̅̔̋̉̐̔̈́͐̑̏̋̾͌͌̋̆͐̀͌̃̉̏͛̈̄͆̏͂͛͛͂͌̏̓̊̕̚̚͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅj̷̧̨̯̯͍͈͉̟̯̲̫̹͓̟̼̦̰̝̠̲͙͕͎̼̫̪͕̦̭͔̠̲͉̜̞̮͎̩̭͙͙̳͖̹̜̃̌̓̇̒̋͐̂͊̈́͑̈͌̅̉̔̉̍̽̃̏̒̕͘̚͝ų̵̧̧̛̛̞͖̭̠̞̦̳͖̠͖̳̮̫̜͉͕͓͈̣̜̩̰̲̱͈̯̈́̿̋̿͗̈́́̐̿̍̑̐̒̇̔̾̒̆̎̾̈́͒͌́͋͌̈́͑̓͘͠͝͝ͅͅş̶̢̨̡̧̛̛̛͉͎̞̭̥̗̘̺̮̙̙̲͖̝͚̪̣̘̦̤̙̯͍̱͇͕̹͍̘͙̭̪̩̤͍̳̟̞͇̳̪͍̱͆̍͆̇͋̍͛̈́̒͂̋̒̐̉̏̆̆̓̑̍͗͗̓̈́̿͂͌͊̔͋̌̽̌͑͋̀̐̾̋͐̎̿͐̿͒̇͋̈́͘̚̚̕̚͘͘͠͝t̸̨͍̳̘͙̝̝̪͔̜̹̹̥͚͇̹̘̼̘̬̯̙͚͙̪̫͍̙̜̱̠̥͓̪̜̝̬̳͕̮̹̙̬͚͖̳̯̝̥̮͇͍͚͙̫̰̼̻͔̪͙̩͎̠͖͉̙͎̞̻̼̱̬̣͎̮̬͓̫̮͍̪̤̬̱̣͓̄͗̈͊̅̆̈̇̃̃͌̃̂͂̐̏͂͂̈́͋̄͛͋̓̍̾̌̋͘̚͘͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅ ̴̢̛̦͙̟̫̝̼͙͔̹̱̗̥̉̾͒͒͋͌̀̎͆̔̒́̾̂̌̒̒̇͑̒͐͌̀̏͒̾͊͆̓̌͐͗͌̐̎̅͐̓̉̒̈́͂͗̀̑̐̒̈́̆͑͒͂̂̌̀̓͗̑̑̂̓͒͒̊̓̊͆͒̆̊̇͊̈́̔̉̓͑͐̕̚̚͝͝ͅŗ̴̨̛̛̝͚̰̬̺̦̮̞̖̪̩̖̣͈̺̠̪̥̥̦̗͔͍̬͖̬̮̠̳̬̙̤͉̹̝̼̭̤̞͔͑̈́͋̑̏͂̿̽̾͋͌̍̇̿͆͑̃̃͗̃͗̾̂́͐̈́̽̒̇͛͛̂͋͘͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅȩ̸̧̢̡̡̗̼̫̘͉̜̯͈͚̮͇͚̼̳̤̟͍̲̜̗̝̫̭̤̟͉͔͖͍̪̤̺̞̹̥̤͚̫͈̱̩̙̼̖͚̘͈͍̞̝̤̹̺͖͍̺̥̪͕̐̃̋̌̀̓̃̂̈̇̇̉̈͌̾̑̀̆̓͂̋͒͂̇͛͗̎͒̂̈͌̌̊̇̒͛́̏͂̓̉͂͗̋̽̂̀́̐̽͒͂́̽̅̈̉̓̍̑̂̽̎̾̀̅̆̚͘͘̚͘̕͜͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅa̴̢̢̡̧̢̨̢̹͔̘͔̪̮͍̲̻̼͔̲̯̖͙̲̹̠͚̠̩̬̝̰̮̯̳̺̯̼͍̣̹̮̱̲̭͎̪̭̙̫̜̪͙̞͚͕̼͉̤͉̲̜͇͖̯͓̳̤̣̲̭̞̖͋̇̐̈̈́̆̏̅͑͐͗͛̈́͆̍̓̆̈́́̕͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅḷ̸̨̧̢̧̡̡̡̛̛̟͎͇̦͔̫̭͔͓̟̹͈͉̣̺̦͖̮̜͕͍͔̠̩͍̬͈͓̠̜̤̖̱̬̮̙͐̆̒̈́̋̀̓͆̎͊̓̃̑̾̌̏̌̇̅̆̉̽̎̍͒̐͊̄̍͐̓̍̎̐̍̒̐̓̅̈́̈́͊̅̊͊̒̑̾̌͌̀͑̀̏͊̌͛̔̄̌̀̓̄̑̒̔̈́̓͘̕͘͘̚͘̚͜͜͝͝ĭ̵̧̡̧̢̧̛̛̙͇̪͔͎̘̠̹̼̰̗͙̻͕̞̳̟͖͇̪͓̞̟͕̱̞͓͍̺͕͕̼̮̳̭̣̞̺̜̖̞͕̠̦͎̱̰͙̞̥͕̄̒͆̐̉̓̓̾̓̊̎̔̈́͌̈́͂̽̅̍͘͘͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅͅz̶̡̛̝̼̺̻̱̺̄̀̿͋͊̄̉̋̾̑̊̏́̋̅̎̓͒̎͊̋̔̍͗̃̆̑̆̒̔́̆͌̑̆̄͋̒̅͗̈̾̐̉͊͑̈̍̒̋̋̃̒̍̓̈́̍̇̉̉̈́̀͌̃̏̆͑͊͛̄͋̾̈́͋͗͒̔͑͘̚̚̕̚̕͘͘͘̕͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ẽ̷̡̧̡̧̪̦̟̝͚͕̻̗̟͇̝̙̬͖̻̟̬̜̟͕̗̩̹͇̮̻̮̞̖̖͖͍̞̰̜͔̹͍̲̤̦͙̺͚̹̫̦̝̝͙̰̝͕̼̘͕͓̯̠̜͚̈́̉̏̅̒̎̉͊̔̇͋̌͊̄̄̄̃͂̌̔̊̔͑͊̓̄͗̒͐̑̅̆͂͆̊͆͌̑̆͂̓̈͊̑̓͋̈̎̓́͘̕̚͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅd̸̘̮̹̱̭͍͚͇̥̝͇̪̝̦̬̪̹͉͕̙̟͍̖̈́̿̽̇̈̄̇̉̈́̈́̾̽̔͒̾̄̍̍̿̔͑̈̆͂̿̎̂͑̉̔́̍̈́́̇̃̀̈́̃̾̈́̾̿̇̊̈́̅͆͐̌̂͋̑̾̃̅̉̅͐͒̂̕͜͜͠͝͝!̴̛̹̺̥͈̓̓̄͐͗̇̇̿͂͆͆̄̉̃̊̎̑̕͘͠͝͝͝ ̸̧̧̡̨̢̨̨̢̛̛̫̬̦̬̪̰̯̼̥̦̖̠̝̺̺̙͙̣̪̦͖̝̯̯̯̣̖̲̠̪͎̹̩͖͉̙̝̙̞̹͚̯͙͈͓͍̖͖̺̦͙̠̮̯͚͙̱͍̠͉͖̼̥̺̬̗̦̯̮̹͚̈́̂͌̊̽̊̇͑̄̾̎̈̐͌̈́̈́͗̌̾̍̈́̾͊̑͒̽̋͒̊̃̈́͋̌͆̒̓̓͒̕͘̕̕͜ͅͅW̴̡̡̢̡̛̪̙̜̝͚̫͔̠̦̦͕͉̟̼̗̖̥̠͕̺̝̗̫̼̗̭͚̩̺͍̭͕̪͔̱̣̪͈̱͚̪̪̹͔̮̥̞̱͔̬̺̤̘̜̹̦̥̻̹̳͇̰͍̠̲̘̟̲͍̝̹͕̳̺̣̝̆̔̽̎̔͛̃̂͗̌̾̿̄̑͒͛͐̃̏̓̿̈́́̿̊͒͂̇̄́̓̐̆̃̍̈̍̐͛͆̚͘̚͠͝͝͝i̷̢̡̨̢̢̡̛͙̭͇̤̲͙͔̪̜̠̣͙͇̬̯̟̗̻̜͍̭͎̻̗͉͚̯̥̝͍̮͇̤̳͙̦̟̬̘̻̠̥̫̣͔̘͇̱̲͎͇̟͓͉̙̯̔̍͂͌̽͌̃͛̆͛̈͐͋̎̊̅͐̑͑̅͂͂͒͂͊͐̒͆̒̏͆̏͆̉̈́̈́͒̀̔͊̆̓̏̂̒̓͛̾̈̄̾̕̕̕̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅẗ̸̨̡̢̧̛̯̻͈͉̻̭̮̳̣̣̮̳͈̯̲̩̫͓̺̟̙͕̥̮͇̦͕̙͙̣̯̣̬͙̘̲̠̮͔̠̣͚͇͎͔̙̥̬̖̳͕̱̝̣͇̥̰̞̫̥̲͔͚͕̉̓̉̿̄̓̊̉͂͋͗̒̐̓̍̿̄̽̇̆͋̐̀͗̇̀̒̉͑̍͐̋̎̆̏̉̐̓̊̕͘̕̚̚͝ͅḩ̸̨̡̨̡̧̡̢̨̧̡̛̦̤̜͈̮̯̼͚̯͇̫̤͓͉͇̘̗͕̰͇̮͔̟͍̗̳̘̟̩͔͖͉̫̲͇͍̲̭͓̠͔͇̩̤̞̗̪̦̭̻͓̥͔̗̞͕͙̦̬͉̲̱͔̬̳͈̤̙̭̱̱͓̰̩͙̭̩̑͗́̒͂̎̓̽̃͒̊̑͂̂̅͌̐̃̂̌͗̉͊̓̓̊̏̈́̎̓̋̋̌͛̆̉̎̈́̂̌͌̑̒̎̾̿̄̂͑̀̐́̑̌͂́̿͊̋̑͆̄́̎͛̍̄̈́̔́̽̋͑̇͘̕͘̚̕̕͜͜͠͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅơ̴͈̤̂̎̌͛͑̌̌̒̋̈́͋͑̉͊̿͂̅̈͗̋̾͐̿̕͝u̷̙̠͙͍͍̫͙̘̯̱̼̘͗́̒̑̂͒̐̆̽̄̀̂̅͋̈́̿̈̌̂̆́̾̿̓́̌̈́̈́̅̓͑͛́̿͒̓͐̿̋͛̈̀̿͛̒̋̾̃͐̿̔̀̃̎̍͋͆͑̓̒̊̍̔̌̓͛̅̐͌̌̇̉̈̓͊͋̆̈́̂͒͒̕̕̚͘̕̕͠͠͝͠͠t̴̡̢̡̨̡̨̛̩͓̟̬̠̬̙̻͈͎̥̺̙̳̘͇̻͖͓͕̼̰̪͕̫̲̮̫̭̣̣͙͔̳̲̮̳͉̘̱̱̤̩̞̻͇̥̦͉͚̥̬͖̜̫̗͕̹͚͈̲̰̲̮͎̬̠̲́̽̓̏̊̿̈́̿̇͆̓̈̊̏͂̽̽͆͒̒̊͒̾̈́͂͗̊͑̌̓̉́̋̂̾̈́̉̾̄̈́̾̂̏̉͊̉̓̽̓́͒̇̄͌̏̊̅̈́̎̎̾̌́̓̋̓̎̆̀̕͘̕̚͘̕͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̨̛̛̬͓̳̠̟̗̥̞̾͂̀̌̋̔̄̐̍̈̊̆̓̋̐͌̊͛̄̎͋͌̽͋͐̌͂͌̓̌̄͒̏̍̐͆̈́͛̅̈́̌͑͗̌̈́͊̿͗̈́̕̚̕͘͘͘̕̚͜͝͝͝c̵̢̧̡̧̢̢̻̺̼̦̱̖̤̝̣̺̣̲̱̱̪̼͓̳͎̭͖̣̤̜̱̣͚̱̱̬͔̼̖̟͙͇̬̳̻̬͔̯̗̹̬̫̫̪̱̦̝̙̬͍̯͇̞̠̦͎̺̜̱̻̦̙̤̞̣̳͂̎͊͑̿̎̌͗̆͊̾̾̍̓̓͒̾͋͂̓̎͌̆̓̋̈́͐̚͜͜͜͜͝ͅǫ̸̧̧̢̛̛̩̩̯̬͍̺̥̠̜̩̟̗̫̺͎̥̳̺̜͕͎̖͈̣̺͓̠͍̬̗͎̼̫̪͍͍͓͇̗͍̳̝̘̪̪̦͉̥̞̣̬͙̫̟̰̫͔̗̊͑̅̇̈̂̎̆̾͂̈̆̉͂̒̒̀͊͗͊̒͗̓̑̿̓̈̍̄͆̈́͊͛̔̓̍̍̍͊̐͊͐̄̒̃͛̈́͛̐̉̒͂̅͋͐͑͂̽͊̋̄̍̔̆̓̈́̔̓̉͌̓̌͒̄̍̄͆̊̓̒͑̋̉͆͌̋̎̅̉̌́̂̏̓̓͐̊͘͜͠͝͝ͅs̸̡͖̫̘̳̟̬̲̺͉͇͖̓̏̽̾̆͛̓̊̂͗̓̒͒̆̈́͋̓̍͊̇̔̑̋̄̔̓̈͌̎̇̈́̓͐͂̅̈́̊̋̄̓̈́͌͛͊́̿̐̏̓̂̈͂͒̊̈͆̅͂̌͛͆̉̍̇̅̄̀̈́̒͑̃̀̋͆̚̚̚̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅp̵̡̛͎͌͛͐͊͂͗͑̐̓͑̔̏͂̈́́̃̈̈́́̄̿͗̾͐̎̏̋̐͂̍̎̑̑̑̅̃́͌̀̎͑̏̕͘̚̚͠͝ļ̸͚̲̦̦͕̱͇̺͖̤̦͆͂̾͒̽̈́͌̒̏́͛̍̅̅͊̆̍̇̚͘͜͜͠a̷̢̢̢̛̰͓̣̥̬̬̙̹̱͚̪̼͇̠̠̙̲̮̦͍̗̠̠̻̦̼͚͉͕͚̭̺͒͒̈́͑̈̈́̅̏̐̒̊̇̃̂̐̇̋̀̈́̓̀̆̓͊͊̿̇̃̿̅̒̔̀̓͂̒̓̇̃̈́͗̀͗̃̓̍͘͘̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅỵ̶̡̨̡̢̨̧͓̬̠̱̰̰̟̜̘̖̱͚̦̫͎̹̦̝̭͉̙͎̖̩͕̬͍͚͇̯̮̫͍͙̤͉̜̞͇͍͕̙͉͔̤͚͍̫̠̦̥͖̠̳̪̗͖̘̞̤̬͍͎̞̮̮͔̥͇̭͕̺̲͌̍̽̐̄́̿̃̉͆̄̈́̓̀̒͑̒͂͛̈́̌̑͂̿̄͗͋̈́͋͑̏̋̄̄̅̈̿̌̾̃͑͛̉͋̒̈́͘̚̕̚͜͠͠͠ͅͅ ̵̢̢̨̧̡̛͚͖̪͍̙̭͙̜͖̲̟̰̲͈̰͚̼͎̲̲̣̥͙̤̰͎̬͈͎͔͎̟̣̝̠̭͙͇͚͉̤̠̤̘̺̘̰̪͕͊̎̏̆̿͗͗͌̋̂̋̌̎̈́͗͂̓͋̋́̅͌̅͗̂͑̑̌͋́͒͒̂͛͐̀̊̇̀̚̚̚ͅa̶̡̪̝̠̳̤̞̪̲͕͖͖̖̱̲͍̜̗͍̞̅͒̀̈́̿̈́͛̇͂͗͋̈̚̚͝ņ̴̢̡̧̛̛̙̮̻̹̞̹͎̞͇͈̺̫̣͎̗̙̙͔͈͎̦̦͖̟̯͔̺̘̩̦̻̗̻̩̹̖͎̦͇͖͉͎̫̣̮̦͔͖͓͈̺̪̻̙͉͖̗̜̳̦̣̦̯̤̠̹͉͋̉̀͋͋͋͐͂͌́̃̉̑̄̉̆͊̄̆̓͌̉͐̑͐̾̀͒̋̓̐̈́͒̄̑̓̒̆̄͛͊̍͑̔̔̃̎̓̐̽̐̋̎̋͗̒̏̋̔̽͛̌͛̅́̐̋̈́̉̍̆̾̒̕̕̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅd̴̡̢̨̨̲̥̱̲͎̗̱̭͎̻̝̟̱̰̫͓̫̫̰̞̘͉͎̺̙̻̘̹̞̹͙̗͇̠̺͚̯̰͔̹͙̗̝̞̘̬̋̓̆́̐͑͛͊͂̑̒́̈́̓̆̇̐́͐̒̒̓̅͛̾͗͗̂̄͂̚̕͜͝ͅͅͅ ̵̨̡̢̡̛̛̛̳͎͓̰̮̦̪͓̲̜̮̟̰͉̺̟̮̞͈̜̲̦̖̣͔͇̣̩͓̬̳̳͎̯̣̮̰͕̟̰̤̜͇͚̭̺̦̜̗̜̥͖̳̘͎̻̼͑̿̆͑̃̾͂́̅̃̅̐̈̒̎̆̉̊̽̽́͊̊͗̑͐͛͗̏̅̈́̀̓̓̋̑͂͂̏͌̃͆̋̓͌̀̌̿̏̑̎̂͊̄͗̈́̊͐̎̈́͐̽̇̇̽̉͐͌͗̆̇̂̽̑͒̔͋̈́̎͌̑̕̕̚͘̕͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅm̶̡̧̛̛̳̮͖̞͎̬̰̰̮͕̺͉̙̩͚̙̬͈̮̠̞̝̰̄̈́͆͊̒̅̒̉̽̓̀̈́̈͛̽̑͂̐̉̈̅̒̓͆̒͒͊͑͒̑͋̊̑̅͌͌͑̄̅͐͛́͑̿̌̎̓͐͑͊̾̐͑͊̀̅͂̇͘͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅẏ̷̢̧͍͖͈̺̺̲̬͖̠̭͈̖̜͖̺̥͉̳̬͔̪̗̭̼̺̰̝͍̟̠̳̙͓͙̣͚̟͎͕̯̞̼̦̖̯͕̬̥͓̼͍̠̋̈́̂̇̋̕͜͜͜͠͠ ̸̡̧̢̨̢̢̧̢̡̧͇̩̮̹̟͔͇̤̪̜̗̘̫̖̭͖͙̝͖̼̬̘͇̬̱̳̫̲͔͎̼͚̦̞͇̖̯̟̘͓͎̞̩̰͈̤̹̰̤̦̻̞̖̻̳̣͍̫̘̫̰̥͎̞̺̪̲͚̬̙̖̙͕͇̙̮͙̥̱̤͈̙͎͇̩̳̖̤͕̟͚̼̙̺̱̌͛̎͛̈́̒͑̍̏͑̄̏̃̽͒̓̇͐̂̈́̄̒͑̄̃͛́͊̅̀̃̅͌̐̊̇̒̿̒͂̊͌͘̚͘͜͠͝͠͠ͅö̵̢̧̡̢̘͓͈̪͓͖͇̗̦̯͖̲̩̠̣̤̥̝̘̘̪͚̠̩͖͎̭̟̞̘̟̖̰͚̤̠͉͚̻̱̟̲͔̜̠͇͔͇̖̜̰̣̙́̒̀͛̑͊͋̄̽̅͑͌̑́̌͆̋̿̑̔̏̅̋̌͛̽̈͌̊̈́̿͗̌̐̏̍̅̔͒̋̓̂̔̃̿̃̅̑̇̈͆̈̄͆̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝t̵̨̧̨̡̛̛̛͇͓͉͉̫̣̯͎͕̲̬͖͇͍͔͓͕̰̲̞͙̦̲̟̟̭̙̤͕̼̭̼̾͗͑͋͛̎̀̌͑̾̈́͛̄̈́͂̒͌̃̆̓̉͊̍̋̿̿͆̏̈́̀̊̋̂̅̽̊̐͒̽͐̊̈̿̐̍͛̿̎̑̿̉̇̓̆̌̅̀̓̽͂͂̔̅͗̿̎̿͊̐̃̄̌͛̀̀͗̿͗̅̇̿̔̋̕̕̚̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅā̵͔͇͈̰̟͔͗̈̽̓̔͆͆̋͂̊͂̅͊̊͌̓̽̂̆̆̓͘̚̕͠͠ķ̸̨̧̨̡̨̡̨̡̡̱̘̜̟̣͇̘̝̙̼͎̟̰̜͓͇͓̝̫̰̠̹͙̰͔̲̯̹͉̹̹̤̦͖͙̤͖̞̦̻̰̼̺̮̩̹͇̰̞͕̝̰̪̼̙͙̹̥̠̬̟͕̺̳̲͍̟̪̖̙͓̪̞͉̙̝͙̬̹̭̜͕̺̰̄̏̀̓͗̈́͒̂̔̈́̔̈́̈̉̔͗͋͛͂̅̄̑́̒̂͆̏̈͑̈͆̈́̀̇̽̌̈̉́̓͌̈́̓͋̅̽̃̍̉̍̐̌̄͗̒̈́͑̄̂͗̓͑̏̑͊͘̚̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠ų̷̡̛̗͇͕̗̙̥̜̝̫̜̠̺̞͚̮͎̺̱̘̻̫̻̜̰̝̲̜̬̜̖̯͚̯̳̘̳̮͔̰̟̼̥̦̖͚͖̂̓͊͌̏͊̅̏̄͗̄͒̌̄͌̒̏̒̉͛͛͂̈̓̒́͊͐̿̈̎͒͗̽̾͆̂̎̈́̉͑͐̎̃̇̇͂̏͑̕̕͘̕͜͜͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ ̸̨̢̡̢̧̨̢̨̡̡̧̧̢̜͙̳̬̹̞̤̝̫̳̰̟̯̜̳̻̖͔̘̘̖̗͕͈̹̱̭̼̦̥͚̳̺͈̠̩̮̳̼̭̯͇̖͔̝͉͖̟̳̥̪̭̥̲̱͍͓̪̥͈̹͙͎̪̮̪͇̟̣͙̗̹̖͖͍͓͋̉͑͌͊̍̇͒̈̀͐̽̄͌̏͆̄͛̽̽̈́̃̒̾̀̿̋͐̏̉̈̉̀̈́̉̄͒̇̏͂͑̚͜͜͜͜͝ḩ̸̧̧̡̢̛̛̘͈̩̹̩̩̤͉̳̮̱͓̱̲̤̗̞̰͎͓̺͙̯̟̗͇͙̟̠̤̱̹̙͈̜̠̟͇̳̣̖̺͖͚͍̟̫̬̯̳͇͙̰̥̃̍́̎̂̈́̓̔̑̈̒͂̊̋̃̒̉̊̈́̍̃̓̉͗̇͊͋͛̉̄̈͒̒̽̒́͑͛̂̐̓̅̉̉͋̅̃͑̄̓̽̑̑̐͌̓̽͛̉̓̓̄͛̃͗͛̈̽̏̋͐͐͌̈̓̉̇̋̽̎̆͗̚͘̚͘̚̚̚̚̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅǫ̶̡̡̡̛̛̻͇̙̣̯̭̺̯̟͙̪̭̝̣̤̼̝̼͍͇̩̞̮͓̗̠͚͇̮͉̯̥̯̝̖̗̜̮̘̲̺̘͓͍̤̰͉̥̳̹̥̙̬̥͕͙̻͉̳͉͍̼̅̊̊̔̑͑̒̍̓̓͋̎̆̆̀̋͛̔͐̌͑̈̈́͆̐̊̉̍̅̔̃̀́̌͐̍͌̔͆̈́́͆͗͑̾̑̍͘̕͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅb̷̢̧̡̢̢̧̧̧̛̛̥̫͔̼̠̣̠͖̪̱̲̦̣̥͖͖̩̲̺̯̮͖̺̺̠̯̣̳̮͎̺̗̯̼͍̬̝̺͎͔̱͍̙̪̣̩̥͈̼͚̤̲̠̠͕̙̱̰̙͉͓̹̬͍͍̭̖̯̯̫̥͇̫̈́̑̓̋͛̄͑̈́̆͆̽̋͑̓̿̃͌̇̀̎̑̄̇̀̀͑́̏͊̿̂̽̈̌́̾͐̃̾̿̑̀͒͆́̈̒̌̆̅̐͐͒̍͗̍̚͘̚̚̚͘͝͠͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅb̵̨̢̨̡̡̢̧̨̨̢̧̛̛̛̭̰̦̺̬̬͕̹̙̪͈̟̝͕̻̹͚͔̪̱̖̣͔̝̦̟̙̙̹̯̗͕̮̬̘̦̻̰̝͉͍͔͚̼̯͎̠͍̙͉̜̘͖͇̟̺͙̜̳̠̘̯̯̪̘̤̝̩̯̹̻̹͙͚͕͕̰̩͍̫͚̦̫̺͐̒̔̂͆̏͐̃̉̃̎̽̊̏͂͗͛̑͐́̍̑̉̓̾̏́̔̾̈̌̆̔̈́̽̾̂̂̽͆̊̉͌͆͛̈́̉̆̎̽̽͌̉̅̑̀̓̈́̓͛̐͛̒̅͆̿̊̋͑̈́̂̑̾̍̌͘̚͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅḯ̸̢̧͔̟̯͖̱͕͇̜̱̮̞̬͚̻̣̬̤̳̝̮͎̼̘̱̲͖̻̣̠͕̬̞̟͖͂͛̊̂̏̑͜͝ͅę̷̛̭̲̲͈͖͍̹͉̲̥̟̫̝̩͓̞͊͆̂̄͌͋̊̈̒͌̋͑͑̑̅̚͜ş̸̢̢̡̡̨̨̢̡̮̗̱͖̟̗̖̝͚̗̻͉͔͈̫̼͍͚̬͎͎͍̤̬͕̩͇̤̯̳͚͎̫̲̬͖̗̲̬̥̲̙͍̝͚̠͔̝̬̫͉̖̤̻̮͙͔̗̭͍͓͖̱̞̘̹̣̰̦̖̼̿̾͊̏̏̍̃͗̈͌͊̈̇̅͐̽͊̽́̈́̓͒̿̑̐̊̈́̄̊̈́̈́̌̆͒̌̃͌̅̒̒͋̑͘̕̕̚̚̕͝͠.̴̨̡̨͉̯͈̹̠̝̘͔͖̪̻̦̖̝̫͎͇̼̝̱̦͚͈̮͇̞̖̤̱̗̳̰̲̖̼̱̘͈̦̭̯͖̥̤̪̭͍̱̹̭͆̓͂͆̊̃̃͒̌̔͊̿̍̋̅̓̈́̂͆̎̂̓̏̾̂̈́͐̒̀̅͘̚̕̚͝͠ͅͅ.̶̢̡̧͔̩̟̳̱͈̹̝̖̻̞̩̻͖̬̣͚͖̪̦̹͓̝͚͓̯̬͎̖̮̝̖̻̻̼͔͕̣͔̙͍̥̱̣̻͓̹̭̲̖̥̇̀̀̈́̔̿̑͗͜͜ͅ.̵̡̧̨̧̢̧̨̢̛͔̬̱̼͕͎͔̤̹̻͇̺̖͈̲̳̖̦͕̖̪̯̩̦͕͎͙̫̩͓̪̱̬̳͍̯͚̬̻̰̱̠̼̻̜̬̭̘͙͇͓̗̲̗̘̯͙̲̠̻̥̝̩̖̠̝͙̙̖̬͇͉͕̔͐̑͂̓̈́̃́͊̎̂̅̐̋̾̓̊͂̑̀̊̏̆̊͑̃́̒͆̄͋̏̈̐͒͌̄̐͒̋̊̀̄͐̀̂͂̔͋͐̀̀̊̾̎̈́̈͑̒̄̀͘̚̚͜͝͠͠͠ͅͅI̷̢̢̧̧̧̧̢̧̫̠͔̰̗̠̪͙̲̙̗͚̞̘͖͓̮̹̯̪̫͚̦̰̱̤̣̣̩̲̝͙̜͖̮̞̤͈̫̝̯̣̹̟̭͙̮̻͓͖͖͚̥̟̊̅͘͜͠'̴̡̢̢̧̛̛̛̠̺̰͕͎̭͎̗̖͚̲̮͍̫̮͔̟͉͇̭̻͙̮̝̞̜͎̖̬̣͙̘̳̗̺͍̯͖̝̜̗̯̙̬̖̲̳͔͇̳͕̩͈͈͉̘̮̪̫͍̲͙̥̞͎͓̝̪̙̮͓̠͓̥̓͌̎̂̍̈́̊̓̈́̍͗̊̈́͌̎̏̐̂̃̽͂͊̿̏̀̂̑̓̄͐̓̇͋͒͌̆̊̎̉̂̈́͑̃̀̉̉̋͊͒̓̋̄͐͛̇̐̅̋̈́̽̂͒̌͌̊̉͗̒̓̐̇̐̕͘̚͜͠͠͝͝͝͝v̸̨̨̨̡̢̨̢̡̛̩̞̯̬̪͙̣͔̯̰̞̗̻̝͎̙͍͙͉̤͚͍͉͇͙̝̞̦̻̲̠̼͔̥͓̦̠̣̻͖͎̬̘̞̱̩̖͍͔̪͖͇̟̥̘̖̾̎̆̐͋͗͊͋̇̈͌̆͛̐̅̏̂͂̈́̌̿̈́͊̄̉̉͊̓̔̆̅͑̐̈͊̃́̐̂̈͊́̍̔̔̑̔̍͂͐̉́̊͐̈͂̃͆͐̃̽̒̑̍͑̒̇͌̌̈́̆͊̓̓̈́͑͆̅̓̀̿̌͌̂̓́̔̓́̅̄̒̎̚̕̕͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅe̷̡̧̡̧̢̧̢̨̛̱͎͇̲̩͓͚̦̫̖̼͉̮̺̭͇̲̟̟̻͕̬͖̠̜̥̝̬̰͈̩̭͍̣̳͉̮͕̰̱̰̝̲̻̭͖̙̠̖͓͈̱͇̲̞̩̽͆̉̾̓̈́̏̆͒͒̑̌̔̇̿̽͌̈́̿̽̎͛̔̎́͆̃̕͘͘͝͠ͅ ̴̧̨̡̢̛̣̼̺̫̙̙̼̪̯͍͚̖̪̣̝̹͕̼͈̟̪͈̜̆̂̇͊̈́͐́̓͊́̃͊͊̑̈̈͐̍̑͌̉̿͋̚̕͠͠g̷̢̢̨̡̢̢̧̢̛̼̖͍̥̰̙̪̼͇̳͓͔̣̬̣̳̗̥̰̣̲̲̖͙͈̤̦̩̯̝̲̫̥̮͕̬̜̲͓͕̺̠͖̦̭̥͇̤̬̳̣̬̹͉̬̪̖͚̫͕̪̻͙͇͚̮̤̰̜̬̰̺̮͌̓̉̄͒̉͌̈́̿̔̈́͗̄͋͑͆̀̉̈́̽̉̂̋̿͑͐̌̊̈́̂̏̈̋̔̊̌̄̉̆͛͋̿̑̈͊͗̚͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅơ̵̡̡̡̜̹͕̫̺̮̹͍̰̯͔̘̞͈̝̬̖̤͉̰͎͎͔̱̻͔͙̗̜̱̺͍̯̯͈̥̟̯̗̯̓̄̂̐̓͒͋̇͌̽͗̌̕͜͜ͅͅţ̷̧̧̨̡̧̼̣̹̥̖͕̳̱̯͕̫͚̙͙̝̗̜͎̺͕̱̝̻͚̖̩̥̹̼̩͙͔̱̞̲̯̤͈͍͖̗̩̱̥̼͉͇̟̫̘̫̮͉͍͇̟̺̳̰̤̜͍͎̭̹̗̬̬̝͔͈͕̿̓͗͒̍͌̽͊͜͝ͅ ̸̨̢̢̧̡̢̨̨̛̛͕͔̺̥̩͈͔̫̫̖̣̳͕̜̤͕̲̝̤͎͖̜̞̗͓̠̥̼͔̖̳͇̝̥̺̘̗̥̱̘͓̞͉͙̰̞̞̩̲͙̬͓̯͔̹̞͇̗͙̠̰̙̮͈͔͙̦͚͚̯͋̑̈́̅̊̈̅̓̄̆̄̈́̇̊͂͛̽̈̽̈͌̀͆̿̊̾͒̏̑͗̓͒͐͑̆̊̉̈́̌̾̐͑̈́̅͌̍̄͗͗͒̋͂͘̚̚̕̚̚͜͜͠n̴̛̺̟̰̟̲̙͚͇̳̖̗̘̪̼̳̬̝̭̻͔̥̭̫͖̺̝͚͎̪̰̺͇̫̰͍͙̬̳̗͚͈̪̭͙̪͙̬͈̖̰̪̘̝̱͇̯̬̬͍̫̹̩̰̱͙̗̰͙̉̿̓̅̈̎̆̈́̎͆̇͑̑͗̇͐͆͑̋͛̄̉̄̒̇̉̀̀̎͊̽̿͋̎͛̎̍̊̌̒̇͋̿͘̕͜͜͝͝ͅơ̵̛̮͖͚͔͖̫̈́̊̍̌͆̀̓͛̑̆̿͐̿̊̿̅̓͊̿͂̅̇̌̈́̑̿͛̔̊͌̔̒̋͒̄̓̆̆̈́̔̂̎͌͛̽̈́̾͑͋͌̊͌̿̔̽̔̆̓͗̑̈́͒̓͂͛͌̕͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ţ̸̡̢̗̭̖̠̗̬͕̗̱͖̯̹͗̆̊̐̍̾̀̓͗̄̂̎̽́̈́̌͆̊̓̆̚͝͝͝h̸̢̨̧̨̨̢̡̡̨̨̡̧̨̛̛̪͓͉̦͕̞̗̭̞͓̤̯̜̪̼̱͚̝̯̣͔̜̮̺̻͎̖̺͖̙̟̜͍͇͙̬̰͉̯̳̦̝̟͍͚̹̻̥̼̼̫̗̤̣̣̞̫̳̭̳̠͍̖͖̟̳̣͖̟̭̙̼͎͙̖̬̘̤̠͔̘͎͇̙̆̌̄̒̃͋͌̋̾̀͑̽̆́͌͌̾͛̋̓̍̌͛͛̎̄̊͐̌͗̑̑̆̉̓͐̋̽͌̉̀̾͌͂̊̊̎̂̓̀͋̓̈̋̈́̂̌̈́̈́̓͋̊̐̽̕̕͜͝͝i̸̧̧̧̧̡̡̢̢̢̛̛̙̼̭͖̫̯̠͙͓̪̯͕̘̘̫̫̪͔̯͚͓̘͔͖̥̻̤̱̺̰̬̰̙̰̹̯͕̫̠̥̥͖͔̮͓̮͔̥͕̗̘̭̟̹͖̪̭͔̗͓̗̙̗̥̘̻̹̱̰̠̟̟͓͓͙͓͇̻͎̮̜̻̻̘͚͑͛̏̂͒̆̎̉̆͋́͋͒̈̈́̈̊̿̃̓͂͒̓͑͒́̒̎̎̈̆͂̏̍̆̈́͂͗̽̈́̉͐̋̎̓̑̍̇̾̂͒̂͗̒̓͘͘͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅn̴̢̧̨̛̛̘̻̙̦͈͎͉̗͇͓̺͈̟̲͇̲͍̯̤̹̯̼̞͖̻̹̝̦̮̗͔͚̺̖͉͇͙̭̟̰͎̫̺̼̳̟̟̥͓̣̳̩̭̖̣͙̭̞͐̈́̐̇̅̊͗̉̃̆̌̎͗̀̈̿̅̾̽͑̓̃͗͛̃̌͋̽̑̂̀̍͋̿͑̇͑̎͊̀́̈̔̌̋̃͛̿́̇̔̍̅̔̎̓͑͆̓̇̅̅̐̏̏̍̓͑̏͌͛̏͊͐̋͌͊̾̿̓͛̎̄̕̚̕̚̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅģ̵̙͍̮͎̹̤̫̟̮̱͍̲̣̰̜̥͈͚̏̋͆͐͗̄̈́͐͆̎̽̃͒͑̽̾̉̒̑̎̔͒̈́̕͘͠͝ ̸̧̧̨̧̡̧̢̧̨̢̛̩͇̹̰͍̭͖̩͔͔̠̠̬̞̤̖̙̭̘̺̮͖͈̲̦̼̗̥̻͖̠͈̥͖̱̠͈̩̥̙̦̥͎̝̰͉̥̯̫͙̝̓̈́̿̾͌̅̾̅̓̽̿͂̋̾͐̐̓̾̂̎̂̏͌̊͋̒̈̈́̂̆̓̓̄́̊͗͆͐͒̊̃̃̂̒̍̂̈̾̿͊͑͂̈́̎̕̚͘̚͜͠͝͝͝͠ͅl̷̛͖̖̼̯̯̥̞̫̰͔̙̳̳̹̘̣̰̮̹͓̼͈̺̩̙̟͓͚͙̜̹͂̓̔͐̇̾͐̽̌̃̔̃̾̅̓̀͌̎̈͂̄̂̈́̕͘̚͘̚͝͝ͅͅe̷̡̧̡̨̛̼̳̙̞̬̼͉͖̙͍͈͖̳͉͕̘͙̼̜̖͎̹̝̻̪̩̪̝̮͍̗̼̯̜̜͚̳͂͗̀̆̋͂͗́̍̈́̈́̓͐͑̓̓̔͛̔̉̾̋͋̿̌͌̾̎̅̄̔̅̀̈́͊̅͛͛̄̎͒͐̉͗̾͑̋́́̅̽̎̋͛̽̊̽̾̑͑͛̐͗͊͒͐̑̈́̐̍̕̕̕͘̚͘̕̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅf̴̡̨̨̨̧̛̛̘̖͖̩͉̪͙̹̙̤̹̲̺͍̗͓͍̘̦̺̥̤̼̰̫͎͇̯͇̙̮̠̫̰̮͈͇͎̮̤̜̮̯̯͇͇͎̰͈͕̤͕͎͎̱̱̦̼̪̜̯̻̙̟̬̫̬̠̻̥̦̟̖̘͙̗̹͂̐̃͑̓͂̈́͑͆̂̑̈́̔͊̏̈̃̽̔̉̾̓̈́̇͐̈́͋͐̚̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅt̶̡̧̡̧̨̡̡̡̧̯̼̬͚͕̲̰̦͉̹̪͇̠̯͙͚̻̫͍̩̫͈͍̪̮̬͚̮͙͚̺͈̘̪̹̲͚̣̪̲̺̠͔̝͎̩̖̲̱̮͉̙͙̭̲͚̪͚̬̩̤̱̖̤̠̐͜͜͜!̷̢̡̧̨̡̨̺̝̥̭̱̳̹͉̭̥̙̙̝͎̯͕̠̲̖̲͎̩̗̺̩̮̭̭͙͙̖̥͓̙͍͈̳̠͙̟̬͍͉̮̯͓͕̫̜̱͙͚͎̪̪̫̠̙͇͍̯̖̗̪̟̖̕ͅͅͅ  
̸̢̨̨̨̡̨̢̡̨̡̛̛͖̬̩̺͖̲̥͍͈̻̪̞̱͔͕̣̣̝͚̖̰̺͕̯͖̝͔̯̝̼̼͕̦̭͎̯̙̮̺͇̤̺̗̫̙̦͕͔̻̺̬̙͉̹̤̼̹͔̼͔̙̙͈̠̮̠͍͒͋̌̀̌͋̐͒̉̔̈́̈́̈́͐͝͝͝  
̸̡̡̛͙̰͓͕͉̝̥̘̟̰̞͔̫̝̭̲̘͈͈̭̙͚̣̭͔̖̮̯̏̉͗̈́̌̌͂́̅̽̈́̆͊̆̈́̉̇̑̉͂̃͌͌͗̌̄̍̇̅̏͜͝I̸̧̧̛͕͖̺͖̜̥͖͚͆̓͆͜͝'̶̡̡̡̢̧̢̢̢̛̛̺̱͎̤̻͔̙̥̦̯̯̘̻͔̭̫͚̫͇̖̭̘̟̜͙̳̫͓̞̭̠͎͙̜͈͉̬̜͖͍̘͓̤̯̜̪̜̲̬̻̥̣̀͒̆̌̇̿̀̇̏̉̈́̔̓̉͆̉̅̿̒̄̅̈͑̐̍͋̓̚̚͜͝͠͝ͅl̸̢̢̢̡̧̳͙͍̯̝̩̖̥͇̺̩̺͚̼̬̺̰͈̘̤͙͖̰̹̞͚͎̱̰͎̤̫͍̙̣̰̭̫̫̟͇̆̐̉̆̋͗̔̏͑̓̐̏͗̋̐̈́̅̆̏̃̆̄̿̔̿̍̾̊͒̾̓̽̆̽͊͆̉͂̏̇̐̐̇̄͐̎͊̇̎̃͋͌̊̈́͑̐͊̄̑̃̂̅̇̇͒̀͑͑͐̀͐̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅļ̸̨̡̛̛͈͎͇̥̻̪̲̭͙̦͖͙̤͚͚̲̻̼̻͇͉̘̹͙̘͕̬̜͓̹͕̙̺̖̞͚͖͖̳̝̗̳̙̩̣͚̰̖̗̙̟͇̝̥͙̗̩͎̘͈̬̞̫͚͙̠͖̣̮̔͊͛̓̀͗͂̔̑̎̔̽̿̊̍̈́̒̈́̋́̏̅̈́̅̾̇̏̏̂͂͊͛̓̑͐̆̇͗̈̚̚̕̚͝͝ͅͅ ̵̡̙̱͕̫̹̤̏͒͋̍̈̿͑͌͆͒̃̾̃͛̕͠͝͝ͅt̶̨̘͉͙͕̳͕͍̼͉̼̼̪̝̫̤̳̱̥͍̭̺̲̭̦̺̤̱̩͗̽͊̄̂͒̍̿͒̍͛̓̈̈́̐̆̿̉́͂͊̀́̑̎̿͊̉̓̅́͘͘͝͠ͅę̷̧̨̧̧̧̢̢̢̧̧̛̛̣̟͈͖̤̪̺̼̥̲͈͓̤̣̺̞̻̺̮̝̞̱̞̥̲̘̝͍̯̠̝̫̤̟̱̮̻̺̥̝̭͔͖͇̦̩̩͔̩̳̠̳͍̘͖̫̲͕̪̼̗̣͕̞͚͍͖͚̼̫̦̲̦̱͚̤̼͍̰͙̻̼̑͐̓̅̏͐̇̃̿̂̂̔̂̊̂͑͛͂͂̃͌̌͋͂̌̆̂͛͑̈́̒̓̔͗̉͛͑̆̆͑̐͊͋̾̇͊͊͂̏̓̈́̇̾̃̂̂͆͐̿̈̊̌͂͊̅̽̅̐͗̎̃̃͋̐̍͆̆͗͐̌̈̅͘͘̚͘̕̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅļ̵̧̢̨̢̡̧̢̢̡̧̧̜͙̩̦̜̯̟͚͎̰̠͔͉̱̦̙̝̪̞̖͕͚̭̻͚̻̖̖͚̪̤͕̲͍̖͖͚̲͈̮̜͓̭̺̰̟̙͈̖̞͓͚̭̭͙͙̥̮̹̫̟̺̟̣̯̬̹̭͚̦̲̲̥͈͚̩̹̫̣̙̳͐̅̎̂̉̀͒̄̆͛̾̆͐͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅl̴̡̨̢̬͎̩̰̻̩͔͔̠͓̜͔̰̰̭̠͈̩̻̪̠̹̬̟̬̘̞̙̜̙̝̫̫̬̮̯̞͖͒̈́̆̂͌̈̀̒͒̽͗̎̊͐͐͆̀́̄͂̑̈́̅͗̇̉̅̂̇́͋̂͆̕̚̚̚̚͜͝ͅ ̴̢̨̨̨̡̢̧̢̨̮̬̪͔̳̖͇̫̼̙̮̮̠͎̘̭̪͉̖͖̲̠̱̫̪̻̭̰͕͈͚̮̻͇͉̲͚͇̥͍̝̗̟̭̲̭̺͚̫̪̠̖̩͇͍͎̰̩̖̮͕̺̠̺̺̘̣̱̹̝̣͔͓̟̼̫̾͑̃̈́̃̿̌̂͐̂͊̎͌̽́̆̕͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅy̵̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̛͇͎͈͙̤̰̥͇̤̬̳̞͓͚̣̩͉̜̫̼̝͙̹̗̠̹͙̼̼̻͇͉̹͙͚͙̮̺̼̯̟̬̰̟͈̫̺̪͇͇͕̘͇͙͖̼̞̞̱̞̘̞̫̪͉̞̣͔͈̹͔̦̗͓͔̿̄͋͒͂̐̉̊̆̈̈́̈̉͒̈́̓̐̈́̐͆̐̏̃͂̈͊͋̐͋̉͌̀̉̑͊̀͌̆͆́́̎̏̐͗͗̿͛̕͘̚͘͜͝͠͠͝͝͠͠ͅơ̵̢̡͚͖̦̗̠͖̯̥̬͍̠̩̩̹͙͖̠͎̞̄̋̆̈́͌͌̅͛̌̍͆̔̀͐̿̐͗̎̒̌̐̽̇̿̃͒̒̈́͌͒͗̚̕͘̚͠͠͠͠͝ư̶̡̢̧̛̛͉͚͍̜̳̮̹̤̬̼̝̬͔̘̖̯͈̙͚̳͈̺̳͖̙͉̜̣̯͔͉̙͍̥̹̠͍̫͎̗̭̦̦̤̖͕̪̣̱̹̪̻̰̤͈̩̪̥̠̫̖͈̮͎̲̺͓͖͍̭̻̙̞͑̓̒̓̍͆̄͊̇̾͂̔̎̔͑͐̽̂͌̈́̅̈́͐̌̈́̈́̑͂͌̀̍̿͛̈́̂̔̊͑̂̿̒͗̄̏͑̽͒̾́̇̈́̅̅̆̚̚̕͘͜͠͝͝͝ͅͅ ̴̨̢̧̧̧̧̛̲̦͎̟̺̖͕͔͉̹̱̜̻̥̻̮͕͇͔͕̤̫̣̤͕̮͚͙͍̖̳͕̹̗̣̯͓̩̩̠̥̘̣̰̫̮̜̤͙̬̗̩̤͕͎̖̺̺̬̟̮̤͇͚̞̺̤̗̱͓͇̬̗̗̣͙͙͈̦͇͚͔̰̼̺̥͂̊̀͑̑͛̎̃̆̌̇̇̈́͐͛̉͛̈́͋̓̽̀̈́̐̆̍̀̀̏̈́͒̈͂͂͋̈̉̌̍̄̎̈͐͛͒̈́̅̇̉̅͐̄̽̍̈́̍͐̈́̃̅̃͐̇͊͐̇͂̊̈́̈́̕͘͘̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝j̷̧̧̛̛̩̮̦̬̺͔̤͒̄̒̿̈͆̀͆̎̿͗̈́͋̆̎̏̇̃̑͐̾̈̄̂̀̓͌̍̊̔̏̅̈́̆̎͑̐̓̿̈́̑̋̉̏̍̏͗͑̌̑̌̇̒̃̌̋̅̄̐̾̅̆͛̎͆̅̌̈́̚̚̚̚͠͝ͅư̸̡̡̡̧̢̹̬̻̺̗̳͚̰̻̱̭̫̯͕̫͍͈͕̠͉̳̠̙͕̲̹̺̦̰̤͍̼̙̖̜͍̝͕̲̖̥͓̼̟̺̫̤̈́̿̂̂́̇͒͌̍̆̑̂̈͌̃͛͒͑̚͘͜͜͠͝s̸̢̢̧̨̡̨̛̛̛̛̗͔̮͈͚̰̖̖̯̘̖̗͕͔̲͎͎̭͎͙̝͓̺̼͎͇̻̙̹͖̪̠̗͕̖̗̠͔̬̣̭̰̰̤̠͂̿͗͐̓̋͊̽̎̊̂̑͒̋̊́̾͊̓̑̏̄͛͑͋̓̍̿̂̈́̊̑̒̾̇̂͒̾̌͑̆̀̈́͒̒͌̿̍͂̉̈̎̑͌̄̅̌̉̔͒͒͛̏̓̏̚͘̚͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅt̶̢̡̡̢̡̡̛̳̦̥̩̘̝̗̰̟̣̦͚͖͙̘̼͚̘̬͙̳̰̰̫̯̬̺̺̺̘̞͎̯̙̜̙̮̼̩̲̪̙̟̰̠̟̟͙̘̙͑͗̃͑̔̽͂̆͒̇̏̋̅̐̀̑̅̉̏̈̾̾̈́̄͐̊̎̋̈́̏̅͋͌̕̕͘͜͝͠͝͝ͅ ̸̢̡̧̛͇͍̭͎̫̗̟͍̬̼̮̰͓̥͚̤̖̦̦̮͎͔̝̼́͐͛̈͛̒̊̉͊̂͆̅̉̓̒͌̉̎̈͑̐̏̾̽̈́̅̍̈͑̔̓̿͐͗͛̽͘̚̕͠͝͠͝͠ͅh̸̢̨̼̯̖͓͕͓͔͓̜͕̗̪̙̱͕͓͓̫͚̪̮̖̱̯̘̫̩̼̘̓͊̊̄̐̌͑͊̽̈̂͂̕̕͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅǫ̶̧̨̨̧̡̡̡̢̢̡̧̡̢̡̫͖̻̱̲̳͉͍͚̘͉̭̣̹͎̯͙̦̞̩̳̙̹̩̙̰̻̖͇̩͇̥̠̩͔͇̻̘̭̱̝͈̪̫̪̱̬̦͓͈̘̥͓̩̺̬̗̠̦͙̤̪͕̹̣͚̹̩̫͚̹̰̯̞̻̰͓͚͇͈̩͍̗̙̬̯̭͑̎̈́͜͜͜͜ͅẁ̴̧̧̨̯̠̱̩̖̰͕̲͉̲̫̥͙̞͕̩̯̳̝̹̭̫̫͑͌̅̇ͅ ̵̢̺̭̽̓́̓̾̈́̌̅͋̅͊͛̔̈̍̈̕͝p̴̨̡̡̢̧̛͉̦͙͓̻̜͔͇͇̰̟̜͔̫̥̬̣̝̟͕̬͈̟͈̳̼̱̻͓͉͙̤͚͚̤̲̟̩͕̗̼͉̖͈̖̥̗̮̦͒͑̊̄̇̔̏̂̓͆͊̒͂͗͋͗͌̍͐͗͗͂͊͌̈̇͛̏͒̑̿̏̾̉̄̆̇͌̌̏́͗̑̄̓̂̂̅̊̇̐̑̇̽̍͆͐̅̇͒̆̔̍̃̃̃̍̚͘̕͘̚͝͝͠͝͝l̵̡̢̢̨̧̢̢̢̡̢̧̢̧̛̛̛͍̖̙̯̩͈͓͓̻͙͓̪̼̞̤̣̣̯̼̤̰͉̪̤̮̳̳̻̼͎̩̘̺͓͕̟͈̜̜̹͈͕̠͕̜̣̥̮̞̪͈̙̥̼͔̼̩̤̠͚̯̝͇̠͍̰̫̩̤̺̜̞͇̣͎̟̫̫̹̠̗͉͔̜͚̳͋̉̅̂͋̐̅̈́͒̍͒̀́͛̎̃̏̓͑̎́͊͑̆̍̓͌̓̿̾͒̃̉̈́̿͌͊̃̿̕͘͜͜͝͝ͅą̵̨̡̧̡̢̨̡̨̨̧̢̢̨̛̛͉̙͔͈̹͇̜̜̦̳̘̝͎͖͍̣͇̱̮̤̞̩̯̻͉̥̗̣̫͔̖͈̙̠̱̥͍̪̲̠̥̙̼͙̬̩̘̘̩̙̯͓̱̮̞̭̘̹̮̠̮̰̱̲̗̼̠̯̘̜̗̪̼̼̖̩̝̣̣̙̜̭̦͋̍̍̂͗̂̊̅͒̋̊͐̇̓͗̇̋̌̓̇̆̅͆̓̈͒͂̇̅͐̏̋͂̋̊̉͌͐͗͐̑̆̄̕͜͝͝͝͝i̶̡̡̧̨̲̤͍͉̞̱̯̖̥͙͇̗̻̲̳͖̖͖̱̗̫̗̜͓̺̪̬̼̟̤̪̻̪̥̮̟̜̱͕͓͈͔̥͍̭̜̘̹̜͉̮̦͔̥̪̦͍̩̮͙̒̀͂̾̌͐̒̇̈́̾̓̓̀̈̐̉͑̇̂̊̊͛̍̌͗̋̔͌̎͂̾͌͂̐̽͌̇͆̓̉̏̍́̌́̍͐̈̍̑̎͘͘̚̚̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅň̷̡̢̡̨̧̢̨̢̧̡̛̛̦͍̮̤̼͉̣͔̻̮̘̠͎̼̻̘̠̻̤̪͎͎͎̻̫̜̻͚̗̝̳̱͖̲̦̗̮̹̦̟̭̩̱̻̘̦̱̼͕̺̜͍͍͈͓͍͎̬̰̙̩̼̗̭̥̗͍̫͈͕̖͈̖̳͉̰̣̤͎̯̤̹̪̻̥̤̝̯͉̗̦̺̻̺̻̆͛͆́͑͐̾̀̾̀͌͛͋̓͌̔̋̈́̔̐͗̓̍̍̑̈͊̀̽͊͆͌̔̒̐͗̊͒̇̅̅̈́̏̇̂͊̽̈͆̾̂̌̓̍́̂̋̌̉̋̍̀̐͐̅̒̈́̀̿̓̊̐̄̏̋̈́̆̍̄̃͘̕̕͘̕̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ ̷̨̨̧̨̢̛̛͙̮̥̮̗̱͚̺̰͈̪̺̠͈̱̻̱̹͈̤͖̣̖̣̗͔̖̣̮̱̆̃͆̔͊͛̆̓́̑̌̈̐̆̐̈́͆̍͑͌́̔̊̋͊̉͛̊͒̓̈́̃̋̈́͗̔̈́̂̏͗̎̂̐͋̓̓̒͋͊̾̈͗̽̊̐̀̂̌͌͒̇͛̅́̏͌̆̈́̊͋̌̈́̒͋̌̉̌͂͊̔̓̄̂̈́̇͑̍̉͘̕̚̚͘͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͝͠͝ͅÍ̴̢̧̡̨̢̧̢̡̙̟̱̭̩̝̬͓̳̖̯̖͉̻̫͔͉̰͕͔͍͙͕̥̦̗̪̯̞̦̰̹͖̞̲̤͖͔͈͍͔̮̲͍̰͈͕͉͖̣͕̟͇͚͉̩̓͂̉̉̽̅͆̄̓́̄̌̓͑͒̔̿̽͋̊̐̾̅͆̊͗͛̈͐̈́̈́͊͌̐͗̎̓̾̆̑͂̅͊̾̑̔̆͋͗̌̑̐͒͘͘̚͘͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅ ̵̛̛͚̣̯̣̠͐́̏̓̌̇͆̏̋͐̅̎̃̍̂̐̃̐̇̄͋͒̐̈́̂̂͒̄̈̋̄̈́͒̅̈̑̏̓͌̇͋̅̿̔́͆̈́̂̓̇̇̅̑͒̍͆̅͐̉͑̿̚̕̚̚͘̚̚̕͝͝͠͝͝͝ą̸̧̧̢̤̩̮͓͔̯͖͇̖̘̤̭̼̟̠̥̪̭̠̭͇͙̩͇̣̗̩͚̯͕̦͈̤͉̝̼̺̫̹̾̈́͐̊͋̒̅̎̿̃͒͊̆͆̒̀̽̾̐͒̋́̇͊͒́̎̾́̋̔͗̓̔̋̈́̋̀͗̓̈̉̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝m̷̧̡̢̧̢̧̡̧̡̢̢̢̡̫̺̦͔̳̩̲̫̫̗̟̝̖͕̲͇̞͍͈͙̠̤̫͇̹̘̦̙̖̩͙̪̳̙̭͚̙̯̫̖̩̥̮̹̩̘̩̦͔̮̪̱̟͔̮̯̜̞͎̲͖̱̦̝̟͉̲̩̘̮̟̥̻͉̝̺͙̦͈͔̱͚̖̜̭̺͓͕̫̻̎̍̉̂̐̇̓͛͛͗͋̉̏̄̏͌̋́̊̃̊͆̅̀͂̃͆̏̾̓͋̐̏̑̓̒̉̎̿̍̇̌̃̈͊̒͋́͒͛̎͊̊͌̔̊͌̏̈̎̒̇̾͐̆̋̓̄͘̕͘͝͠͠͝͝ͅ.̴̨̢̧̢̯̪̝̳͖͎̩̝̟̻͕̝͓̘͔͔̠̟͍̤̃̓̈̐̐̽̒̐̑̈́̋̔͛̇̌̾̅͋̉̓̒́̈́͠ͅͅ.̶̡̨̢̧̨̧̨̨̧̨̨̺̘̦̭̬͉̙͙̮͍̭̘̳̙̮̺̯̤̜̜̬͚͚̺͚̘̘̩̯̙͈͉̝̹̥̫̩̲͇͎̫̩̲͍͈͚̬̘̥̱͚͕͍̜̰̮̼̗̫̜̞̝͓̭̘̱̝̺̫̾͋̆̆̐̊͑́̒͜ͅͅ.̷̡̢̧̨̢̡̡̢̡͎͎̰̦͙͓̫̺̺̭̜̘̲̼̜̦͍̗̯̣̼̻̞͚͈͖̪͍͍̹̭̖͓͇̜͔̳̰̩̲̖̯͖̩̺̰̤͎͔̪̙͎͎̫̲̟̲̥̠̲̦̦̮̫͓͎̺̤͚̳̝͎̳̺̟͚̻̣̺͒̇̀̃͗̒͑͋̅̒̋̾̔̄̈̾̑̓̀̑͌͋͑̿̈́̈́͋̿͘̕̕̕͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅ  
̸̡̨̧̨̧͎͇͎̭̘͍͈͚̞̩̪͉̠̪͚̩̗̯̺͕̠͖͍̺̭͖̼̝̭̟̩̰̜̣͙͖̳̟̬̗̙̳̫̲̘̫̱̩̼͇̯͈͚̘̣̭͖͔̣̯͓͍̞̩͎͉̲͖̬̟͙̳̞̇̓͋͒̓͒̒͂͒͜ͅͅͅͅͅW̵̧̢̢̡̧̨̧̢̬̳̬͔̞̯͇̻͍͈̝̟̖̮̰͙͉̩̣̮̲̱͔̠̘͚͔̤̱̤̲̲̰̪̥̝̘̖̮̼̙̥͍͕͕̼͚͙̺̭̘̫̥̱̹͚͉̭̤̘͚̟̫̯͕̹̟̹̼̮͈̆͐h̶̨̡̡̡̢̧̧̡̧̛̛͇̠͎͖͇͖̜͈̪̥̠͈̭̲̮̼̥̯̗͕͓̦̠̳̖̙͖̮̗̬̞͕͕͉̬̦̩̟̻̖̬̱̹͈͓̻̹̫̙̫̹̪̻̪͙͚̘͔̩̙̔̔̓̓̾̒̎̀̒̔̇́̈́̒̇̆̈̎͋́͗̊̊̽̓̆͊͂̈́͋̈́͂̀̈́̈́̋̌̏̿͂͘̕͘͜͜͜͠ͅͅẹ̸̛̥̗̘͎̫͇͕̹̮̼̫̺̥̙͍̖̙͙̻̟̎̈̈͒̀̎̉̈̀̅͌̀̈́̈́̈́̓̇͋̃̈́͑̇̉͑͘͘̕̚͜ņ̸͍͓͔̯͔͕͔͇̪͚̘̳͖͔̞̙̰͙̜̳͚̝̟̩̹̟̙̭͚̣̱̲̳̜̋̄͜ͅ ̸̨̢̨̢̨̢̙͚͙̦͎͎͙̫̼̳͉̼̦̙͓̗̖̠̗͍͈̻̱̜̝̮͓̫̤͕̻͉̞͚̌̂̉̃̔͒̆̎͂ͅͅI̶̡̛̜̩̞͚͎͍̻͖͍̼̓̽̇́̋̈́̅̈́́͐̐̄̂̋͐̂̇͑̈́͗̓̾͆̃̂̿́̒͌̂̌͗͛̎̆͑̂̐̂͋͊͐̆̍̉͋̑͊̔̎́̀̋͆̋̇͌͒̏̓̿̏̈́͂̈̾̇̈́̾̍̀̀͂̓̍̈́̐̉̊̓͗̂̋̊̔̐̅̆͘͘͘͘̕̕͝͝͝͠͠͠ ̸̨̨̩̜̘̳̤̘͉̹̮͚̻͍̣̙̥͈̞͕̜̥͓̭͉̥̥͔̠̫̱̮̻̫̳̬͂͆͒̔͋͜ͅͅg̷̛̛̛̛͔̪̻̳̲̹̲̙̠͖̹̺̠̲̬͍̭̜̪̗͔̫͂̈́͒̽͋͛̅̇̓͐̅̔̍̔́̆̊͂̏͊̆̍́͋̽͆͑̐̔͊̄̒̆̐̉͊̓̃̓̈̒̓͌͆̄͊̒̐̂͊͌̍̽͂̌̏̊̑̅̓̀͒͊̑͋̃̾̈̋̈́̐̋̚̕͘͘͘͘͘͜͝͠͝ǫ̴̙͈͓̞̼̲̰̰̖̘̪̜̝͇͔̣̉̈́̽̽͆́̈́̎̐̅̇̃̌̏́͒̐̋̈́̏͗̿͋͌̎͒̍̏̆̆̊̒̓͑̇͆̆̓̎̈͋̓͋̐͆͂́̐͆̆̽̊̑̔͊̄͑̊͛͌͐͆̈́̆͆̔́͊͛̾̓͛͛̍̾͗͛̋̔͊̕̕͘͘͘̚͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͠ ̶̢̛̛̛̛̫̜̞̱̰̺̙͖͔̲͖͚̬̼̣̹̬͚̼̫̭̲͎̗̮͙̼̈̄̈́͐̉͊̽̃̆́͆͊̍͌̔̎̉̍͒̍̈́̽̅̅̂̓̐̒͛̐̆̉̃̑̉͒̆̈́̓͐̾̌̆͒͂͒̒̂͒̀̔̃̆̃͋͆̏͋̿̈̔̌̑̾͐͛̉̀̊̿̚̕̚̚͜͝͝͠͠͝͝͠į̸̡̛̖̖̗͎̗̬̮̹̙͕̗̪̳̱̲̙͍͉͎͓̫̰̖͔̫̰̰͇͇̼̪̙͎͇̄̍͛̀͆̿͋̓̄̐̑̓̀̑̄̈́̒̄̓̿̈́̓̾̇̑̂́͛̍̄͌̈́̾̓̉̑̂̈̒̈̈̒̊̋̋̃̏̂̆̾͌̀͘̚̚͘͘̕͠͝͝͠͝͠ͅń̶̢̧̡̡̨̡̧̡̨̡̨̛̛̛̼͙̮̰͉̤̬̻͓͇̥͔̪̝͍̰͕͇̙̼̮̜̺̞̫̘̰̦̺͍̟̖̳͈͓̬̞͇͔̖͕̟̪̯͉̺̙͖̺͉̹͓͉̤̙̤̠̳͈̼̼̖̱̭̦͇͚̮̮̪̃̎͋̀̇̆͋̅̓̍̾̂͗̈́̏͂̏̃̂͂͂͆͐͒̓͊̎̓̈́͑̾̽̅̎̍̿̽͑͋̓͂́̾̑̑̅͐͑̿̈́͋̋̓̉̊̍͌̉̏̔͌̒́̿́̓̿͗̆͛̓̿̈́̾̚̚̕͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅͅt̸̡̧̧̡̢̨̧̡̧̧̛͎̩̘̞̭͖̦̜̠̥̲̰̘͓͖̱͎̝̲̮͍͈̹̝̙̱͓̹̫̹̩͎̪̘̙͔͚͈͓̖̬͎̼̼͍̭̼͚̞͔̪̥͉̞̟̥̣̤̤̱̻̼̟̭͉̹̤͍̩͓̪̭̰̖̺̼͔͇̗͓̦͖̦̝̻̞͕̼̘͇͍̀̾̓͂͊̽̆̂͋̽͆̒̀̓̀̎̑̾̾̂̈́̓͊̂̾̉̇͛̿̄̌̈́͒͐̆̒̅̈́͒́̃̆̑̌͑̏̽̅͋͒̈̑̇̅̾̄̎̒̇̿̔͑̓̔̾̈́̎̓͐̇̇́̓̍̒̎͑̑͌̈̕͘̕͘͘̚̕̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅǫ̷̡̢̡̧̢̛̛̛̤͓͍̝͇̞̘̯̦̰̥̗̻̳͖͚̻͖̖̥̺͎̭͍͉̼͇̥̟̹̦͉̯̺̞̖̜̘̩̯̳͓̲̳̗̱̖̼̞̲̊̌̃͑̑̔͆̊̈̍̀̿̐͂̈̇̈́̑̎̍̓̓̋̅̍̎̋̓̔̾̒̎̄̓̃̐̒͌͛̓̆̋̄̍̈̀̋̿̿̈́͂͒̑̄̉̐̇͐̇͗̒̿͘̚͘̚̕̚̕͝͠͠͠͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̴̢̡̢̧̡̡̨̨̛͇̹͚͙̞̻̺̘̹͎̖̱͖̱̱̭̞̺̠̬͙̙͔̩̙̞̰̠̦̣̫͎̠̻̘̗̠̫͕̣͉͖̘̖͖̻̝̿̆̂̔̍̑̅̏̓͊̾̇̇͊͌͋͂̏̈́̓̊̾̿̊̓̅̈́̆̈́̔͑̇̿͒̅̿̂̐̏̇̿̀͆̍̾́̌͊̈́͗̊͗̂̌͊̔̍̅̋̒̉̾̔̐͋̓͐͒͒̃̋̌͑̑̇́̄̂͊͌͊̂͘͘̚͘͘̕͜͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͝ą̸̛͎̯̺̜̗͎̻͎̻̝̝̹̖͔̣̟̗̺̣͉͈͙̠̟̰͖͍̰͚̱̼̰̩̳̹͎̹̯̟͇͚̹̈́̑͑̌̊͐͑̈̓̓̓̽̈́̽̍̍́̄͛̔̂͋̎̓̆̋͆͛̄̌͂͊̿͂̃̃̄̈́̒́͒͋́̆͆͛̿͘͘̕͘͜͠͠͠͝ͅ ̶̨̡̧̨̢̡̧̧͈̲̲̜͍̙̣̦͎̳͔͍̠̠̜̝̙̻͕̦̺̥̳̳̘͔͇̲̟̳̗̘̬̝̳͖̳̗͙͕̜̟̪̘̯͈̥̦̗͉͎͊̉̇̃̈́͑͐͆͆̄̏̄͌̅͂͗̕̕͜͠͝ͅͅc̶̡̧̨̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̤͔̭͎̟̳̠̞͈̗̱̹̭͍̟̬̣͍̞͚̱͉̠̳̎̋̈́̋͗̋̋̈́̇̿̄͛̋͑͊͒̄͂͛̂̌̂̅̄̅͗͌̌͗͊͐͂̎̋͒̓͊̑́̇̇͐͂͋͐̃̍̽͌̌͂̒̿͛̿̂̈̿͐͑̑͆̽́͑̓̓̈̉͆͆̍̉͛͊͗̇̕̚̚̚͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ȓ̷̨̛̺̹̯̯̭̜͚̘̗̙̘̲͍͕͔̫̞͍͉͋̑̏̆͐̓́̽̿̍͂̏͘͘͜͜ͅơ̶̥̈́̿̃̓͋͊̎̓̂̓͌̌̿̀̍̒̑͛͗͆̽͌̂̂͒̿̏̎̾̍̈́̓͘͝͝w̴̡̢̡̡̨̡̢̢̛̛̹̖̺̫̼͙͉̭̙̗̮̪̦̰̝̖̝̯̺̼͎͈͙̪̼͍̤̬͎̥̺͇̠̣̉̿͗̅̉̄̑͋̅̍̉̉͌̓̽̃̈́̓̌̆̆̽̔̍̓̅̇̈́̍̈́̽͒̎͑̄͋̋̽̑̎̐͛̇̓̌̃̈́͆̂̈̓̆̈́͋̓̅̂̈́̋͛̓͊̈́̔͆̾̅̅̾̀̑́̃̑͂̊́́́̇̓͛͘̕̚͘̕͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅḑ̸̡̧̨̨̡̧̡̡̨͚̫͉̯̩͈̠̥̱̼̥̯͉̳̱̦͍͈̰̙̯̘̳̱̺͓͎̭͈̭̹͙̩̻̻̦̯͚̯̙̰̩͉̦̠̭͖̖̥̪̾͛͌͐̂̆͗̓̅̂̂̀̄͂̽͋̾͌͘̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅę̷̢̡̢̢̡̡̡̧̧̭͉͖̠̜̣͚̜̪̼̻͙͉͓͉̱͎̥̺͕̤̹̞̻̖͇̩͇̝̠̩͎͈͈̺̯̖̗̮̫̺̻͉̘̳̙̙̦̼͍͉̖̜͕̺̗͙͎̘̬͙͎̖̲̬͇̼̖̤̯̱͍͉͕̠̹̊͛̓͂̊͗̕̚ͅͅͅͅd̴̡̡̨͎̻̜̼̺̟͖̻͎̗̤̪̺̖͍̹͙͎̺̤̤͙͎͉͇̻̻̹͊̑͂̾̿͌̌̐̅̈́̄͌͌̒̄̀̎̽̌̎̾͒̍̓͑͗̌̈́̂͗́͌̃̊̽̇́̇̾̅̉̌̈́̄͊̔͐̐̐̈́͆̐͘̕̚̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅ ̸̨̨̨̡̧̛̛̛̤͍̙̟̲͖̹̠̤̣̙͎͈̫̻̝̯̖̤̯̩̺͇̙̤̜͖̗̥̺̪̘͉͔̫̫̣̪̆̒̐̈̀̈̌̊̀́̉̈́̿̅̌̓̐̄̈́̇͋̅͐̒̂̎̆̾̄͗́͆̐͂̊͒̃̕͘̚̚͘͘͜s̶̨̧̢̨̨̠͖̬̭̦̬̭̘͎̣͎͔̦͕̪̙̺̣͚̲͇̟̟̞̣̤̦̟͚̬͖͍̺̘̼͖͚̟̹̥͔̦͙̺͙͖̮̫̳͙̦̜͕̤̥̖͔̠̖̯̩̫͎̭̯͓̭̥̪̺̰͕̺͙͇͕̳̣͚̙̥̈́͛̾̈̍͛͆͆͆̃͑̎͘͜͝ͅͅͅẗ̴̢̨̨̡̧̡̡͎̬̦͖̲͖͇̜̣͉̰̭͈̱͉̖͕̭̠̟̙̦̗͈̦͈͖̜̹̜̙̘̣̻̞̫͍̻̣̲͈͔̱̱͔͚͕̗͕̳̰̻̭̮͓̭̟͍̗̠̟̙̙̞̗̜̺̦̞̫̠̣͉̜̩̓̾̒͑̽̄͐͆̃̏͒̀͂̒̋͂́͘͠ͅͅơ̴̥͚̰͉͇̱͔̹̮͇̟͇̗̲̭͚̦͇̜̬͒̄̎̍̃̇̓̾͒̿͒̋͆͒̈̓̊̋̈͌̓͑͛̀͗̔͗͊̈́̋̉̀͐̍̈́̾͌̓͌̓̑̕̕̚̚͘͘̚͘̚͠͝͝ͅr̸̨̢̧̧̡̨̧̢̨̡̨̪͔͚̝͎͍̬͈͉̻̜̙̞͓͈͚̙̼̝̯̠̻̤̱̯̝̩͎̖̯̪̦̙͕̗̤̱̗̮̻̳̲͖͖͓̬̗̤̩̭̪͕̫̙̰̗̬̝̝̥̙̘̹͕̥̲͉̤̠̬͔̰̺͎̦̲̪̘̯̥̜̅͂̈́͌̓̈́̾̂̀̍͜͜͠e̸̛̘͈͍͓̩̭̝̗̜̹͕͖̱̝̙̞̘̙͙̽̑̃͑̍̉͂͑͋̽͛̽̒̓̏̿̾̏̓̄̂̄̂̑͊̉̓̂͐͌̐́̋̎͌̍̀̆̃̄̄̄͑͑̌̽͛̍̊̌̐̆̌̎̇͗̎̉̕̕͘͘̚͘͠͝͝͠͝ͅ,̵̧̢̨̢̡̧̨̡̧̡̧̛̛̙̘̥̹̣̳͉̖͍̦̦̲̭̰̣̟̟̤̠̤͕̖̰̲̘̰̲̘̭͔͈̼̖̹̥͔̖̩̳͇̱̬̞̠̘̬̹͕̮̦͔̺̘̰̟͈̩͍̥̥̻̹̲͈̫͍̠̱̪͇̩̫̻̲̗̱̠̻̲̮̰̘̞̻̮͎̩̖̏͊̄̓̈́͐̆̈́͐̇̒̄̔̈̒̌͛̓̀̀̃̏̆͋̋̈́̉͌̏̅̇̇̇͊̃͒̿͊̆́̂̐̽̒̊͊̆̅̆̋̂̍̈́͒͊͂̀͂̓̓̏͋̌̌̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͠͠͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̨̡̜͈͉̼̯̻͙̰͎̩̙͍̬̣͔̤̥̤̫̪͚̖͎͈̜̺̪̥͓̝͎͊̔̀̽́̓̄͑̒̑̈́͋̏̄͑͊̐̊̉̒̃̈̊̈́̑̄͛̓͒̆͊̅͗̇̿̐͋̍̋͛̉̑̃̈́̋͂́̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͠͠ͅn̵̛̛͉̭͍̖̝̞͙̤̗͚͖̮̯̥̦̱͇͇͚͎̖͕̳̳͍͎͙͍̹͕̮̺͈̮̜̠̥̮̟͐̆̊̆̑͋̿̀̈́͋́͐̏̐̐̒͛̾̇͗̋̽̓̽̓͐̋̑͒͂̌͛̂̿̏͋̃͊̈́̂͌͆̅͑̉͗̋̈͊͐̀̿̏̽͋̄͋̍̔̐̆͌̓̂̅̎͊͗͊̑̐͗̈́̿̊͌̓̃̋̏̒͋̈́̚̕̕̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅơ̶̢̡̡̢̡̡̡̧̛̤̪̲͖͈̤̲̜͖͕̥̙͔͍͕̩̫̫͖̯̩̱̪̟͙̦̪̪̳̼̩̞̹̗͒͂̊̇̓͆̾̑̄͂̉͋̓̿̅́̈́͒́͝ͅḃ̷̧̢̬͔̲̩͉̠͚̺̝͇͍̱̩̟̣̥̪̟̺͈̮̻̗̦̠͍͙̦̱͈̳̙̰͔͔͖̈́͐͌̍͐͐͋̔̑̃̈́͂̆͒̽̓̉̍̐̇̈͐̄͗̈̄̉̏͛̒̑͐͂͑́͛̆̀͘͘͘͝͠͝ǒ̸̧̝͖̲̲̣̥͙̪̫̙̦͇̥̫͂͒͛̔̑̒͑͘d̴̡̤̯͔̦̐̈́̊̐͊̀̕͠͝y̴̢̨̧̢̧̛̛̛͓̮͖̼̝̳̯͈̟̫̹̖͕͕̤̮̬͓͖̗͕͔͚͓̩͕̝͎̗̥̙̜̣̗̠̯̺̝̤̯͎̻̹̥͈̪̻͆̅̿͋̆̅͒́͒̎̃̀̎̑̇͂̑̆̇̓͐̆̎̋̊̈̎̋̎͆̊̈́̄̈͂̆͒̋̿̐̿̅̈̓̽͗̾̑͌̐̒͗̅̏̈́̂̏̓̑͌͆̏̇͒͛̚̚̕̚͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͝͠ ̴̨̡͓̮̜͔̯̬̞͙͖̰̳̻̰̹̖̪̱̣̠̠̤̹̺̔̉̅͋̄͑̎̌́͆̌̆̅̅̌̄̈́͒͗̐͑̄͐̄̾͌̂̆̉̈́̉̌̓̓̂̈́͛͂͋̇͐͗͌̀̃͑̆̈͘̕͘͜͝͝͠n̸̡̧̡̖̻͓̪̝̠̟̤̱̭̺̠͚̞̖̟̝͚̦͉͓͕͈͋͛͋͊ͅȏ̵̧̧̢̡̧̡̢̨̖̪͉͙͎̰͇͚̠̦̠͚̞̤͕̞̮͍̤͕̮̗͕̪͓̘͕̜͉͉͓̻̬͙̠͇̯͇̻̣͚̟̤̯̬͚̗͚̞̘͇̼͈̝̩̭̻̦̱͕͕͓̤̿͒͊͌̐̈́̅͂̽̓̍́̑̍͌͒̽̅̑͆̆̿͋̈̈́̌̄͗̀̓̽́͗̊̾̊̃̃͊͒͑̉̍͒̿̃̂̑̒̔̋̊̽͂̃͂̊̅̌̅̋̚͘̕̕̚̕̕̚̚͘͘͘̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅẗ̵̛̛̛̝̇̈́̒̈́̔̅̏͛̃̏͂̈͑̆̓̋̄͊̂̾̑̉͑̽͋̈́̍̀̀̓̓̿̽͘͘̕͝͝͝͝i̷̧̡̧̢̢̱̫̬̳̯̬͇̟͎̤̝̘̟̤͔̤̪̰͕̠̞̠̞̺͕̜̣̹͉̙̩̟̤̩̙͉͖̻͔̙̺̒̒̂̋͗̾̀̾̊̉̌̍̉̍̂̓̈̿̋͌̒̿͊͆̇̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͠ͅc̷̢̛̛̛̝̭̘̺͈̭̭͔͇͔͊́̿̄̓̏̋̈̑̅̊̋̇̃͊̿̈́̆̅͛́͊͊̆̈́̒̂͂̉̿̎̽̏͌͂͋̂̈́̈́͑̅̇̀̿̆̉̄̏̏̈́̑̊͌̇̽͗̔̄̚̚̚̚̕͜͠͠͝͝͝e̵̡̢̡̢̤̝͉̝̝̫̭̱̦͙͓̰͓̳͕̥͈̖̺̤͓̠̗͚͎̺̗͙̦̫͇̥̰̝͚̳̤̱̘̪̼̼͓̐͌̆̀̈̊̓̇̅̂̌͌̔̓͑̅͐̈́̄͛̈́̃͌̄̄̂͋̿͌̎̏̀̌͗̑̎͛̾̐͌͒̋͐̋̔̔͐͆̈̔́̈́̈̈́͋̈́̕͜͜͝͝͝͝s̵̨̨̡̢̢͍̳̹͙̟̰̻̰̤̣̠̹̩̫̠̠̹͈̬͚̺̹͕̲̣̰̫͙̱͈̰͔̮̱̠̦̝̻̝͓͕̟͉͕̝̺̱͍̻̪̪̖̰̟͙̹̠̣̬̟̫̖̹̥̺̠͕͉̪̠̠̪͉̰̬̹͉̗̤̟͇̣͇̘̭̙̪͉̾̈́̓̒͂͌̍̄̓̓̌̆̓͊̈̒͒̑̊̾̑͐̚̚͘̕͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅ ̶̛̛̗͕͙̈́̆̏̓̈́̾̇́̉̂̿̀̄̿̈́̆͐̅͗̒͗͌͋̄̾̋̏̋́̈́̓͗͆̀̓̽̊͊̾̓̔̈́̇̿̑̾̄̽͂̅̇̅̓͂͆͛͒̓̈́͌̈́͐̐̋̍͐͂̄̏̒͑̏̈́̉̕̕͘̚̕̕͘͝͝͠͠͝͠͠͝͠I̷̢̡̡̨̛͖͉̞̥̺̭̜͚̟̲̺̠̩̪̞̗̗̺͉̹̹̝͓̥̮͉̟͈̹̲̖͈̪͕̖̟͇͐̒͐̌͑͊̂̿̓̾͐̿̍͒͆͌͛̓̓̂̅̍̃͑̇̓͂̈́͐̄͒͌̌͌̿̔̽͆̈́̒͘̕͘̕͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ'̴̨̧̢̢̧̢̛͈͔͉̫̱͖̻̜̳̠͖̪͇̟͎̲̞̩̦̲̤̻̼̜͍̞̰͎̖̝̲̳̥̩̲̘̱̳̻̝̬͈͖͚̟̰͙̗͍̫̘̣͔͚̰̽́̾͐̿̑̑̽̋̊̏̇͑͂̂͐̀͒̽̋̈́̇̍͐͐͑̓͋̕͜͠͝͝͝͝m̷̨̧̨̢̛̻͓̞̤͎͇̝͍͙͕͔̥̟̗͍̩̮̟͖̟̹̖̱̦̞̗̫̯̼̼̞̯̪̜̰͙͓͇͖͈̭̠͙͎͔̻̹̝͎̞͛̐̇͋̄̏͒̓͛̊̓̊͐̆̃̽̂͐̉͑̇̿͋͐̒̍̊͂͂̋̐̄͌̋̚̚̕͜͜͝͝ ̷͍̫̱̳̭̱̺̣̻̼̻̤͖̱̼͍͐̈́̄͗̍̊̐̒̈̈́̽̈͌̑̍͝ẗ̵͍̮͖̥͋͐h̸̢̧̢̧̡̢̧̛̛̛̜͚͈̦͚͖̜͈̳̯̗̬̭̥̗̟͓͓͚̫̘͚̭͈̤̪̫̪͈̣̤̠̳̙̪͍͔͍͍̣̦̮̘̝̺͕̪̫̪͎͕͍̦̖̗̜̪̰̲̭̰̲̱̙̥͂̐͑͒͂̿̾͋̌͂̓̒̏͒͋̑̉̄͌͌͂̂̌͐́̃̔̄̇̾̍̈́̑̈́̋̓̋̆̍̏̅̅̿̃̈́́͆̄̊͑̂̑͗̔̃̑̈́̾͗̌̈̌́̈́̽̈̓͊̅̔̒̿͒̌̑̿̒̾̆̓̃̏͛͒̕̕̚̕̚͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅȩ̵̢̧̡̛̯̞̲̼̹͇̹̬̠̻͍̖̣͈̟̪̳̗̝͍̫͇̦͈̩͈̗͓͈͈̘̯͙̘̣̬͈͈̫̺͕̳̦̝͉͍͔̦̹̩̬͔̘̤͖͚͇͎͎̲͇͔̬̘̃̃̌̈̄͛̈́͊̎̉̈̐̏͑̾͂̏̈́̍̀͌̾̾̀͛̏̓͑́̐̃̈́͒͊͐̓̀͊̿̄͒̊̏̇̎̒̈́͘̚͘͘̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅŕ̸̢̢̧̧̢̛̪̘̲̖͉͙̣̼̣͇̬͉̭͖͇̭̖̬̰̗̱͓̬̟̝͎͇̜͔̺̤͓̞̹͈̰̲͉̣͙̹̝̪͔͔̭̯͖͕̼͚͍͍͙̬̬̩̭̭̫͔͍͕̮̻̰̳͉͇̹̠̅̽̂̐̽̂͛͌̍̾̓̂̉̾̈̊̾̏͐̃̾̇̑͂̇̍̒̄̌̚̚͘͘͝͝͝ͅe̵̡͉̹̲̪͈̺̰̲̣͉̬͙̦͓̤̙̲͈͙̯̻̞̜͈͍̯̼̯̮͙̣͍̳̹̰̼͓̗̦̾͑̉̐̾̓̍͋̾̅̔̐̎̈̍͊͌͒̃̋̑̓̓̓̂̌͊̇̀̈͋̋̈̒͛̃͌́̐̿̒̔̌̅̓̄̋̌̋̽̾͛͌̇͌͐̓̌͒̈̉̊͒̃̊͂̍̇͆̓͂͗̅̋̚̚̚͘̚̚̕͘͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͠͠.̷̧̛̛̛̩̻̻̰̺̺͈̬̺͚͇̯̥͚̮̥̬͊͂͋̿͆̑͛̍͂́̅͐̇͋̀̎̂̐̀̔̍̿͋͒̏͐̌͛̾̅̏̾͋̏̎̆̃̓́̆͋́͗̈͒̓̅̉͐̅͗̕̕̚̕͘̚͘̕͝͠͠͠͝  
̶̨̡̧̢̨̨̛̛̛̯͕͇̤̗̠̥͍̥̼̺̳̝̤̬̻̹̦̮͍͉̣̞͉̹̼͇̯̖̼̞̜̺̳͍̻̹̹̫̰̝̙̳̩̞̪̪͔̯̱̜̝̳͚̺̯͍̟̝̉̄̈́͐͗̾̽̅̍̈́̈̂̎̌̇́̒̒̇̔̐̄͑̒̆͒̂́͋̅̀͗̉̾̓̔͗̆̂̈͋͗͆͆͐̑̎̆̔͛̾͑̅̋̿́̾͊̔̒̇͒̍̃̏̈́̆̿̓́͆̀̃̿̓͛̏͋̈́̆̈̈́̄̆͘͘̚͘̚̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅW̵̨̡̧̧̡̨̢̛̛̜̘̮̘̗̻̻͉̯͎̬̼̲̭̼̻̮͔͔̯̩͚̤͉͈̰̤̬̬̤̼͔͇̟͍̳͉͉̭̬̻̗̹͖̲̦̲͖̦͙̝̗̮̣̤͈͔̯͖̫̣̖̣͉̘̹͋͊̄̽̓̑̇̂͆̔̐̃̍̈́̌̏́̆̓́́̽̂̿̏̊̍̀͛̎̄͊̆̍͗̃̓̈́̿͛̀͛̎̈́̈́̽͌̊̀̂͐͊͋̄̄͂̔͂̅̍̉́͆̌͊͐̋̀̇̒̿̓̓̄͐̂̅̈́̍̒̽̚͜͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠͠͠ͅͅͅͅh̸̨̡̡̧̨̨̧̛̛̛͕̬̖̗̦̪͉͎͙̭̜̣̹̰̖̣̙̱̦̣̥̳̻̻̯̼͚̤͔̥͙̥̙̹̟̯̥͎̩̰͇͔͕̲̭̰̩͇̳̦͎̫͉̳̰̰̩̭̩͖͈͚͇͇̠̺̥͇͍̖͕̖͎̱̻͍̞͖̩̦̗̠͍̥͈̞̪̩͚̳̅̌̽͋̿̒̊͆͐̌̿̽̏͐̏̓̽̽̈́̒̃͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅȩ̸̜̦̣͍͉̭̥̮̘̓̄͊͑̍̄̈́͑͛͆̀̊̽̍͆͘͘͠n̴̡̛͔͉̠̰̭̘̪͕̩̻͍͖̟̫̝̆̐͂̔͐̃͆̀̐̃̈́̓͗͊̎̄̅̅̅̍̽̈̅͋͐̒̔̍̈́̆̏͒̆̌̅͗̈́̈̈́͒̓͊̿̾̊̆̂̉͂͒̒͋̈͒̏̿͒͆̇̃̒̃̚̕͘͘͘͜͠͝͝͝͝ ̴̧̧̨̨̢̢̧̧̢͙͖̱̤̬̻̥̹͖̫̜̼͔̙̗̳͕͙̗̦̹̰̹̬̫͙͚̹̝̘̳̭̹̗̩̣͔͈̯̲͎͚͕̘͈͇̫̭̖͉̙̞͓̤͇̘̙̲̟̤͈͎̦̱̝̺̫̫͖̜̜̪̬̤̻̹͔̥̩̹͚͑̌͛͑̂̈̽̽͌̍̓͑́̎͛̄̓̂͛͐͒̇̃͒̽̋̔̆̃̆̂̔͂̈́̽̆͂̀̏̈̇̈̊̈́̏̈̐͛̋̊̓́̊̌͌̈̈́̂̑͑̈̋̃͂̿̊̾̑̆͆͂͘̕͘̚̕̕͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͠͝ͅI̵̡̨̨̨̧̨̡̢̨̬̗̖͈̭̰͔̲̻͙̲̟̻͕̩̫̠̙͎̱̻͍͍͖͎͖̫̙̳̺͖̞͚̤͍̗̝͖̲̫̳̹̹͙̲͙̺̣͖͚̯̫̖̼̖͉̪̳̻̹͈̭̻̙͔̙̭̥͉̜͓͉̰̖̫̻̗͓͚̦̩͈̠̜͕̻̳̣̥̖̮̫̲͇͙̓͛̈́̽̋̒̂̿͑̉̌̅͌̽͒̑̏̂͑͒̈́͋̔͗̈̋̀̊̓̈̍͐̅̾́̊̃̍̉͂̃̃̏̄̈́̈́́͂̐̐̈́̊̍͛̓̆̆̐́̾̑͛͑̕̚̚̕̚̚̕̚͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̴̨̡̩͙̙̻͇̤͍̰̺̬̼͉͖̪̣̲̺̭̗̣͖͕̖̼͖͇̹̱̳̲̫͇̝̀̐̎́̆͛̊̾̓̎̋̒̓̿̊̄̆͒͋̅̌̈́̃̉̓̿̾̍̈́̎̍̕̕͘͜͝͠w̶̛͎͈̳̝̝͈͎̝̲̞͔̞̣̹̼̭̪̲͖̱̫̯͈̮̯̜͍͇͉̃̂̒̿͒̈̽͂̈́̌͌̃͐̓͛̄̉̍̑̾̀̏̐͌͌͑͒̇̒̇̌̇̇̓͊͌̚̚̕͘͝͠͠ͅạ̷̡̨̧̧̢̨̨̡̡̛̛̛̫̹̖̪̹̲̞̬̪̣̫̦͎̰̼̻̳̼̝͎͎̣̳͍͖̲̖̪̺̱̟͈̰͙̗̝̗̠̹͔̦̰̞̭͖̙͍̯̬͇̞̬̙̘̺̳̯̯̗̪̠̱̙͔̯̺̿̐̉͒́̂̔̐̆͋̂̈͂͆͒̈̓̓̔̄̂̔̄́̀̆̽͗̈̒̽̌̈̈̈͆̉͆̌̅͗̒͋̾̍͋͗̍̑͑͆̈́̅̐͑̒͂̓̍͌̇͌̐̆̂̆̏̿̈́̄̕̚̚̕̚̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅņ̴̧̧̢̧̡̧̛̛͕̯̳͉̻̭͙̞̜̟̼͍͕̦̜͓̬̠͈͇͇̭͖̣̫̰̫̝̖̭̳͕͍̙̹̰̬̩͎̮̳̪͍͚͈̺͔̙͓͙͖̱̫̜̄̄̈̈͆̇̓̈̐̊͂̆͂̂͋͒͑̒̈́̊̆̓̽̾͆͑̄̉̓͆̍̂̈́̍̅́̈́̒̊̈́́̃̌̑̒̈́̔͌́̀̇̃̒̾̾͐̑́̈́̇̓̐̍̅͛͛̇̈́͛̓̓͐̋͐͂̌̑͑̕̚̕̚͘͘͘͘̕͘̚͜͜͜͠͝ṯ̷̢̧̡̢̨̛̛͓̰̱̣͉͔̥͇̘̺̘͓̭̭̠̮̣̣̬͓͔͙͍̼̤̪̦̲͕̪̲̣̻͕̫͙̭̳̞̀̅̇͗̂͛͌̃̾̆̉̎̋͑͊̆͐̈́͌̊̕͜͝͝ͅ ̴̨̧̧̡̡̛̙̹͇̱̖͔̗̘͕̙̱̲̭̠͈͕͚̙̖̗͖͓̹̟̠̭͎̪͕̞̪̙̟͔̻͖̥̻̥͕̦̙̟̥̲̮͉͙͙̲̖͉̜̪̟̝̦̜͍̖͙̣̙̠͉̂̔͒̿͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅt̸̨̧̡̧̡̧̨̧̧̛̛̛̛͔̺̹̠̠̝̳̼̜͙̫͇̹̬̠̜̣̖̦͈̭̺̠̪̻͕̠͈̳̙̝̮̣̘̠͖̰̻̙͔̠̳̝̠̦̥͇̠͕͓̼͓̤̞̻͈̯̙̜̃̽͌͛͑͒̈́͐̇̅̿̓̈́̓͋͛͋̾̎̋͗̂͐̇̊̐̃̋͋̏̅̓̀̆̿͘̚͘̚͜͠͝ͅṓ̶̧̡̢̡̧̬̱͙̮̬̠̰̻͕͍̙̹̘̜̭͚͔͔̗̟̼̰̟͎̺̝̱̩͉̜͍̤̞͉͖͍̟̳̘͓̥̩̯̦͈̞͖̳̹̯̹̝̟͇̜̝̘̘̪͉̗̗̬͇̭̯̗͈̻̝͙̂͊́̓̃͆̐̑͒̉̃̓͒̃̆̋͐͋͋̾̂̽̆̈́͜͜͜͠ ̵̧̨̛͇̮͙̝̻͉͚̱͓̪͚̲̠̻̙̭̭̺̘͔̺͙̼̱̠̱̫͍̯̬͛̎͆̅̒̓͒̿͆͒̑͊̈́̐̎̒͒͌̐͐̓̏͆̃̈́́̄̾̒͛͂͗͛͒̽̎̒̏͛̇̑̆͆̌̿̿͐͌̎̆̓̚̕̚̚͠͝͝͝͠͝ͅċ̴̢̢̧̢̨̡̡̨̳͎̯̝̰̭̙͖̤̱̹͉͚̮͖̪̰̱̣͍̤̫̼̳̰̖̘̘̭͔̩̞̬̬̟̳͈͈̟̦̪̻͇̻͓̮̬͉̼̠̝͙̭̘̤͖̙̭͚̖̤̖̘̤͍̲̣̟̥̳͉̖̰̳̞̲͕̭̻̫̤̱̼̣̱̍͐̿̋͆̅̈́̓̆͊́͑̔͊̉́͒́̓̏̂̒̂̔̎́͋̒͑̔́̋͐͒̈́̒͐̓̏̈́͊̓̆̔̓̾̾̈́̉̈́̂̓̕̚͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅḥ̷̢̨̧̨̲̲̱͉̻͚͚͍̭̪͕̟̪͍̥͕͍̟̺̘̠͉̬̞̲̩̰̈́̑̋͋͜ͅͅe̵͍̲̘̭̪̻̝̘̩͍̐͊̍͆̋͋̒̃̔̈́̎̃͛͒̅͗̇͛̈́̔͑͌̋͆̆̽͐̍͛͊̓͒̄́͂͛́͛̎̾͋̈́̐͋̉͊͌̾̽͘̚̕͘̕͝͠͝͝ͅĉ̵̢̛̛̛͉̠̣̟͉̱͙̬̯̣̎̒̽̂̇͐̈́̉̍̎͐̊̓̽̈́̔̋̔̂͒͆̄̑͐͛̐͂̊̾̒̌͌̀̒̈́̐̌̽́̉̑̌̋͑͊̊͐̈́̋͑̚͘̚̕̕͘̚͘͘͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅk̵̢̡̨̡̢͓̲̥̞̝͔̙̦̹̰̣̝͍̹̮̣͉̠̟̖͉̤̯͌̿̌͐̚͜ͅ ̷̧̨̡̬͉̖͍̖̗̗͈̬̦̝̭͖̩̝͎̙͒̔̈̎̈̿̒͂̌͐̆̽̀͛͆͆̽̈̅̏͊̿̽͐̊̂̏̓̉͗̾͘͠͠o̵̢̨̢̡̡̡̞̼̫̭̩͚̠̩̜̪̪̞̼̮͚͚̠͕̝̪͍̤̠̥͎̫̗̰̮̥̻̼͕͉̺̲̻͓̼̝̰̲̠̳̲̖̘̤͚̱̦̲̣̘̓͛̅̓̿̇̍̎̐͆͐̉͋̃̄́ų̶̡̡̧̨̢̨̛̛̛͙̰͍̱̹͚͚̳̭̠̯̖̙̺̹̪̙̫͍͍̮̰̟̟̹̜̳̜̤̱̭̥̮̈́͆̿͒͋̍̾̄̓̋̊͑̄̂̓̈́͋̉̇̇͛̈́͗̃̄̾̊͂̊̆͆̆͂̓͋̅̈́̊̋͗̊̑̓̈́̏̋̃̈̈́̿̿̅̈́̒̅̈́̈́̋̈̿̈́̑͛͘̕͘̚͘͘̚͜͝͠͝͝͝ț̷̢̫̣͓̪̫͓̥͍̮̝̘͉̪̗̟̲̓̑̈̀͂̏̄̀́̇͗͋̄̓̍̀̄̋̈͌͑̀̇̒̐̔̄̓͒͗̋͊̽́̒͊̄͛̽͋͑͆̍̄̅̄̆̇̿̔̕͘͝͠͝͝͝,̴̢̨̡̡̢̢̨̢̢̛̛̛͙̱̻̮̤̱͓̗͔͕͇͕̩̮͚̻̰̞̙̗͙̹̦̱̰̜̙̙̫̮̪̟̠͍̥̤̠̘͔̼̮͕̘͙͇̰̠̠̼̱͍̜̖̰̥͈͕͖̞̠͊̃̿̾̽́̐̔̃͆̑̒̾͛̀̄̐̃̒̾̔̾̈́̇̒̇͑͒̈́̑͌̔̐̀́̋̓̄͗͑̈̍̈́͊͛͂̈͗̋̈́̉̓̇͘̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅ ̷̡̨̢̢̡̢̨̨̛̣͖̮̳̟̞͈̟̫͙͕̣̯̱̦̲͖͎̩̟͖͖̭̥͇͎̼̳͎̮͖̭̲̼͈̝͈̖̺͔͚̙̺͙̪͒͂̓͐̇̉̔̈́̽͋͆̓̃͑̎̑̉͆͛̈̍̈́͆̈̒̇͆̈́̐̎̇̋̐̈́͛̉͐̄́̂̿̿̈͊̃̈́̈̃̎͗̋̒̄̂̈́̄͗̍̈̾̃̈́̎̉͗̐̇̕̕̚̚͘̚͘̚͜͝͝͠͝Ī̷̡̡̧̧̡̧̨̢̡̡̥͚̫͕͈͔̫̯̙͖̪̫̮̳̤̘͔̮̹͚̥̥̤͚̻̬̫̞͚̞͍̟̱͎̼̘̩͙̼̝̘̭̖̹̙͓̗͍̻̪̺͈̹̞̬͔̣͇̰̰̥̱̹̤̝̜̞̿̎̄͂̾͗̍̽͑̽̍̋͋̋̉͜͜͜͜͠ͅ ̵̨̡̡̨̢̨̛̫̝͇͓͖̻͍̤͖̠̦̦͚̻̣̘̻͈̙̦̪̫̟͍̥͙̙͙̰͖̰͎̬̰͉̪̯͍̺͔̫̠͎̥͈̙͔̱̱̤̞̟̖̹̝̼͕̱͔̝̙͉̖͚̦͍̙̗̼̦̼̲̮͍̭̱̞͎̩̳̮̣̠̫̟͍͙̫̤̳͍̺̜͓͊̈́̂̾̏͒͂̆̈́̽͋͂̄̆͂͜͜͠͝͝ņ̶̧̧̡̧̨̡̢̢̪̯͍̠͎̩̬͓̝̙̻̱̺̙̫̩̟̺̗͔̮͓͈̮̰̱̻͇͔̯̼̹͕̜͉̦̬͓͚̦̮̲̫̞͇̙͉̹̝̠͖̣̹͓̰̜̞̭̯̩̳̜͕̺̫͎͍͔̼͌̈́̏̆̾͂̾́̆͛̄͘͜ͅͅe̶̡̢̢̡̡̡̧̧͚͍̮̫̙̜͚̺͍͇̙̲͈̲̗̹̠͍͉̣͍͇̠͍̙͍̟͚̜̯̭͖̝̖͔̝̲̭̤͉͚̰͎̦͚̬͚̱̩̺̥̖̯̖̟͔̩̺̖̬̮̱̤̞̜̭̙̪̭͎̺̹͍̲̩̖͉̻̰̺̳̬̯̲̮̘͖̳̫̰̘͐̓̅̾̒͗̆͆̂͐͒̈́̈́͗̽̏̎̃̔͆̎̆̂̏̽̋̑̿̐͊̆̽͘̕̕͜͠ͅę̷̧̛͔̮̜͓̩̣̭̱̣̣͖̎̈́́̎͐͆̾̃̎̆̒̍̆͌̓̐̈́̏͒̃̍͐̒̉̔̇̃̔̇̇́̐̏̈́̏̾͊͛͆̏̇̈̄͒̅̏̏̃̂̈́̑͑̔̔̏̾͊̉̆̃͌̔̉̑͘̚̕̕̚̚̚͠d̶̨͖̯̲͎̳̖͇̯̰͖̟̱̮̯͈̟̫̳͙͕̼͊̉͒͑̂̒̊̂̐̆̅́̍́͑̑̓̄̄͛̀̌̌͆̂͒̔͘̚͜͜ͅͅ ̴̡̮̲͇̮̯̱̰̩̘͙̳̗͍̞͇͉̦̹̯̯̣͕̼̥̗͍̠̜̩̮͕̤̥̙͑̃̽̒̾́̏̽͘͝ͅͅţ̶̧̨̞̩̖͖̣̦̞̣̯̮̞̳͙̭̺̮̱̖̠̤̳̺͉͔̯̗̂̆̋̈́̆̇̄̐͗͆͒̋̑͂̓̔̏̀̓́̃̄͜͝͝͝ŏ̵̧̪̥͚͓͓̤̦͎̱͖̰̥̬̙͙̯̩̝̞̦̗͇̟̗̞͚̌̈́̈́̌̑̽̏̆̄̈́͆̊̈́͆̆̄̉̓́̔͊̾̈́̽̏̍̊̎̈́̆̒̏͑̈́͘͜͝͠͝͝ͅ ̶̡̧̧̡̢̧̨̧̧̨̨̡̛̛̥̣͕̠̰͉̭̭̱̳̥̦̠̫͇̺͓͔͇̗͉̖͈̝͈͕̻̮͉̫̱̞̭̙̪̥͚̹̫͙̭̼̘͇̬̻͙͓̖͖͔̞̗̹̤̳̳̖̙̼̺̬̖̠̯̰̫̻̦̝̻̞̳̰͙̲̫̭͕̝̬̰̻̬̼̝͍̱̬̖̬̅̄͐̋̇̈́̊̋͂͑̉̍̐̉̓̅͋͐́̓́̏͋̆̏̏̆̎̏͆̄̀̄̑̔̆̆́̍̈̂̑͐͗̍̌͑̊̈́͂̅̌̈̍͒͆̑̀͊̒̈͋̉̄̊͐̏͐̈́̓̋̄͂͋̈̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ͅt̷̨̨̧̧̛̛̻̱̦̱̮̫̭͔͖̹̻͕̺͚̼̣͓̲̪̟̤̺͆͒̇͊̌̈́̾̈́̐̑͗̒̄̾̿̇̑̅̂̏̏̉̑̐͊̒̍͊̽͋̍̋̈͒́̔̔̈́̿̓̂͂̏̆̒́̓̾̓̃̌͗̉͒̊̾̑͂͆̌̈́̆͛̊͛͌͊̀̆̅̕̚̚̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅŕ̷̡͚͓̫̱̠̙̣͔͔̖͉͊͗̿̿̌͒̓̔̋͋͛͐̎̀͋͂͊͊̍͌̈́̍̄̐̃̔͐̋͌̈́̀̍͒̔͒̔̈́̎̿͑̎̌̓̔̽͆̒̄̐͛̉͗͑̋̃̈́̑̈̑̈́̚͝͝͝͝ÿ̴̨̡̨̨̨̨̛̩̙͔̦͙̝͇̤͓̖̯͍̯̥̜̼͓̥̼̥̹̳̮͉̮̠͍̬̠̤͍̪͎̹̟̝͍̭̱̟̤́̇͋̊̆̌̌͛̋͊͂̈́̏̓́̔͌̃̈̾̂́͊̅̈́͂̃̇̒͋̀͑̿̈̈́̊͌́̋̓͌̾̉́̎̒̔̉̄̇̈́̌̅͂̅͗̀̔̂̈́͂͋͆͂̀̏̇͑̓̈́̓̽̑̊̃̃̄͛̒̅̑̍͋̾̓͘̚͘̕͘̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝ ̵̛̛̛͔̟̦͖̘̫̝̯̳̜͇̠̬̱͇̑̍̐̈̎͋͆̏̑̀̔̇̍͗̉͂͋͊̾͆͂͊̋̇̋̽̏͑̆̔̽̇̀̈́̃̎̐̋̈́̈́͗̐̽̂̈̓̍͗̀̉͌̒̄̈́̂͘͘̕̚̕͜͜͝r̵̢̨̨̛̛͖̮͈̙̠̳̩͓̗̯̭̥̫̹̞͍͇͉̘̳̫̖̖̗͔̖͈͎̯̞̞͈̬͍͓͇͇͖͕̺͕̤̩̝̫̞̯͓̭͓͙͈͇̟̘̙̘̻̝̦̫͔̣̭̺͍̞͓̣͚͔̲̼̅̌̓̐̇͋̈́̓͑̇͆̐͐͗͋͐̓̓͂̅̊͌͌̊̔̂́̊̈́̽̌̐̄̓̈̅̂͒̈́̑͒͒͑̈́͗̇̓̃͌̈́̀̒̆̿̉͋̈͋̒͐͑̍̾̓̉̄͗̈̆̿̓̂̆̉͌̄̅͛́̆̒̾̎̏̿̎͝͠͠͝͝͠͠͝͝ȩ̶̢̨̢̧̡͍̠̤̗͙̖̱̘̱̻̥̤̻͇̰̦̹̳̰͍͔̬͚̭͉͔̖̦̭͎͇̙͎͎̮͇̞̜̘͍̠͔̪̤̘̟͌͐̈͋͑͆͂̿̕̚͘͜͜͝ͅa̸̢̡̡̨̡̤̘͚̝̘̪̺͎͎̬̠̜̞̣̳̯̠͕̫̰̱͕̼̻̗̜̪͚͍̖̣͉̝̜̫̻̣͈̗̹̗̠̮̫͔͙͙̟̥͖̲̖͔̜̿̈́̓͒͑͒̂̈́̈́̾̈̈͛̀̚͘͜͜͠͝ͅl̵̡̨̢̧̛̹͙͖̩̞̲̤̲̙͍̙͓͔̖̤͈̟̼̹̮͖̦͉̳̗̤̳͇̲̪̫͕̩͔͈͕̩̖̰̳͔̞̘̖̤͔̥͚̝̩͍͓̈́̊̎̀̅͐̎̿̿̆̉̆̈́̀̒̎̆̇̌̄̋̒̑̔̂͊͛̈͋̽̊̐̍͂̑̈͆̏͂̇̍̃̄̏̈̔͒͛̎̈́̑̋̒̋̋̃̿̓̄̆̑̽͑̍̓̑̊̾̂͆̈̀͆̿̂͑̈́̒͋͊̕̕̕͝͠͠ͅͅl̴̻͚͕̫̲̺̫̱͚͍͍͋͐̂̓͆͌̊͆̎̑͘̚̚ͅẙ̴̡̨̡̡̢̧̨̧̧͎̘̙̥͓̖̠͖̯͔̝͓͖͍̦̗̻̮̲̮̜͓͓̘̭̬̞̞̭̺̙͕͍̟̦̪̳̲̪̻͇̜̯̻͍̻͍͍̘͇̪̹͙͚̩̲̺͙͓̱͍͔̠̲͓̯̙̥͚͔̖̟̝̞̭͍͚̼̬̖̟̱̭͉̩̞̱̙͇͈̰̹̣̀̎̎̍͌͊̏̓͑͂͐̐̎́͌̑̕̚̚̚͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅͅ ̶̢̨̡̛̛̛̛̰̬̻͙̣̦͕͚͇͙̣͔̞̟̪̣̮̖͓͇͈̞̜̻͔̰͎͉͈̻̼̼͖̤̜͙͎͕̘̔̂̏̒́̍̑̊̇͗̈̓̐̍͆̓̉̌̐̀̎̅̔͋̋̋̊̇̓̿̅̐̓̋́̂̋̉̓̉̈́͑̔͒̄̑͌̌̉̆̈́͛́͆̈́̓̿͐͗̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅḩ̵̢̧̛̖͕̬̜̯̠̜̘̘̺͔̭̮͚̯̯̥̥̪̈́͆͌̇͑͆̌̃̑̈́̇̈̋̿͂̈́̂̃̍̅̊͆̾͌̽̓̇̀̇̆̈́̓̿͒̀̚͜͝ͅa̸̢̢̡̧̢̛̟͙̼̜̰̬̪̜̼̹̜̯̗̪͉̖̭̤͕̦͍̪͕̖̭͙̰̘̦͖͕̗̠̣̠̺͇̜̤̣̜̯̩̞̤̜̫̜̞̰̝̬̩̜̜̓̃͆̅́͂̊͆̽̄̏̅͊̄̆̈́̑̓̔̂̾̽̏͌͑̎̽̈́̊̃͂͐̈̇̀̽̈́̏̒̎̑̏̀̒́̈́̓̂̄͆̋̄̈́̏̓̈͐̔̍̑̕̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅr̴̢̧̨̧̨̡̢̧̡̡̧̻͚͙͚̜͙̬̱̩̪̥̫̜̰̰͉̠̱͉̤̮̯̲͓̬̙͎͕̟̬̼͇̬̭͈͍̳̭̣̭͓̭̼̺̘͙͈̘̭̫̣̙̫̩̹̝͍͕̘͔͚̝̭͓̫̹̹̞͕͙͍̠̲̗̪̰̼̫̬̤̭͉͓͎̫̭͎̠̣̈̒̊̌̒̀̍̒̉̉̏̈́̍͛͂́͆̑̔̈̍̒̋̇̐̑͋̌̀̍͗̄͆̒͆̈́͌͗̽͂̈́̈́̽͊͐̋͒̽̈́̏̅̑͗̏̂̐̏̍͑͛͗̔̀͂̉̒̿̇͌̊̄͑̌͐̄̀̐̄̓̂̌͛̀̓͒͌͊̕̚̕̚͘̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅḑ̶̢̡̡̡̛̛̥̙̺̭̬̦̜͉̜͚͉̲͖̫̖̳̣̩̎̈́̑̉̽͂͑̽́̈́͛̀̈́̽̽̌̎̓̐́̒̃̔͌̉̓̓̐̓̊̈́̂͛́͑̏̑́̾̽͐̈̅̃͌̃̿͐̓͒͆͆̂͑̅̈́̂̆͑̅̒͊͛̊̉́̕͘̚̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ ̵͖̔̍͌͗̌̾̕͝͝͝t̸̡̧̢̡̢̨̢̨̧̛̘̬͉͚̩̥̤̪̘̹͓̲̱̮͔͖͚̰͔̰͙̬͔̙̳̳͍͈̩͖̼̦͇̱̻̮̮͈̤͎͇̮̤̦̟͙͖̺̮̠̞̤͎̮͕͔̤͈̫̯̥͖̱̹̜̪̥͉͕̻̯̳̙͚͔̜͙̻̤̘̼̗͍̭̩̬͎͊͛̓̇̐̐̉͐͊̒́̄͛̂̿̑͒͊͒́̐̏͌͂̉̾̽̿͋̕̕͜͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅơ̵̡̢̢̡̢̧̡̨̛̛͔͉̣̞͈̩͔̹͕̩͇̻̞̜̯͓̥̮̠͙̘̖̤̱̺͚̟͍͔̳̭̫̳͕͔͖̼͔̯̩͉̹̫͍̜̫̱̩̣̻̖͓͖̮̲̤͓̲̱̺̳͖̝̜̭̮̗͕̘͓͖̯̝̗̠̦͕͚̣̥̙̗͊̂̄̿͑͆͗̏̀̔͐̂̈́̓͋͑̓̆͑̿̂̏͊̓͑̌̈́̂̔͑̈́̈́̃̎̅͊̓́͛̈͋̒͗̓̌̈́́̉̈́͐͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̵̢̡̢̧̧̢̢̡̩̪͎̬̜̙̭̻͎̼̲̪̳̯̺̜̭̼͖͔͈̟͚̮̼̭͈̻̪̜̩͚̗͈̭̹̜̪̙̣̰͍̜͎͔̦̣͇͙̜̞̥̟̗͍̟̠͇͚̼̰̯͔̫̙̙͈̙͙̲͉͚̮̜̲̫̣̱͉̲̫̗̜̦̱͖͕͎̺̼͈̮̌͛̓̀̇͌̿̈́͑̒̚̕̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅğ̴̡̡̧͔̜͎̘̤̠̝̹̲̱͕̬̙̤̠̞̭̞͎̻̻͓̞̟̩̭̣͍̂̆̈́͑̓͗͒͌̓̈̾̊̈́̀͌̈̽̌̈́̆͑͗̋̊͋̍́͒̇̄̂͑̋͘̕͘͘͘̚͜͠͝ͅȩ̶̧̢̢̡̡̢̢̨̩̼̤̩̠͓̗͈̣̘̘̲̝̲̯̯͔͎̝͖̹͕̫̱̞͍͎̭̦̻̲̤͉̫̹̠͖̜̲̹̭̩̪̬̪̰̩̰͙͉͓̩̟͖̫̙̞̻͇͉͉̻̫͚͕̘͚͚̣͔̖͙͍̺̱̝̪̲̤͍̮̮̄̇̊̒̋͒̓̃̑̈́̂̅̐̄͆̇̿͗̅̕̚͝͝ͅͅţ̵̧̧̡̢̛̩͕̤͍͇̹̙͔͚̤̬͉̫̥̣̩̙͈̻͕͖͎̟͚̺̠͇̠̥̹̞̼̙͚̱̹͚͕̝͎̻͕̼̙̜̟͙͕̖̦̻͇̯͓̘̒̂̇̅͌͌̆̏̇̂͑̿̑̊̐̒͑͐̎̄̈́͌́́̐̾̒̏̄͆̎̏͗̌̑̃̽͋̂̈́̄̊̓̂̔̔̋̽̄̿̂̃̽̆͆̓̈́̈͊͆͑͌̊̿͒̐̈̄͊̄̈́̚̕̕̕̚̚͘̚̕͝͝͝͠͠ ̸̨̛̛͓̻̞̤̦̤̹̩̰͇̲̼͕̯͙̬̻̻̦̺̜̱̘͔̊͋͋̍̋̆̈́͆̍̆̉̅̒͂̊̈́͛̐͋̇̎̇̏͑͋͊̄̒̕̕͘͜͝͝ͅͅt̷̡̢̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̝͍̙̠̪̭̳̥͓̲͓͕͎͙̠̘̲͕͙͈̱͖̦̰̮̟̗̟͈͈̻̖͙̗͈̖̦̻̦͉̠̝̻̞̺̑̈̈́͋͊̈́́́̑͐̂̌͊̉̔̌̍̈́̄͋̓̄̂͆̈̓̐̾͂̌͋̿̂̏̍̅̈́̎̑̓͗̌͗̄̓̉̓̆͑̓̅̌̃͌̿͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅḧ̴̢̡̨̢̡͕͈͚̯̻͚͈͇̠̝̗͓̻͕̤̗̞͓̼̭͚̼̥̞̖̫͈̬̞̥̞͙͍̯̪̜͎̤͉̮̜̹͍̝̺̥̦͎̥̥̥̫̲̺̺̝̺̳̥͉̠͕͉̫̘͎̙̳̥̮̟͚͉̥̱̗̖̣͈͕͚̙̳̮̥̪̓̔̐̏̒̈́̈́̒̒͜͜͜ͅͅȩ̷̢̢̨̨̛̛͔̥͖̤̤͙͕̭̻̘͉͈̲̺̗͍͉̤͓̙͇̼͎̜̺̤̦̮̞͖̪̖͔̬͚̙̠̗̻͓̗̮͕͚͕̖̩̝̤̝̤̱̳̱̝̪̫͎̦̬̻͈͂̍̔͆͌̂̒̓̈́́̿̍̌͂̇͒́́̈́̍̋̽̓́̓̏͗̾̋͊̌̿̂͌͐͂̓̍̓̿̿͗̅̐̌͂͊͋̈́̍̓̃͛̾̌̈́̍̋̇͆͆̇̈͑͒̇͗̕̕̚̚̚̚͜͠ ̴̰̜͙͚͙̜̙̦̲͚̪̬̜̗͇̬̩̮͍͎̹̳̪̯̠̳͓͕͙̮̩̰̥͎͛͗̈́̄͑̓̒̄͆͆͂̆͗̀́̑̒͛̓̓̌͊̎̓̓̅͒̅͋̋̈́̓̊̎͗̃̓̍̃̍̈́͗̅͘͜͝͠͝c̴̨̨̙̖̙͈̤̝̞̺̠͎̱̠͎̗̲̫̭̫͚͇̽̓͆̑̈́̃̏̈̎̔̏̌̊̃͆͂̾͆̾̓̏̃̊̏̏̌̓͝͝͝͝ļ̷̨̖̯̦̥̗͖̫͖͇̗̜̘̜͙̦͕͈͒͂͋̈̉̓͐̾̔̍̉̽̄͒͂̇̈́͗̒͊̍̃͆̈͐̃̍̉̈́̂͐̄͊͑͌̇̂̆͒͗̅̈́̃͒̈́͌͐̿͊̈́̓͒̆͌̉͑̅͘̚͘͘͠͝͝ȩ̸̨̛̛̛̛̻͎̩͖̰͖͍͈̰̯̰͕̺̺̗̬̟̱͕͔̦͉̞̳̠̰͈͉̞̬̜͈̭̰͍̤̜̖̫̘͉̳̭̥̝͈͇͓̲͕̩́̌̾̉̌̆͂̒̽̍̏̑̽͌͐̉͂͋͆̈̂͆̏̓̐̽̏̐̀̃̾̾͑͌̈́͑̅̓̓̈̍͋̑͗̇̈̎͂͌͋̈́̐̏̒͋͑̂͑̃̅̐̀͑̽̏͌͗́͑̿̆̊́͒̋͘̕̕̚̚͘̕̕̕͝͠͝ͅṟ̸̛̛̛̤͋̉̋̒͆̃̂͗̎̄͗̓̀͂̄̉̅̅̆̑̓͒̎́͒̏͐͐̓̐͊̆̽̉͊̂̀̅͐̓̔̈́́͐́͐̄̓̓͑̈́̓̓̊̔̍͒̏́̂͊͛̒̊͌̈̊͑̎̿̔͛́̄͐̓̒̌͂̍̇̏͘̕͝͝͠͠͝k̵̛̠̺̟̫̤̼͖̯̠̭̦̮͈̀̐͑̉̓͂͋̃́̑͋̋̓͋͆͂̔͆̍͊̒͗͛̓̇́͗̇̏͊́̅͂̃͌̐̊̐̆͗͊́̓̐̒͒͛͂̾̀͆̾̅̚̚͠͝͝͠͠'̴̡̡̢̢̧̧̢̧̢̛͎̙͎͍̬̖̫͉̲͔̺̙̞͚̳̲̫̯̬̬̟͙͉̟͙̉̿̓͒̈́̎̉͗̃͂̐̐̓́̄͋̌̈̉͆̅̿̒͒̓̀̃͗͗͆̈́̃͌̃̋͗̎̍̾̈͛̆͆̊͗̽͋̈́̃͐͛̅̑͘̚̚͝͝͝͝ͅṣ̸̨̡̛̼̟̲̺̰̱̦̭̖̬̠̻̘̭͕̝͗̒͆̓̾̏̎̎̅̓̐̍͌̉͌̇̈̓̈́̂͋̋͋̆̇̈̆͊̚̕̚̕͝͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ̴̡̺͚̠̘̟̗͎͓͓̫̦̼̮̗̦̘̯͙̘̦̬͓͖͚̗̀͋̂̎͛͑̅̂̀̿̈́͆̂͊̈̌̇͑͂̈̒̇̚̚̚͠ą̵̨̨̢̨̡̡̛̣̮̠̺̦͔̠͖̟̖͙̦̱̟̠͇̣͎̫͉̭̺̫̬̦̮̮̼̤̟̯̱̥͍̬͉̖͔̪͈͉͓͔͕̱̞͓̤͍̘̬̠̳͙͔͙̰̰̪̲̘͉̻̠͓̫͓̯͚͙̗͈̳̝͉͍̳͖͉͊̌̽̒̑̎͋͛̚͜͝ͅͅţ̴̧̢̢̨̢̧̧̧̡̛͎͙̻̳͍͇̫̤̦̻̫̥̟͖̜͎̠̺̭͇̹̲͖̟̞̭͎̟͔̝̝̱̮̯̹͔̹͈̣̰̼͚͙̫̙̥̩͈͇͈̞̯͍̟͎̼̠̤̦̥̫̜͍͙͕͙͕͓͉̜͉͈̪̩̫͔̜͍͕̯̩̞̞̮̯͔͎͙̘̈́̓̂̎͂͋̌͆̈́͗͂͗̀̽͆͂͌̆̏̾͑̄̄̑̔̅̍̕͘̕͘͜͜͜ͅt̷̡̧̡̧̡̨̡̧̡̢̡̡̡̡͚̖͓̤̲̺̣̦̳̪̜̝̞̜̬̝͚͎̲̺̫̝̩̩͙̙̭̪̬̘̘͔͍̪̻̺̥̭̣̗̘͉̮͔͉̗̞̦̦͙̝̣̦͈̪̜̗͕̠͓͎͈̟̙̭͓̼̮͓͔͈̙̘̳̃̃͒͑͐̍̆̂̆́̏̓̽̊̅͋̆̈́̅͛̐͑̈́̑̐̈̔̓̃̊̎̏̽̐̃̍͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝͠ͅé̴̢̡̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̩̩̮̯̯̫̻̠̫̫̠̺̟̯̣͔̤͈̖̪̩̗̦͓̖̣͎̲̙̪͚̥̼̰̟͖͖̹͙̺̲̹̪͕̖̯̩̯̻͓̼̫̳̮̯̯̻̟͆̆͊̊̀̌̀́̔̄̍̿̄̎͐̄͗͌̒͛̆̍͊̃̎̎͒̓͐̿͑̇̓̋̈̅͋̔͌̏̋̊̚̚̚̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅņ̷̛͕̪̗͍̭̗̗̟̬̣̺͂̑̋̓̉̌̒͛̈́̐̕͜͜͠ͅt̸̢̢̧̨̡̢̡̡̢̺̜͚͕̰̬͇̦̲̠͙̩̩̭̘͓̝̼̥̩͎̗̠̺̥̯̯̫͈̠̣͉̯̙̠̬̣̼̘͔̻̮͍̬͖̝͖͕̙͉͎̬̺̖̹̪̯̮̘̘̖̹̦̣̹͍̪͉̩͍͇̻͕͈̹̬̥̀͋͊͆̈́͜i̴̡̢̛̦̤͍̠̹͖̳͓͔̠̐̾̍͑̈́̑̋̉͒̓͋̉̈́̅͛̐̏͂̉̾̂͑̈́͊͐̿̃̏̿̄̇̎̽̉̃̈͐͆͆̆͂̽̍̾͋̍̂͛̄̾͗̂͑͋͒͐̒̆͐̈́͆̏̎̆͒̈́̽͛̈́̋̎͆̈́̂̉͐̎͆̓͂̔̓̑̏͑͘͘̚̕̚͝͠͝͝͝͝ơ̷̧̡̢̨̨̡̛̹̫̬̰̩͔̝͍̺̗̘̺̫͓̦̩̺̖̖̰̦̲̼̮̜̰̗͎̲̖̝͎̮͇̖͍͓̩̤͍͇̣̣̤͔̫͖̭̹̺̩̳̞͕̯̝̲̄̂̈́̾͂̎̂̔̊̋̌̈́̓̓̔͒̈́̿̅͛̅͋̔͌͗̌̎͊̀͒̽͌̃̒̓̇̓̽̈̔͊͗̍̑͌̃̀̊̃̍̂̇͋̓͂̊̐̒̉̿̾̿̄̋̋̒̉̍͗͆̿͆̽̔͌̒͌̌̾͛̽̎̚͘͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅň̶̨̡̨̡̛̛̛̛͖͚̦̰̼̰̼̯̭̪̟̥̜̱̝̻̭̹̻͕͈̅́̂̈́̿̇̒̎̆̐̈́̎̇̂͊̈͗̓̄͌́̎́͌̐̈̑̌̋̆̾͛̂͗̄̓̊̔̎̈́̈́͐̆̄̓͛́̆̎̊̄̆̏́̍̂͂̿̌̌͑̽̾͗̒̅͌̏̌̆̕͘̕͘͘̚͜͠͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝.̶̧̡̨̨̬̪̬͎̹͙̱̱̥͍̗͚̬͔̣̬̗̖̱͔̺̱̫̠͈͉͓̜̥̘̏̓̂̃̎͘͘͜͜  
̵̡̛̛̟̜͈̲̗̫̯͔̟̞̳̫͖̦̝͖͚̄̔́̋̑͑̃͂͑̌̅̂̑̽̋̿̄̈́̓̽̈̓̇̄̐̒̀̎̈̌̅͊̈́̀͌̅̿̎̃͗̃̔̽͐̅̏́̀̌̌͗̓̅̾̂̽̿̔̐̊̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͠  
̸̨̡̢̧̛̛̛̮̥̟̬̖̭͍͕̜̹̯̼̠̯̝͙̺͍̠̞̹͚͔̜̖̆̈́̎̏̅̉͂̑͑̈́̓̌̉̓̈́͋͑̍̍̈́̓̊͊͒̈́̇̋̃̋̐̿̍̂̆̈́̎͋̽̃̊̿̍̐͆̀͂̆̑́͒̿͋̒̐̑̑̎͊̈́̂̔͘͘̕͘͘͘͠ͅJ̶̡̢̧̛̺͔̳̗̹͎̼̬̳̻̮̜̤͔̰̝̯̮̥͕͖̗͕̻̗͈̝̯͚̘̦̆͋͗̈͐̇̎̇̀̍̋͋̒͒̿̃͂͒̔̀͑͑̌͑͆͗̏̒̓̾̀͋́̔̉͛̔̒͂͗̃̾͑̽̈́̈́̀́̀̆̋̇̇͋͗̉̿͒̕͘̕̚̕͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅư̶̧̨̧̢̧̢̡̧͇̪͔̗̻̹̤̻͕̪̫̠̲͉̣̣̰̖̮̩̱̲̫̠̦̗͔͎͕̫̹͖̮̫͎̰̯͔̬̺̖̰̦̙͍̩̮͖̞̰͙̬̣̝̣͔̙̳͈̭̿̍̅͑͌̑̑̓̈́͒̈́͋̈́͊̈͂̃͒͊̾͊͒̍̀̾̑͂͐͒̾̿̈́͌̆̒͂͊̈́͊͛̇̎͘̚͘͘̚͘͘͜͠͠͠͠ͅͅs̸̢̨̨̡̧̡̡̡̡̧̧̛͓͖̲̮̺̩̝͈̺̻̙̫̹̩͙̦̞͖̠͎̖̘̜̖̲͓͔̣̼̜̤̞͇͈͎̜̳͇͕̱̞͖̹̦̦͕͚̼͍͓̠͙͚̹̖͕̮̩̞̻̭̼̫̹̻̮͎͎͎̼͙̖̠̬̎͒̒͗̊̾̔͛̀̇͐̔̈̈̒͒͌͆͌̔̍̈͒̐̎̐͛͗̒͗̀̚͘̚͜͝͝ͅͅţ̶̡̢̡̧̧̨̡̧̛̫̞̮̮̻͙̟̲̲̠̝̠̞͓̳̺̻̜̲͇͔̟͚͖̝͖̯̼̺͓͕̰̣̘̙͈̗̗̳̺̜̜̞̭͎̙̼̝̻̙̦̖͈͉͎̫̲̯̪̦̖͉̮̲̤̣̰͎̹̙͈͍̜̭̱̦͓̾͂̎̔͐͛̉̓͊͊̾̑̆̐̃́̆̄͆̀̐̂̏̓̂̽̒̋̓͌͆̓͌̇̅͛̍̄̍̊̔̅͗̇̃̄͐͑̎̎͘͘̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̡̧̨̡̨̛̛̛͔̲̙͙̖͙͙̙̗͎̯͇͖̟̹̮̞̬̮̦͎̞̹̪̞̩͇̻̟̭̗͖̲̪̬̠͕̖̺͉̼̬͚̮̻̭͔̱̗̯̝̣̦̗̙͔̪̬̯̹̥̬͙̦͙̄͐̿͌̇̍͗͊̎͋͛̌͛̋̆͊͒̎͋̆̍̋̂̓̊̑̅̍̇͋̂͌͒̓͑̒̎̉̇̏̊̓͋̈́̈̌̌̅͘̕̚̕͝͠͝͠ͅͅk̷̨̡̛̛̰̣̩̮͉̦̺͖̩̹̬̥̘͎̳̬͈̳͉̜̘͇͍̖͈͓̞͔͍̳͔̣̝̲̦͓̭̦̪͛̊̽̂͗̈́͛̈͆͊̅͋̋̒̀̒̉̊̐̓͋̆̐̈́̅͛̿̄̃̎̇̀̆̈̾͌̈̅̿̔̎͂͊̉̆́̄͐̎͌̃̇̑͌̔̆̈́̓̋̅͒̇̇̀̈́̀́̊̆͐̈́̀͊̃̕͘̚͠͠͝͝i̵̢̛̛̛̛̳̞̳̤͍̟̹̱̟̩̪͍̰̖̮̰̼͇͇͎̮̭̼̩̫̪̮̖̟͇̫̺̺̞͓̲̖͔͇̤͚̞̬̞͊͋̽͌̔͒̈́̀̄̓̏̋͊̄̿̆̂́͆̃̏́͛́̀̅̄̇͌͐͆̒̆̈̏͆̾͊̃̒̓̊̇̑̔̿̆̈͋̔͊̑̃̆͑̔̔̓͐̂̄͗̿͒̒̒͊̆̿͗̍̾͘͘̕̚͘͘͜͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅd̵̡̧͚̪͉̞̺̣̝͈̺̗͙̦̘̟̥͎̞̝̤̘̼̯̩̺̹̓͒̅̽̑̐͑͐̈́̐̔̆̈̑͒̏̔̎͊̂͋̌̍͗͌͐̃̾̀̍͗̓͐̈́̋͗̓̐͋̈́̿̔͗̂̎͌̅͌͆̀̍͋͆͛̀̏̓͗̓͐̕͘͘͝͝͠͝ḑ̷̨̧̧̡̡̡̨͇͚̗̜͎̪͎̝̬̝̳̻̮̰̱͙͙̳͔̗̘̠̺̗̝̰̝͔͈̞͚̣̟̳̼̥̲̥̻̙̩̖̜̣̖̫͚̳̥͓̥̦̺͔̖̱̹͈̟̠̞̰͎̠̹̜͙͔͎͔̟̜̦̣͙͇̘̬͊̊̉̕͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅĭ̸̡̢̢̢̡̢̡̧̛͍͖̗͇̥̟̳͍̫̮͙͇̰̱̠̙̲̥̺̺͙̦̤̠̩̼͈͎̠̞͓͍̬̹̹͉̜̜͓̖̗̰͍̗̜̣̘̟̜̟͕̞̝̗̺̹̜͈͉̖͙͕͉̪̪̥̗̪̞̤̜̖̗̬̞̙̟̯̘̳̎͐̃͗̿͆̆͋̅̾͌̃̈͋͗̅͛̀͒͒̏̄̎́́̍̃̈́̈́̋͐̓̃̉͆͘̕͘̕͘͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅǹ̷̢̧̡̨̢̡̡̢̛̛̛̛̟̻͔̲̬͔͈̳̻̭̖̙̭̮̣̬͎̣͔̲̰̘͚͍̙͍̦͕̭͖̲̝̳̝͇̻͈͓͙̲̪̬̙̞̹̦̝̗͕̯̭̦̝̜̯̣̹͙̙̻̮̗̘̱͎̺̯̺̬̻̇̏̈̇̋͐̈́͆͆̏̈́̿̈̆̊͑́̓͋̌̉̊̀̉̂̔͆̆́͗̅͂̔̊̍̉̔̍̎̇͆̓̽͛̊͑͘͘̚̕͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅg̷̡̛̣̠͕̖̦̖͓͉̫͕̠̖̲̖̺͇̘̟̻̩̟̦̖̘͎͇̺̤̮͕̞͓̰̹̩͚̲̲̹̠͎̫͕͍̘̝͍̜͇̜͂̔͋̉͆͋͊͒̇͋̉̀̏͌̋͌̇̿̈́̈́͊͊̏̾̓́̾̇́̓͆̄̈́̈̌̎͌͋̅͊̒̈͗̕͘̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅ.̸̛̛̻̳̻̖̱̼͍͎̗̣̉͐͋͂̃̈́̋̎̈̏͐̇̽̌̆̂̓͐̿͋͂̂͗͒̿̂̏́̐̿́͛̄̅̈́̈́̎̅̓̈́̃̑̓̓̆̒̅̂̇̍̊̚͘̚̚͘͜͝͝͠ ̶̢̨̢̧̧̢̢̢̨̨̛̛̣͙̖̭̞͇̳͕̙͇̰̣̟̤̗̞͕͔͍̯̝͖̝̬̤̰̣͙̺̯̫̙͉̝̼̹̺͇̹̰̮̥̻͍̭̤̖̟̭̠̮̱̲̰͓̼͕̩̤̬̖̻͚͙͙͙͍̫̱̠̮̥̤̬͔̠̝̖̞̭͔͔͂̄͌̽͒̎͋̓̊̈̐̈̒̍̎̾̊͗̿̑̌̈́̍͐̂̒̆̈́̾͒̈́̆̏͒̏̓́̃͐͑̑̈́̄̀̂͐͗͆̋̄͘͘̕̕̚͘̕͠͝͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅI̸̥̪̯̓͒̂̽̄̌̀͗̆̌̍ ̵̨̨̧̡̡̢̧̢̧̢̨͈̗͍̘̰̺̗̖̯͇̟͙̖̪̰̻̰͉͎̝͙̠̖̘͉̘̮̱̲͇̳̜̘̦̟̗͚̙͙͍̟̩̹͓̮͓̪͉̬͚͍̮̲͈̫͎̬̠̩͙͓̤͓͕͔̫͚͚̦͚̺͉̣͓̳̩͔̩̪͍̠̘̩̖̩̩̖̍̊̂̎̓͌͊̐̿͒̓̄̈́̌̈́̓͋͌̇̀̋̈̒̔̏̽̍̿̎͒̀̈́̈́̓̈́͆͒̓͋̈́̋̅̃̋̉̄̽̌̋̓̄̏̒̐̃̌͂̿̓̈́̓͐͆̉̓̔̿̆̀̇͊̽̎̒̅̕͘̚̚͜͠͠͝͠͝b̸̛̮̞̥̗̪̟̝̮̮̤̣̠̱̺̠͍̠̦̞͚̜̝͖͓̩͎̤̍͌̿̔̒̇̋̆̓̓͋͐̓͋̆́́̾̅̓̈́͋̏̇̎̈́͊͂̍̅͑̅͂̌̆͂̓͗̊̀̌̀̍͐̋͐̉̌̄͊͋̀͋̌̄̿̎͌͗̏̽̆̒̍̌̌͒͒͋̒̌̐̊̉̈̀͑̅̈͗̀̋́̄̈́̑̂̓͂̾̎̾͘̚͘͜͝͠͝͝͠͠e̶̛̛̛̛̬͛̿̇̀͌̾̄̅̔̓̈́́̐̇͌̐̉̉͐̊͌͂̊͂̅͋̾͌̈̔̓̃̇̈́͂̄̊͒̈́̃̓͊̌̐͑͛̅͗̓͐̽̓̉̇̍̓̓̾͆͛̈́̊͋̾̉̑̉̔̌͐̂̈́͑͘̕̕̚̚̚͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͝t̶̢̡̢̧͇͇̗̥̱̫̟͚͔͈̱̝̻̲̻̻̖͖͉͚̼̭̤̭̫̹̤͈̫̳̪͚̘͍͚͖̗̞͍̘̤̘͈̗͂̌͌̀͗̎͌͆̒͒̈́̽̔̇̀̏͂̇̅̀̽̑̈́̽͊̍̄͒̊͊̃̆͋͌͒́̊̐̋̇̉̿͛̓͒̂̌̍̐͂̂̅͘̚͝͝ͅ ̶̢̨̡̛̙͔̺͖̼̘͔̻͉̠͚̠̩̹̯̲͔͗͆̋̔̂͒͗́̔͆͗̆̎̏́̀͑̋̓̾̄̍̾̑̑̇̊̒̈̿͋͊̉̅̉͂̎̿̑͌̎̾͗̈́̒͛́͒̈́̋̈́̽̆̔̈̍̌̑̂̀̈́̃̋͒̐͑͛̎̋̈́̎̽́͐͆͗̋̕̚͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅI̴̧̢̨̨̢̧̡̨̢̨̛̛̛̩̳͓̦̰̬̖̗̣͉̫̲̯͔̫̠̻̤̼̥̹̲̦̱̱̪̟̤̰̜̲̞͕͉̥̖̩̠̟̫͉̠̲̼͔̳̼̠̫̙̰͇̼̤͙̦̭̰͕̗͈̣͍͔̯̗̝̫̙͓̹̞͈͎̲̱͖̠͔̘̭̳̖̪̻̬̝̝͒̓̿̈́̏͑̓͊̋͌̊̆̎͗̄́͆͂̌̍͊͆͗̈́̔̃̒͋͂̒̇̓̽̀̿͌̌̋̓̅̏̈́̈́̈́̆̈́̈́̈́̃̄̓͗̿̎̍̐̍̽̀̊͋̌̃̆̔̔̏̃̄̋̅̄͊̈́̐͒̌̍̔̓̃́̚̚̚͘͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͠͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̵̡̡̧̨̡̧̡̛̬͉̞̥͔̲̻̘̙̮̱̯̯̦̘͕̜̭͈̯̺͇͕̹̩͍͇̖̘̹̙̪̯̮͈͉̩̙͉̘̹̞͇̪̦̪̭̣̫̰̟̱̥̖͍͎̦͔̪̳̳̠̩͎͓̤͉͚͓̟̮̺̮̱̖̦̩̪̓͑̈́̿̍̌̅͊͑̂̿̓̐̂͂̉̂̌͋̓͑̉̎̀̈́̈̂̀̋͌͂̍̈́̃͆̍̋̈̾̉͊̈́̃͋̋͛̓̓̏̒̓̏͑̕͘͘̕͘͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅͅc̵̢̡̧̨̧̢̧̧̨̨̧̩͔͚̣̰͍̪͖̱͚̫̗͎̤̰͓̗̣̭͙̻̱̮̟͖̲̹͇̪͎̝̥͖̳̮̦͈̟̝͉̖̞̦͙͓̪̩̮̼̞͈̩͎̦̳̅́̋́̍̇̈́̎̿͜ǫ̶̡̛̠̭̭̹̪̤͓͖̘̩̦̬̪̲͙̖̟̜̖̯͋̃̆̈́̊̌͆͐̓͑̀̌͊̈͒̽͒̿͂̉͋̂͆̓̓̾̇͛̉͐̉̋̉͌͆̀̍̓̉̀͛͋̐̋̉̿̈́̑͑̅̀̀̓͘̕͘͜͝͝͠͠ͅu̶̧̡̡͚̙͖̫̬͚̪͍̣̙̩͓͙͈̣̬̦͇̎̄̿̓̐͛̋̓̓̎́̈́̑̎́̾͆̈́̍͝͝ļ̴̡̢̢̧̧̢̡̧̢̨̨̡̛̛̣̹̭͕̱͍̙̙̖͖̥͇͖̞͓̗̜͇̱̼͈̘͈̞̠̘̺̠̭͚̝̰͈̞̩̮̭͓̲͍̖̠͔̠̟̞͉̬̘̮̭̹̜̭͍͓͓͍̯̤̼͎̱͇̪̖̘̙̠̺̪̞͔̯̭͓̫̫̞̟̼̯̹̺̝̣̞͆͛̑̀̈́̄̃̓̌̎̇̈́̈́̀̌̕͜͝ͅͅͅd̶̢̢̧̛̛̛̛̥̱͚̜̙̫̞̺̠̭͇̤̻̙̙̤̙̲̜͔̥̣͖͍͎͕̮̣̼̫̭̟̖͎̖̭̤̤͍̜̙̣̰̳̼͓̻͍̟̭̖̯̣͚̼̮̭̮̖̞̝̭̞̖̳̞͔̠̱̲͍͐̓̓͆͐͌̓̿̉͒̓̈́̅̈́̉̍̎́͌͗̎̒̄͐͌̃̍̉̌̀̌͋̄̏̌̄̉̈̈̌̌͗̈͑͆̊̓̎̔̽̑̽̿̏̇̎͑͊͛̂̍͘͜͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̣̺̥̟͌́̈̒̒̂̎̈́̈́́̊͒̉̿̒̓̎̾̏͗̈́͗̂̇͆̔̈́̕̕̕͝d̸̨̧̙̪̙̹͉̝̲͇̲̩̙̞͔̠͎̣̮͇̥͇̞͍̙̞̲̟̱̟͙̹̬͍̟̯̪̫̯̦̫̗̤̫͙̥̟̼̣̱̺̭̯͋̃͆͘ͅͅͅͅơ̷̡̡̨̧̡̧̧̧͈̙̜͖̖͔̖̙̟̻̥̲̜̫̯̫͔̰̬̘̝̩͓̮͕͚̘͉̹͙͚̟̰̝̗̝͓̲̜̺̗̦͎̠̙̘̩̠͎͉̟̪̫͎͕̺̗̙͈̯̘̙̱̙͈̎̏͌͋͒̏̒̏̆͋̐̽͊̋̔͐̎̈́̇͆̆̋̄͛̅̑̓̿̈́̓͋̎͛̆̈͊̓̔̂̒̕̕͜͝ ̶̛̛̛̛̛̝̒̋̈́̅͗̿͗̅͋̍͛͒̈́́͑̈́̉̊͗̈̏̒̒̃̊̈̿̈́̽̍͊̓̉̍͛̎͛͂̇̓́͂̊͆̋̈̅͌̍̓̅̿͆̆͒̏̈́͒͑̄̆̔̂̈́̌̚̕̕̚̚͝͠͝͠͠i̴̧̢̡̧̢̨̧̡̨̛͔̬̥̭̬̰̼͔͕͓̘̰̥͇̭̘̣̞̼̝̜̩̗̮̥͇̘̠͚͖̻͈̠̖̩͚̞̹̥̪͕̖̣̟͉̬̗͚͇̼̬̲͖̯̭͕̙̦̪̱͓̬̺̯͈̣̱͎̗̠̼̞̞̱̠̇̒̌̏͐̾̈́́̆̌̍͊̍̄͑͊̈́̉͑́͊̀̿͂̈͊͊͐̓̋̾̅̍̒͑͊̓̈́̈́͐͘̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅţ̴̛̛̳̬̰̩̜̲̜̟͔̰̺̝̝̗̤́͋́̓̇̆̃̔͌̀̋͂̇̽͆̽͒̓́̿̽̈́̉͛̆̓͌̑̓͑͂̊̿͛̊̉̏̑͗̓̈̒͋́̊̌͂̍͒̍̿̈̿́͆̐̎̔̋̊͌̉͆͂̏̾̆̾̊̉̐̆̽̅͋̅̉͌̍̎̄̓̌̾̈́͂̚̕͘̚̚̚͘͠͝͝͠͝ ̵̧̡̡̡̡̢̧̧̡̡̛̛̤̠͙͇̝̠̱̜̟̣̼̙̻̜̝͖̜̭͚̰̼̳̳̙̥̪̥͙̫͎̹̞̥̝̞̝̠̬͇͙͇̫̦͍̖̟͈̰͎͇̯̳͉̩̳̻̙̖͔̯͖̳͚͈̱̱̳̖̣̹̦̰̖̻̱̬͉̹͕̼̦̙̜̘̹̲̬͋̒͊͗̽̊̈̎̅͋̈́̈́́̀͐̍̍̔͒̂̓̾̈́̍̐͑̆̃͗͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅt̵̡̡̧͎͇̟̰̲͔̦͚̼̯̙̮̳̳̫̯͔̦̟̯̥̘͇̞͈̞̫͖̙̬̣̦̝̪̺̲̫͔͍͔͇̜̥̺͇̙̮̫̝͓̖̗̪̮̘̼͚̹̞̮͓͓̻̠̙̮͌͑̑̿̉̈́̓̿̇̏̽̑͆̈̀̋̆̓̕͜͜ͅḥ̶̡͔̻͙͓͚̬͔͉̳̰͓̺̱̩̥̱͐̔͑̊́̈́̔̔͊̕̕ǫ̵̨̡̧̡̧̧̢̨̢̛̛̛̛̛̩͕̤̺̝̖̭̥͖̠̖̭̜̠͕̝̝̭̼͓̻͚͓̼͇̣͖̗̱͎̤͕̘̦̼̥̫̝̮̭̹̞̤̰̫͕͔͈͕̜͇͙͎̬͔̙̝̤̱̽̓̓̈́̍̋́̓̇͊͆̓̈́̌̏̓̎͂̽̉̓̄͋͐̆̍̊͗̌̽̌͊́̋͋̔̽͂̒̑͑̈́̈͆͒̐͐͋͒̈͛̎̽̓̿̎͂̎͋̿͊̉̍̾̆͗̂́̿̈́̔̿̽̎̔͆̓̉̄͊͆̈́̋̇͂̇̈̕̚̕͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅư̴̢̛̤̩͎̫͙͓͕̳̽̓̋̅͐̅̊͒͒̇̏͛͛͒̄̄̿̽͋͛̎́͋́͂̿͌̐̎̉̆̄̓̐̾͌̈͊̎̕͘̚͘͘̕͝͝͠͠͝ģ̷̨̧̡̨͍͉̪͔̼̝̝̜̱͇̩̳͕͎̲̩̬̪̬̣̯͉̰̟̺̪̝̜͈̼͗́̓́̏̆̈́͛̈́̽̓̍͂͂͌̓̽̒͂̄̈́̅̀͗̓̒͗̿͊̾͐̈́̎̚̕̚̚̚͘͝͝ͅͅͅȟ̶̡̨̛̜̘͈͚̖̦͔̬̺͙̻͕̮̗͇͚̝̘̙͚̟̏̅̾͒̌͋͒̽̌̒̊̽͊͂̇̓̊̑̔̌̉͆̊̐̓̎͆̋̕̕̚͠͝͠͝ͅ.̶̢̨̢̨̨̢̧̜͕̫̠͓͍̯̮̞̜̣̮̣̹͈̱͈̼͓̻̖̳͓̠̥̜͔͙̜̼̺̭̗̥̭̳̗͍̬̙̯̣̣͈͍͙̳̰̜̩͍̘̼̲͈͈̬̤̜͈̘̺̻̮̜̜͎̣̞͓͖̘̰̹͔̭̣̦̺͔͉̱̈̈̑͗̈̄͂̊̓̾̔̚͜͜͝ͅ ̸̨̢̡̡̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̤̩͈̳͉̘̦̪̜̼͎̤̩͖̼̙̻̹̦̬͔̗̙̳̮̦͔͖̖̬͙̜̳̹̞̹̹̜͇̻̮̯͈̼̜͉̗͇̳̻͙̱̳̯̻͚̝̤͈̲̥͍̗̫͔͚̼͔̪̬͙͉̼͕̺͚̮̞̗͎̯̖̻̜̭͂̇̄̐̌̈́̇̄̓̃̓̓͒̌̐͒̈́̅́̊̄̋̏̔̐̌͑̓̔́̎͂̀̿́̽̍̈́̈́̌̽̓̌̈̌̌̅̉̆̒̈́͌͊̈́͆͛̿̍́̓̎̆̕͘͘͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅͅI̴͎̜̼̞͚͊͑͋͒̊̔̓̔̿̀̎̓̃̓͗̆̔͂̅̾̂̋͗͌͆͒̾̏̊̽̄̂̕̚͘͘͠͝͠'̴̨̨̧̢̢̡̛̛̛̛̛͈̥͉̬͎̜̖͈͚̱̖͖̮̻̳̣̞̖͙͙͖̙̜̜̯͇̰̱͔̪͙̞̫̭͎͇͓̮͉͇͈̟̼͙͎̥̼̬̙͚̮̹͍͕̖̻͎͉̝͚̭̦̜͔̟̙̜͈͇̟̫̪̳̰͈̺͋̽̔̿̃͌̅̅̔͋̐̒̽́͂͊̐̋̎̊̂̿̋̆̂͌̔̈́̂̓̒̅̅͋̓̌͐͒̃̔͗̏͗̓͗̇̑̑̔̌̊̊̊̒̽̍̏̐̍͋͑̌̎̽̓͐̉͒̈́͂̈̄̃̒͂͗̉̃̑̚̚̕͘̚͜͜͠͠͝ͅm̷̢̧̢̨̛̛͉͍̟̥̬̜̪̫͙̲̠̰̟̠͔̤̼͙̮̦̩̤̻̥̯̺̱̘͇̪̯̠͓̦̣̹̫͈̹̙͈̖͕͎̫̖̗̰̹̹̣̟̗̬͎̖̱̞̪͕̰̰͖̲̫̰̭̰͗̆͛̇͛̊̐̌̈́̐̔͆̆̊̇̽̔̿̓͋̀͛͛͆͛̃̄͂̑̿̋̆̇͆͌̈́͒͌̽͑̆͂̀̽̎̏͒̈͂͒͊̽̈̂̾̑̊̚͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͠ ̵̡̡̛̹̠̬̻̰̣̯̩̪̱̜̤̘̻̜̦̣̜̣̗̰͈̩̦͎͚͕̖̜̠̟͕̻̺̽̊̓͆̊̒̈̆̈̄̀̑̉̎̓̃̄̊̎̇̏̏̒̍̽̍͌̄̍̎̈́̎̽̓̏͐͒́̒̃̃͂̃̏̋̐̅̍̏̑̄̇̑͊̏̆̽̏͒͘͘͘̕͘͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅş̸̨̨̡̡̧̡̧̛̯͈̝͕̮̪̺̻̞̬͍̥̦̹̦̥̹̬̬̯̥̞͈̘͓̰̲͈͓̼͇̺̺̳̘̯̥͖̗̼̯̯̺̯͙̱̳̩͓̘̜̝̩̜̻̜̼̳̭͙̩̖̜̲͉̺̲͉̼̮͓̖̼̼̟̤͈̙̠̹̮̝̟̲̠̬̜͇̭̄̾̔̽̃̃̽̋̐̓̂̏̄̓͊̌̇̽͐̓̿̒̂̃̓͛͜͜͜͠͝ͅͅͅͅơ̸̡̢̢̨̨̢̡̛͉̖͔͈͚̪̣̣̠̦̥̭͕̖͖̖̲͖̮̣̻̗͕̲͎͓͉̬̗͓̥͇̗̰̬̞͉̹̝͈̹̲̯̙͈̊̔͗̆̒̍̀͒̽̍̍̾͋̆͐̈́͐̍̆̽͋̽̆̄̽͘̕͜ͅͅ ̶̨̡̨̡̛̛̲̲̞͙͉̟̦̗͓̠͚̤̯͇̖͇̦̖̦̠̠̲̯̯̬̬̹̰͉͉̟̥͎͈̰̻̻̘̞̻̉̽̀͗̈͌̏̔͂͒͂͂̓̿͒̔̾̽͗̐̈́̾̌̀͒̓͊̍́̾͑̀̿̎̈́̀͒̑̃͆͂̊͑̅̽̃͐̂̾̌̈̈́́̈́̏̔̈̂̽̓͐̃̏̓͗̊̉̑̎́̏͆́́̏̐̓̋̄̔̇̐̎̄̀̕̚͘͘͘̚̕̕̚͜͠͝͠͠͝p̴̧̨̢̨̢̧̧̧̧̨̢̫͖̜̯̝̝̝͙̦̪̣̟͚͚̜̭̹̯̪̯̭̲͚̳̣̝̼̼̲̭̞͇̫̤̱̠̮̺̮̠̝̲̹̬̞͉̟̣̥͇̜̣̖̯̩̟͖̠̦͇͓̠͖͕͚̹̲̹̣̭͓̭̦̳͔͓͈̗̹͉̣̲̱͍̼̦̭̃͗̉̾̓̅͒̋͌̋̒͘͝͝ͅl̵̢̢̡̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̛̥̗̼̠̙̝̻̺͇̞̖̖̻͈̬̰̯͓̙̫͍͎̼͚̗͈̗̝̹͎̲̬͉̝̬̣͖̹̜͚̝̯̪̹͈̦̙̱̳̙͍̬̜̦̣̝̟͈̣̤̩̟͉̼̯͙̤̭̫͉̲̫͇͍͙̘̜͖̮̫͇͓̘̮̤̤̥̜̯̪͉̩̘̟̠̰͐̂̒̇̓̓̏̽̋̓̉̂̂̽̓̍̓͐̀̌̅̐̂̓̑̅́̂̒̂̐̓̃͋̔͐͘̕̚͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͠ͅͅͅą̵̢̛̪̳̞͕̤̤̟͚̫͈̼̠͔͈̩̤̲̾̽̈́̇̔͒̊̑͠͝i̴̡̢̢̢̙͔͚̖̳̜̬͚͙͕̳̳̳̝̥̳͖̜̮̺͙͍̱̜̟͖̝͚͈̗̫̮͚̮̱͉̻̗̜̬̜̟̘̔̋͐͛̊̅̏͑̏͐̈́͛̐̈́̈̀̂̇̈́͐̉̍̎͋͆̓͑̏̍̆͌̍̆̆̐̐͐͂͆̏̓͛̈̀̓̕̚̚͘͘͜͠͠͠͝n̴̛̫̤̑̈́̅̀̍̒̍̊̓̈́̈̾̾̇͛̽̋̉̌̂̽̊̈́̇͛̄͝ ̷̨̨̗̱̦͍̻̝̱̲͖̮̳̖̗͗̈̂̃̿̉̂͌̿̆̒̋͊̆͛͌́́͂̂̅̌̓̌̈́̌̚̚͠Ỉ̶̛̛̱̮̐̉̉͊̈̍͛͋̔̂͋͂͒͗͐̏͛̑̏̏͐̔̇̃̍͆̋̉̈́̍͛̎́̓͊͊̄̃͛̑̽̽̈̋̈́͆̄̾̐̿͐̅̎͂̌̑̊̓́̌̒́̎̉̄͂̓̈́̔̈̐̈́́̄̋̾͐͑̔̅͋̚͘͘̚̕͠͝͝͠͝͠͝ ̴̧̡̧̢̢̛̛̥̘͙͚̗͙̩͚͇̝̤͕̝̯͕͇̫̪͚͈͙̰͓͓̲̣̦̥̞͎̫̩̫̼͓̺̳̓̐͐͛͒̓̄̓̈́͊̊̄̋̊̋͆͆̿̄̔̐̿̑̿̋͊͒̃̿̓̃͐͆̓͑̽̃͆͆͂̾͑̑̆̅̓̊̓̑̂͋̉̋̈́̓̅͌͆̈̈́̑͊̆̄̊̐͂̍͘̕̕̕̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝͝ͅd̸̨̨̡̡̛̥̻̬͎͇̝̝̪͕̜͖̯̳͉̩͙̣͉͈̞̯̜͔̰̯̯̜͉͕̗̥̗͙̱̱̲͓̼̼̠͍̹̩̰̟̦̝̼̥͇̗̻͖̘̞̬̠̪͍̽̋͊́͐̆̍̑̂̈́͆̍̾̆̎̽̉͌̕͘͘͜͜͜ͅͅǫ̷̨̨̢̡̢̲̟̙̮̻̭̗̙̗̬̩̲̫͔̞̖͉͖̼̤̯̦̔̅̍̓̈́̀̅̐͐̾̓͊̾͊̈́̊̎͋̓͒̌͑̋̚͜͝͠͝ͅņ̸̡̡̢̢̨̡̬̦̞̻̱̮̼͙̞͖̩͖͖͙̗͙͈̬̘̘͔̦̹̱̮̥͉͇͇̬̲͚̹͈͙͕̥͍̗̮͙̱̝̺͈̪̮̞̙͚̳̫̩̳̘̭͔͎̣̱͖̯̩͎̹̯̞̘̜̯̮͙̹̲̝͍̜͖͈͎͂͛̅̌́̿̓̐̐̽̓̀͂̓͆̄̀̂̈̽̎̿͆͌̊̌͌̃̈́̾̚͘̚͝͠ͅ'̸̧̡̢̧̨̧̧̛̛̛͔͖̭̻̻̜̻̦͓͉̝̮̙͓̖͕̤͚̝̮̖͓͚̻͓̤̩̮̲̱̬͖̜̮̳̺̯̘̻̳̝̫̭͔̞͔͉͓͚̥̼̹̝̩͚̣͖̩̳͙͙̞̺̞̬͕͔̦̟̮͖̰̲̠͈͊̋͛̃̀̃̓̈̒̑̄͂̈̏̅̓͌̉̍͌̒͑̇̒̑̔̃͋̈́͑̆͆͛̔̒̄͒̒̒̔̂͌́̈́͒̎͛̆̄̌̈́̂̆̏̍͛̈́̚̕͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅt̷̨̨̨̢̨̧̧̢͉͓̥̩̤̙̙͙̼͕̣̯̭̰͖͍̜͉̖̜̩̠͇̙̪͚̠̜̬̙̣̱̹̖͇̣̯̪̹͔͈̳͖͙͕̬͖͓̦̪̤̝̳̳̩͓͍͓̥̖͓͙̭̠̺͕̻̞͙̯͍͉̖͚̳̯̓̎̓̈́̿͜ͅͅ ̸̧̡̡̧̨̼͙͙̳̰͍͕̹͎̼̻̱̤̖̜̺̙̲̬̦͍̝̼̬̹͇̺̫̮̼͈̻̜̟̤͉̙͔͙̟̦̯̝̻̝͔̬̹̞̠͉͔͗͆̋̂̐̍͊̿̔̊͂̌̏̐̾͐͂̓̏̑̀̑̑̿̊̉̆̽̀͂͂̽͗̐̋͒͘͘ͅh̴̢̡̡̨̡̡̢̨̨̢̲̘̘̟̻̠͕̻̩͈̥̞̠̩̞̪̪̭͕̻̰͔͙̺̹͇̼̜͕̗̪͓̘͇̗̻̹̣̼̙̺̭̬̥̜̫͍͈̺̮̠̻͈͕̜̝̻̝̹̲̤̼̜̜͖̝͙͈͖̦̝̙͉̱̲͚̳̪̝͖̪̰̰̲̜͈͍̺̻̺̟̦̅̏̔̕͜͜͜͝ͅḁ̶̧̧̧̨̛̩̹͎̱̬̺̟̙̝͙͙͓̗̱̠̻͍̝̦̞̦̻̩̯̖̙̤̠̳̱͚͎͈̮̬̜̙̟͇̥̤̜͎͕̝̻͉͖̤̲̞̝̼̖͙͚̞͍̤̳̟͈̥̘̣͕͕͈̆̑̽̔̋̌͋̓͊̉̋͛̂̈̔͋͋̔̏̏̂͋͋̿̄̋̓̿͐̀̇̔̊̓͂̐͒̎̓̃͌͐̉̎̇̍̌̓̃̀̅̇̈́̔̓͒̀͒̐̓̎͑͗̄̃͊̈́̈́̄͐͛̕̕̚̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͠͝͝͠͠ͅͅͅͅv̵̡̡̢̧̨̛͕͇̳͚͓̦̮͔͓̞͕̖͙͓̖̙̬͙̰̫̘̻̰͉̰̯̜̟̥̥̖̟͎̩̣̳͚̦͕̠͍̱͉̱͉̹̲̬͓̙̖̠͇͕̦̜̮͎̦͍̬̘͓̭̯͈̹̼̳̯̺͓̙̠̰̘̟̬̝̖͎̱̱̙̙̱͕̱̪̗̳̌̾͌͂̌̆̄̆̈́̓̐͆̈́̉̓͗̔̀̑̉͜͜͜͝ͅͅe̴̡̡̡̡̧̢̨̧̡̡̛̛̛͍͉̰̭̟͉̤͇͉̮͇̩̙̭͔̬̱̥̺͉͈̩̤̤͎͍̗̗̲̰̤̹̪̙̹̗̥͉̺̪͇̥̱͚̫͇̯̮͔͇͖̗̙̦͙̮͍̪̪̳̘̬̤͉̗͓̭̦͚͙̗̪̲͓̖̼̘̺̞͉̫̮̲̱̫̲̤̙͔͕̲̋̊́̑̉̒̒̋̎͋̌̆̾̒̄̈́̔̀̉͑̑̈̌̅͋̿̈́̋̓̓̇̊̒̈́̊̐̈̃͗̂̓͑̉̃̾̾̂́͆̈́̎̋̏̒̂̓̚͘̕̕̕̕͘̕̕͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̧̢̡̨̨̡̧̧̰̗͍͉̠̩̱̜̦͚̖̥̱̤̜̟̞͉͎̲̣̩̺̥̗͚̗͔̠̼͖͖̯̙͈͎͉̰͇̭̱͔̟̞͕̱̙͔̣̻̲͇̤̯̻̹̜͖̞̘͙͍̫̬̲̦̪̺̗̦͉̞̭̖̘̑͆̑͛̉͊̈́̏̉̽̏͂̽͂̈́̽̾̀̂̈̑͂̑̽̾̈́̈́̆͊͗̂̐͛̄͋̈͆͗̋̈́̌͑̈̇̈́̒͑͌̍͘͜͝͝͠m̵̧̧̰̥̻̳̞̬̠̭̞͍̭͍̝̤̖̙͎͋͆̎͌̏̄̐͛͆̃͑̾̆͗̃̋͛̿̚͘͘̚͜͝͝ͅü̷̡̨̨̢̢̧̧̡̮͙̙͖͓̦̹͙̣̖͕̦̣̲̲̹̮̬̫̫̻͓̼̞̦͎̻̩̱͓̣̤̹̠͎̺̪̗̳͇̣̠̥̝̻̪̩̜̤̭̳̜̬͚̰̯̣̬̦͓̼̥̮̙͉̗̪̤͙͔͉̩̩̑͌̌̅͋͗̇͒͛͋̅́̔̊̓́̈́̕͘͘͜͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅc̴̨̡̢̨̛̯͔̘͚̰̫̘͕͍̻̦̖̫͈̝̯̯̜̤̪͍̣̼̼̪͈͔̣͚͖̦͔͕̭̹̞̟̪͎̤̠̤͉̳̯͍̗̞͖̗̬͔̯̼͖̫̼͖͉̔̍̈́̅͛̈́́̐̔̇̕̚͝ͅͅḣ̶̨̧̨̨̢̧̡͈̠̘̤̰̯̘̜̣͎͓͍̙̖̥̼̹͔̘̭̗̗̬͎̹̟̖̠͕̙̙̘̥̝͚̤̣̫̮͇̰͍̗̱͓͎̼̹̜̻̲̺͉̞͖̮̘̳̥̗̞̗͈͕͇͔̥̦͎̫͔̯̳͕̳̺̪̘̩̠͊̐́̈́͜͜ͅ ̶̛̛̛̛͖͚̟̙̜̇̓̇͗͊̎́̎͐͐̈́̈́͑̽̄̄̒͊͊̏͗̇͌̋̉͐͒̍̂͒͆̊̽̽̔̈́̾̊̔̐̇̑̇͛͊͋̐̀͒̌̽̓̔̎̐̽͑̽̓̇̄̇͆͆̈͑̈́̂̆̐͂́͒̇̂͛̉̇̿͘̚̚̕̚̕̕͘̕͝͠͠͝͝͠͝ǫ̵̧̨̨̛̤͎̻̜͙͔͓͚͇͇͎͔͈̭̯̻̜̝͓̻̥̯̜͖̝̼͓̻̦͚̗͍̺̹͕͕̜̗̬̰̮̜̲̰̠̣͕̜̟̪̱̭̣̬̠͇̉̌̐̎̒̓̈́͂̿͂̂͆̅̈͆̂̅̇͐̏̈̿͗͆̍̍̾̈́̏͂̈́̈́͊̿̎̆̏̅̓͋̍̍́̈́̅̾͊̄̏͆͊̎̔̿̎̽̇͊̌̎̊̕͘̕̚̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͠f̶̨̛̛̛̛̜̮͔̞͉̤̩̳͙̪̥̣̙̘̗̿͋̀͌̋̂̍̓͆̀̂̒͐͌͌̑̈͌̉̑̔͋͗̓̐̇̍̅̓͌̉͊̉͆̃̓͋̈́̂̊̽̑̾͊͌͐͒͗͊̾̿̄̑́̉̕͘͘͘͝͝͝͠ ̷̡̡̡̧̰̭̩̖̜̥͉͓͎̥̮̳͔̗̯̭̟̼̤̬̖̜̤̺̪͉̜͉̥͉̳̼̟̱̣̥̰͎̗̲̙̰̝͕̳̜̜̹̼̮̺̗̩̄͆̐̒͜͜͜͜͠͝ͅǎ̵̢̧͓͚͎͍̗̜͙̹̙̲͇̥̲͖͖͎͍̪̯͚͓̭̟̥̼͙̬̱͖̼̪̔̈̄̉̃̏͆͋̀̿̅͂̔̐͒̔̿̔̂͊̊̾͆̀̐̃̄̀͑̄̌̃̅́̐̐͂̾͐̋̃͂́̂̈́̉͛̓̈́̋͋̋͌̃̈́̄̕͘̕͘̚͜͝͝ ̴̧̨̧̡̢̠͎̖͓̥͇̯͖̪̰̦̤̺̬̞͙̪͖͈͙̣̝̯̯̋̇̔̒͋̅̎̀͌̆̎͊͆̑̔̃̾̌͂̑͑̕̕̚͘͝p̷̛̙̝̙̖̌̿̄̒̿̾̾͌͂̇̍̓͑̑̐̋̓̅͗͂̊̍͂̅͑́̓͗̿̓̅̍̑́̏͋̽̈́̎̅̒̎̒̀̏̎͐̋̕̚̕͘̕̚̚̕͝͠͝͠͝͠r̴̡̢̲̖̠͈̠̣̱̲͖͈͈̺̙̭̹͍̯̟͚̻͍̗͍̟̭̟͖̳̺̰̰̙͇̤̖͚̜̪̻͚̯͎̩̻͈̥̯͙̠͓̥̪͑̐̌̒̈́̏͑̾͛̃̌̆̉͋̽̓̔̈́̃̎̅̆̓̽̄̈̾̇̄͒͒̚̕͘̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅͅȩ̸̢̺̮͖̠͇͓̬̰̘̳̘̝̬͇͕̳͎̖͖͍̩̳̣͍̏͂̅̂̊͋͗̉̇̓͆͌̔͆͛̄̿̐̇͊̔̑͒̉̊̾͒̒̇̀̓̔̌̕̕̕͝͝͠s̸̢̡̨̡̧̧̢̡̛̻̖̪̩̩̩̹̱͈͔͙̞̥̫̖̱̻͇̱̲̹̠͈̝͙̤͚͖̼̲͓̼̭͓̹͈̟̥͈̖̼͚͈̙̮̮͔͍̳̥̤̙̩͔̗͖̰̤͙̟͓̰̟̥̬̗̳̞̟̗̬̝̱̫͇̞̑͆̎͗̋̊̈́͒̒̈́̏̈́̈́̋̿͌̿͆͒͒̎̂̑͗̽́̾̇̓̓̃̏̍̽̉͂̋̑̆̒̈́̾̓̈̓̅̾̆̋̍̾̄͌̕̕̚͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅe̸̢̡̨̨̡̢̡̢̡̡̡̛̛̛̲̖̝̩̦̱͈̳̜̼̠̠̞̟̲͉͇̯͖̥̼͔̣̩̣̳͈̪̺̙̜̣̟̗̯͈͈͇̙͎̩͉͎̥͍͇̝̬̞̤̰̖̖̠̞̮̤̲͇̖̜̪͙͇͎̐͛̾͛͊̈́̄͛͂̍̈̿̐̔͗͒͗̀̃͐̆͒̔͊̎̾̃͂̀̈́̈́͊͗̓͋̽̒͆̇̊̒̂̄̊͌͌͌͊͌̾͗̈͊͊̈͋̾̕̚̕͘̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅn̴̨̨̡̢̧̜̳͕̺̣̠͍̥̲͕̠̮͈̙̝̯͉̦̥̼̜̝͙̗̪̣̹̤̞̹̺̣̙̮̫͕͎̥̹̟͉̥̦̹͙͓͇͚͖͍̤̺͈̎̇͜ċ̶̨̨̧̡̧̢̛̛̛̗̺͇͚͎̝͚̠̦͖̟̦̟͎̤͚̙̤̦̼̬̘̟͍͇̼͈̯̪̤̙͍͈̰̣͈̮̣̼̹͍͇̗̝̞͚͇͇͚͉͇̺̱̙̜̪̙̘̥̺̤̣̭̝͕̼̞̭͚͇̈̉͌͌͆͋̅͊̿͊͑̓̏̔͊͋̇̔͗̍͑̔̌͒̓̑͛̐͑̔̊͒̃͋̃́̈́͒̐̈́̂̿̃̎͛̒̌͋͂͘̚̚̕͘͝͠͠͝͝͠ę̶̭̳̦̮̣̠̪̦͉̪̟͓̝̠̼̺͕͖̳̪̜̭̞̻͎͓̠̗̥̺̲̺͔͓̫̣̳͖̗̬͍͚̤͉̬̜̱̬̙̞̉̓̑͘͜ͅ.̸̡̡̡̧̛̛̛̛̛̛̛͕̙̺̬͉̭̦̲̬̟̺̭̳͉͍̞̼͓͖̮̺̜̬̩̲̩̪̮̻̖̘̖͍̱͎̜̠̖̣͍̩̭̈̑͑̔̈́̎̉̃̆͆̒̂͛̿̿́̇̂̄͐̒͛͗̀̀̏͒̂̓̐̄̂̑̀͂̊̄̑̊̽̈́̑͊͂̃̈̓̏̍͐̓̐̎̐̈́̂̇͆͘̕͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅ  
̵̧̧̧̢̨̨̢̬͓͕̭͓̥̰̹̪̳̝̟̻̳̖̲̬̩̖͎̹̙̦͎̗̩͙̼̱̖̣̗̞̳̻̪͚̫̝̩̤̜̙̈̏̏͋̅̏́̃̎̃̔̂̂͐͗̀̏͌̍̾̈́̍̍̑̇̎̈́͌̐̚̕̕͠ͅͅͅͅͅ

**> OPENING MEDIA FILE/C/FILE SHIROGANE_TSUMUGI _. . ._**  
**> FILE TRUNCATED: FILE MAY HAVE BEEN DAMAGED.  
****  
> PROCEED ANYWAY? **Y/N  
**>**_ Y  
  
_

* * *

The camera pans out. The blur fades from the frame.

For starters, his bedroom is an eyesore. There are eye-catching sticky notes, which crowd the mirror and reach out to consume the wallpaper. Their contents range from groceries, library return dates, impending appointments, even snippets of half-baked poetry. Could either be original, or quotations. No apparent sense of taste. God — and that’s the most important thing, the first impression, and he’s incredibly disappointing. 

Second, the area itself is in disarray. It is natural, unlike the horrendous look of a ransacked living space. Several clothes dangle carelessly off the headboard. None of them are appealing, designer, or peculiar in any way. One name-brand shoe is tucked underneath the bed and by the entrance lies its partner. Both are scuffed, and the sole is caked in mud and clogged with crumpled leaves. 

More towards the center of his room is the desk, which is largely dedicated to presumably empty soda cans. Another once-over, and she notices that there are more post-it notes stuck to a closed laptop. A few are stuck to the edges of the table. The tiny trash can is overflowing, but the smell must not be putrid enough. 

Third —

Simultaneously, Rantaro slams his door open and Tsumugi startles backward into her chair. He’s visibly disheveled, and suddenly she wishes to have thought of audio recording. Although, even if it had occurred to her, there wouldn’t have been enough time for such an installation. 

Rantaro’s chest rises and falls rapidly, breathing haggardly. Tsumugi thinks he’s blindly reaching into his drawers, and maybe - she can’t quite tell, given his awkward bent angle - his hands are shaking. 

So, he’s exactly as described. As promised, Rantaro Amami never fails to impress. The instant he falters, he quickly reveals the ace up his sleeve. 

Finally, he draws back. He’s holding a pad of sticky notes and a pen. It frustrates her to know that he’s scribbling out something, something she won’t see until she’s broken into his house yet again. Yet her heart beats blood excitedly at the thought.

It would be the fourth break-in this month. 

A date, she has to pick a date. Thus, she redirects her attention towards the calendar, leaving Rantaro to his panic. Tsumugi wilts a little; _DANGANRONPA_ employees are short-handed nowadays, and the initial workload was dehumanizing enough. Scouting out his house, a feat that normally takes hours, had been arranged throughout the year. The opportunity itself was a small miracle.

Ah, but she’s already intruded thrice this month. Didn't she just say that?

Although Rantaro’s house isn’t the only place her company is staking out. Breaking-and-entering is easy, but her intention isn't alerting Rantaro to a trespasser’s presence. That would spoil the surprise. It was a gift, not a voluntary recruitment.

Whereas, it was perfectly acceptable to scare other participants with a shattered window or a door off its hinges. That's how the majority of Season 51's participants were scouted out, by their reaction to crime. It set for a very, _is the law always right? Is it always just,_ type of question, which became the very foundation of the season. Season 51's cast were combed through to find the most 'intriguing' reactions. To see who held potential to kill, die, and live in fascinating— no, entertaining ways. 

Occasionally, they reported to the police. Some stayed quiet. A couple of them contemplated it, and proceeded their day as normal. Tsumugi's favorite was from the girl who ended up becoming the Ultimate Glassblower. Dead in the night, far past midnight, she came home only to discover that all of her earthly possessions had been destroyed in appropriate, but heart-breaking methods. She owned a collector's set of vintage nutcrackers, thus they were spray-painted with neo-lingo words and phrases and their wooden teeth had been caved in. There was the figurine lamb in pieces, with its porcelain insides painted. 

What color? Red? No, of course not. _DANGANRONPA _hot pink.

The recruiters thought she'd cry. Or retaliate at the company. Contact the authorities. Something, rather than what she ended up doing. Because, she merely inspected the central-most window, found that the lock had been methodically damaged, and sought to fix it herself.

But Tsumugi would be remiss not to acknowledge the Ultimate Despair, who approached the _DANGANRONPA_ member and asked to partake in more illicit activities. Illegal-_er_. After all, the current fan-favorite antihero was born and raised in the underbelly of society. A 'community' didn't exist in her world, and her morality has roots in survival. Not manmade vices and virtues like justice. 

She was fun to write.

Such a shame she has to die.

Speaking of death, Rantaro is its image. Unhealthy, pallor, his eyes sinking inward to the depths of his flesh. How she can tell, well. He's unwittingly approached the camera, and the frame shakes with every silent - _blam! blam! blam!_ \- he throws against the wallpaper. Sturdy architecture, if his fists haven't yet torn a hole in the wall. 

“What are you doing,” she muses, aloud, to a person who doesn't know she's there. “Saihara didn't tell me you had anger management problems...”

Maybe he doesn't. Or he does, and he needs to take up boxing. The mystery over whether or not Rantaro has trouble with being mad will have to be solved another time; he's digging through his _very-clearly-ordered-off-Aliexpress _shelf. That bookcase is guarded from Tsumugi's electronic gaze, as it's in the camera's worst blind spot.

Weirdly enough, she can't recall anything of note about it. A person's library is supposed to be a 'window into their soul' or some kind of sentimental hogwash. Yet all the books had a singular running theme. As in, they had been assigned from school. In addition, there was a striking absence of knick-knacks, or charms, or dolls, or movie ticket stubs on the shelf. 

So boring, and so predictable... not a singular anime television series to spice things up. 

Therefore, what a surprise that Rantaro, with his bloodied fingers and all, carefully extracts an item from his shelf. 

Oh.

Hm.

— dammit, hiding vital information in plain sight is supposed to be _Tsumugi's_ shtick. Having a pop idol, boy band reject one-up her signature method is bullshit. He pockets it, whatever 'it' is, ensuring that she'll likely never see it again. The object is so small and indescribable, and who knows he'll return it to its hiding spot? 

Finally, he leaves. The doorknob rattles as he locks it from the opposing side. And away he goes. Mystery item obtained, pinpricks of blood on his knuckles, with visual evidence that his newfound stress is indeed taking a toll on him. None of her questions have been answered; Rantaro just keeps introducing problems rather than solve them.

She sighs, “He better be right about you.” Tsumugi manually shuts the feed off. Rantaro won't be back until evening. 

Regarding her weary, skin-and-bones reflection in the pitch black monitor doesn't exactly sound like her idea of fun. The chair propels backwards, and Tsumugi lightly dusts off her slacks upon standing. Later, she'll make amends in his file, power up the camera. If she goes home early, she'll assign the livestream viewing job to some pencil pusher.

What a productive day. A strange one. _Always something new when I work for a killing game business_, she supposes...

* * *

> * * *
> 
> **> CLOSING MEDIA FILE/C/FILE SHIROGANE_TSUMUGI ...**  
**>   
>****  
> FILE/SHIROGANE_TSUMUGI**  
**>**** FILE/SHIROGANE_TSUMUGI** _**PAGE 1/109   
**  
_**>** **PROCEED TO PAGE 2/109?** Y/N  
**>**_ N  
_  
**> CLOSING FILE/SHIROGANE_TSUMUGI ...  
  
> **FILE/HARUKAWA_MAKI  
**  
> OPENING FILE/HARUKAWA_MAKI ...  
> FILE TRUNCATED: FILE MAY HAVE BEEN DAMAGED.  
  
> PROCEED ANYWAY? Y/N  
>**_ Y_

* * *


End file.
